Let's be something more?
by reylynners
Summary: Emily has been back for a while now. Except Spencer isn't sure how to feel. He's glad to have Emily back, but still feels a bit hurt from all the lies. Can he get over it and be Em's friend? Or maybe even something more?
1. I'm sorry

**Hello everyone! This is a new story!**

**Now, I think this is pretty cool. This story was kinda written by two people! Me and xoxoAlex!**

**We roleplayed this and I turned it into this awesome story!**

**Read and review please :)**

* * *

><p>It was late at night; Emily is sitting at her desk surrounded by her work. Paperwork, files, all that fun stuff. Emily tries her best to keep focused working away. She had been really behind in paperwork recently, and her mind was just all over the place… Ever since she came back from the "dead"… Everything seemed so different. Here she was, sitting here on a Friday night, doing work… She used to go out, do things. Emily just didn't want that life anyone… Meeting people at bars… She was sick of it… Emily had learned that life was too short to keep fooling around like this. She just keeps working, not thinking about her lack of a social life or what she really wanted to do with her life…Through it was hard at times, since even Hotch went home and he was always the last to leave. She just wrote away in, what she thought was, the empty BAU. Emily let out a sigh, talking to herself softly, "Come on girl, you can do this…"<p>

"Hey Em" Spencer said, suddenly walking into the bullpen. His brow is raised as he sips a cup of coffee, he was obviously confused. Emily wasn't one for staying late like this… Spencer knew who stayed late and who didn't. Little did anyone know, he spent almost all my time here at the BAU. He needed to be distracted or his mind would wonder… That was one of the draw backs of having an eidetic memory; you remember absolutely everything, even the worst of the worse.

Emily jumped a bit at the sudden voice behind her, "Oh god… Reid…" A handed rested on her chest, completely surprised. "What are you doing here still…? I thought you went home already?" She spins her chair, so she was face to face with him now. Emily had been a bit worried about Spencer recently, ever since she came back he seemed like he looked at her differently… Like he was either mad at Emily, or afraid she was going to disappear at any second…

Spencer backed up a bit by the sudden startle of Emily "Oh sorry Em, I just heard some whispering and I wanted to find out what it was." Ever since she came back, she has been trying to repair the damage that was already broken. Spencer had forgiven her of course, she was his best friend. But deep down inside of him, there was this part where he hadn't forgiven her completely. The trust needed to be earned again. "I was just in Morgan's office, he let me work in there once he left," Spencer glanced down, looking down at my watch "Oh geez, he left 3 hours ago and it's 12am! Where did the time go?" He walked closer to Emily, so now Spencer was about 3 feet away, looking down at her. "Maybe I should head out now… Want to walk down together?" He asked, hoping she would come.

"No… I'm fine… Don't worry about it…" Emily let out a small sigh, she could tell things were different between them. She didn't like it. Emily didn't know what she wanted but, she missed the way things used to me. She looked up at him, "Is it really that late?" She looked down at the files on her desk, she still had so much to do. She looked at him again, Emily was going to tell him no but then his face stopped her. Something about Spencer's face almost seemed sad…"Ah.. Ah… Okay.. Sure I guess I will." She stood up and started gathering all her files. It's not like she had anything else to do but sit at home and do paperwork anyway…

Spencer nodded a bit, watching Emily think. She had been doing a lot of thinking recently. "Okay, I'll wait for you," Spencer had already finished up the paperwork for that night and was already on his way to the elevator. He leaned against the wall thinking a bit himself. Ever since he had first met Emily, the very first time he laid eyes on her, he knew she was someone special. Spencer had hoped that since then they're friendship would have grown, and he guessed it did. But then it all came crashing down when she was pronounced dead on that day with Ian Doyle. '_God,'_ Spencer thought to himself. '_I should really talk to Emily about it, but that would mean bringing up things are in the past. I hoped to move forward._' While he was deep in thought, he didn't even noticed Emily had finished packing up and was waiting for him.

She tilted her head to the side, looking up at the genius, who was still deep in thought, "Ummm.. Spencer?"

Spencer is brought back into reality suddenly, looking down at her. "Oh! Yeah…Ready? Ok let's go"

Emily nodded a bit, "Yeah, ready." They walked into the elevator together, standing there silently for a moment before Emily finally give in. "Hey… I think we should talk…"

Spencer let out a sigh, he wanted this to be behind them but maybe guess this could be a good thing. "Um, yeah sure I guess." He was so uncomfortable, that was obvious. He reached across her and press the 'Floor 1' button. Spencer's hand was shaking slightly.

Emily looked down at his hand for a moment, noticing the shaking. Emily looked at the buttons on the elevator, Emily noticed that there's a button that can stop the elevator for a bit. She reached over, pushing it. The elevator stops, and she looks over at Spencer blinking a few times. "What's running through your head Reid?"

Spencer eyes widened as she pressed the 'Stop' button. What was she thinking? It was 12am! "Well, I guess we're going to have to talk about this sooner or later but can't it wait until tomorrow? I do not want to have this conversation in an elevator…"

Emily crossed her arms over her chest, her face a mixture of seriousness and a bit of hidden pain that she had been carring with her everywhere. Emily licked her lips before speaking, "Spencer… You're trying to get away from me… You're trying to push this aside so you don't have to talk about it… It's just… It's not what we both need… We are both suffering…"

"Emily, I know. I am suffering. I have been since the day you ..." Spencer gulped a bit, he still had a hard time saying it. "…Died… I thought you were gone forever. I went to JJ's house for 10 weeks crying over loosing you. I can't believe you asked JJ and Hotch to lie to us. To me!" He reached over to unpress the 'Stop' button but her hand grabbed his arm before he. "Look. I'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder but the trust is going to have to be earned again." Spencer was holding back tears, he couldn't let Emily see him this way.

Emily held his arm in my hand tightly, not enough to hurt him just to keep him here. The elevator is still stopped as Emily looks up at Reid with hurt eyes. "It wasn't my decision Spencer… I was unconscious… I was hurt… I almost died. The decision was made for me. I woke up and had a choice… Either I pretend to die… Or I come back to the BAU and risk having all of you killed. If I were to stay, you would of been in danger... I couldn't let anything happen to you. The decision was pretty much made for me." Emily bit her lip, she was going to cry. Big tough, Emily Prentiss was going to cry… She couldn't believe it. "I know the trust has to be earned… I… I know I hurt you… I just… I couldn't let anything bad happen to you."

Spencer understood, to some extent. "But, you knew we wouldn't have told anyone. Emily I thought I had lost you forever." At this point, tears were slowly running down Spencer's cheeks. "I just, I don't know, you mean so much to me." Did Emily actually know how much she meant? How much everyone had lost when she left us?

A tear fall from escapes from Emily's own eye. "I.. I'm sorry.. I mean, I wanted to tell you. I really did… I just… I wanted you safe. I didn't want to take any chances at all… I guess… I didn't think you would be this upset about it… I knew you would be sad but.. I thought you would get over it…" Emily's hand loosens from about his arm, her hands dropping to her sides.

"Get over it? Emily, what would you do if you thought I was dead for 10 months? Would you just 'get over it'?" Spencer snapped a bit, he didn't mean to sound rude, but she needed to hear all this. She needed to know how much she hurt him. "I almost started taking Dilaudid again, I didn't even get a chance to day goodbye!" He said, choking back even more tears. Spencer looked away, trying to avoid eye contact. "Can we just stop for tonight? Please. I already won't be able to sleep now."

Spencer then looked directly at her, just as she looks down at her feet, tears pouring down her face. She said nothing to him, nothing at all. Emily reached over, pushing the start button again. The elevator boosts up again and starts to go down towards the ground level. She still says nothing still, facing forward and not looking at him, her hair covering her face.

There was a ding, and the elevator doors open. Emily quickly rush out, her bag tight in her grip. Spencer watches her and then steps out of the elevator, after a moment, looking for her. He didn't mean to make her upset and he felt terrible. Spencer still wanted to talk to Emily but just not there, not now. "Emily!" Spencer yell into the distance. She just got into her car and was crying her eyes out. '_Great. I screwed everything up even more_.' Spencer thought.

The sound of sobs fill Emily's ears. She couldn't hear much of anything else, even Spencer yelling her name. Her forehead rests against the wheel, as she cries. She hated this. What she had become, this was so unlike her… Emily hated my life ever since she came back. Not that it was all that good before the fact either. She was trying so hard to make people understand. Emily never wanted any of this… None of it. Secertly, she wanted to die on that table.

Even though Emily was upset, she started up her car and drove off out of the parking lot. Spencer watched her drive away, tears running down his own cheeks. What had he done? He didn't mean for any of this to happen… He walked over to his car and just sat in the driver's seat for a moment. He was contemplating on if he should go after her or is he should just leave it at that. He came to the conclusion that he had done enough damage already, so he started his car and drove home. That wasn't the night he had expected at all.

With Emily though, she didn't know what to think. Her hands were shaking on the steering wheel as she drove. Her eyes blurred over with her own tears. She shouldn't be driving, and she knew that. She just didn't care. Emily didn't care about anything anymore. Nothing mattered. As far as she was concerned, she ruined her life. She was given a second chance and she still couldn't get it right.

Suddenly, Emily's ears were filled with the sound of loud horns going off, and a bright light was coming towards her. Her entire view becoming a bigger and brighter light by the second. There was a crash and the sound of steel against concrete.

And suddenly, everything went numb…

Spencer finally made it home, parking his car in the parking garage at his apartment. He kept thinking if he should go over to Emily's… It was almost 2am by now, but Spencer didn't care. He needed to see Emily and make everything alright again. As soon as he started the engine again, he got a call. "Hm, who could be calling me this late?" The caller ID read 'Hotch'.

Spencer let out a sigh, "Great. Just what I needed now was to work a case with the one person I'd let down." He picked up the phone, "Dr. Spencer Reid here."

"Reid, get to the hospital. NOW!" Hotch said urgently on the other side of the line. "There's been an emergency! I'll explain there!" And with that the phone went dead, since Hotch had already hung up to call another team member.

Spencer sat there for a moment, staring at the phone. "Oh my god. What has happened?" He pulled out of the apartment, racing to the hospital to see the whole team there. Well, everyone except Emily?

"Reid…" Hotch was the first one to talk, walking up to him. "Emily was in a car accident…" Reid didn't react, he just stood there mouth hanging open a bit at the new just given. Hotch raised his eyebrow, "Reid? Reid? Do you hear me?"

"Oh yeah Hotch… I heard you all right…" Garcia was suddenly by his side. She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards a seat in between JJ and Morgan. "Hotch, this can't be right…" Spencer spoke, trying to hold back tears. "I was with Emily, about 45 minutes ago. She was still at the office and we walked out together..." His voice started to tremble.

Hotch nodded, "I know Reid… I'm sorry. She crashed on her way home… 5mins from her apartment… She lost control of the wheel is what I've been told."

The whole situation just seemed very familiar, all of them sitting in the waiting room as they operate on Emily… It was like having to relive a nightmare…

"Aaron Hotchner…" A man said walking over.

"That's Emily's surgeon…" Hotch said, walking over to the him, talking silently to him. Their voices barely above a whisper.

Everyone was so nervous when Hotch went over there to talk to the surgeon. Spencer watched in and was hoping, so as much as a person could hope, that this wasn't the same as last time. JJ and Garcia were crying their eyes out, even without knowing the results of the surgery.. Which made it harder for Spencer to remain calm… What if she wasn't going to be okay?"

Spencer was staring into space, his eyes terrified. His thoughts were interrupted when Hotch came over with a slight smile on his lips. "Emily will be alright…"

The surgeon, who was standing next to Hotch nods. "We were able to get all the glass and such out of her body. She will have trouble walking for awhile, her leg was crushed. So she will be in a wheelchair for a while, and then crutches." Hotch nodded at him, "Thank you."

The doctor nods, "Of course, she's asleep right now but feel free to go into her room if you want. Down the hall, 2nd door on the right."

Spencer was so relived. If she would of died, he wouldn't be able to live with himself… Especially after the argument. "Hotch, Would it be okay if I go and see her by myself for a bit?"

"Yeah sure, but be sure to hurry. I know the others want to see her as well" Hotch said as Spencer nodded and gave him a small smile.

Spencer walked down the hall and into her room. He stood in the door for a moment, overwhelmed. Emily was attached to 3 IV's and had a cast on her leg. Was he the one who caused her to drive into that car? If she hadn't of been crying, she wouldn't of crashed… More guilt… "Emily…" Spencer began to say as he walked to the side of her bed. Even though she wasn't awake he had to say it. "I'm so sorry this happened to you again. I wished things hadn't of ended the way they did…"

The only answer he got is the steady beep of the machines, reassuring Spencer that Emily was still here and still alive. He looked down at her face, that is bruised and cut up from the crash. Her chest slowly rises and falls with each deep breath she takes. Even though Emily had all these machines and wires. And even though her body was bruised and cut up, she still looked beautiful in Spencer's eyes.

He stared down at her for what seemed like forever until Garcia suddenly came into the room, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Hey boy genius. How are you feeling?"

"Oh I'm as fine as any person could be right now…" Spencer was obviously choking back tears as he walked away from Garcia. She watched him leave, a concerned look on his face.

She sighed a bit, "Poor thing…"

She walked to the restroom in the hospital, and he hoped there wasn't anyone in there. Lucky for him, it was empty. He went into a stall and started to tear up. This is his fault. He should have stopped her before she left the BAU earlier that night.

"Hey Reid, are you in here?" Morgan said, walking into the bathroom. Garcia had sent him to find Spencer, since she was worried about him.

Spencer quickly wiped his tears away and walked out of the stall. "Um, hey Morgan…"

"Listen kid, I know how you feel right now. I was in the same position as you when Prentiss almost died. I carried around guilt with me everywhere I went, but when she came back. I was still mad but I moved on Reid. Just be glad she's still here." Morgan explained to him. Spencer nodded a bit as he spoke. He knew Morgan was right. Spencer was so happy to have Emily back, and this event made him realize that even more.

Spencer looked down, "I almost lost her again…"

Morgan nodded, "I know Reid… But you didn't. That's what matters." Morgan smiles a bit, "Come on, pretty boy. Let's go see her again."

Reid nodded, and Morgan took his shoulder and lead him out of the bathroom. JJ was standing there, a big smile on her face. "I was looking everywhere for you both! We are all in Emily's room! She's awake!"

Morgan grins, "See? Prentiss is too tough to leave us anytime soon."

Spencer can't help but smile a bit at this as JJ and Morgan lead him into Emily's room. Emily was sitting up a bit in her bed. Garcia was by her side gushing over her and babying her to the extreme. "Our beauty is awake. That's my girl. What do you need? Anything?"

Emily let out a raspy laugh, smiling slightly. "Pen Pen… It's fine. I'm fine."

Spencer stared at Emily for a moment before he walked over to Emily's side. "Emily I-"

He was interupted by Emily, "Reid. Don't. It wasn't your fault. I was the one who crashed, not you. I'm sorry for what we had discussed before I left the office…"

Everyone looked at each other confused. They didn't know what they were talking about. "Well, Emily looks like you need more sleep" JJ said, gently rubbing Emily's shoulder. "We will be back later in the day, okay? we haven't slept at all either."

Emily nodded a bit, as everyone proceeded to leave. She looked up and said "Hey Reid, can you come here for a sec?"

Spencer looked over at Emily from the doorway, then he turned walking to her side. Emily knew what he was thinking, he was blaming himself. Just like a few years ago, when he blamed himself for how Emily was hurt during the Cyrus case… She could tell by the look in his eyes… "Spencer…" She used his first name this time, making sure he understood how serious she was. "This really isn't your fault."

Spencer saw how serious she was. She wasn't kidding around. "I just feel terrible because of how we left off in the office. I was a jerk to you and I made you feel even worse. I saw you in your car before you drove off, you were crying your eyes out. I lost you once before and I don't want to lose you again…"

Emily shook her head, "Spencer… I'm not going anywhere…"

The sun was starting to rise, it must be around 6am. "When I heard you were in a car accident tonight. I didn't know what I would have done if you hadn't made it…"

"I know Spencer… But… I did make it…" Emily forced a smile for him, fighting off the pain all over my body. "I'm okay…"

Spencer bent down and kissed her on her forehead. He grab a seat in the chair placed beside her bed. "I'm sorry; can we go back to being friends?"

Emily closed her eyes as Spencer's lips came in contact with her forehead. When they left, she opened them looking around the room and at him. Her face burned a bit, cause of the bruises and cuts. And her leg? Well… Words don't describe the pain… I put on the best smile I can for him, I didn't want him to know the pain I was feeling. My hand, covered with cuts, lays on top of yours. "Friends? I never thought we weren't. Of course we are Spencer…Always."

Spencer could see the amount of pain she was in physical and emotional. "Do you want me to get the doctor for the pain?" Emily shook her head slowly. "Well okay then… I was just mad before Em. I'm sorry."

Emily shook her head at him, her hand squeezing his the best she could. It was hard though, she was still pretty weak. "It's not your fault Spencer… I… I shouldn't of brought it up… That wasn't right of me… I should of know that you were hurting, since I've been hurting too…"

Spencer squeezed her hand back, but not too hard so he wouldn't hurt her. "No, we had to talk about it some time or another and now it's over with… I mean, I still didn't like what JJ, Hotch and you did but if it meant that you were kept save then I guess it was the best choice." Spencer gave Emily the warmest smile he could with all the emotions he was feeling.

Emily looked down there hands, "I… I really thought it was the best choice…" She licks my dry lips before I talk again. "I just… If I'm speaking honestly… I was scared Spencer… I was terrifed… And I didn't know what else to do… What I could do…"

"Emily, stop worrying about that now. It's the past and this is the present. Let's forcus on now" Spencer started to stroke her fingers. He hoped she didn't take it the wrong way. After all, she was still in the hospital. "So how are you feeling? I mean not the physical pain, but mentally?"

Emily looked down at his fingers, something about this just felt right…Emily gulped a bit, wincing as she shifted in her bed. "I…I'm fine I guess…"

Spencer noticed Emily eyeing our hands before. He couldn't end but wonder what she felt, obviously nothing bad or else she would have removed her hand. "Come on, Em. You can talk to me. I'm your best friend…"

Emily blinks her big brown eyes a few times, looking up at Spencer. "I just… Everything is so different since I came home… I can't tell you how many times I wished I would of died on that table that day…"

Spencer was completely shocked by what she had just said, "Emily! How could you think like that? For 10 months, I actually thought you were dead. But you aren't and you came back to this team stronger than ever. We are a family, this team, and we love you for you."

Emily shakes her head, "It just would of been so much easier… I would be gone… The team would of gotten Doyle without me… You all would of. And, in time, everyone would of moved on… Instead, I came back and opened everyone's wounds again… I should of just died on that table… When I died during surgery they should of just let me go. I would of been better for everyone." Tears were in Emily's eyes as she looks up at Spencer, "Did you know my own mother didn't even go to my funeral?"

Spencer could see she was hurting a lot inside. He moved the chair even closer to her "No, it wouldn't have. I probably would have taken Dilaudid again and my life would be over. When you came back, it was one of the happiest days of my life and also the most hurtful. I knew that you were here to stay for good. We needed you back Emily, it just wasn't the same without you. Morgan was guilt-filled, Garcia was - not Garcia anymore and I was certainly not giving 100% in each case" Spencer sees a tear that was running down her cheek so he wipes it off with his thumb.

Emily look up at him, blinking some tears free from her eyes. They roll down her cheek, "I caused everyone pain though… So much pain…" Emily's mind wanders back to her mother. She didn't even care enough to visit her grave. Emily remembers the day she came back, after Doyle was dead… Hotch sat her down… And they talked a bit… Emily asked about my mother and he informed her that he hasn't heard from her and she didn't show up at the funernal… Her own mom..

Spencer wipes the rest of her tears off her face. He felt so bad for her. "Emily Prentiss… Everyone is happy that you're back, Doyle's gone so you have nothing to worry else to worry about. Well, maybe your leg. That might be an issue," Spencer smiles a bit, trying to put a little humour in his voice to lighten the mood. "As for your mom, well I don't know much to say about that one…"

Emily looked down again, sniffling a few times. She just felt so pathetic right now. "R…Right…" Emily wasn't so sure, she really didn't know what to think anymore. Her life was just so messed up. Everything was so… All over the place… She just wanted something good in her life. But she was starting to believe she wasn't worth it… That she didn't deserve to be happy…

"Emily, you are my best friend and you always will be. I will be here for you, through the ups and downs in your life." Spencer was hoping this made her feel worthy and happy again.

Emily shakes her head, looking up at the ceiling. "I just.. I… All my life I've wanted a normal life… I've wanted to fall in love, get married, have a family… But… I've started to think I'm not worth it… I don't deserve a happy life. And with all that's happened… I never will have the chance to be happy like that…" Emily had never admitted that to anyone.

Spencer nodded as he listened to Emily pour out what she wanted to say. "Trust me when I say this. I've never had a normal day in my life. You think it's easy being in high school at age 12? You think it's easy when people use you just for your brain? Emily, I want all those things you do. I want a beautiful wife, a nice house and maybe even a few children running around. But I gave that up a while ago, I figured that I won't even meet anyone ad fall in love. In all honestly, I - I've never been in love." She could probably tell he also had never told anyone this.

"If anyone can have a nice life… And make all there dreams come true… It's you Spencer… You could meet a nice girl… You could do all that, I know it… But me…? I'm to messed up. I'm damaged goods." Emily rubbed at her eyes a bit, there's no way. She won't ever had something like that.

"Emily, you're not messed up. You are perfect, just the way you are…" With that, Spencer rose to his feet. "I'm really tired, I should get going…"

Emily's eyes follow him, they are a bit sad. "O..Oh. Okay… I guess… I'll talk to you later Spencer…" She laid her back against her pillow, wincing. Guess she was going to be alone again…

At the door, Spencer says. "Goodbye Emily, I'll be back later to see you." And with that he turns, and leaves the room.

Spencer walked through the building and outside. He gets into his car, and starts it off. He felt terrible for leaving her there but he needed rest. He needed to shower too… I'm sure Emily wouldn't have apperciated such a smell in her room. He drove home, thinking about Emily all the way. After his shower, I was dead tired but felt so terrible for leaving that he packed a few things and headed back out to the hospital. He figured he could just crash there for a bit.

Emily lays in her bed, listening to the sound of the machines. The beeping is steady as she watches out the window. She noticed that it's starting to snow, and, even though she was still in pain, Emily can't help but smile… She really loved the winter and snow. Something about it was really relaxing… For a moment the pain in her leg seemed a bit lessened.

Emily laid there for the next hour watching, sleep wasn't upon her yet, when Spencer walked into the room, "Hey Em, I decided that I didn't want to leave you here alone for too long so I just had a shower and came right back, I figured I could take a nap in the chair." His hair was still damp from the shower, hopefully she didn't mind.

Her gaze leaves the window, looking up at him, a bit suprised. "Oh… Spencer! You really didn't need to do that… You would of been so much happier at home in your bed I'm sure…"

"No, Emily. I'll be happy here" With you, is what he wanted to add but decided he shouldn't. Spencer sat down in the chair next to Emily. He grabbed her hand and said "I'll be here, if you need anything, anything at all, just wake me up. It's not a big deal." He smiled at her.

Emily smiled a bit and nodded, "Okay, thanks."

"Well, goodnight then…" And, with that, Spencer put his head back while still holding her hand and drifted off the sleep almost instantly. He was really exhausted from the long night,

Emily shifted a bit, resting his hand on her stomach as it holds onto hers. She watches him for a moment as he slips into his deep sleep. Emily sighed slightly, looking out the window again. She watches the snow fall for a bit before she to falls asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now!<strong>

**Once again, sorry for the tenses mess. We originally wrote it as a roleplay, like we previously stated. So it was hard to translate it all into third-person. We are trying our best!**

**Working on chapter 2 as we speak!**


	2. Spilling the Beans

**Thank you so far for the reviews!**

**We appreciate them.**

**And here we continue the story...**

Reid woke up, startled. The team had gotten there about 10 minutes ago and Garcia was the first one in the room. "Hey lover boy," she managed to say. Reid realized both, his and Emily's hands were still intertwined. "Garcia, be quiet. Emily didn't get much rest,"

"Uh, fine. My poor baby Prentiss," she said quietly this time.

Reid tried to remove his hand but he accidently woke Emily instead…

Emily woke up with a small gasp as Reid's hand left hers, She opened her eyes quickly. She looks around, a bit scared and forgetting where she was for a moment. She looks over and sees Reid and Garcia sitting there, "Oh… Good morning."

"Hey beautiful morning ray of sunshine" Garcia, obviously, said with a big smile. Emily managed to let out a small giggle.

"I'm sorry I woke you Em. I didn't mean to I just- never mind" Reid didn't want to start rambling.

"I just came by quickly to see how you were; we all have to get back to the office"

"All of us?" Reid had said, not wanting to leave Emily.

"Hm, well you're going to have to talk to the boss-man, over there" Garcia said, while pointing out the door.

"I go and talk to Hotch," Reid stood up and left the two girls.

"Ok Em, spill the beans about you and Reid. What's going on between you two?"

Hotch was standing outside the room, he had just got off his cell phone. He looked over at Reid, "Something wrong Reid?"

But with Emily, she looks up at Garcia, her eyes wide. "Huh? Garcia, what do you mean?"

"Oh hey Hotch, I was wondering if I could stay with Emily for a few days, maybe a week, just so someone is with her," Reid saw Hotch thinking about it for a few seconds.

"I guess you could, as long as you keep up with the deskwork and files,"

"Yes sir, I will. Thank you Hotch."

"No Problem Reid, I'm going to head out now. See you soon, And with that, he left. Reid thought that since Emily was with Garcia, they could use some catching up so he went to the hospital cafeteria and had some lunch.

"Oh come on Emily, don't pull this on me. I'm your best friend. Tell me. Are you and Reid dating or do you guys like each other? I need details woman."

Emily still very surprised as she looked up at Garcia, "Huh? Dating?" I shake my head a bit, "Oh no. He would never be interested in someone like me. Are you crazy Garcia?"

Reid was just finishing up in the cafe and went to wait just outside Emily's room waiting for Garcia to finish.

"What do you mean 'someone like me'? Emmie, you're amazing! I'm pretty sure my spidey senses are telling me he likes you. So, wait. You do like him? More than a friend?"

Emily's eyes widen at the information being told, "Like me? No... Spencer would never like someone like me… You've been reading far too many of those cheesy romance novels Pen…" she bit her lip, looking away. Hopefully Garcia wouldn't realize that she by passed her question completely.

Reid went for a walk around the hospital. He stopped and watched the TV in the waiting room.

"Emily. I know I read too many of those sappy books but come on! I know love when I see it. He is totally head over heels for you Em. Hopefully one day you'll open your eyes and see it yourself… You know, Reid, he's very -um- awkward when it comes to girls so you might have to make the first move." Garcia looked around. "Oh and I ain't no profiler but I think you just purposefully avoided the main topic of this discussion. Do you like Reid?" Garcia gloomed at Emily very carefully.

"Head over heels…In love… With me…? That can't be… Why do you think that Garcia?" Emily was picking her nails.

"Yes Emily! Even before your whole accident with 'the man who will not be named ever again' he trusted in you and you could just see it in his eyes. Why do you think he was so depressed for the many months you were in Paris? Em, once again, you avoided the main topic. Do you like him? Yes, no?" Garcia inched closer.

"I just… I thought he was upset over losing a friend…Just a friend…" She let out a small sigh. "Sure… I guess… I've always had a little crush on Reid… but it was just a crush… I mean we work together and everything..."

"Oh honey! Of course he was upset of losing a 'friend' but he lost you in more ways than can be explained. See I knew it! I told you my spidey senses were amazing and accurate" Garcia let out a laugh. "Love conquers all, Emmie. If you like him, then go for it. I'm sure Strauss will understand. If not well, I can work some magic…"

Emily lets out a smile as Garcia goes on and on. "Oh Garcia… I don't know about any of that… Spencer wants it all. The beautiful wife and family. I don't deserve any of that."

"Hm, I know for a fact you've wanted kids." Emily nodded. "You're beautiful. You'd make an excellent wife. I don't see what's wrong with this?"

Em bite her lip, "Well yeah… I have always wanted kids." I blush a bit… Could I really have a future…A family…With Spencer…? "I think he deserves better than me… And… I'm older…"

Garcia, being right into this said "Emily. You're only 40 years old, he's 30. 10 year age difference, so what? You're like a cougar on the prowl, you go girl" Garcia laughed. Emily cracked a small smile. "Can you imagine a family with Dr. Reid?" Garcia raised her eyebrow, "You're the best he deserves. You both are already best friends and that's a great start!"

"Yeah… But 10 years could seem like a lot to him… I mean… He's young. He's handsome. He could easily get some hot young girl…" she let out a sigh, shaking her head. "I mean… Sure… I could imagine it… Waking up next to him… Him being the first thing I see every morning… I could see us having kids… A few… But…" she bit her lip, "It's just a dream…"

"Honey, if 10 years was a lot to him, he wouldn't have been all flirty with you. Remember when, about a year and a half ago, he asked you to that movie or whatever and you were 'busy' yeah. That's called a date. He asked you on a date Emily." Garcia looks behind her towards the door. "Em, listen. If he's what you've been looking for. Go after it. Oh and it's not just a dream, it could become a reality someday and that someday could be closer than you think" Garcia winked at Emily. "Well, this has been a blast but I have to get back to work. Remember that place? Yeah, I gotta go. Call me if anything comes up. Bye Em. Love ya"

Em nodded a bit, not really sure what to say to all this… This was a lot of sudden information… she wondered, if it could really be true… If I could have a future with Spencer. She looked up at Garcia, "Yeah work. I was trying to forget." She smiled, "Bye Garcia."

Reid was watching the news when he saw Garcia walk by. "Hey Garcia!" She stopped in her tracks and turned around

"Oh hey Reid" She said with a smirk on her face.

"Um, how is Emily?" he asked, walking toward her, concerned.

"She's - she's fine" Garcia said with a huge smile.

"Um okay then, see you around." They then went there separate ways. Reid made his way back to the hospital room. "Hey Emily, I talked to the doctors and they said that you are being realized in 6 hours! So at 8pm tonight, you can go home" Emily smiled. "Oh Em. What were you are Garcia talking about? She seemed odd"

Emily looked up at Reid when he said that, "Wow already huh? I must heal quickly." Emily managed to smile a bit and shake my head. "Ah…" she blush slightly, "Don't worry about it. Garcia was just being her strange self…"She was thinking about the apartment she would get to go home too…

"Well, you have a broken leg and you usually don't need to be in the hospital that long." he smiled at Emily, "Garcia is a strange one indeed, but you look worried. Is it something Garcia said or was it me?" He looked worried as well. Reid walked over and sat down in the chair he's been in for the past 2 days.

Emily just shook her head, looking over at him. "No nothing is wrong… Guess I'm just not looking forward to heading back to the apartment…"

"Alright, if you say so... We still have 6 hours to kill until you can leave" Reid wanted to hold her hand again, but didn't know if she would like it. "Why won't you want to go to your apartment? I thought you loved it?" he finally asked.

Emily just shrugged a bit, her hands crossed over her stomach. Just resting there. "I guess so… I mean I like it. It just gets kind of lonely you know?"

Reid completely understood where she was coming from. His apartment always had the empty feeling; he was barely there to begin with... "Well, I -um- if - you want me to stay over n-night, I wouldn't mind-d" Great, now he sounded nervous. _Way to go Reid_, he thought to himself. "You would probably need help around anyways, considering you won't be able to walk and you'll have a wheelchair," he wondered how she was going to get in the shower… Ok. He needed to stop myself. Focus.

Emily watched him stumbled over his words… He were so nervous suddenly… Emily's mind drifts to what Penny said about him liking her. Emily shook it off and looked up at Reid, "Spencer… I would feel bad making you do that… Don't you have to work…?"

He'd really hope she didn't notice his stuttering. He hated it when he got nervous, Reid couldn't control how he talked. "But Em, I'm offering. Oh before when Garcia was here, I talked to Hotch and he said I could take off as long as you needed me but all I need to do was the files and some deskwork, but other than that I'm all yours" God. Did he really just say that? Reid hoped she doesn't take too much offense or think that he's pushing himself on her.

I look a bit surprised but this all, all mine huh? I blush slightly; I blame Garcia for all this… How I was feeling… "Well… If you really want too… It would be nice to have some help…"

She looked like she wasn't expecting it, well he doesn't know if that was a bad thing or not... Reid really wondered if she liked him. Well, of course she was him best friend, but he meant more than that. Probably not, _she has shown little to no interest in me_, Reid thought. He realized he was staring into space again. "Oh yeah, it's honestly no problem at all. I'm glad to help a friend in need"

Friend huh? She guessed that's all she really is… Emily guesses she needed to get over this… she smiled the best she could, "It will be nice having someone else in the apartment…"

Hopefully, he didn't screw everything up. She looked surprised when he said friend. Does she want to be more? Less? Reid smiled back, but it obviously looked fake. He wasn't trying to be rude. "Same here, I get lonely at my place. Too quiet sometimes…"

Emily tilted her head back a little, seeing the fake smile. She winced a bit as she tried to sit up. "Hey… Are you okay?"

Dear God. she caught the fake smile. Well, she is one of the best profilers in the world. "Yeah, I'm fine. How about you? You've been off ever since Garcia left. What did you guys really talk about?" Reid reached over to grab and held her hand.

Emily looked down at his hand, as it takes hers. She never knew he was the type who needed so much physical contact… Maybe Garcia was right. She shook her head a bit, "Ah. Nothing important."

He wanted Emily to know that she meant a lot to him, but when she looked down at his hand... Was she happy or disappointed? He wasn't even sure. "Whenever you want to talk about it, I'll be ready to listen. I'm all ears…" Reid knew something was up with Em.

Emily nodded a bit, "I know Spencer… It's not worth talking about though. Don't worry." she smiled a bit, and she ran her thumb over the top of his hand. She had this weird feeling kind of… Like she wanted to see him be even more affectionate… she can't help but wonder if he's more affectionate then he seemed to be…

So many questions ran through Reid's mind. Was she dating someone else? Who was it? Where did they meet? He had to come clean with her. But he thinks he should've wait until they at least get to her place. Reid moved even closer to her, he picked up her hand and kisses it. "Wow, you're cold" he got up, went to his bag he had brought with him and got out one of his sweaters. "Here you go" he said as he placed the sweater on front of her, so her arms could be warm.

She blushed a bit as he kissed her hand; Emily looked away though hoping he won't notice. She nodded a bit, "Yeah I am a bit cold… It's chilly in here to me…" she looked down at the sweater he put on her, she smiled a bit. It smelled like Reid.

Reid noticed how she got a little on edge when he kissed her hand. Did she like that? Would she want me to, he didn't know, kiss her lips? These questions are the type of questions he couldn't answer. When Reid put the sweater on her, she smiled. She liked it. "So Emily, talk to me. Tell me what's on your mind"

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Chapter 3 coming up soon. **

**Please review, even if it is a short one!**


	3. Behave Mr

**I hope you all are enjoying this story!**

Emily looked at his lips as he talked… Damn Garcia… Now she had Emily's mind on these things… she shook her head and smiled, "Nothing really on my mind…"

"Em, come on. We've known each other for a long time, and every time I ask you something, you avoid it." Reid was starting to get a little restless; he wanted to know what she thought of him.

Emily shook her head, "No..No.. I don't always avoid… I just don't really know what you want me to say…?"

He looked at her. "What do you think of me? Friend? Acquaintance? Something more?" He began to blush a little, hoping she didn't notice. This was something Reid never did.

Emily look totally surprised, her eyes wide. "W..What? Huh..? What do you mean..?"

This wasn't good. "Uh, y-you know what-t that wasn't a-appropriate, I'm sorry-y" Reid was now a full blown tomato.

She sat up some more in the bed, letting out a whimper of pain. Emily shook it off and looked at him. "Spencer… What were you talking about…?"

"I was talking about how much I like you Emily. I like you more than a best friend would. Ever since I laid eyes on you, I knew-w you were someone special. You are the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. Even now, with all the machines and wires, you still are beautiful. I know you p-probably don't feel the same way, but I needed to tell you." He was so nervous; Reid could barely look at her. He was sitting so close to Emily still and just wanted to reach over a kiss her.

Emily's eyes widen ever more as he say this, there's no way this is happening… _No way… How could someone like him think that way about me…?_ Emily blushed, taking a moment to try and figure out what she should say. _I should tell you that I feel the same way_… Emily gripped the sheets in her hands, her browns eyes looking into his. "H…How long have you felt this way…?"

She looks so scared. Reid has never confessed his love for anyone before and maybe he should have waited longer. Reid leaned back in the chair. And just look around the room, trying to absorb everything. He finally looked back to Emily, but she was already looking at him. " I- um 2 years."

2 years… He felt this way for that long… she bit her lip, Emily had to do something... she had to tell him that she felt the same… she looked down, staring at his sweater that lays on her. "I… I… I feel the same Spencer…"

He was trying his best to avoid eye contact with Em but somehow he kept looking into her deep rich brown eyes. Reid had certainly felt like a failure, until she said 'I feel the same Spencer'. "Um, w-what? Really? Since-e w-when?" _Great, my voice was still trembling_

She blushed, looking down. "Pretty much ever since I met you…" she took a deep breath, her fingers running over the pattern on Reid's sweater that lays over her chest.

He was blushing so much; his cheeks must have been very so red. "I never realized. I -just- never thought a woman like you could like a guy like, well, me"

Emily's eyes widen, but she still looked down. "Funny. I was thinking the same thing. Only I was wondering how a young, handsome guy could like someone like me…"

_Hm. Young and handsome._ He sat up straighter in the chair and grabbed Emily's hand. "Emily Prentiss, you are the most amazing, talented and fun girl I have ever met. I want to be with you. Your personality makes everyone else around you feel good, you make me laugh, happy and when I'm feeling down, you brighten my mood up" Reid swallowed. "I was wondering how a gorgeous, amazing woman could like a guy like me"

She blushed, of course, looking at him as he said all this. "Spencer…" she smiles. Emily couldn't believe he were saying all this. It was so unlike him.

"Emily..." he smiled at her. _I just found my new confidence_. He really wanted to kiss her but he thought this place isn't the most appropriate place... Unless she showed interest in it first...

She smiled a bit, bringing Reid's sweater up to her chest as she hugs it. Much like a little girl. She hug it, like it was him, burying half her face in it as she smiles shyly looking over at him.

_She's so cute when she's shy, _he thought. "Emily, would it be completely inappropriate if I leaned over and kissed you?" They could leave in 2 hours, and Reid didn't think he could wait that long.

My face is still buried in his sweater, shyly looking over at Reid. She couldn't believe he asked that. Emily was still snuggling into his sweater a bit. She nodded slowly, "I would be okay with that."

Reid stood up, remove the sweater for her face and he held her face with both hands and he whispered, "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this" and just that their lips touched._ It was the most amazing feeling I've ever gotten in my whole life, I could kiss her lips forever_. He heard a gentle moan from Emily. "Are you in pain?" he asked in concern.

Emily closed her eyes, as his hands held her face and kissed her. Emily's hand went up, and held the side of his neck as she kisses him back. Reid's thumb brushed over a cut on her cheek, causing Emily to moan out a bit, but that was only part of the reason. Her moan was also because she was enjoying the feeling of his lips, _you tasted ever been than I imagined_. She blushed when Reid asked her, "Only a little."

He backed away a few inches, "Oh sorry Emily, I didn't mean to be so-so…" he couldn't find the word he was looking for. "…rough" Reid knew how badly she was hurt and couldn't help himself. But wow, that kiss. _It was better than I had imagined._

Emily smiled, shaking her head. "No Spencer. You were fine. I promise… You should be lucky I'm crippled right now. Or you would really see rough." she blushed; She couldn't believe she said that. She brought the sweater back, hiding part of her face in it again.

"That makes me feel... a little better" _Man, she made me hot. _But he couldn't worry about that, she needed to feel better first. "Don't worry, I like it rough too" _Why did I just say that? I was Dr. Spencer Reid._

This causes her to blush a bit more, lowering the sweater a bit. Emily hugged it tightly to her chest, she smiled up at Reid, "Naughty boy."

"I should say naughty girl," Reid said boldly. "You look cute when you're blushing and all embarrassed" he sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her. "I can see you like the sweater a lot" Reid was teasing her.

Emily smiled shyly, looking away and blushing. "Oh shut it…" she shook her head, licking her lips a little bit.

"So, Miss Emily Prentiss, why do you like me?" Reid was doing most of the talking and wanted to know more about her. Well, since the BAU team spent almost every waking moment with each other, they didn't talk about themselves a lot.

"Hm?" Emily raised an eyebrow, teasing a bit. "And why should I tell you?" she smiled at him, lying back in the bed with the sweater still hugged to her chest.

"Well considering, I told you why I lo- " _I almost said 'love' he think it's a little early to say that._ "..-like you" Hoping she didn't catch that almost slip up.

She raised an eyebrow at him, Emily caught on easily but she guessed she shouldn't just drop it. Instead she just smiled, "Can't I just lay here, snuggle your sweater and make you jealous because you wish it was you?" she winked.

She was such a tease - that's what Morgan would call it. Reid sighed and rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, if it doesn't hurt I'll snuggle with you when we get home, speaking of which you get to leave in an hour, I'll go check with the nurses. Don't miss me too much babe" _Did I just say babe? I must be hanging out with Morgan too much._ Reid kissed her cheek and left the room.

Emily slightly smiled a bit, cheeks a light pink. _Babe huh?_ She nodded slightly, and giggled softly as he kissed her cheek, "Okay Spencer."

When he returned, the nurse was with Reid, the nurse was explaining to Emily all the procedures she had to follow once she got home "Miss Prentiss, do you have a husband or someone to take care of you?" The nurse asked Emily. Reid blushed a little.

Emily also blushed, "Ah.. No husband… But I guess my…" She looked over at Reid slightly for a moment, "boyfriend can help me out."

_Boyfriend? I liked the sound of that_, "Um, yes. I will be staying will Miss Prentiss until she is fully healed" Reid looked over at her, knowing he'd be staying much longer. "Alright then, Miss Prentiss. Have a nice day" Emily was already to go home.

The nurse brings a wheel chair in and then leaves. Emily winced as she sat up, trying to maneuver her cast and legs around the edge of the bed.

Reid helped Emily into the wheelchair, "You'll be sitting here for quite a while, and the doctor said a month with the chair and then crutches." Reid was now behind Emily, already pushing her out the door. "So, what will we do when we get to your place?" He bent down and whispered that into her ear.

Emily grumbled a bit, "I don't want to be stuck in this thing for that long…" she sighed a bit as he pushed her towards the car, since Emily's was wreaked. She shivered as he whispered in her ear. "Hey you… Behave…" Emily smiled shyly.

They made it to the car. Emily put most of her pressure on Reid, as he lifted her into the passenger seat. Reid grabbed her wheelchair, folded it and put it in the back. He came around and was now sitting in the driver's seat. "So Emily, are we official now? Dating?"

Emily blinked a few times and then looked over at Reid, "Well… Yeah. I hope so…" Emily said, wrapping her arms around herself. It was cold outside.

"Yes, I hope so too" Reid leaned over and gave her their second kiss. He was much more relaxed so, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. This kiss was amazing. Reid hoped to share many more kisses with Emily.

Emily blushed a bit, feeling his tongue slip into her mouth. After a beat, she kisses him back. Emily's tongue pressing up against his. Emily kisses him like this for a moment until she breaks the kiss, smiling at Reid. "Behave Mr."

**Please review! It means lot if you do :) **

**Update soon!**


	4. First Night Home

**Hope you guys are enjoying this as much as we are writing it!**

**Here you go**

Reid rolled his eyes playfully. "Alright then, let's go home" They didn't say much until they got upstairs in front of her apartment door. Emily opened it and he said "I will be spending as much time as need for you to get better, in the apartment. It's nice" Now, it was 9pm.

Emily smiled a bit and nodded, "It's not bad. It's pretty decent size." she chuckled a bit, "It's nice to have you here…" She rolled into the living room.

"It's nice and cozy..." Reid picked her up from her chair and placed her on the couch beside him. "So Em, I think you should call Garcia, and tell her -you know- about us" he told her as he passed her the phone.

Emily whined a bit, "Do I have to right now…?" _I want to snuggle up in my warm bed and do nothing at all._

"Well, do you any better ideas?" Reid asked her seductively.

She pushed him slightly. "Spencer Reid! I didn't know you had this side!" _I wished I was well enough to do what you were insinuating. I could fool around a bit… But not a lot._

"I've always had this side, you've never seen it" Reid looked at Emily. "Wanna go upstairs? I know you're not well enough to have s-s-sex, but we could snuggle, just like you wanted to in the hospital." he smiled and laughed. "So, how long did the doctor say you'll have that cast?" he asked her playfully.

She gave him a look, "A month or two sweetie. You know that." Emily smiled a bit. "Well…I do have a big snuggly bed." She smiled a bit_; cute. He got nervous even saying sex?_

"Well then, I'll just have to wait." he told her. "Let's go snuggle" Reid picked her up in his arms and they walked upstairs to the master bedroom. Reid placed Emily on the right side, which she preferred, and went in beside her. Reid put his arm around her shoulders and she cuddled up right next to him_. I could imagine being in this position forever. I could imagine it if we ever got married or even if we had kids. Gosh, I always wanted to be a dad._ "Emily, What are you thinking about?" Reid blurted out.

She chuckled a bit, as he snuggled into her. Emily looked over at Reid, smiling. "What am I thinking about? Hmm…" she turned her head to look at him, "I'm thinking that I'm extremely happy with you. Happier then I've been in a very long time." She opened her arms for him, so he could snuggle into her chest if he wanted, "Come close hon." Emily grinned, "What are you thinking about?"

I move closer towards her_. I already loved her so much_. "This is the happiest I've ever been" Reid admitted. "Uh- I was thinking - I know this is very soon, but I was thinking about being a father one day. You know? I would love to have children." Reid didn't want to bring it up because he knew about Emily's abortion she had when she was 15. "Wouldn't you?" he smiled down at her.

She nodded a bit; of course the abortion came into her mind. _And at times, because of the abortion, I felt like I didn't deserve a family… But I guess that was something to get over cause deep down a family is all I really wanted. _She smiled slightly, nodding. "I've always wanted kids… A family. The house with the big yard and a few dogs." she smileedt, looking up at the ceiling. "I want it all."

"I hope that includes a young and handsome man named Spencer" This was all going so fast. The rest of the team didn't even know about them yet. "I think we should invite the team over, they would want to check up on you anyways. But tell Garcia first, she's your best friend." he smiled.

She smiled a bit at the thought of this, "I guess we will have to see." Emily kissed his temple and let out a sigh. "But I'm tried… I just want to lie here… I'm achy and sore… Don't make me get up…" she nuzzled her face into his neck, laying a kiss there.

"We will have to see..." Of courses she got her way again. _I mean she was kissing me, what man didn't want to be kissed by a beautiful girl?_ He rolled on his back and she crawled up beside him, she was on her stomach, still kissing him. _I loved it. I wish she was healthy and fit, right now. Uh, I wanted her so badly._

She smiled as she leaves a few more soft, kisses on his neck. Emily nibbled at his neck a bit, leaving a few playful bites and her chest pressed against his. She took her mouth away from his neck and laid her cheek against his chest now. She smiled as she ran her finger down his chest, running it over his sweater vest over and over again.

"Babe, that was amazing. I love your kisses." Reid wanted to now concentrate on Emily. He wanted her to get better as soon as possible. Not for his benefits, but for her to be able to walk and to be able to enjoy life again. "Let's just go to sleep now. I'm so tired" He kissed her once more before he fell into deep slumber...

Emily chuckled a bit; it was funny how quickly he got into the whole dating thing. It seemed almost instant to him. She laid her cheek there on his chest. "Okay hon…" she smiled a bit as she listened to his breath slow down and eventually even out as he drifted to sleep.

Reid woke up in a startle. _Ah, the sun was streaming through the curtains. It must be at least 8am. I looked over at Emily. She looked so peaceful and relaxed. This dating this came, surprisingly easy to me. It must be a good thing_. He rolled over, now facing her. She was dreaming, he wondered what she was dreaming about.

Emily let out a small whimper in her sleep as Reid moved. She curled up beside him, somewhat cat like, except for her broken leg that was extended out. _I wasn't really sure what I was dreaming about really. Lots of different things. My life and how I want it to be. My future. Little kids running around. It was nice, except for the pain in my leg that seemed to be growing._

"Emily..." Reid said. "Emily, wake up" She opened her eyes. "Do you want something? Pain medication. It looks like you're in pain," She nodded. Reid got out of bed. He was only wearing his boxers and a sleeveless shirt. He walked down to the kitchen, grabbed her pills and a glass of water and walked back upstairs and into the bedroom. "Here you go baby" Reid said giving her the water and pills.

Emily sat up with a wince, grabbing the water and pills from him. She took them, slowly drinking the water down. _It did some good for my lips and mouth_. Emily smiled as she, handed him the empty glass. "Thank you."

"Not a problem." he put the empty glass on the night stand. "Let me just go brush my teeth and I'll be right back," She looked at him and nodded. Once Reid got into the bathroom, he looked in the mirror. _I looked the same as I did a month ago, but inside everything was different. I now had a beautiful girlfriend whom I was madly in love with. I wanted to talk to Emily about children, but it was too early in the game to talk about that. _He finished up in the bathroom and walk back to the bed. Reid lied down beside her and pulled her close. "Good morning"

My hand fold in front of me, resting on your chest as I look up at him. She smiled warmly, rubbing at her tired eyes. Emily does it carefully though, so she doesn't rub any of her many bruises and cuts on her face. "Good Morning you."

Reid kissed her forehead gently. _She still had many bruises and gashes on her face, but she was still the most beautiful woman I had ever seen._ "So, what do you want to do today?" Hoping she would say something, about telling the team about 'us'.

Emily shrugged slightly, stretching to the best of her abilities. Which caused a bolt of pain to shoot though her body. She sat there for a moment until it passed, "Ah.. I don't know really… I'm not exactly up for doing much…"

She was in pain. "Emily, the meds will begin to work soon, " he was concerned. "Hey, maybe you should call Garcia, just her." She would make Emily feel better. Emily and Garcia were best friends. "Just let her know about us, you know she'll be happy for you"

_I wanted to tell Garcia… I wanted to tell the world! But I was so pathetically tired that everything seemed like so much work and access pain. _She let out a small sigh,_ guess I didn't have much of a choice_. Reid seemed excited for her to tell someone, "Alright.."

Reid rolled over and picked up her cell phone off of the bedside table. He dialed Garcia's number and handed the phone to Emily. "Here you go..."

Emily just laid there pressing the phone against her ear, she listened to it ring for a few moments. After a bit she hears, "Garcia's lair how may I assist you?" she smiled slightly, shaking her head. "Hey Penny, it's me."

"Oh hey Em! Are you at home? I was going to last night, to check up on you but I thought you'd be tired" Garcia was in her office at the FBI, she wasn't doing anything yet considering she was one of the first people there. "So, did you call for a specific reason?"

Emily smiled, "Yeah. Home in my big comfy bed. Much better than the hospital I must add." She curl into Spencer more, resting her forehead against his neck. "I guess I called to tell you… That I followed your advice."

"Advice?" Garcia thought about it for a second. "OMG Em! Advice on Spencer? No freaking way. Was I right? Is he with you right now..?" Garcia said with some spice in her voice.

Emily laughed softly at her small freak out. "You were right. I guess Penny is always right." she nuzzle her face into Spencer's neck as she talked, "Yeah he's with me now."

"Well duh, of course I'm always right" Garcia said playfully. "Ou Em, did you guys …" Garcia got up from her desk, walked over to the door and closed it. "…do the deed? Because if you did, well that would have probably been interesting considering you're a cripple" Garcia laughed again.

She rolled her eyes, "Garcia jeez. No we didn't do anything like that. My leg is broken and I have cuts, gashes, stitches, and bruises all over my body. Not exactly ready for anything like that."

"Alright boo. I understand. Just remember, no glove no love" Garcia snickered over the phone. "So tell me all the details about yesterday, how did he ask you? What happened? I need the deets"

Emily blushed, "God Garcia… The things you say… This is embarrassing… I mean he's laying right here next to me…"

"Oh god, did he hear the thing about 'no glove no love' because I was being serious" Garcia was having too much fun with this. "Did you guys sleep together?" Garcia was being nosy but she didn't care.

Em let out a small sigh, "No he didn't hear. And yes we did, nothing dirty about it you nosy girl."

Garcia let out a big sigh, "Well I should get going I think I hear my chocolate thunder God coming, have fun you two" and with that, Garcia hung up.

Emily let out another sigh and laughed a bit as she hung up as well. She handed Reid the phone, "Happy now? Someone knows. And within 5mins everyone else will know as well."

He tok the phone from her hand and put it back on the bedside table. "I was happy before that" _I prepared myself for many phone calls from Morgan. He would try and give me advice. Ha._ "Do you want to get up and get showered and dressed? We can have a lazy day today"

Emily let out a small sigh, "A shower sounds nice… But it's way too much work…" She bit her lip_, I don't even know how I would be able to pull that off and take one…_

Reid looked down at her. "Well, a bath would be easier for you. You could lie down and relax for a while"

Emily let out another small sigh, "Yeah… Maybe it would…"

**Remember to leave a review if you want!**

**It makes our day if you do**!


	5. Pancakes and Baths

**Sorry everyone for the lack of updates!**

**We've been very busy but we are working on the upcoming chapters.**

**Here you go~**

"Alright, I'll go get the bath water started" Reid got up and went into the bathroom. The bathroom was huge compared to his. There was a Jacuzzi bathtub, big enough for two. _Hm, this might come in handy one day._ He started the water. It was luke warm. Reid went to go get Emily, helping her into the bathroom. "So, how are we going to do this?"

Emily winced as she got to her feet and moved towards the bathroom. Already out of breath, Emily put the seat of the toilet down to sit. She takes a moment and then blushes. "I..Ah… I don't know…"

Reid moved over to the bathtub. It was filled to the top, and he stopped the water. He didn't know what to do, _would it be weird of I helped her in the bath? We were dating after all, but it was up to her._ "Em, I wouldn't be the one getting naked. It's up to you"

She blush a bit, looking down she really didn't know_… If it were up to me, we would both be jumping in there together… But I'm sure that wouldn't be okay…_ "I… I don't know…" Emily thought to think of what to do… She wondered if she could do it on her own without hurting herself.

Reid walked over to wear Emily was sitting and said "Ok. The water is getting cold and I am going to help you. You can't risk getting injured again. I'll look away while you take your clothes off, then I'll help you get into the tub. Deal?" Reid was blushing at just the thought of seeing her naked.

She sighed a bit_; I guess none of this really mattered_. Emily rose to her feet slowly, "Don't worry about it. I don't really care if you see." She slowly started to pull her shirt off, the fabric sliding up her flat toned stomach. It was obvious that she was in good shape. Emily threw it off, revealing her black lacy bra, holding up her large breasts.

Considering this wasn't about sex, Reid wasn't too worried. _Holy shit_, Reid thought as Emily was in her lacy black bra. Lace really turned him on. _Focus Reid_, "I'll go get the t-t-towels," He went into the bedroom and returned within a few seconds. He tried to maintain eye contact and not let his eyes wander.

When he came back in, she's letting her shorts fall to the ground. Emily was wearing a black lacy matching panties that clings to her rounded butt well. She pushed her hair over one of her shoulders, stepping out of the shorts and kicking them away with her good leg. Her leg looks long, smooth. She lean against the counter a bit.

Reid really had to control himself. He wanted her so badly, but he couldn't right now. Emily was now only wearing her bra and underwear. "Do you n-n-need any help?" Reid asked nervously.

Emily ran her hand down her toned stomach, trying to get her breath steady. _This was hard work…_ she reached around, while still trying to lean against the counter with her other hand. "Ah… Yeah… I guess I need to be unhooked…" she turned, showing Reid her bare back and pantie wearing, round butt. "Could you help?"

"Of c-course," He walked over and he couldn't help but look at her butt. He unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor.

Emily closed her eyes as Reid unhooked her bra, feeling his fingers against her soft skin. "Mm.. Thanks."

Had Reid heard her moan? He was feeling dangerous and risky. He kissed her shoulder and made a trail of kisses all the way to her cheek. She was now topless and braless.

Emily lets out a small, breathless sounding gasp as he kisses across her shoulder to her cheek. It felt so good to her… So good… His lips on her soft skin… Her eyes are closed as he does this, making his way up to her cheek.

Reid whispered "ты прекрасна" this was Russian for 'you're beautiful'. Emily smiled, as Reid made his was to her mouth. He gently pressed his lips against hers. His hands were at the top of her underwear. She put her hand on the sides of his face, ruffling with his hair.

Emily smiles at him and turns around to face him when he started to speak in Russian. He knew that she could speak and read Russian. Her hands make their way up the side of his face until she gets to his hair. As they kiss, her fingers tangle up in the strands tugging and playing with it. She lets out a small gasp slightly against him mouth, feeling his hands on her underwear. So close to her core.

Reid broke the kiss, "That was fantastic," he managed to say. Reid was out of breath. "Do you need help taking those off too?" He motioned towards her underwear.

Emily is panting slightly, not quite able to form words at the moment. She looks down at her black lacy panties and just nods. Her way of saying yes.

Reid was so turned on right now. He put both his hands on either side of her hips, still kissing Emily, he pulled them down. She kicks her out of her way. The kissing between them had gotten much more passionate. Reid loved it. For an injured person, Emily sure knew how to make him hot.

Emily kicked the panties to the side, shivering as Spencer's hands travel down her hips. She moves her lips over his passionately, her eyes closed. She felt a bit in the open, standing there totally naked… But it was nice, the kiss. And Spencer seemed to like what he saw. His hands seems to hover over her a bit, like if wasn't sure if he shoulder be touching Emily's body. She mentally gave him approval to touch anywhere he wanted.

Reid did not know if he should touch her. After all, she needed a bath and the water was getting cold. After one last kiss, he broke out and took a deep breath. "Em..." was all he could manage to get out. "Let's get you in the bath now..." Reid helped her into the tub; she was now looking relaxed in the tub. Reid sat down on the edge of the tub.

Emily was a bit disappointed when he stopped, putting her in the tub. Although the water did feel great on her skin and body. Emily lied back against the tub, her head tilting back a bit as she closes her eyes, a small smile on her face.

Reid smiled at Emily as they were just looking at each other after that passionate encounter. He didn't know what to say. "Hey Em,. I love kissing you." Reid, now sitting in a chair beside Emily, looked down at her into her perfect brown eyes.

Emily chuckled a bit, smiling up at Reid as her sat in the water. "I love it too Spencer." She splashed some water on her shoulders and upper chest.

Reid smiled and let out a small laugh, "I've been waiting for that moment even since I met you," He reached over and caressed her knee, which was above the water.

Emily smiled shyly, blushing a bit. "Really?" She sunk under the water a bit, going under to right above her lips.

He could tell she was embarrassed a little, "Is that a good really_?" I wasn't good at reading women very well_. He looked into her eyes.

Emily smiled, nodding. She let her lips come above the water, her chin still under. "Yes, it is."

He looked at her. She looked so relaxed, "I will be right back, and I'll go get you breakfast. I assume the hospital food wasn't very appetizing." He got up and went into the kitchen.

Emily called after him, "Ah Spencer! You don't have-" But he was already gone, heading for her kitchen. she sunk into the water more, closing her eyes.

After 10 minutes he returned to the bathroom with pancakes and orange juice, "Here you go, Em" he sat in the chair next to the tub and picked up the fork, cut a small piece and said "Open up,"

She blushdc a bit, "S..Spencer.. You didn't have to do all this…" she stared up at him for a moment, then slowly opened her mouth.

"Oh hush up," Reid said jokingly as he placed the piece of the pancake into her mouth, "Good?" she nodded. He watched her chew as he cut another piece. Reid then turned the tub tap so the warm water could heat up the already cool water.

"Mmmm…" Emily smiled and laughed a bit. "I didn't know you could cook… It's so good…" Her body let out a small pleasured shiver as the warm water touches her.

"It's nothing special; this is pretty much the only thing I can cook. Well, this and I can make an amazing cup of coffee." He shut the water off. _I think she was almost done with the bath._

Emily chuckled softly, "Well I think it's amazing." she chewed her food slowly, sinking into the warm water a bit.

"I'm glad you enjoy it so much" Reid laughed quietly. "Are you finished with the bath?"

She laid there for a moment, enjoying the warmth of the water a bit longer. She then nodded, "Yeah I'm ready to get out."

Reid went into the bedroom, grabbing a pair of her sweatpants and a t-shirt and walked back into the ensuite. He put her clothes onto the counter and grabbed the towel, which was placed on the chair. "Alright, we managed to get you into the bath in one piece. I'm sure we can get you out in one too." She lifted her arms in the air and he grabbed them and pulled her into a standing position. Reid grabbed Emily from under her arms and helped her get out. "Here you go," I said handing her the towel. She was dripping wet_. _He couldn't help but look.

Emily swung her legs over the edge of the tub, feeling the beads of water drip down her bare body. Emily took the towel from Reid, running it over her body with its softness.

He walked back to the counter and picked up her clothes. "Em, here you are," handing her the clothes. "These are the first things I found in your closet_" I also saw some very revealing lingerie and I wondered if anyone has seen her in them. I bet she would amazing in it._

Emily dried her body off the rest of the way, letting the towel fall to the ground. She reached out, grabbing the clothes. "Thank you."

Reid looked at Emily, giving her the clothes. He helped her stand up. "Oh, I'm guessing you want a bra and underwear. I can't believe I forgot, be back in a sec"

She let out a tiny laugh, "Oh yes that would be nice to have." Emily leaned in, kissing his cheek. "Thank you."

As soon as she kissed her cheek, he quickly kissed her lips, "No problem, let's hope I get the right ones. Which ones do you want?" Reid asked.

Emily laughed a bit, "Surprise me." she smiled, wondering how he'll react with this all.

His heart skipped a beat when she said that. "A-a-alright" he went into the room again and picked up a lacy red bra and matching underwear. _I liked them a lot._ Staring at them for a moment, and then went back and gave them to Emily. "Did I surprise you?" he smiled.

She laughed slightly, taking them from him. "Very. You like the lacy stuff apparently?" Emily chuckled a bit, throwing her wet hair over her shoulder. She turned her back to him, "Help me with my bra?"

"U-u-uh, sure thing" Reid said softly. She turned around and he clipped her bra hooks together, hoping she wouldn't notice his hands were shaking a little due to nervousness.

Emily smiled slightly, _of course I noticed Spencer's shaking hands against my skin as he hooked it._ She bent down a bit, slipping her underwear on.

When Emily bent down to put her underwear on, he sneaked a peak at her butt. Reid was blushing like an idiot, she was beautiful. Emily stood up straight and looked over at him.

Emily smile, looking at him over her shoulder. "Hey, what are you looking at Mr.?"

"Oh- u-u-uh, n-nothing." Reid looked around. "Sorry Emily" he laughed awkwardly.

She laughed a bit, shaking her head. "Its fine, I don't mind." Emily bent down again to slip her pants on, with a bit of work. She then slipped her shirt on.

"I didn't mean to look," Reid walked over to her and put his hand around her waist and embraced her into a hug.

Emily smiled as she looked up at Spencer, "I told you. It's okay. If you want to look at your girlfriend, and then look." she grinned slightly; her hands resting on his lower back.

"If you want to look at your boyfriend ever, then look" he said to Em as he kissed her forehead

Emily giggled as his lips come in contact with her forehead, "Oh don't worry, I will."

"I'm glad." A moment later he said, "So, do you want to go downstairs and watch movies and TV all day?"

She grinned up at him and nodded, "Sounds good to me." she licked her lips, "But I do feel bad… Making you stay here with me."

Before they made their way to the living room, he stopped and said "Em, don't feel bad. I want to be here with you. I want to take care of you, especially since you're injured"

Emily bit her lip and nodded a bit, "O…Oh okay Spencer." she slowly sat down on the couch.

As she sits down on the couch, he grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. Reid settled in beside her. "Nothings on TV except Friends re-runs, want to watch a movie?" He asked turning the channel to the 'On Demand"

She smiled a bit and nodded, reaching for a blanket. "Yeah a movie sounds good to me. Pick something out."

"Hm, this one sounds good" as he hit play he put his arm around Em. For the first half of the movie, they didn't talk. They were too into the movie. It was good. Suddenly, a sex scene came on between the two main characters. Reid coughed softly.

Emily felt Spencer shift awkwardly beside her and cough a bit. "Hey what's wrong now?" she said as she bit her lip so she doesn't laugh.

He could tell she was trying not to laugh. "N-nothing. My butt w-was just going numb." _She probably could tell I was lying. It was part of our job to detect lying._

Emily raised an eyebrow, "Oh really now?" she looked back at the sex scene on the TV and smiled, "It's a pretty hot scene huh?"

Reid looked back at the screen. The two characters were on the bed, nothing censored. "Y-yeah, it is." His arm was still around Emily and she looked up and made eye contact.

She raised an eyebrow at him as he stares down at her, "Hmmm? What are you thinking?"

_I was thinking of when me and Em could share a moment like that together. Emily was probably way more experienced than I was. Shit, I was starting to get a little horny. Stop thinking about that. _"N-nothing…" he said trying to change the subject. "What are you thinking? Do you like this movie?"

She stared up at him, "Hm.. Yeah I like the movie." she said this quickly trying to get back on subject, "I can tell you aren't thinking about nothing dear." Emily tilted her head to the side slightly.

Reid shifted in his seat, "I uh..." he coughed "…I just really like this movie, that last scene was really well done." The sex scene was finally over. He shifted his eyes.

Emily laughed now out loud, "You're lying."

"What? The movie is directed very well. If you're a good profiler, you'll tell me what I'm thinking. Go," _Now, I wanted to hear this._

She smile and shook her head. "You're thinking about having sex with me." she said easily, and simply.

"O-h uh, I guess you're a better profiler I give you credit f-for," Reid laughed awkwardly.

Em smiled, "You're pretty easy to read Doctor Reid." she shrugged a bit, and smiled. Emily looked back at the TV, "This is gonna be a long movie for you. There are a few more sex scenes."

"Well, it's not like I don't like them, it's actually the complete opposite," Reid leaned back into the couch and put her feet on the table. "What are you thinking about, miss Prentiss?"

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review if you have time!**


	6. An Unexpected Call

**Here's another quick update!**

**Just to let you know this chapter is rated M**

Emily chuckled a bit and leaned forward, her lips next to his ear. "I'm thinking… That I could do a little something for you… Not sex but…" Her teeth bite down on Reid's ear lobe gently. "Maybe something else." Her hands rub his upper thigh.

"U-u-u-uh, you don't have too. I know you're full of pain meds and you're injured. I don't want to hurt you-u." Reid said. _I was so nervous. I was probably turning her off._

Emily squeezed his inner thigh now, kissing his neck tenderly. "Hmm? My leg feels fine right now." She squeezed his inner thigh some more, her hand traveling close to his crotch.

_I feel her hand on my crotch now, ugh I wanted her so badly but I don't think this was the time for it._ "Emily. Please…" She grabbed his crotch. ".. Uh- I-. What was I saying?" His lips found hers instantly. Reid slipped his tongue into her mouth, moaning a few times.

She grinned against his lips, as she kissed him back. Emily felt him hardening a bit in his pants_, he really was horny. _Her fingers work at the front of his pants, massaging him through them.

_It's been about 5 years since I've gotten this type of attention._ His hands travel from her face down to her chest. As they were kissing, he started to rub her breasts. She moaned a few times, before he felt her unzip his pants.

Emily moaned slightly against his mouth as he played with her breasts, she can't help but wonder how long he's wanted to hold them like that. She unzipped his pants, running her fingers over the front of his boxers, leaving a tingling feeling for him. After a moment, she put her hand into his boxers, taking his length out while she grasped it in her hand.

Reid wonder what she thought of his uh- length. "Uh Em…" he said between kisses. "This feels so good." He started to kiss the side of her neck, all the way to her collarbone. Reid lifted her shirt off, and threw it on the floor. _She was wearing the red bra I picked out for her earlier_. Reid groaned as she begins to stroke him. "You're perfect," he whispered.

She tilted her head to the side a bit as he kisses at it. Emily groaned out softly, as her hand runs over his length. "Mmm.. Baby you're so nice and big…" she said as she ran her hand over him more… For a moment she stopped, taking two of her fingers and pressing it against his tip and rubbing in a circular motion. Emily did this, a bit roughly, and smile as Spencer's squirms a bit.

Reid squirmed a bit, but only because it felt amazing. "Emily, you make me so hot" _I didn't know what to do next so my hands went down to her pants_. His hand went into her underwear and he took one finger to begin with and began rubbing her. She moaned loudly_. I must be doing good, _Reid stuck both of his fingers inside her.

Emily's hand freezes on Reid for a moment, as she moaned out. She was surprised Spencer knew what to do, or was doing it at all. She started to pump her hand over him again, hard and fast. Her other hand reached around and fiddled with her red bra. After a moment, it pops off. Reveal her large, round, bare breasts.

Reid grabbed her bra and threw in the same direction as her shirt. _Her breasts her perfect, as she was._ He removed his fingers from inside her and started to rub her breasts as his mouth begins to suck her, already hard nipples.

Emily gasps as his mouth plays with her sensitive breasts. _This was a side of Spencer I didn't realize existed. _Her hand still holds his cock tightly as she moans out. "Mm! Spencer…" Her eyes closed as she breathed hard, imagining and feeling his tongue on her.

Reid needed a breather, "Uh, Emily…" Reid said removing his hands from her.

Emily feels his hands leave her and she opened her eyes confused. _I guess that means we were done already… _Her hand leaves his length, taking it out of his pants. Emily nodded slightly at what he said, her hands folding up in her lap.

She looked disappointed. "Hey Em.." Reid looked at her. "…Sorry, it's just- I-uh- haven't been with anyone in a long time," he said, hoping she'd understand.

Emily nodded a bit, "Yeah I get it." She struggled to her feet as she covered her chest up. She limped over to wear Reid threw her bra and shirt.

"Tell me, what's wrong?" _I knew something was up with her_.

Emily shook her head as she grabbed her bra. She threw it on, doing her best to hook it. "Nothing is wrong."

Reid stook up, "Here let me help you"

Emily nodded, turning her back to him so he can hook it.

Reid's fingers hook it up for her. "Please, look at me. I- I just was overwhelmed a few minutes ago. Nothing to do with you, trust me. You were fantastic. Hey, how about you call Garcia? See if there's anything new with her?" He pass her the phone as he helped her back to the couch.

She grabbed her shirt, slipping it on. Emily pushed the phone away, shaking her head. "I'm not really in the mood to talk on the phone right now." She limped back towards the couch.

"Oh okay." Reid walked beside her to make sure she didn't fall. He sat down beside Emily. "Em, talk to me then. What's up?" _What a great way to start a relationship. What wasn't she telling me? I let it slide._ Reid was now watching the TV. He kept his hands to myself.

Emily put her broken foot up on the table. She wrapped the blanket around herself again, watching the movie.

The movie was at end and several minutes later the credits rolled. "That was -um- a good movie…" He looked over at Em. _You looked deep in thought_...

Emily nodded a few times, her eyes still looking at the screen. "Yeah it was. I liked it."

"So, what do you want to do now?" He asked her curiously.

She blink a few times and thought for a moment. She then shrugged, "Hmm.. I don't know."

Reid reached over to her and put his arm around her, pulling her close. He looks around for a sec, "Emily. Let's talk. Can you see a future for us? Because I can."

Emily looked up, staring at Reid's face for a moment before she nodded. "Of course I do Spencer..."

"Why were you being so hesitant before? After we u-um…"

Emily looked away at this, "What does that have to do with anything…?"

Reid looked at her directly. "It doesn't. I just want to know. Em, we have to tell each other everything if we want this to work. I want to know, so next time I don't make the same mistake,"

She crossed her arms across her chest, "There's nothing really for me to say Spencer… It was nothing."

"Are you upset, or whatever, because I stopped?"

Emily just looked forward, not saying anything. _I don't know why I was upset really. I just, for some reason, felt really hurt._

_I could read the expression on her face and what she was feeling_. "Listen, it wasn't you. In fact, you were… amazing. I just think this isn't the time for that. You need to get better first. Believe me, once you're well enough to go all the way, I won't be stopping." Reid grinned.

Emily smiles, just a bit. She still wasn't sure how she was feeling, "Alright."

He wanted to change the subject now. "I know I already said this but… I-I- haven't had sex in well, a very long time." _It was 10 years ago…_

Emily nodded a bit, "It's been a while for me too…"

"How long?" He wondered.

Emily bit her lip, letting out a breath. " Phh.. I don't know…" _I start to think… It was my first year at the BAU._ _Some random guy from some random bar. Just something to let out steam when I was feeling lonely_. "Few years… Few months after I started at the BAU."

Reid looked at her; it probably wasn't with anyone too serious. "Oh that's nice…" _I wonder how experienced she was…_ "I lost my virginity when I was 19…"

She shrugged a bit; _nice wasn't how I described it… But that's life I guess._ She looked up at him, "I… I didn't know that…. Mine was when I was 15…"

_I knew about her abortion and everything that resulted in having sex when she was 15_. "I know and I know all the trouble you went through. I hope that doesn't make you hold back or anything with me. We both want kids someday so…"

Emily nodded a bit, looking down at her hands. "I… It shouldn't affect much…Sometimes… I think about it though… About the child I gave up… What he or she could have been like…? The life they could have had that I took away from them… Sometimes I do wonder if I deserve to ever have kids… I already was given a chance at that…"

Reid pulled her close into a semi hug and kissed the top of her head. "Emily. Considering the situation you were in, that was the best option for you. Don't feel guilty and if you ever do, I'll be right here with you. You can always talk to me…" he looked her into the eyes and smiled.

"I…I know... I guess I just think about the kid a lot… The good they could have done for the world, which I didn't give them a chance to do… They could have changed the world… Like find the cure to cancer… Or bring world peace… And I killed them…" Emily bit her lip.

Reid couldn't even manage was she was going through for all those years. "That was p-probably what was best in that scenario. How could you afford the baby? Your life would have been ruined and you would, most likely, never have made it to the BAU…"

She bit her lip, all these emotions coming out at once. _I had never really talked to anyone about it. Just kept it to myself…_ "I was selfish. So maybe I wouldn't have made it to the BAU. I wouldn't have killed an innocent child at least. I was only thinking of myself. I was scared, and upset because I was being bullied… I wanted to get away from it all… So I took the easy way out… And ended up being bullied and exiled for doing that anyway… Everything I did… I messed it all up."

_I was glad she was being truthful with me._ "You were 15. What else were you suppose to do? Your life would have been ruined. Em, which was the best option for you at that time in your life." He hugged her tighter.

She rested her cheek against his chest, as she shook her head. "I could have done it. If I really tried. I could have raised that baby… But I didn't try. I was selfish. I let everyone get to me, my own wanting to fit in and not be bullied anymore made the choice for me… And a child died because of it." She shook her head again, "And every night I dream about that child… About that day… About the rape I went through and the life I threw away… What he/she could have been like…"

"Hon, as I said before, it was truly your only option. You honestly couldn't have taken care of a baby and raised them. But now, you can imagine a new life, a new start." He rubbed her back softly.

Emily wished he could understand that its' not that easy_… It's not something I can just forget… Of course I wanted a family and everything… But that moment, that memory, will always haunt me. I decide to end it at this and just nod_, "Alright."

_As a profiler I knew there was more_. "I will be here for you, listen to you when you need to talk and that it would not have been fair to either of you for you to keep it" Reid said, while gently pressing his lips to her cheek.

Emily finally said it, the thing that been on her mind since she gave it up. "I could have put it up for adoption. But, I just killed it instead."

"Please Em. Stop putting yourself down, it was 25 years ago. I know it still bothers and upsets you. Just remember, I'll always be here for you, ups and downs."

She just nodded a few times, looking down at her hands. "Yeah… I know…"

Reid lifted her head up and kissed her on the lips. "Good. I'm glad we had this conversation."

She gave his lips a soft, sweet kiss back. And once again just nod slightly once the kiss is broken.

"So… You hungry? Because I'm starving…"

Emily shook her head a few times, after talking about that she didn't have much of an appetite. "Not really… But there should be plenty for you to eat in my kitchen."

"Ok then. I'll be right back babe… sorry to just leave you after a talk like that-t-t"

She looked down at her lap. "It's fine..."

Reid quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed a banana he saw on the counter and walked back to Emily still sitting as if she never moved an inch. He sat down peeled the banana back and took the first bite. "You sure you don't want at least one bite?"

Emily let out a small sigh, "I guess one won't hurt." she put my hand over his as she pulled the banana closer to her, Emily's mouth slides over the banana smoothly as she takes a bite. She pulled away chewing it slowly. She didn't even realize what she just did could be taken as seductive.

Reid just glared at her as she took a bite of the banana. _Did she mean to make the look sensual? Probably not._ "I -uh- I'm y-you decided to eat," He said to her as she takes another bite.

She shook her head as she chewed and took one more bite_. To Spencer, it seemed to be in slow motion though as my mouth slips over it._ "No that's it. I'm all done now."

He looked at her mouth as she takes one last bite. "Oh -I- alright," Reid said while taking it back and taking a bite himself.

Emily raised an eyebrow, he seemed flustered. "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh nothing," Reid said to her, looking at the TV that they had forgotten about.7

Em raised an eyebrow at him, "No you aren't... What's wrong…?"

_How do I tell her I was having images, when she was eating that banana? What have I come too? "_I- well …." He cough awkwardly. "… just imagining something."

Emily's eyebrow stays risen as she looked at him. _I was totally lost_. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

_I didn't want to explain._ "Well, when you ate the b-b-banana… but it's nothing. Honestly."

"Huh…? I ate the banana…?" she bit her lip, still confused.

_I thought I was the clueless one_. "Ugh, it just came across as a little seductive-e. But never mind..."

Emily started blushing a little, "O..Oh… I see."

"You get it now?" Reid laughed shyly as he looked down.

"Ah..Yeah... Sorry… I didn't mean too…" _I search for the right words_, "turn you on..."

"Don't be sorry..." he said laughing a bit."I...-uh-..q-quite enjoyed i-it" _I was stuttering like an idiot now._ "About before, when we were t-t-touching each other... I'm sorry I stopped us. I just thought it was a little fast but..." He finished what he had to say.

She just shrugged, "Yeah. It's too bad you stopped me. I was planning on having that be you instead of the banana…" she smiled, looking straight forward at the TV.

"Holy shit. What did I do?" Reid whispered to himself a little too loudly. "Why did I stop again?" he laughed.

She patted his cheek with a smile, "Your loss sweetheart." Emily grinned and winked.

"Ha ha you've got a sense of humor I see," he nudged her a little.

She smiled a bit, and shrugged. "Hmmm… Well I suppose I do."

Reid rolled his eyes jokingly at her. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

She smiled a bit, "I'm doing fine. My leg is okay."

"That's good," he said to her. It was now 5pm. Reid shifted his position in order to be more comfortable, "Come close baby." Lifting his arm so she can come closer.

She smiled and scooted closer to him; she put her foot up on the couch and lay against him. Emily snuggled into his side, nuzzling her nose against his ribcage.

They laid there together for a few minutes, watching 'Friends' reruns. His arm rubs her arm up and down as he kissed the top of her head_. I haven't been this close to a girl in a long time_.

She lays against him, nuzzling his side with her cheek every so often as she watched "Friends". Emily laughs softly every once and a while as she watched.

They lay still for an hour before Emily's phone started to ring. "Um- I'll go get that for you" It was in the kitchen_. I wonder who it was_. Reid brings the phone over to her, giving her the phone in her hand. "There you go…"

"Ah, thanks." Emily answered the phone, "Emily Prentiss." she frowned deeply as the person on the other line talks. "Yeah…Hi…" she sigh a bit, "Yeah, I'm fine if you actually care."

Reid then realized who was on the other end.

**Let us know what you think so far!**


	7. How Are We Going to Do This?

Reid looked at her concerned, _it couldn't possibly be Garcia_. He sighed as she kept talking. The person on the other line raises there voice, "Hey, look. This is the first time you've talked to me since I came back. You didn't even bother checking up on me. Nor did you miss me when you thought I was dead. So I'm not sure why you're telling me that I'm being a bitch to you Mom."

It was Emily's mom, Ambassador Prentiss. Reid leaned closer to Emily, putting his arm around her as she gets more and more mad.

"You know what mom; you didn't even go to your only daughter's funeral!" Emily yelled into the phone as she yells back. "Who cares if dad didn't go either? He's in the hospital! He has an excuse! What's yours? Too busy to miss your daughter? Too busy to care? Just like when I was a kid. Too busy to take care of me! You didn't care what happened to me, until you knew it would affect your job or what people thought of you!"

_I was hoping she wouldn't lash out at her mom too much. For a second, I thought she was going to tell her about the thing that happened when she was 15._

Her free hand balls up in a fist, "All you ever do it make me feel like I'm not good enough. All my life! Even when I was younger. Even when I got pregnant! You said get rid of it or get out! I was 15! And after all that, I still wasn't good enough to you! I still wasn't worthy of your presence after I "died". Hotch even offered to talk to you, grief consoling. Everything! But you didn't care enough to even show up! Now you're calling me and telling me that I'm hurt and it's my fault? My fault for picking the job I did?"

Reid shifted uncomfortably. _I wanted to stop her but I was too shocked_.

"No mom, I'm not a fucking bitch. You're mad that I'm telling you the truth. You're mad that someone is finally standing up to you. And you know what? I don't care. You can call me when you learn how to be a proper mother!"

And with that she hung up. "Emily…." Reid said conceringly.

She threw the phone away from him and it lands on the other side of the couch. Emily tried to change the subject almost right away. "It was no one. Wrong number or something."

"Emily. It was your mother. I heard it…" he look around. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not sure if there's anything to talk about really…" She looked down at her feet_. It sounds like he got the whole story anyway._

"That was a lot for her and you to take in." he stood up and got a blanket, sitting back down and covering the both of them with it. Reid looked at Emily...

"It was nothing for her. She's sitting at home right now drinking tea and reading the paper. She doesn't care. Things don't affect her." Her fingers played with the hem of the blanket.

"She's your mother Em. Of course she cares, she just doesn't know what to make out of it yet, it was so sudden and unexpected. She probably called to check up on you and how your life is at this moment," he pulled the blanked down a little bit. "Sorry, I'm hot"

"You don't know my mother Spencer. Not all people are good or have good intentions. She's exactly as she acts. She doesn't pretend to be nice nor is she secretly nice."

"Come on, she raised you. And I must say, she did a pretty amazing job." he grinned a little, while turning his head towards her.

"She didn't raise me. I raised myself." she said, not looking at him. Emily's eyes look straight forward. "I would come home to an empty house every day after school. I would make my own dinner. Do my homework. Go to bed. Sometimes I would go out with friends. But for the most part, I was alone. I did it all on my own. She was only there when I did something wrong. Then she was there right away, asking how she could have ever had a daughter like me."

Reid honestly had nothing left to say. "I -uh- I don't know what to say..." he told her. "Emily, if it makes you feel any better... I love who you are. You don't have to do it all on your own anymore, I'm here with you. We'll get through this together. We'll work together and create a better future for you. For us."

Emily just nodded a few times, still staring down at her feet.

She looked absent-minded. "D-did you hear me?" Reid asked.

She looked up at him, "Yeah… I did."

"Do you want to go upstairs and lie down?"

"Yes please…" Emily nodded.

He picked her up in her arms, cradling her. "Alright... Let's go" Reid walked up the stairs with her in his arms, and walked into the master bedroom. "Do you want to change into something more comfortable?"

She looked up at him and shook her head. "No I'm okay in this."

"O-oh alright then," he placed her on the bed, and under the covers. "I'm just going to have a quick shower. Alright?" he smiled.

Emily curled up in the bed and nodded, "Alright Spencer."

_I love it when she says my name_. "I'll be quick" he said, turning to go into the bathroom. Reid turned the knob of the shower and then stripped naked. He gets into the shower. _Ahh, this feels so nice._ After a few more minutes, he finished up and turned the shower off. Reid looked around the bathroom. _Shit. There were no towels._ "Uh, Em... There are no towels in here..."

Emily smiled a bit, "Alright." She laid there for a moment until she heard Reid talking to her. Emily sat up a bit, "There's none in the cabinet? To the left of the shower?"

Reid looked to the cabinet. "Uh, nope. None in here." he was standing in her bathroom. Naked.

"Ah… Well shit… That means I don't have any clean…" She stood up slowly and walked over to her hamper. Emily grabbed the one that she had used early and walked to the door, "I have mine from my bath?" she bit her lip, hoping Spencer wouldn't mind. Emily started to open the door, the towel in hand. The towel was a bit damp, but smelled just like her.

Rei was standing by the mirror, completely exposed. "Uh. That's fine. I can't imagine the pain you feel in your leg now." She was still outside the bathroom.

"I'm fine hon…" she opened the door a bit as she limped, "Can I come in and give this to you or… Should I throw it or something?"

"You've already seen everything, so you can come in" Reid smiled at his reflection in the mirror.

Emily chuckled a bit as she limped in_; I actually hadn't seen anything yet. We never got any of your clothes off, and you were under the blanket when I was playing with you. But I wasn't going to say that to you._ She brought the towel to him, looking his body over. "Here you go good looking."

Reid laughed awkwardly, "T-t-thanks," he said grabbing the towel, starting to dry his hair first.

Emily smiled a bit at him; she can't help but reach out and run her finger up his bare tights and hips. "No problem."

"Uh, I-I-I like that." he looked up from her finger and into her deep brown eyes.

She smile a bit, "Oh yeah?" Her fingers ran across his wet, bare pelvic area. Right about his length.

_I was so turned on right now._ "Emily. I don't think I can wait two months…" Reid leaned forward and kissed her passionately.

"I don't think I can either…" she said against his lips as her kissed her hard. Emily's hands move up his bare chest.

Reid moaned gently. His hands moving up her shirt. "So, how are we going to do this?" he said between kisses.

"My bed. You just have to be careful of my leg and the scars on my body." she kept kissing him, her hands running to Reid's damp back and slowly inching down.

"I will don't worry." Reid picked Emily up and walked over to the bed, still kissing her. He placed her down and removed her shirt. "Mm, I knew I'd be able to see you like this." His hands were on her hips, he removed her pants, and making sure he didn't hurt her leg. "Mmmmm..."

Emily's breath picks up in bit in anticipation as Spencer starts to take her clothes off. _His hands all over me, which was completely turning me on. I felt the heat between my legs increase, I was becoming wet._ "Mmm..."

"You're wet already…" Reid said as he slipped his fingers into her. _I was hard so quickly and I just wanted to get inside her_. "Em… shit. I don't have any condoms and the doctor said you had to stop taking your birth control because it interacts with the pain killers."

Emily moaned, as his long finger slips into her. "Mmm… No… Shit… I don't have any either baby…"

Reid still fingered her as she moans. "What do we d-do?"

She growled out, feeling his finger move around in her. "I… I don't know…I… I need you..."

"I..need you.. too" He was now kissing her stomach leaving a trail of kisses all the way up to her neck. "I know for a fact, I won't be able to pull out in time." _I was going to be too into it, I won't notice it._

"W…What… What should we do?" she moaned out as he leaves kisses over her body, all she's wearing is her red bra.

"Up to you babe. I'm fine with anything"

Emily shook her head; _this was way too much pressure… I could barely think straight as Spencer played with my body… How am I supposed to make any decisions why I'm as turned on as I am? I wanted to say yes… But what if I got pregnant?_ "W…What do you want?"

"I want you, now" Reid said kissing her. "…but what if… you got pregnant?" _We had to consider every scenario._

She squirmed a bit on the bed, as she kissed him back. _My body was screaming at me right now_. "It's very possible I'll get pregnant…"

_Oh god, I haven't been this turned on in a long time. I wanted her. "_About 80%... What do YOU want to do?"

Emily groaned a bit, _I honestly didn't care if I got pregnant… I just… I wanted him now… And I wouldn't care if I had Spencer's child… Not at all… But I'm sure he would_. "I don't care. It's up to you."

"I'm going to have to go with... I'll take the chance" _Secretly, I wanted to be the father of Emily's children. _He slipped into her and they both moaned in sync... "Uh Emily..." he moaned.

Emily moaned out as he slipped into her, "Mmm so big!" she move her leg to the side so it wouldn't be in the way. Her hands run up his chest.

"Emily, you're perfect." he thrusted harder and harder. The look on her face said she wanted it. _This was the biggest orgasm I've ever had. I loved it_. Reid climaxed.

Emily's good leg was wrapped around Spencer's back as he banged into her. After he thrusted into her for a while she knew that there was no way she could hold on anymore. She felt him cum inside her, filling her up, which sent her over the edge. Emily's back arched up as she reach her climax and cummed hard.

Reid felt her climax. "That - that was amazing..." he said crashing down beside her.

She panted hard, her chest pumping up and down as she breathed. "Mmm..God." _I can't even seem to form words._

Reid looked over at her. _We were both out of breath_. "B-baby. That was amazing"

Emily turned to her side a bit, so she faced him as she tried to get her breath back, "Really…Really amazing."

"I l-loved it but I just wanted to tell you that I didn't pull out in time. What if…?" Reid asked Emily as he turned to his side, now facing her.

She nodded a few times, "I know you didn't… And there's a possibility I may get pregnant..." she bit her lip.

Reid bite the inside of his cheek. "Well, we'll just have to wait a few weeks. To find out... God. That was a stupid decision. We both have jobs that we have to commit to and you're still injured. I s-should have known better..."

She frowned a bit. _I knew he would have regretted it… Men always regret it… _I sit up a bit, reaching for my clothes. "Oh…Right..."

She sounded sad again. "Emily, wait…" he grabbed her arm gently. "I don't wish it never happened or anything but we just made a dumb decision that could affect our lives forever. At this moment, I don't think we're ready for a child. Not like I don't want one."

"Well, if I get pregnant. I'll be sure not to worry you with the details." she said as she threw her shirt on.

"Please Emily. I'm just saying- anyways, we don't know for sure, let's just take it step by step."

Emily got up, limping over to her dresser. She grabbed a pair of underwear to slide on and some shorts. "Just forget it."

"Can you just come here so we can at least talk about it?" he said waving her over.

She grumbled something unhearable and went over to the bed, sitting down. "Fine."

"Ok, we're getting somewhere." he scoot over, giving her more room. "You start. How are you feeling?"

"I was feeling fine…"

"I didn't mean to make you upset Em. I was just telling you what's on my mind; you want me to be honest right? Well, here goes. We've only been dating for 2 weeks and if you were pregnant, well I'd be a father to a wonderful baby girl or boy. I could quit the BAU and stay home with the baby."

She shook her head, "I wouldn't let you quit the BAU."

"Then how would we be able to take care of them?" he possibly couldn't let her quit.

"The baby's mother would stay home with her obviously. He/She needs her mother, for food. For everything. I would quit."

"… Or you could find a job, maybe, with fewer hours?" _Why were we even talking about this? There's a 50/50 chance that she's pregnant. We don't know for sure_.

Emily shook her head, "Maybe someday. But babies need there moms for the most part in the beginning. But, I would have to be home with the baby. I'm willing to do that though."

"Ok then. It's settled already, and we don't even know if you're… p-pregnant yet" Reid smiled nervously.

Emily looked down at her hands, "Yep..."

"Come here babe..." he motioned her over to him.

She looked over at him, still naked as he sits there. Emily scooted over to him.

_Surprisingly, I didn't feel awkward just lying there naked with Emily_. Reid wrapped his arms around her. "Just think. In the last 2 weeks, so much has happened. We became a couple and had s-s-sex. We did all this and the team doesn't even know about us" Reid laughed, looking at her.

"Oh I'm sure they know. We told Penny remember?"

"Oh right. But I'm pretty sure Garcia wouldn't tell them without your consent?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Do you know her at all? She's so easy to read, and she works with profilers. They know already."

"I -uh- okay, well then. We don't have to deal with that part then. Should we invite them over for some time in the next couple days? We haven't seen them in a week and they want to check up on you. Morgan called a while ago, I didn't tell you"

Emily sighed a bit, "Maybe a few days… When I'm up to it…" _A bunch of people in the house just seemed stressful and my leg was killing me… Not that I could tell Spencer about that… I've been walking on it when the doctor told me not too._

"Yes, definitely. Let me know when you want too." he looked at her. "What time is it?" he couldn't see the clock over her head.

She glanced over at it, "9:00."

"Wow, that late already? I'm not even tired though." Reid laughed.

Emily nodded, "Yeah, I'm not either."

"Just imagine, right not a baby could be forming in your womb as we speak." he smiled while putting his hand over her stomach.

Emily looked down at her own flat belly and nodded a bit, "Yeah, I guess it is possible."

_I was ecstatic, I was happy_. "Sorry about doubting it before... It was just a surprise and such a sudden thing. I'm happy" he looked at her smiling like an idiot.

She looked up at his smiling face, "Huh…? You're…Happy?"

"Well, yeah. Still a bit surprised at the possible outcome of this but I'm still happy we did this. Why? Are you not happy?"

"No… I've been happy… I thought you were the unhappy one…"

Reid looked confused for a moment. "I-I'm sorry if I came off as unhappy but this is the happiest I've ever been Emily. I l-l-love-" _I couldn't manage to get the rest out._

She raised an eyebrow," You love what?"

_What if she didn't say it back...?_ Reid looked away. "I l-love ..." he coughed and looked at her. "... you"

Emily was a bit shocked at Spencer's words at first. But after a moment, she smiled, brushed a bit of hair from his forehead. "I love you too."

**Hope you're enjoying it so far!**

**Much more drama coming up, that's a promise.**


	8. Possibility

Reid smiled back, "I'm glad to hear that." he said, grinning like an idiot. He kissed her on the lips. "I just realized… We're both still naked," he said, laughing.

Emily laughed softly, "No Hun. YOU'RE still naked. I got dressed when I got up remember?" she grinned.

"Oh my god, I didn't even realize. I was too caught up in my own mind." he said feeling like a complete idiot.

She chuckled softly, lightly bumping her fist against his forehead. "Dork."

"Hey hey, I got called that enough when I was younger." Reid say to her jokingly as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Emily chuckled softly, "Well I mean it in the most loving way possible."

"I'm sure you do," Reid winked at her. "I'm going to put some clothes on now, I feel too exposed." he pull the covers down to his ankles before he start to get up.

Emily's hand runs across Reid's pelvic area, right above his length. "Hmm… Okay. If you must."

"Ugh, come on..." Reid said while looking back at her. "You horny again?" He said, while laughing a little.

Emily smiled and shrugged a bit, saying nothing as she laid there.

_Who am I kidding, she always is_. He laughed a little to himself and stood up off the bed facing her. He pulled the sheets back up to the pillows.

She watched him get up, eye brow raised, as she focused on the lower half of him. "Hey. Remember the banana."

"Hmm, what about the banana?" Reid said as he raised his eyebrows, knowing she was looking at him.

She shrugged a bit, "Nothing I guess." Emily licked her lips, "Just remember what I did to that banana." she winked at him, still looking his body over.

"Oh I know. Eidetic memory. Remember?" he winked and started to walk over to the dresser in front of where Emily was sitting up. Reid's clothes were there and he bent over to pick up his boxers.

Emily smiled as he bends over; she leaned over giving his butt a firm slap.

"Hey!" Reid turned back to Emily. "Naughty girl…" _I've still not gotten dressed yet. I held my boxers in my hand._

She grinned, her hands grabbing onto his hips to bring him closer. "You like it."

Reid turned red. "W-w-well, yeah I do, don't you?" he went closer to her. Her hands still on his hips.

"Mm… Of course I do." she smiled, glancing up at his red face for a moment. "What's wrong? Getting nervous?" Emily's breath is hot on his length.

He swallowed loudly. "I -uh- y-yes, I am actually. Very."

"Mmm… Don't be nervous…" she flicked her tongue out, and ran it from his tip all the way up to his lower stomach. "Remember the banana."

Reid pictured what Emily did to the banana and he instantly got hard. "Baby..."

Emily's tongue started to lick at his tip at first, softly making him tingle a bit. Her hand hold his hips to her.

_I was so nervous; I've never gotten a blowjob before…_ "You don't have to do this-s-s," His body was tingling.

She smiled, "I know I don't." Emily took his tip into her mouth, sucking on it and nibbling at it slightly.

"Ahh..." Reid's toes curled into the floor. "Mm baby, I love you"

She grinned a bit against him, as she took him all into her throat. She let his length slip into her throat as she moved it in and out.

His hand ruffled through her hair_. God. My insides were feeling... I don't even know how to describe it but it was good. _"Em..."

Emily moved him in and out of her throat quickly, as her hand slide down to grasp and massaged his balls.

Reid leaned his head back and he moan deeply_. I didn't want to ruin the moment by saying something stupid, so I kept my mouth shut. Maybe she was almost done, I wondered?_

She took him out of my mouth, only to run my tongue and lower teeth along the sensitive under carraige of your dick.

"Uhh- ahhh, Em.." I said as I moaned out loudly.

She smiled and began to nibble at his underside, her teeth softly biting at the skin.

_All I do is smile down at her. I loved her. She was mine forever, and I would cherish and love her forever_. "Mmmmm"

Emily started to pump him through her hands as she started to lick his ball sacs. Her finger roughly massages his tip.

"Em, I'm almost there…" Reid said feeling like he was about to explode.

Emily smiled a bit when she heard that, adjusting herself so that she can take Reid all into her mouth again. She would be sure to drink it all down and clean him up.

After a few more seconds, Reid cummed hard into her mouth. "I -uh-..." he stopped talking, feeling relived.

Emily drank it all down, panting as she takes him out of her mouth. She licked her tongue over his tip, cleaning him up.

"That felt..." Reid laughed awkwardly. "...glorious" he say looking down at her.

She laugh softly, trying to catch her breath. "I bet. I knew you would like it."

"Baby, indeed I did." Reid grabbed his boxers off the floor again and put them on. He walked back to the other side of the bed and lied down, under the sheets, beside Emily.

She laughed slightly, with a small nod as she laid there still attempting to get her breath back.

"Out of breath babe?" Reid looked over beside her, laughing a little. He kissed a little scar on her arm gently. "Did you know that, even with all these scars and bruises, you are still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen?"

Emily nodded, "Hey, it's hard to breathe when you do that." She laughed a breathless laugh and blushed slightly. "Liar." Emily smiled a bit.

"Why would I lie? It's absolutely true. You're beautiful and you're mine," He laughed a little while moving closer to her.

She chuckled, "Well one thing is for sure. I am yours."

"I like that. When you say it," _It makes me feel important. Wanted._

Emily smiled and kissed his forehead, repeating what she said just above a whisper. "I'm yours."

"And I'm yours." He smiled and kissed her lips. "Ugh. I'm tired now. It's almost 11"

She laughed a bit, "Then sleep."

"I am. Right now. Are you going to stay up?" Reid said as he lied down completely with his head on the pillow.

Emily shrugged a bit as she laid next to him, "Not sure. Maybe. I'll sleep eventually."

"Alright, I'll be here if you need me." Reid closed his eyes.

She smiled and nodded a bit, as she kissed his forehead. "I know."

"I love you Emily."

"I love you too Spencer."

"I also love it when you say that," Reid smiled while kissing her on the lips. "Good night."

Emily kissed him back with a smile, "Goodnight hon."

Reid smiled as he fell into a deep sleep next to Emily.

She smiled as she watched him sleep, her finger playing with his hair. _I can't help but wonder what he's dreaming about._

Reid loved to sleep, especially next to Emily. _It just felt... right. I was dreaming that 3 weeks from that night, Emily took a pregnancy test and it was positive. We were going to have a baby. Then my dream skips 9 months and she had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl. _I jolt a little in bed.

She felt him jolt in his dream and looked down at him. _I hope that he isn't having a nightmare_. Emily rubbed Spencer's shoulder softly, hoping he's okay.

He woke up suddenly. Reid looked over to see Emily, still wide awake. "W-what time is it? 4, at least."

Her thumb rubs his temple, "Sh Sh…" she tried to calm him a bit, from waking up so suddenly. "It's 3:30."

Reid sat up straight in bed turning the light on. _Wow. That dream, it was so vivid._ "Have you gotten any sleep?" Her eyes look red and swollen, was she crying?

Emily shook her head a bit, "No… Not yet…"

"Thinking too much? Are you crying?" he asked concerned.

_Shit, so he did notice_. "Ah. Yeah, that must be it. And no… I'm not."

He rubbed his eyes and looked at her. "Yes you are... Why are you crying hon?" Reid comforted her by rubbing her arm.

She shook her head again, "Spencer…It's nothing... You need to get some rest."

"I won't be able to go back to sleep if you don't tell me." _Hopefully, she wouldn't ask me about the dream._

"I should be asking you if you're okay…" she looked at him. "You woke up so suddenly… Did you have a nightmare?"

"N-no no, not a nightmare at all. It was actually an amazing dream." Reid said smiling at the memory.

She tilted her head to the side, "What was it about?"

"Uh well, it started when, in about 3 weeks, you took a p-pregnancy test and it came out positive..." he swallowed. ..."Then it skipped to just after you've given birth. We had a baby girl." Reid smiled. "She was beautiful, looked just like you." he looked at Emily.

Emily blinked a few times_; I can't believe he's thinking about things like that_. She smiled warmly, looking down a bit. "You're right. T..That is a nice dream."

"It was wonderful Em." He smiled like an idiot and scooted closer to her. "Now tell me, why were you crying? You can tell me anything"

She shook her head, "It really nothing. I was just thinking about things is all."

"Are you sure about that Em?"

She nodded a bit, looking at him. "Just thinking about my mom and stuff. It's nothing."

"O-oh. Were you thinking about the -um- possible baby?"

Emily shrugged, "Maybe a bit, but only because I was hoping…Praying… That... I'll be a better mother than my own was to me…"

"You know, I know, for a fact that you'll be an excellent mother someday. We will love the child so much it'll hurt. We'll spoil them." He smiled at the fact.

She smiled just a bit, slightly unsure still. "I guess so."

"Come on. You've always wanted kids and I've seen how you are around Henry. You are going to be an outstanding mother. I know for sure. No doubt"

She looked down, "I… I really hope so Spencer…"

"I hope you soon realize that you will be."_ Wow, it was 4am now_. "Emily. Let's try and get some and we can talk in the morning."

She nodded just a bit, "Okay"

They lied down as he reached over and turn the light off. "Good night... again" Reid say as he wrapped her arm around Emily, rubbing her stomach a little.

She smiled a bit as he rubbed her belly, "Night."

Reid woke in the morning; he turned over to look at the clock. _It was 11am_. He stretched as he yawned.

Emily was still curled up, in a deep sleep, snuggled under the covers.

_Shit, I had a morning erection._ Reid turned away from Emily and got out of bed heading to the bathroom.

She heard some noises in her sleep as he raised from the bed, but remained sleeping.

He walked into the bathroom to calm down. He brushed his teeth and brushed his hair and walked back into the bedroom as quietly as he could. Reid grabbed some sweats he had lying around and put them on. He went downstairs to watch TV as he waited for Emily.

Emily was still asleep silently and deeply on the bed, curled up into a little ball.

Nothing was on TV, well nothing good anyways. Reid's phone started to ring, he looked at the name is said 'Morgan' "Uh, great." He answered.

"Hey there lover boy!" Derek laughed into the phone.

"Uh, Morgan. I'm guessing Garcia told you guys?" Reid said, as he rolled his eyes.

Derek laughs, "Oh yes. She tried to hide it, but she can't fool us. Reid, you sly dog!"

"Garcia..." he said under his breath. "Whatever Morgan…." I said embarrassed.

Derek laughs, "So. You and Prentiss huh?"

"Yeah, it's official. She's still sleeping now." Reid said_, hoping he wouldn't ask me about my sex life..._

"Hmm not bad pretty boy. Have you guy, you know. Done the deed? Huh?"

Of course... "I -uh- I-I don't know if I should a-answer that."

He laughs out, "Oh god! You totally have!"

"Sh-sh. You're at work. Fine Morgan, yes."

"You dirty… I'm surprised man. Even when she was hurt." He laughed, "Hope you used protection man."

"Her injury didn't get in the way..." Reid laughed slightly, "... and well... um- we d-didn't"

Derek straightens up, his voice serious. "You didn't? That's reckless man…"

"Derek. I know. We were in the moment and I didn't have any condoms and the doctor said she had to stop taking the pill because of the pain meds." He looked around. "I'm just nervous..."

"Dude… Why didn't you just wait? What if she… Ya know…"

"I don't know, Morgan. We already talked about having kids in the future and we both want children but, I just don't know. I had a dream last night that she was pregnant. What do I do? I personally, don't think we're ready but I know we could handle it and everything" Reid looked around to make sure Emily wasn't there. She wasn't.

Derek sighed a bit, "Well… Personally… I would try everything to get out of that situation. But it is Emily… You work with her… Makes it harder… But that's my opinion. Get out before you end up being a dad when you don't want too or something. Talk to her maybe?"

"Morgan. I can't tell her to get an abortion, if that's what you're implying. We have already talked about future plans, IF there even is a baby. She would take the first year off, and then get a job with fewer hours."

"Well man. Maybe YOU should get away then. Sounds to me like you don't even want it."

"Morgan! Stop!" at this point Reid was nearly screaming. "She might not even be pregnant! Even if she is, I will be with her and support her all the way through. I will be a great father to that child! I will never leave Emily" He was pretty sure he heard Emily get up.

Little did Spencer know, Emily was standing behind a wall near the living room and hearing everything he said. Tear were in her eyes. Morgan sighs, "Look man, don't yell at me. All I'm saying is you SOUND like you don't want to have this kid if there is one. That's not my fault. That's all you. And if you're lying to Emily about wanting it or staying by her when you don't want to really… Well, that would hurt her a lot."

"Morgan, please. Stop saying that stuff. I love Emily. I WANT to be with her, can't you understand that. Even if this baby wasn't planned that doesn't make it less than any other baby in this world. That baby will be the most important thing in our lives." Reid was angry. "I think I have to go now. Bye Derek."

"I'm just saying what I hear in your voice man. This is for you to decide. Not me. Later." He hung up.

"Fuck," Reid said to himself. He threw his phone into the couch and sat down, putting his head in his hands. _Honestly, who was he to judge?_

Emily winced a bit as she stood behind the wall where Reid could see her, tears streaming down her face. She turned, heading back to her bedroom.

Reid heard Emily upstairs and decided to go back up, hoping she didn't hear that conversation.

She heard him coming so she hurried, the best she could, to bed. She got in and closed her eyes, pretending to sleep.

He got back to the bedroom and saw Emily lying there_. I knew she was listening_. Reid was back into bed and lied on top of the covers, just thinking.

Emily kept pretending to sleep as she felt him lie down, she cursed in her head. _I was going to have to fake sleep for a while without crying._

"Emily..." Reid looked at her. "I know you're awake..."

She bit her lip and opened her red eyes, looking at him.

"Emily. What's wrong? Did you hear me on the phone? Did I say something wrong?" Reid was concerned.

"I… I don't want to talk about it…" she looked away.

"Emily, I didn't say anything to hurt you did I?"

She looked away from him, saying nothing.

"Fuck Emily… Morgan was just being an idiot."

She winced a bit at the tone of his voice and the curse word.

"Tell me Em… please now,"

"I don't want to talk about it…"

_I was so pissed off right now_, "Okay whatever. When you wanna talk, I'll be here…" he said a little sharply. Reid rolled over now facing the other direction.

Emily just out a hurt whimper as she turned around, facing the other way in the bed away from him. She wrapped her arms around herself as she cried softly and soundly. _Spencer didn't want me to be pregnant. He made it sound like he did, but, when he was on the phone with Morgan… I could hear it in his voice… And the things he was saying…He didn't want it… He didn't want any of this…_

Reid heard Emily crying but didn't bother to talk to her, she would just say 'It's nothing'. _Truthfully, yes. I wanted Emily to have a baby but Morgan was just being plain rude about it. Hopefully Emily didn't hear anything about abortion, like Morgan said. I didn't want her to have an abortion but just bringing that up might trigger some memories._

Little did Spencer know, Emily had heard it all. The whole conversation… She whimpered softly as she cries, sitting up a bit and swinging her legs over the side of the bed with a wince.

Reid was just lying there. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't think. In fact, he was thinking too much. _We had to talk but I wanted her to be the first one instead of me. I was always the first one to start talking..._

Emily stood up, whimpering in pain as she got to her feet. She limped across the room, her bad leg throbbing as she does. Emily headed for the door, holding onto the wall.

Reid looked up and he saw Emily trying to walk on her hurt leg. "Em, wait. I know you're mad at me but at least let me help you."

"I can do it on my own." she winced out as she dragged her hurt leg out into the hall. "I can take care of myself."

"Uh. Emily. Please. I want to be with you, it seems like you're backing out..."

She's already in the hallway, walking towards the guest bedroom. "You're the one who's been lying." Emily said softly to herself.

Reid held her arm gently. "W-what are you talking about? I'm not lying about anything..?" He asked, confused.

"Like hell you aren't," She tried to pull her arm away from him.

"What the- why do you think I'm lying? If this has to do with something with Morgan, well I didn't say do or say anything that I was lying about. I told Morgan the complete truth."

"Oh yeah? Did you. They why did I hear it in your voice. The fear and lack of wanting when it came to the thought of my being pregnant! I'm a profiler Reid. It was pretty obvious to me, and I bet it was to Morgan too."

Reid let out a deep breath. "No Emily, I didn't mean it like that. I didn't mean for it to sound like I didn't want you to be pregnant. I-I'm just... s-s-scared. To death. I'm terrified. What if I'm a horrible father, like my own?" he looked down, trying to hide his face.

She looked away from him, holding her head in her hands. _My head was spinning. Spinning with the thoughts of the past, and how I thought everything that's haunted me my whole life was going to happen again. The very thought of it made me feel sick to my stomach, so much so that I can't even muster a vocal answer._

Reid walked closer to her. "I love you. You know that right? I would never want to hurt you. I'm so sorry for making you think that I didn't want this because I do. I truly do."

Emily just looked down at her feet. "I...I know…"

"I-I-I'm scared Emily. More than you know. What if... I'm a terrible father?"

She shook her head, still not looking at him. _My mind spinning_. "You won't be."

"You don't know that for sure..." He looked around but not at her. "U-u-uh, when can you take a test?

"Then I guess you can't be sure of what you said. About me being a good mother." She still doesn't look at him as she shrugged. "I don't know how long it takes…"

"I guess so but I have a very strong feeling that you'll be a phenomenal mother... you can take a test in 10 days." He shook her head.

"Well I have a strong feeling too. And okay, I'll take one in 10 days then."

Reid knew she wasn't looking at him but he still looked up and smiled. "We good?"

_I was still unsure about a lot of things, but I would get over it I guess_. Emily nodded at him slightly, "Yeah."

"I know you don't want to do this. At all. I understand but I think we should invite the team over tonight. You said in a few days, and it's been a few..."

Emily sighed_. Why was he so keen on having them all over to my place. I didn't like hosting things, especially when I didn't feel well_.

"Ok, never mind then..." He looked around; _I didn't know why I wanted them over. I guessed I just missed them. _"What do you want to do?"

"I think you should go to work."

"Hotch said I could stay home with you until you get better, but if you're trying to get rid of me..."

"You miss everyone. I'm in too much pain to even miss everyone right now… I need to rest."

"Hmm, alright. I'll go in and just catch up with everyone. Should I tell them about... this situation?"

Emily walked back to the room. "You already today Derek without asking so sure, might as well right?"

Reid followed her, making sure she didn't fall. "Sorry about that... I didn't know it'd be like that, and the team is like our second family. Okay, I will. I might be gone a while, I'm going to stop at the store to p-pick up a few things..."

Emily just nodded, as she crawled up onto the bed.

He walked over and kissed her gently. "Ok bye..." Reid said as he walked down the stairs and out the door.

Emily crawled into bed, getting under the covers as she whimpered in pain. _God, it hurt so much_. She snuggled into the covers, and closed her eyes.

As he arrived in the parking at the FBI, he took a deep breath. _I hope I won't regret this._ He got out of the car and headed towards the doors. He got out of the elevator and saw JJ walking past him.

**Thank you all who are still with this story.**

**It takes a moment to review and it means a lot!**

**:) **


	9. This Is It

JJ smiles, "Hey Spence. Welcome back! How's Em doing?"

"Hey JJ." he smiled back. "She's doing... alright"

JJ nods, "I'm sure she still in pain. That was a pretty bad break and they pulled a lot of broken glass out of her. But knowing Em it won't keep her down for long, she always was good at fighting pain."

"Yeah, I know." Reid said as he bit the inside of his cheek. "I'm sure Garcia told you about ... us"

JJ smiles, "She did. I'm happy for you both! I had a feeling you liked her for a while now."

"Thank," he laughed a little. "Yeah, I have. A very long time." He said, looked around.

She smiles, "Well good for you then. I'm sure you two will be really happy together."

"I hope so," Reid returned the smile. "Hey, um, can I talk to you and Garcia... privately?" _I wanted to tell them. After I'll talk to Rossi and Hotch._

JJ raises an eyebrow, "Well sure… We can talk in Pen's office. She's in there right now."

"Ok thanks, let's go." We made our way to Garcia's office. JJ opened it and Garcia ran over to him and gave him a huge hug. "Ha, Hello Garcia"

"Oh hello there genius! It's so good to see you! Hope you're taking good care of our princess!" Garcia smiles and then takes her seat again.

JJ leans against Garcia's desk, "Spencer apparently wanted to talk to us both about something."

Reid stood there with his hands in his pockets, "Well, we might have a little dilemma... with Emily. She's fine, not hurt other than her injuries from the car accident..."

JJ raises an eyebrow again, "Spencer… What are you talking about…?"

"Um, a week ago... things got out of hand... and well..." Reid swallowed, avoiding eye contact. _I didn't want to say it._

Garcia tilts her head, "What are you saying?"

"Emily might be p-p-pregnant." Reid spit it out.

Garcia and JJ stand silently for a moment, and then they look at each other a squeal. "AH! A baby Emily! How CUTE!"

"It's not for sure though. We still have to wait 10 days until she can take a test, but it's looking very positive from right now." He smiled at the thought. "I'm glad someone's happy for us."

JJ smiles, "Are you excited? Did you plan for this to happen?"

"Of course I'm excited! I'm terrified though... No. We didn't plan this..."

Garcia laughs, "The best things are done suddenly! Imagine the baby of Emily and Spencer. Talk about adorable! A little cutie I can spoil!"

Reid started to blush and smile at the same time, "Thanks guys. It means a lot. But remember it's not for sure yet. M-Morgan already knows..."

JJ laughs, "A little girl who looks a lot like Prentiss? Adorable. And Reid too of course" She looks at you, "Morgan knows?"

He laughed, "Yeah, he called this morning asking how Emily was and I told him. He said how I don't sound like I want the baby and that I should walk away, or that Emily should get an abortion..." Reid look away.

Garcia raises an eyebrow, "Are you sure he said that… That doesn't sound like him at all…" JJ nods in agreement.

"I have an eidetic memory. He said I should maybe walk away..."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to be an ass about it…" Garcia sighed.

"I don't really care. Just keep this between us but, Emily started to cry. She thought I was actually regretting it."_ I was still pissed at him for that._

Garcia frowns and JJ shakes her head, "She can only be strong for so long… I mean… She has had bad experiences with it all… I'm sure the thought that you may not want the kid scared her to death."

"Maybe. But I do want the baby... if there is even." he step closer to them. "Thanks guys. It means a lot. I should go and talk to Rossi and Hotch now. Bye!"

They smile a bit, "Bye Reid." JJ nods, "Be patient with Em okay? She's used to tell people she's pregnant and everyone judging or leaving her…. She's most likely afraid it will happen again."

"I know. We had a talk about that... Bye" He walked out of Garcia's room and walk towards the bullpen. He sees Hotch in his office so he walked over and knocked on his door. Rossi was in there too. "Hey Hotch..."

"Oh hey Reid." Hotch says as Rossi smiles. "Come on in."

"Hey Rossi, Hotch." he grinned. "I just thought I'd give Emily some alone time at home and come and see how you guys are doing. Hotch, before you ask, I have been keeping up with the work."

Hotch smiles just a bit, "Very good Reid."

"How is Prentiss doing?" Rossi asked from where he sat.

"Thanks Hotch and she's doing alright. I mean, her leg still hurts a lot... So yeah." Reid said blushing a little, knowing they would ask about his sex life too.

Rossi grins, "And I heard the two of you are a couple now. About time."

Hotch is looking down at some paperwork, "Although it is against the rules, dating those you work with. I will let it slide. As long as you can keep to together at work, being professional, and Strauss doesn't find out."

"Very funny Rossi, and most certainly Hotch. I give you my word_." Wondering how they will react when and IF Emily was pregnant._

Hotch nods slightly, "Then there shouldn't be any problems."

"Um, yeah…" Reid looked around. "Well, the main reason why I came here today was to tell you guys that Emily might, I said might, be pregnant…"

They both look at him wide eyed, "Huh?"

"You know.. p-pregnant. As in a baby might be forming in her womb?"

Rossi gives you a look, "Yes. We know what it is Reid. We are wondering how." Hotch leans forward, resting his elbows on his desk.

"How? Well, I'm pretty sure you both know. Considering, Hotch, you have a son..." Reid said, rocking back on my heels.

Hotch nods, "He means, why you didn't use protection?"

_Was everyone going to ask me that?_ "U-uh well, um... you both know how when you're in the moment, you don't really think and I didn't have any c-c-condoms..."

Rossi sighs a bit, "Yeah, guess that's understood … How do you feel about it all?"

"Hm, if Emily is pregnant than I'm excited. We really want children."

"Isn't it a bit soon to be thinking about that?" Hotch says honestly.

"Yeah it is. When Emily was in the hospital, we had a lot of time to talk so we just, honestly, said what was on our minds. Emily was feeling guilty for having an abortion when she was young and she said one day she wants to make up for that. I then said how I wanted to be a parent one day as well." Reid said, with his hands in his pockets.

Rossi nods a bit, he was the first one Prentiss opened up to about her abortion. "You have to take care of her Reid… If she is. You know that right? Cause if you don't I personally will do everything for her and that baby. Maybe even kick your ass." He smiles a bit.

"Hey, watch it Rossi. She's my girl." He laughed, "But yes, of course. I will take care of her and support her"

Rossi smiles a bit with a chuckle, "I think of her as a daughter almost. And I need to make sure she's taken care of. I can't let her get hurt ya know?"

"Yeah, I understand. Trust me, I'm not going to let Emily get away," Reid said, smiling. "But Emily doesn't know for sure if she's pregnant yet because well... it -um- only happened a few weeks…"

Hotch just sat there nodding and Rossi smiles, "Well we are all hear to support. Although, it will be hard to hide a baby from Strauss."

"I appreciate it guys, thanks." Reid rolled his eyes. "Oh right. Um, t-that's true... Anyways, I should get going it's nearly 6 and I still need to go to the s-store."

They nodded a bit and Hotch finally speaks. "If she does end up pregnant you need to be sure she's properly taken care of. Vitamins. They make them for women who are pregnant. It helps them and the baby."

"I know Hotch, thanks though and thanks for everything guys, you should come by in a few weeks when we find out. Bye,"

They nod and wave as he walk out.

Reid walked through the bullpen and made his way to the elevators. Reid was thinking how his life would change in a few weeks... he walked to his car and started to drive to the local grocery store. He made his way inside. _Hm, I wonder what Emily would want_. Reid grabbed some fruit and he made his way to the pharmacy. He picked up a pregnancy test for in a few weeks and also grabbed a pack of condoms. _How ironic_.

As Reid looked at the condoms and all their sizes a worker comes up. "Hello sir, may I help you?" He said

Reid laughed, "Ha, no I think I'm good."

The older man looked over at him, as he struggled to pick out a size. He held back a smile laugh and walked away. "Alrighty then."

Reid grabbed a random pack and walked to the cashier..

The older woman behind the counter starts to ring him up, her eyebrow raised when she gets the condoms. He had grabbed a size small.

Reid didn't know why the lady was looking at him. He placed the pregnancy test on the belt.

She shrugged and rang everything up, "35.25 is your total."

He gave her exact change, grabbed his bags and walk away. "Thanks." Reid got into the car and drove home. He got back to Emily's apartment, walked up to her place and opened the door. He walked upstairs to the bedroom and sees Emily sitting in bed. "Hey Em," It was 7pm.

Emily rubbed her eyes some more, smiling up at him sleepily. "Hi..."

"Hey babe..." He said walking over to her, sitting on the side of the bed with the bags in his hand.

Emily looked down at the bag in his hand, then back at his face. "What did you get?"

"J-just some s-stuff. Like fruit…" Reid was blushing.

She raised an eyebrow, "Since when is fruit embarrassing?"

"Well, not so much the fruit. I just grabbed some c-condoms and a p-p-pregnancy test." he looked at her.

She smiled a bit, taking the bag from him. "Let's see here." Emily opened the bag and looked through it, she suddenly raised a brow. "Um… Spencer?"

"W-what? Did I forget something?" Reid looked confused.

She took out the condoms, holding them up. "Did you even look at the size…?"

"N-no… why what's wrong with them?"

Emily sighed, with a bit of a smile. "You got size small dear."

He took them from her and looked. "I'm guessing I'm not a small..." he sighed. "I didn't even check... sorry"

She smiled a bit, "You're most likely a large hun."

"Most likely?" Reid laughed. "Hmm, guess these are garbage now."

Emily laughed a bit, "Fine you are." she smiled, "Afraid so."

"That's better. Oh I also picked up a pregnancy test." He held it up to show her. "It says it supposed to detect pregnancy earlier, after 8 days. I don't know how that works but that means tomorrow you can take it." Reid said, smiling like an idiot.

She smiled and chuckled a bit as the smile on his face. "Tomorrow it is then."

"I guess it is…Are you nervous?" _I was so nervous..._

She forced a smile, "Yeah, maybe a bit."

"What do you mean, 'a bit'? I'm so nervous right now." Reid said, while wiping a sweat drop off his forehead.

"W..Well... I'm trying not to let it scare me…"

_She was probably not getting her hopes up because it might not be the answer we want._ "I'm not scared. Just nervous." He got up and walked over to the other side of the bed and lied down.

Emily rubbed her palms together from where she sat… _It was true; I didn't want to get my hopes up about starting a family or being a mom…_

"Emily. Just remember if it isn't the answer we want. We could always try again," he said, trying to support her.

She's a bit surprised by his words, "You… You would want to try again?"

"Are you kidding me? You thought I wouldn't want too? Of course I would." he said, surprised at her words.

"Well… I mean. I know you want to have sex again… But I meant…Try for a baby…"

"Well...yeah. But if you want to wait a little longer, if the result tomorrow is not..what we want, I'd be okay with that too"

"I… I don't really want to wait…"

"Then, yes sure. We could try right after tomorrow. Do you think we should get married first, and then have a baby? The traditional way?"

"A…Ah… I don't know…" She bit her lip. _Was Spencer really asking about marriage…? I mean, marriage was usually something that happened suddenly… A romantic moment… Not a random convo…_

"Hm, alright. You don't know if you want to get married someday or you don't know if you want to wait to have a baby?" Reid asked, _I mean I wasn't proposing to her now. We were just having a conversation._

"No... I do... I do want to get married someday…"

"As do I. This is all messed up, not in a bad way though. We become a couple, have sex, a maybe pregnancy and we haven't even been on a first date yet." he laugh.

"We may be jumping to conclusions though… We don't know if I am."

"I said 'maybe' right?" Reid looked over. "Tomorrow we'll be the first day of the rest of our lives, either way."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Reid said confidently and smiling.

She smiled shyly as she looked down at her feet.

"So, Emily..." he said. "You feeling better?"

She shrugged slightly at him, "A little bit I guess."

"That's good; everyone at the BAU misses you. They hope you get better soon." He told her, hoping it will make her feel better.

Emily smiled a bit and lay back against the bed, "I miss them all too."

"I miss them too... what time is it?" Reid asked.

She glanced at the clock, "7:00"

"Oh okay. Do you want some dinner?" _I don't think she's eaten all day_.

Emily shrugged a bit, not sure if she was up for it. "I'm okay."

_I was worried about Emily; she hasn't eaten a lot in the past few days_. "Um, alright. What do you want to do tonight? We slept, pretty much the whole day so we'll be up all night." He grinned.

She shrugged a bit more, not really sure. _In all honesty, I was in a lot of pain_. "Mmm I don't know."

Emily looked like she was in pain. "Are you okay? Do you want some pain medication? You have been walking a lot of your bad leg."

She shook her head, head strong as ever. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" he was concerned. "Em, tell me. What's wrong? You seem out of it for a few days not, and don't say nothing," Reid wasn't mad or upset, he was concerned.

"Spencer…Nothing is wrong…" _Besides the broken leg I've been walking around on and the cuts and bruises that hurt every time I move, of course._

"Sorry, for a second I forget you had cuts and bruises everywhere. They seem to be healing nicely though." he said putting a smile on his face.

"I'm fine. They're fine."

"Okay then." _I wanted to say something to lighten the mood between us now but I didn't know what to say._

Emily lied down more now, resting her head against the pillow.

"I'm going to have a shower, ok?"

She looked at him, nodding a few times. "Okay."

Reid nodded and then walked into the bathroom, started the water and undressed. He waited until the water was warm enough, so he got in. _I wonder once we find out the result tomorrow we'll be able to enjoy each other's company more. Right now, me and, especially Emily, will be able to de-stress. _

Emily laid in bed staring at the wall, as she listened to the sound of the water. She doesn't really think much, just lying there staring into space.

Reid finished up in the shower and got out, wrapping himself in a towel. He dry himself off and got dressed. He hung the towel back up to dry and walked out of the bathroom to see Emily staring into space.

She doesn't even notice him walk in as she stared at the wall with her big brown eyes.

"Earth to Emily..." He said walking around the bed and lying down on top of the covers.

She blinked a few times as she snapped out of it. Emily shook her head slightly and then looked up at Spencer with a smile. "Oh, hi."

"...hey. What're you thinking about?" He asked her, while fixing his hair.

"Nothing really… I was just…Zoning out I guess…"

"Yeah, I hear you. I've been like that too l-lately_." I was thinking about tomorrow. The results_.

"You obviously have things on your mind though." _I could see things pretty much rushing through his mind._

"Hell yeah I do. Don't you?"

"I...I don't know… My mind is somewhat... Blank right now…"

"That could be a good thing. Nothing going through your head can be relaxing."

"I don't know... It's kind of frustrating… My mind being blank like this."

"Well, just try to relax. Tomorrow's a big day..."

She rolled over onto her back, nodding slightly. "Yeah… I guess it is,"

He moved over closer to Emily, holding her hand. "I love you no matter what happens"

Emily looked up at him with big eyes, "I know. And I love you too. No matter what."

"I love hearing that, it makes me feel wanted."

She smiled slightly, "Well I always want you."

Reid blushed a little, "I will always want you. I've never ... been in a serious relationship before." _I felt like I needed to confess this to her._

Emily shrugged just a bit, "I don't know… I guess I've been in some… But nothing like this."

"This is a unique s-situation we're in."

She nodded a few times, "Yeah… I guess so…"

Reid nodded as well, trying to change the subject. "So, Emily. You never did tell me why you liked me. Remember in the hospital, how I told you, well... I want to know why..." _I wanted to hear what she had to say about me. _

I raise an eyebrow, "Well… What's not to like? You're smart. Adorable. Handsome. Kind. Loyal. And just the type of person I imagine myself spending the rest of my life with."

His heart skipped a beat, as he smiled at her. _Rest of her life..._ "I can imagine spending the rest of my life with you as well. Just wondering, but did you ever think that because of the a-age d-difference that we couldn't be together?"

Emily looked up at Spencer, "Why do you think I never told you? That held me back every day of my life. My age."

"Really?" _I didn't really think the age difference mattered. To me at least._ "It's not holding you back now. I think you're considered a 'cougar'." Reid winked.

She sighed slightly, "Yes… That is my title… Cougar's aren't exactly highly respected in the female community."

"Really?" he said again, "I would think that most women would want to have a younger man?"

"Most men mature slowly than women, so most go for someone older." She sighs, "and then men like them young and beautiful.'

_Oh I get it now_. "But you are young and beautiful in my books."

Emily laughed softy, "Spencer. Nothing about me is young."

"I may be younger in _age, _but you look like you're 20," Reid winked at her and smiled.

Emily gave him a look, "Now you're just lying to me."

He looked back, "Now why would I lie to you?"

She shrugged a bit, "I'm not really sure."

"Well, I wasn't lying Emily."

She bit her lip slightly, "Okay."

Reid looked around the room, _I didn't know what to say. _

Emily rolled over on her side again; _I certainly was good at ruining moods recently._

He sighed quite loudly, not meaning for it to be though.

She looked up at him, eyes a bit hurt. She quickly looked down away from him. _I knew I was bothering him... I just knew it…_

They continued to say nothing for, what seems like hours, but in reality only a few moments.

She stayed curled up, facing the wall. Watching it, as if it were to actually change. Obviously though, nothing happened.

"Emily..." Reid said, breaking the silence. "Do -um- want to go out on your balcony? It's apparently a nice night out."

"Oh." she said, looking up at him out of the corner of her eye. "Well, sure. I guess so."

Reid got up and helped Emily out of bed. He made sure all her weight was on her, so her leg didn't have too much pressure on it. He open her balcony door and they stepped out. They both sat down of the bench that was there.

She sat down on the bench and closed her eyes almost right away. The breeze was nice. A cool, soft breeze blows through her hair and across her neck.

_The city was so nice at night, all the lights. Everything_. Reid wrapped his arm around Emily, pulling her closer to him, kissing the top of her head.

She opened her eyes at this, smiling slightly as she stared out at the beautiful night time city. "It's beautiful."

"Not compared to you." Reid said as they made eye contact.

Emily looked up at Reid, smiling warmly. "Cheesy."

"Hey, I can be a cheesy romantic. Garcia isn't the only hopeless romantic." he said, while rolling his eyes.

Emily laughed slightly, "You? A hopeless romantic? Really?"

He laughed, "Well, maybe not hopeless, but I can be a romantic." he raised his eyebrow slightly.

"Hmm? Then where are my roses and chocolates?" she laughed a bit, joking.

"I -uh- well, I didn't get a chance to go and u-um..." _Crap. Instead I bought condoms and a pregnancy test. How romantic._

She chuckled, "It's fine hun… I'm joking."

"U-uh, okay fine. Are you romantic?" Reid said, throwing the question right back at her

Emily smiled a bit and nodded as she turned to look at the city. "Very."

"Oh really now? Prove it sometime." Reid said jokingly, as he wiggled his eyebrows a little.

She chuckled, "What? Am I supposed to get you roses?"

"No, but I thought you said you're 'very' romantic." He giggled slightly.

"Oh. I am. When I need to be."

"Oh, I see now..." Reid looked at her, then the city view.

She smiled with a bit of a nod, "Yep!"

"Will I see your romantic side anytime soon?" Reid laughed.

Emily smiled, "I don't know. Will I see yours?"

"You never know, could be in 5 minutes or 5 days...?"

She chuckled, "Guess you'll never know either then."

"Come on..." He laughed. Reid looked at the time. It was now 11pm. "its 11, I'm not even tired and I could stay out here forever. It's amazing"

She smiled a not, "It's so nice out. Like I said, beautiful."

"I know, my apartment doesn't even have a balcony. Let alone an amazing view like this."

"I love my balcony. I sit out here all the time."

"I'm glad to have you. Someone to be with, I'll never be alone. It'll always be us two." He smiled.

She smile a bit at this, _Spencer really was such a sweet heart_. "Always huh? And what about your own apartment?"

"Well, always wasn't the right word. We'll have each other, and maybe ... a few kids." Reid grinned at the thought. "And what about my apartment?"

She chuckled a bit, "Well I'm assuming you'll do back to your apartment once I'm out of the wheelchair."

"You're almost never in your wheelchair to begin with anyways. Also, why would I go back to my apartment? Unless you don't want me here?" he asked.

"Ah no that's not what I meant… I just mean, once I'm better… You'll go home, is what I'm guessing."

_I didn't want to intrude, saying how I'll stay there, at her apartment._ "Well, I-I-I was just thinking how if we're d-dating and it's kind of serious..." _I was thinking about her possible pregnancy._ "...That I would just stay?"

Emily tilted her head to the side a bit, "Spencer… Are you saying you want to move in?"

"I don't want to just invite myself though." he told her.

"W..Well… If you wanted to move in… You could. If you wanted too."

"You don't sound certain... it's okay. I can go back to my apartment in a few days." _I was a little hurt inside._

Emily shook her head, "N-No! I am! It was just very sudden is all… It took me by surprise."

"Okay okay," he laughed a little. "I can get some things tomorrow from my apartment..." Reid thought for a second. "Emily! It's 1am and it's been a month since the s-sex. Want to take the test now?" His heart started beating faster.

She smiled a bit, looking at my stomach. "Oh yeah. I guess it has been."

"Want to take it now then?" Holding Emily's hand.

She smiled, joking around. "Hmm… I don't know… Maybe I should wait a few more days."

"Personally, I think the earlier we find out the better... "

"Hey, worry wart. Calm down. I'm joking."

"Hush. I'm nervous, like really nervous." He laughed. "Alright let's go," They both stood up and walked over to the bathroom, he grabbed the test from the dresser and handed it to Emily. "Here you go..."

She limped over to him and grabbed it, "Well here we go." She smiled and start towards the bathroom.

"Emily, I'm shaking. I've never been this nervous in my life…" Reid said as he sat down on the bed and she closed the bathroom door. He heard her on the toilet. She stood up and flushed.

Emily winced as she stood up and pulled her shorts up. She put the seat down and sat, test in hand. _Now I just had to wait 5mins… I stare down at it. It felt like the longest amount of time ever._

Reid sat there with his knee bouncing, he was shaking. _This is the longest 5 minutes of my life_.

5 minutes finally passed and she took a deep breath, holding the test in her hands. Her eyes are closed, _I need to look now… I need too._

Reid looked at the clock, it's been 5 minutes. In a second, Emily would walk out telling him the verdict.

Emily opened her eyes and looked down at it, this was it. She got up, walked out of the bathroom with her head looking down.

"Em..." Reid stood up quickly. "Emily. What's it say?"

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**Please review! It means a lot, even if it's a short one.**


	10. French Toast

Emily still doesn't look at him, as she raised the test. "Well... It would appear…" She looked up at him, a small smile and tears in her eyes. Her big brown eyes and the plus on the test both stare at him, "...that we are having a baby."

"What?" Reid felt lightheaded. "Emily." He was tearing up. "Come here," They embraced in a hug and he kissed her on the lips. "This is amazing. I'm going to be a father and you're going to be a mother."

She hugged him tightly, happy tears falling down her face. "S..Spencer! We are having a baby!"

"Wow, I can't believe it. Emily, this is what you've always wanted! We're going to have a beautiful baby girl or boy""

She hugged him tighter; _it is what I've always wanted_. _A child to call my own. Everyone knew that's what I wanted_. "I...I can't believe it!"

Reid hugged her tighter, "You're going to be an amazing mother."

Emily kissed his neck softly, "And you're going to be an amazing father…"

He kissed her lips gently. "I can't even wrap my head around it." Reid put his hand on her stomach. "Our child is growing in there."

Emily kissed him back, smiling. She laid her hands over his, "A little boy or girl."

He couldn't stop smiling. "This incredible... I'm speechless Em"

She smiled, tears in her eyes still. "I know Spencer… I am too…"

"This is the start of a new beginning. We're in this together, all the way" Still holding onto her.

Emily smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me either. We're going to be a family. Me, you and a wonderful bundle of joy."

She smiled as she glanced down at her flat stomach. "A perfect little family."

He put his hands of her stomach again. "Our perfect accident," Reid said.

Emily smiled a bit, "You know, I don't think this baby was really an accident… I mean, we both seemed pretty aware that this could happen."

"Yeah, you're right. We both knew that having unprotected sex would, most likely, result in pregnancy. This baby wasn't planned though but that wouldn't make them any less loved or cared for."

Emily smiled, "I don't know… I think I just…Always knew it would happen."

"Me too, I just never thought this soon." He said walking over, and sitting on the bed.

She stayed where she was, hands on her tummy. "I had a feeling. Right after we did it… I just almost knew…"

"I had a feeling too... I just can't believe we are going to have a child."

Emily smiled and nodded, "Little beansie."

Reid laughed, "Oh, when I went the office and I told Garcia and JJ about this, they were overjoyed. They couldn't wait."

Emily laughed a bit, "I'm not surprised at all. You know how excited Garcia was when Henry was born."

"Oh I know alright. I was excited when Henry was born too, and when JJ told me I was going to be a godfather," he chuckled.

"Well this time, you're going to be a father."

_I couldn't wrap my head around it. This was amazing_, "Yes, I know..." Reid walked up to Emily. "You're going to be a mommy."

She laughed a bit, with a smile. "I love you so much."

"I love you too..." _Emily was smiling a lot more now that we found out the result_. "When do you want to tell the team? But more importantly, your mother."

"The team? Anytime. My mother? Never." Her smile disappeared.

"I know you're mad at her now, but she still is your mother. Don't you think she should know about her grandchild?" He asked, not angrily but rather concerned.

"She hates children. And I don't want her anywhere near my baby. I had to grow up with her, in constant fear that I was never good enough. I can't let my baby grow up with that."

"She obviously doesn't hate children, or you wouldn't be here." Reid looked down at her. "... and we will make sure that our baby, when they grow up, can come and talk to us about anything. They will be loved with all of our heart."

"She didn't want a child. She wanted to be free of that. I was a mistake. The only reason she had me was because of my father… And then they got a divorce so…." She looked away. "So no, she has no right to be near my child."

"You, now, are not a mistake. Before you, I knew I was never going to be a father or husband to anyone." Reid explained. "And it's your choice; I'm not going to bug you about it."

"I was a mistake. To her. She would tell you that herself." She shook her head, "I went through so much pain with her. The lack of respect. Never pretty enough. Never skinny enough. It wasn't fair. I messed up because of her. Acted out. Eating disorders. She ruined me. And I can't let that happen with my baby…"

"Emily, that won't happen with our baby. You will never be like your mother to them, I know that. You are going to be the best mother."

"I'm going to do my best… But my mom… She'll tear the baby apart…Just like she did with me."

"Then you don't have to tell her. Me, the team. We're your family," Hoping she'll feel better.

She sighed out a bit, "Alright."

"What do you want to do?" _It was 2:30am._

"Well… I'm going to throw the pee stick out…" Emily laughed a bit and turned towards the bathroom.

"That'd be a good idea..." Reid looked at her as she walked into the bathroom.

Emily limped into the bathroom, looking at the test one more time to make sure it wasn't a dream. She then threw it away with a smile.

Reid waited for Emily as she came back into the room. _It was crazy, everything. It was a good crazy though._ "Let's go watch TV..." He went up to her and picked her up, cradling her in his arms.

Emily let out a small happy squeal as he picked her up. "Alright." She smiled and curled up in his arms.

Reid walked down the stairs and went to the couch, placing her carefully, so he doesn't hurt her leg. "What do you want to watch?"

"Mmm anything is fine." _Like I could even focus on the TV with so much going on._

_I'm not going to lie. I couldn't focus but I wanted to relax with Emily, trying calm down_. "Alright..." He flipped through the channels. Nothing was on, so he left it at a channel but a commercial was playing. "I'll be right back; I'm going to get us some food." Reid smiled as he got up and into the kitchen.

Emily smiled up at him and nodded, "Okay honey."

He walked into the kitchen and looked around_. Hm, what should I make?_ He opened the fridge_. I'll make french toast_. Reid turned the stove on and began to make them. _Mmm, they smelt delicious._ He finished making them and put them on 2 plates and began his way back to the couch.

Emily smiled, smelling what Reid was making. _You would be making something at like 3 in the morning._

Reid sat down on the couch, close to Emily. "Here you go dear." He said giving her the plate.

"Mmm french toast at 3am?" She laughed slightly, "Thanks Spencer."

"Yeah, I thought we deserved something better than just plain toast again." He took a bite while looking at the TV. "What were you watching?"

Emily took a bit, "I actually don't know…"

"The commercials have been playing the whole time?" he laughed.

"No… I just wasn't paying attention…"

"Oh, I do that sometimes too." Reid looked back at the TV and click 'info'; it was ironically, a parenting show.

Emily laughed, "Wow… Apparently I should have been paying attention…"

"Well, we don't have to watch this if you don't want too;" he laughed a little.

"I don't care. I'm fine with anything."

"Ok, I'll just leave it then..." he said as he took another bite.

Emily smiled as she munched at the french toast, "Mkay."

She ate as if she hadn't eaten in days. Reid chewed away at his last bite. "What are they talking about?" he said as he pointed to the TV_. I wasn't following. For once._

She smiled a bit, as she ate her last bite. _So good._ "Breast feeding Spencer. They are talking about breast feeding." She laughed a bit.

"Oh, okay. This is a great show." Reid said sarcastically.

Emily shook her head, "Spencer, it's a natural thing. As I get pregnant, the bigger my breasts will get because I'm producing milk for him or her."

"I know, I was just joking." He said, rolling his eyes jokingly. "Oh, they will?" Reid raised his eyebrow, already knowing the answer.

Emily rolled her eyes a bit, "Yes Spencer. Much bigger."

"I'm okay with that," he said, smiling.

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah… I'm sure you are."

"You know it." Reid said as he winked at her.

"Mmm… Well. Maybe I won't let you touch them."

"Hm. Maybe I won't let you touch _me_. I know how hormonal women get pregnant." _I read that in a book a while ago._

"Mmm... If I get hormonal enough you won't have a choice. You'll wake up strapped to the bed." She smiled and winked. "The things I would do to you."

"Ou, kinky." Reid said raising an eyebrow, laughing out loud.

She chuckled, looking straight forward. "I like kinky. I would make you squirm and feel so much pleasure you wouldn't even know what to do."

"I-um, I-I can't wait..." _She was saying all this and she wasn't even half as hormonal as she would get. _

_It was obvious that Spencer was thinking about all the things I would do to him. Mission accomplished._

He kept facing forward looking around. _Man, imagine how great the sex will be_. He smiled and laughed a little at the thought.

Emily smiled, "Oh? What are you laughing about?"

"N-nothing. It wasn't a bad laugh though. More like a 'wow, can't wait' sort of laugh,"

"Well. You're going to have to wait." she winked, "Just use your imagination until then."

Reid smiled, "Fair enough. I will." Looking at the TV, still demonstrating on how to breastfeed.

Emily watched the program, not really thinking much of it. _No big deal really, they were just breasts._

"Are you going to breastfeed?" he asked, out of the blue.

She nodded a bit, "Oh yeah. It's better for the baby I think. Either way, yeah I will be."

"Okay, that's good. Man, women have to go through so much."

She laughed, "Yeah we do. It's easy for the men. But women have to do the work"

"I agree all we have to do is to make sure we don't get boners in public." _It's true_, he laughed.

She gave him a look, "Oh boo hoo. Poor thing."

"It's harder than you realize..." I said, pun intended.

Emily mentioned down to his pants, "Hon, I think I know perfectly well how hard it is."

"Mm, I'm sure you know..." he said, looking at her. "I..." Reid laughed a little, "... I remember one time when we were in the roundtable room one morning and you were wearing this very low top, I kept imagining things... I couldn't believe I was getting hard while looking at dead people..."

Emily grinned and looked at him surprised, "Na uh! Were you really!" She shook her head a bit, "Did this happen other times?"

Reid grinned while looking into her eyes, "Yes, I-I was..." he shifted awkwardly. "M-m-maybe..."

She laughed, "Oh my god! When!"

"W-which time?"

She nodded quickly, "Yes! Which time!"

"T-there's been a lot of t-t-times though..."

"Nu uh! Seriously!" She set her plate down and looked at him. "Tell me."

"Do I have t-to?" Reid said, rather embarrassed.

Emily just grinned widely.

"Uh, f-fine." Reid thought for a second. "R-remember when we went to Atlantic Beach, Maryland, where we had to find Kate Joyce? Well, you wore this _really _low cut blue top... and well yeah," he said, looking away.

She tred to think back to that moment, "Oh! I remember that shirt! I still have it!" she laughed a bit. "Is it always low cut shirts?"

"O-oh I'm glad you do..." Reid said, "N-no, not always..."

"Oh yeah? What else then?"

"Ugh. Remember 'Viper'? Yeah, well when you wore that black dress..." he thought of the memory. "T-that was one of my all-time favourites..."

"Oh, it's hard to forget Viper and that case!" she laughed.

"It's hard to forget that d-dress. You looked _stunning_." Reid smiled.

Emily chuckled a bit, "You didn't seem very interested at the time."

"Even if I wasn't I can still think you looked stunning..."

"You never said anything to me about it. You were flirting with the girl at the bar."

"Come on E-Emily. I'm awkward. I can't just go up to you and say something like that without making a complete fool out of myself and besides... Morgan made me talk to that girl."

"Really? The girl seemed to like what you had to say."

"Austin was her name and I don't know, I guess so?"

Emily just nodded a few times.

"It wasn't anything serious, we just went out a few times, no big deal."

"Mhmm, yeah I know."

"Alright. What about you and Mick Rawson? You seemed to have an eye for him, just a little bit,"

"Mm no. He had his eye on me more of. He was attractive I guess. But I never dated him or anything. He called me a few times but…" she shrugged, "Never went anywhere."

"Oh. Why didn't you go? Just didn't like him?" Reid said, hoping he wasn't being too nosy.

"Not sure really… I just…Pushed him away for some reason… Wasn't meant to be I guess. I bought my cat instead."

Reid laughed a little, "When did you start to like me?"

"Oh hon. A long time ago." she said. "Near the beginning of when I met you. I just lied to myself for a long time, trying to turn the feelings off."

"R-really?" he said, surprisingly.

She nodded, "Oh yeah. I thought you were adorably awkward."

"Adorably awkward? Hmm, nice." he laughed as he moved closer to her.

Emily chuckled, "I slowly found you to be more and more attractive. Then you went from adorable to sexy."

"Thanks Em..." Reid laughed. "Well, I was 26 when you met me and you were 36. I'm sure you've seen better."

She laughed, "Nah, not really."

Reid snorted a little, "Really?"

"Well in my eyes no."

"Well, in that case, thanks..." he said, his eyes looking into hers.

She smiled, seeing him scoot closer to her. "You're welcome."

"D-do you still have that dress? The one when we were on the Viper case?" Reid asked, curiously.

"Of course I do. I also have this other black dress that I was thinking of wearing. Clings more, and is a deep V-neck."

He smiled at the thought of her in it. "Oh, can't wait to see you in it"

Emily laughed a bit, "There aren't many occasions to wear it"

"Maybe you do. I think we will have a few dates before the baby comes," he told her.

She laughed, "You're just saying that because you want me to wear some of my many dresses."

"Huh. You don't want to go on a date with the wonderful Dr. Reid? But yes, of course I want to see you in your 'many' dresses."

Emily chuckled, "I do have many. A huge section of my closet is just dresses! And of course I want a date with ."

"Ou, so many dates we'll have. We haven't even been on a date yet."

"Well that's what happens when a certain confesses in a hospital."

"You do have a point," Reid laughed. "God, how long is this parenting show?" It was 4:30am.

She chuckled, "It's one of those weird nighttime specials. I'm sure it's on all night."

"Probably." he said, "So, are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know… A mini Spencer would be cute."

"A mini Emily would be adorable..."

"Mini Spencer would be cuter." she laughed.

"Any child of ours would be adorable." he smiled widely.

She chuckled, "True, the cutest thing ever."

"I agree," he said. "Imagine in 8 months we will have a baby crying and we will have no alone time."

"Babies sleep a lot though. Especially in the beginning."

"Well eventually we won't have alone time," Reid laughed out loud.

Emily shrugged, "Kids go to bed early. And we have Garcia who will want to babysit."

"Ok fine. You know more about babies than me and yes for sure. Garcia will love that."

She chuckled a bit, "Don't worry so much hun."

"I worry all the time. But..." he looked at the clock, "are you tired? Want to just go lie down and try to get some rest?"

"Guess it's worth a try."

Reid helped her up and carried her to the bedroom, "Want to change? I can help you,"

Emily laughed, "Oh, I bet you can."

Reid just smiled at her.

**Thank you all for bearing with us!**

**Hope you like the story**

**Please review~ it makes our day if you do!**


	11. Something Special

Emily smiled; her finger running up and down his neck as he carries her.

Reid's head turned towards her, their faces inches apart. He kissed her as he set her down on the bed.

Her breath is hot against his lips as she kissed him back, holding his neck.

She lied down and he moved around her to the other side, he was now on his stomach still kissing her.

Emily's hair spreads out over the bed, as she tugged at Spencer a bit so he would come closer. Her lips move over his in a needy manner, as his body partially lays over hers.

Reid started to kiss her jaw all the way to the base of her neck. He heard her moan slightly.

She tipped her head to the side, closing her eyes. She groaned some more, enjoying the feeling of his lips.

Reid's other hand was on her stomach and he continued kissing her all the way back to her lips. "I love you." He whispered between kisses.

"I love you too." Emily whispered out between pants. When he gets to her lips, she pressed hers to his again passionately and in a wanting way. Emily's hands tangling up in his hair.

_We've been basically just having sex all the time, but that's what you get for being in the house for a month. I wasn't complaining_. Reid continued to kiss her lips passionately as his tongue slips between their lips.

Emily tugged at Spencer's hair, moaning slightly against his lips. How could she not want him right now? After all his talk about his boners and then the baby news. It turned her on. She takes his hand guiding it up her stomach and resting it on her left breast on top of her shirt.

He felt her guiding his hand to her breast, once it's there he slightly grabbed and massage it. Reid moved onto her back and Emily moved onto her stomach. Slightly on him. _I had a full boner already, I needed her._

She let out a small growl as Spencer gripped her breast; she broke the kiss moving her lips down his jaw. When she got to his neck, she bit down.

"Mmmmm…" Reid moaned as she bit down on his neck. _That's going to leave a mark._

Emily bit down a bit harder before he began to suck on that part of his neck. As she does this, they flip over again. She's on the bottom, her shirt starting to ride up, revealing her flat stomach.

Reid pulled her shirt off, throwing it across the room. He kissed her down her neck all the way to the bottom of her stomach, kissing it a few more times.

Her head rolled back against the bed, as she let out soft gasps of pleasure. As Reid kissed her stomach, she took her bra off and threw it to the side.

Reid moved back up her stomach and onto her breast. He began to suck on her already, hard nipples. "Mmmm"

Emily's eyes close as she moaned out his name, "Mmm! Spencer…"

"Do I make you feel good?" he whispered as he went back to her lower stomach.

She let out another gasp as he kisses right above her pant line, "Y..Yes!"

Reid began to take her pants off; he pulled them right off and onto the floor. Next were her underwear, he does the same to those. She opened her legs and he began to eat her out. Reid stroked her with his tongue, moaning.

Emily gasped and let out a surprised, pleasured yelp. _I can't believe he's doing this to me; he's never done it… _Her good leg rested over his shoulder, while her bad leg stayed on the bed. Her back arched, as she moaned out.

He continued to do this for a good 2 minutes. Reid moved his kisses up to her neck again, kissing her softly.

She moaned as he did, then his mouth left her causing her to whimper slightly and pant.

Reid moved to her ear, nibbling on it for a moment.

Emily tilted her head to the side so he could get to it better as she groaned, "You're into big time tonight… Wow…"

Reid smiled against her skin as he continued to suck her skin. He moved up body up a little more, he whispered "я тебя люблю" into her ear, meaning 'I love you' in Russian_. I know how speaking Russian made her feel. I know she loved it._

"Mmm… You know how to turn me on…" Her hands started to work at Reid's shirt.

He helped her with his shirt; Reid took it off, throwing it in the direction of her clothes. Both of their hands begin to unbuckle his belt. "Uh, Em…" Soon enough his pants were on the floor and he was now in his boxers. They reserved again, Reid was on the bottom now.

Emily looked down at him, her hair hanging down by his face. Her hand on either side of his head, "Hm? What is it?"

"What's what?" Reid said, looking into her eyes.

She smiled a bit, "Nothing I guess." she kissed his jaw bone quickly, "I thought you were saying something."

"I didn't," he said turning his head so she could kiss his jaw bone.

She ran her tongue up his jaw, to his ear. Emily bit down on the lobe.

"U-uhh... mmmm" _I had a full blown boner_. His hands were on her bare back rubbing up and down.

She whisper seductively in his ear, "Mmm.. What do you want baby…" she licked his ear.

He moaned. "Y-you start." he whispered back.

"Start with what?" Emily whispered as she kissed his ear.

"Whatever you want..." Reid kissed the side of her neck, and his hands started to make their way down to her butt.

She growled a bit, "Mmm let's get these off then…" she laced her finger through the elastic of his boxers, bring them up a bit, and then released, letting them snap back into place.

"W-what are you waiting for?" Reid said, willingly.

"Mmm… Maybe I'm teasing you, driving you crazy."

He grunted a little, "Yes you are."

She kissed at his neck, slowly pulling his boxers down.

"Mm yes baby." he moaned loudly.

Emily grinned against his neck, biting down again as she threw his boxers off the rest of the way.

His hands go to Emily's side, smiling as she bit down on his neck.

She panted against his neck, "Ready for me baby?"

"As ready as I've ever been" panting loudly.

She smiled and reached down, grasping the base of his hard length. Emily pumped him over a few times, getting him ready, before she lowered herself over him. She let his tip rub up against her entrance, teasing both of them.

"Stop teasing and f-fuck me already." He told her.

She moaned slightly, letting his tip rub at her entrance still. I whisper near your ear, licking at it. "Hmmm? Maybe I won't now."

"P-please. Em. I'm begging y-y-you." _I felt an orgasm coming on soon. _

"Hmmm" She kept rubbing his tip to her. "Maybe you should do something about it.."

Reid smiled playfully as he lifted his hips up towards her entrance.

As his hips rised he slowly slides into her. She moaned out.

"Uhhh... mmm" He moaned as he filled Emily, climaxing.

She gasped and moaned as he filled her up, "T…That was quick…"

"I know, sorry. I waited too long." _Feeling ashamed_.

"Ah, I see. It's okay baby."

"I'm sorry... but I thought that was amazing." Still trying to catch his breath.

Emily smiled a bit and rolled off him. _I didn't have an orgasm but oh well._ "I know hon."

"We can always go at it again later?"

She shook her head, reaching for her panties and slipping them on. "It's fine"

Reid got up as well, looking for his boxers. "Do you know where my boxers went?" he said, looking around.

She pointed to the other side of the room, "I threw them somewhere over there."

Reid moved over to where she pointed. "Oh, I see them." he said, picking them up and putting them on. He walked back to the bed, lying down.

Emily laid down as well, not bothering with any other clothing.

"I'm going to try and get some rest." Reid said, closing his eyes. _I didn't want to get into an argument with her._

She looked at him strangely. _Why was he acting this way…?_ "Oh okay…"

"Yep." That's all he said, and with that he feel into a deep sleep. It felt as if he haven't slept in days.

Emily frowned a bit and just laid there.

He was on top on the covers, only wearing boxers_. I dreamt of what the team would say when they find out Emily's pregnant._

She shifted, moving under the covers. Her back is to him as she curled up and closed her eyes, trying to sleep.

Reid slept for what seems like forever, but he opened my eyes and it was 1pm. He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

She was still asleep, curled up under the blankets on the other side of the bed.

Reid heard his phone ringing. _Shit_, he thought to himself as he tried to find it under the pile of clothes still on the ground.

Emily whimpered a bit in her sleep, the noise loud to her, but not quite waking up yet.

"Sorry Emily," he whispered. Reid finally found the phone and he quickly walked into the bathroom, "Spencer Reid," he answered.

Once the noise was gone, Emily settled down back into a deep sleep.

On the phone Morgan spoke, "Hey man."

"Oh, hi Morgan..." Reid said, not really wanting to talk to him.

"How's everything going over there?"

"Fine, how about you?

"Good man. JJ and Garcia wanted me to call and check up on you and Prentiss."

"Why didn't one of them just call then?" he said, kind of sharply.

"Umm, because they asked me too?"

"Sure, ok. Well, we're just fine."

"Hey man. Calm down would ya? I called to make sure she was okay? She's my partner remember? I'm worried about her too."

"I'm calm. I'm just answering your question." _I was still pissed about the conversation we had a few days ago._

"You're getting all pissed man. It's not cool. Everyone, me included, is worried about her. I haven't seen my partner in a while so I'm checking up on her."

_I didn't want to fight with Morgan anymore..."_Ugh, okay. Morgan," Reid said.

"Man what is with you? Why are you being so stress and sounding so unhappy. You're may have a baby with the woman you love. And yet you keep acting like it's a huge chore for you. Like it's the end of the world. If I was having a baby with Prentiss, I would be happy and not doubt anything. And just so you know, that's why I said what I did to you the other day. I gave you options because you were whining like it was the end of the world. I would never do that to Em, but you certainly sounded unhappy." Morgan sounded extremely pissed. "I feel bad for Prentiss. Because if you sound at all like this when you talk to her? God, it must be killing her and depressing her to no end. Get your shit together already." And with that, he hung up.

_Fuck. I wasn't acting like it's a chore or anything. He was the one, who told me to walk away from her, now he's saying that if he was having a baby with Prentiss that we would be happy and not doubt anything? Ya, okay. _Reid sat down on the edge of the tub, he was close to tears. Reid got up, put some clothes on and walked downstairs, slamming the bedroom door, by accident.

Emily gasped at the sudden slam, sitting up a bit in bed. Her hand on my chest, it just about gave her a heart attack. She looked to see Spencer is nowhere in sight. She frowned deeply and laid back down_. I guess he was mad at me for some reason…_

Reid was on the couch downstairs. His hands were on my head, thinking_. Why would Morgan say all that? It's not like I was lying to him about anything. I am truly happy with my life now. I couldn't even think straight, I was still so struck by what Morgan had said._

Emily felt tears stinging her eyes_. What did I do wrong?_ She pulled the blankets over her head as she curled up and closed her eyes, trying to make the pain go away.

_I didn't know what to do. I guess I'd just have to move on, with Emily and the baby. Morgan was blowing everything out of proportion._ Reid laid down on the couch looking up at the ceiling.

Emily cried silently to herself when suddenly her phone next to her starts to buzz. Her hand came out from under the covers and pulled the phone under with her. _It was Morgan_. Emily tried to compose herself and answer it. "Hello?"

Reid was still on the couch, trying to clear his head, he turned on the TV.

Emily wiped her eyes a bit, "Hey Morgan."

"Hey Prentiss, how are you feeling?" Morgan sounded on edge.

"Oh, I'm okay I guess. My leg is a bit sore today."

"Oh, maybe you should be resting it?" Morgan said, "Ok look Emily, I love you like a sister and I wanted to know if Reid seems unhappy or distant... I called him earlier and I gave him a piece of my mind."

She thought for a moment_. I guess that was always what I feared..._ "I… I don't know… I mean… Sometimes… He seems so happy… So excited… Then in the next second he seems scared and like he doesn't want any of this… I... I don't' know…"

"Doesn't want all of what? Prentiss, are you for sure pregnant? Because last time Reid and I talked, it was a possibility."

Emily sighed, "Look don't tell JJ and Garcia. Or anyone. I want to tell them soon… But… I took at test and got positive. I am."

"Shit. Prentiss. I feel bad for you. You have to deal with Reid, whining and being unhappy about this whole thing. I gave him the option to walk away." Morgan said truthfully.

She sighed a bit. _I knew what he was trying to say. Morgan just had an awful way of explaining things_. "I don't know what he thinks of this all really. Or if he's really that happy… But I know that I'm happy… I'm glad I'm having a baby… It's what I've always wanted… I'm glad it's his baby to… But… If he decides he's happier without both of us… Well.. Then… I guess that's his choice…"

"Prentiss, you need to talk to Reid. Like now. About everything you're feeling and thinking,"

"I… I don't want to bother him…"

"This is the rest of your life you're talking about, if 'bothering' him is what it has to take, then yes. Do it. I don't want you to get hurt"

"Truth is… Everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for." She smiled a bit, as she read the quote from memory.

"Are you willing to suffer for Reid?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I am."

"Then talk to him. Prentiss, just do it."

"I'm sure he doesn't want to talk… And…" she bit her lip. "I'm afraid of what I might hear."

"He's probably waiting to talk now. I know Reid and you never know until you try..."

"I… I guess so…"

"I'm going to go now. You better go talk to him, as soon as we hang up. Promise?"

"I will eventually okay? I can't right away… Because my leg is really bothering me… And I shouldn't walk on it… But I will soon. Okay? I promise."

"Ok fine, see ya Prentiss." Morgan hung up.

"Okay, Thank you Morgan…"

Reid was still looking at the TV, but not really watching.

Emily was still completely under the covers. She set her phone on the bed next to her as she held herself.

Reid got up and walked into the kitchen, made himself a cup of coffee, walked back to the couch and sat down. Slowly sipping the coffee.

She held herself tightly, still wearing nothing but panties, thinking about everything_. I just wanted everyone to be happy…_

Reid thought about what Morgan said. _I was truly happy and excited but I guess, my nervousness came across as not happy?_ _I think Emily was still sleeping, so I decided not to go talk._

Her whole body, head and all, still rested under the blankets. Emily tried to keep herself from shaking, but sometimes she couldn't help it when she was confused or upset.

As he finished his last sip of coffee, he took the cup back into the kitchen. Reid went back upstairs, walked in the bedroom and into the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror, thinking and paced back and forth.

Emily heard him come in from under the blankets. She was going to come out but he walked right into the bathroom. She frowned even more and just laid her head back down.

After 5 minutes, at least, he walked back into the bedroom.

She heard him walk in again, but don't move..

Reid walked around the bed, stepping over all the clothes, to the left side. He sat down, looking out the balcony doors.

_I feel you sit down, but obviously don't see you since I'm hidden under the covers._ She bit her lip, not moving.

He looked over his shoulder, to see Emily but it looked like she was still sleeping. He rolled his eyes.

Emily just laid there. _I don't know what to say or do. He seems so pissed at me…_

He cleared his voice about to speak, but nothing came out.

She shifted a bit in the bed, still biting her lip.

_I knew she was awake_. Reid coughed.

Emily licked her lips to talk, but said nothing. _I would just piss him off more._

"Emily..."

"Y..Yes?" she squeaked out.

"Can we talk? Morgan talked me this morning..."

Slowly my head pops out from under the covers, looking at him. "I… I just got off the phone with him…"

"He called you? This morning when he called me... I just got so upset and pissed that I just wanted to be alone for a while. The why I stormed out of here."

"Y..Yeah... I just got off the phone with him…" she bit her lip, "O..Oh..Okay.."

"I'm sorry Em; I didn't mean to act like a dick to you."

"I…It's okay..."

"What did you and Morgan talk about?" he said, looking at her.

"Just my health… And the baby… Stuff…"

"Oh, so you told him?" Reid asked, surprisingly not angry.

"Yeah. He's not telling anyone else though. I want to tell everyone in person…"

"Oh...okay, same here." _What wasn't she telling me?_

She nodded, laying her head back against the pillow. "We talked about you a bit… He's worried about things."

"Worried about what?" _I knew what she was saying. Morgan talked to me about it._

"About if… If this is what you want…Or…If you're going to hurt me…" Emily looked down.

"Emily, I want this. I want you, the baby. I would never, ever hurt you. You have my word. Morgan's just being over-protective"

"T…There are times… Where it sounds like you don't want this…"

"No, n-no. I'm just really nervous... Aren't I allowed to be? There's a bunch of 'what-ifs' when you find out that the woman you are in love with is pregnant. But never regret."

"I..It just... It seems like that fear… That fear takes over and... You…You'll end up leaving…"

"I'll eventually learn to deal with my nervousness. I would never leave you. Are you starting to doubt on if you want to be with me?" Reid backed away a little.

"I never doubted being with you. Not even for a second. The only thing I ever doubted was if you wanted to really be with me."

"I never even thought about that. I never doubted or regretted or anything. This is what I want."

"Are you sure… And I mean, really sure… Because if this baby is born… And then you leave me…" She shook my head;_ I don't even know what would happen._

"Emily. Stop. Stop thinking about that. No. I am not going to leave you. Ever. I'm going to be with you for the rest of my life."

She looked down a bit, "O…Okay…"

"Why do I have a feeling that you think I'm going to just walk out? I'm not like that. I don't just have sex with someone and when they find out they're pregnant, leave? No."

"O..Okay… I understand…"

"Are you sure? Because if we decide to take our relationship to the next level, I don't want you to doubt me and I want us to understand each other."

Emily nodded a few times, holding the blanket that rested under her chin with her hands. "Yes… I'm sure…"

"Alright then. How do we move forward from here?"

She bit her lip, looking up at him. "I…I don't know..."

"How about we tell the team?"

"That…Would involve getting out of bed…"

Reid laughed. "Yes, it would. And it would probably involve a shower as well."

"I… Don't like that idea." She smiled slightly.

"The idea of a shower? Sounds relaxing to me," he chuckled.

"The idea of doing anything that involves me leaving this bed." she smiled.

"Oh. I see well, when do you want to leave this bed?"

"When my leg doesn't feel like death?"

"I completely forgot,"_ Of course, I didn't actually forget. _"Well you shouldn't have been doing to so much physical activity then." Reid laughed.

She shot him a look, "Don't even start with me."

He smiled, "What did I do?"

"Oh, you did plenty." Emily smiled slightly, rubbing her eyes.

"Was I ... too rough?" Reid winked.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh please."

"Oh, shut it Prentiss." He playfully hit her arm.

"Mm don't hit your girlfriend. Being abusive is a crime." Emily smiled.

"We would know… I was just thinking it's been a month since the conception of our baby. 8 more months' to go."

She chuckled, "That's quite a thing you just figured out there. I knew there was a reason I kept you around genius."

"Oh, so you're full of jokes now, huh Miss Prentiss?"

"Aren't I always?" Reid grinned.

"You're funny..." Raising an eyebrow. "Alright. Let's get you up and dressed."

"No." She disappeared under the covers again.

"Em, you've been in bed for the past month. Let's go do something. Don't worry, I'll help you." he said, as he went underneath the covers as well.

"My leg says no."

"Hm," he said, as they were both under the covers now. "You have crutches...?"

Emily nodded a bit, "Yeah I do."

"So, you can use those." he smiled.

She sighed a bit, "Pain."

Reid just rolled his eyes, "Ugh Em.."

"You can go out if you want…"

"N-no, I want to stay with you. I just want you to get better. I hate seeing you in so much pain."

"It's okay… Really… I know you hate being trapped here."

"I'm not 'trapped' here. I want to be here."

"I guess so…"

"You don't seem sure about things? What are you really thinking?"

"I was thinking that I feel bad for making you stay here…."

_I didn't want to argue with her... again_. "Have you been getting any morning sickness yet?" He asked, changing the subject.

Emily sighed; _I don't know why he asks me things if he doesn't actually want to know the answer. _"Not yet."

"Oh, that's good I guess_._" _Emily seemed distant. I know we sorted everything out with the 'trust' issue. She thought I was just going to leave. I had no intentions of leaving her. I hoped one day we could get married._

"Soon enough…" she said, stretch her hands above her head a bit.

"Actually, can I go out for a bit?" _I had a surprise I had just thought of. I needed to go get it._

She looked up at him and nodded, "Of course… You don't need my permission Spencer…"

"Just thought I'd ask." Reid turned around and walked out the room and down the stairs. He grabbed his wallet and left the apartment.

"…Okay then..." She turned over in the bed, closing her eyes.

Reid got in the car and drove to the local grocery store. _This was my time to make things right with Emily._ He walked into the store and into the flower boutique.

**I hope you're enjoying this story,**

**Please read and review!**


	12. Let's Play a Game

Emily rubbed her leg a bit, wishing she could make the soreness go away. She started to drift off again.

Reid was looking around, trying to find the perfect flowers for Emily. "Hm..." he said to himself. After about 10 minutes looking around, he went back to the red roses_. These seemed perfect._

She wrapped her arms around herself for more warmth as she slept. Emily was curled in a ball in the middle of her king size bed.

Reid picked up a dozen of fresh red roses and held onto them. He walked across the store to the chocolate aisle. They had a special section for 'fancy' chocolate and choose the rich Belgium chocolates, in a shape of a heart. He continued to the checkout placing the items on the belt.

The woman behind the counter smiled, "Hello. Did you find everything you needed?"

"Hello, yes I did." Reid smiled back.

She began to ring things up, "Just the chocolates and roses for you today?"

"Yes, ma'am." he said to her.

She nodded, "Getting them for someone special?" The woman smiled a bit, "$25.35 is your total."

Reid laughed a little, "Yes they are, someone very special." he dug through his wallet and gave her the exact change. "Here you go," Handing her the money.

She smiled and nodded, "I'm sure she will love it. Have a nice day."

Reid sighed. "I hope so," he said under his breath as he walked out of the store, items in hand. He went and sat down in his car and drove home. _I hope she'll love it._

Back at her place, she's still in bed sleepy soundly.

Reid drove back into the nearest parking space back at Emily's. He took a deep breath, stepping out of the car and grabbed the roses and chocolates. He walked back up to the apartment and opened the door, placing the items on the table near the door.

Emily heard the door open, slightly stirring in her sleep.

He put his shoes in the closet and began to walk upstairs, with the roses and chocolates. He opened the bedroom door slowly. Emily heard the creak of the door, which caused her to sit up a bit. She rubbed at her eyes, not fully awake yet. Reid walked over to the bed, sitting down. The roses were in his left hand and the box of chocolates in his right. "Good Evening, sleepy head."

Emily smiled a bit as she still rubbed at her eyes, not yet seeing the items. "Evening."

He smiled at her, "I believe these are for you"

"Hmm?" she turned to him and her eyes widen a bit as she looked at the gifts. "O..Oh... Spencer… Did you get these for me?"

"Of c-course I did. Who else?" Reid smiled, laughing a bit.

She smiled wide, taking the roses and pressing her nose to them. She smelled them with a sigh, "They are beautiful Spencer. Thank you so much."

"Not a problem, oh you forget these" he said, handing her the chocolate. "Am I romantic yet?" Reid asked her, referring to their conversation on her balcony a few days ago.

"Oh was that what this is about? Proving your romantic side?"

Reid smirked and laughed, "No, not at all. I was just kidding. I gave you this because I love you"

She smiled a bit, looking down at the roses again. "That's more like it."

They exchanged smiles, "So do you like the chocolate and roses?"

Emily grinned, "I love them!" _Not many people have bought me flowers before, let alone a boyfriend. I was truly happy about that._

"I thought you would. They were my way of saying sorry for making you doubt everything."

"You really didn't have to go out of your way to do this…"

"Emily yeah I did and I wanted too"

"You really didn't…" she smiled a bit, "But thank you."

"I'd thought you like them; brighten your mood up a little." he grinned.

Emily nodded, "Well it worked honey."

"I'm glad it did." She was still in bed, sitting up.

She pressed her nose to the roses once more, closing her eyes as she inhaled the scent with a smile.

_I was happy she liked them and I was happy we were back to normal again. Hopefully, she wouldn't doubt me or think I didn't want this._

Emily smiled, "They really are perfect Spencer. So pretty."

"You're perfect," Reid said smiling,

She shook her head, "No way. You are"

"Don't even say that. I'm far from perfect, but I do try my best."

"If you think I'm perfect then you for sure are."

"Oh hush." he said, rolling his eyes playfully.

Emily shook her head quickly, "Nope."

"Hm, maybe this will help." he kissed her.

She smiled a bit, kissing him back before whispering against his lips, "Nope."

"You're so difficult," Reid said, looking into her eyes.

She chuckled a bit, "Yeah, maybe a bit."

"I know." They both laughed in sync. "What do you feel like doing?"

"We could play a game."

He followed her gaze, "What kind of g-game?"

Emily chuckled a bit; _he was most likely thinking I was going to say something sexual._ "Well… We could play the random question game"

"Yeah, okay that sounds entertaining." Reid said, smiling. "You start?"

Emily smiled, "Will you get me vase with water first? Then I'll ask your question."

"Sure, they're in the cabinet next to the fridge right?" She nodded. Reid went downstairs, filled the vase half way and brought it back up, placing the roses in it.

Emily looked at the roses for a moment, smiling and then laid back in bed. _I've spent my whole day naked in bed. _She opened her arms to him, "Come here."

He lied down next to Emily, his arm around her. Reid smiled and looked at her.

Emily adjusted a bit, wrapping her arms around him and letting him rest his head on her breasts like a pillow. "Mkay… Me first right?"

Reid sat up a bit, "Yeah,"

As he lied against her chest she pet his hair, "Mmm… What's your favorite dessert?"

Reid reach his hand over her and place it on her stomach, "Hm, I like cheesecake," he laughed a little.

Emily smiled a bit, "Mmm strawberry cheesecake…"

"Strawberry's my favourite_." I try and think of a question_. "Um... Favourite place to go on a date? Your dream date?"

She played with his hair as she thought, "Hmmm… The beach I think. I love walks on the beach. The sound of the water. The sand. Bonfires on the beach. Tents on the beach and falling asleep to the sound of water…"

"Hm... I like that too, sounds amazing." he looked to her.

"Always been a dream, since I was little." she bit her lip as she thought, "Okay… Umm… Best dream you ever had?"

"Dream? Um, probably a few weeks ago. When I dreamt that the baby was born and we were a happy family" he smiled at the memory.

She kissed his temple. "That's really sweet."

"I know." _I think of a question._ "How many kids do you want?"

"Hmm… 3 or 4." Emily grinned.

Reid sat up, putting his arm around her. "Me too"

She smiled sweetly up at him, "Oh yeah? Not too many for you?"

"I've always wanted 3 or 4 kids. I think that's the perfect number."

"Yeah, I think so too."

Reid smiled, "Well, we're already starting on that." he laughed, "Ok, ask"

She looked down and rubbed her stomach, "Yeah we are." she smiled a bit, "Alright… Umm… What are your top baby name choices? Boy and girl."

"Um, I haven't really thought about it but I do like the name Sophia or Rose for a girl and Andrew for a boy." Reid blushed. "What about you?"

"Fara for a girl… Jayden for a boy." she said easily.

"I like Jayden" he said smiling.

She chuckled a bit, "I've liked those names since I was little."

"I can tell, you said it fairly quickly." he laughed.

Emily smiled and nodded, "Hey I have lots of dreams as I little girl."

"I honestly never really thought about it, I just loved those names in general."

"I used to think about it almost every day… Having the perfect family… As a little girl I would set up my dolls and they would be my little family…. Me always being the mommy. We never fought, were never upset, and were always with each other." she let out a small laugh, "Looking back as a profiler… I guess that's pretty sad right? Anyone in our profession would say that's the way a child who is either abused, unloved, or going through family hardships would act. Lonely, sad kids." she shook her head, "It's funny, I had my whole life planned out… It seemed so natural back then. Thinking of a better life. When really… I guess it was pretty sad."

Reid felt where she was coming from. "Now, we can be the perfect family."

She smiled a bit, "Yeah… I really hope so."

"Me too," he said, holding onto her a little tighter.

Emily smiled a bit as she pushed the memories from her head. _The memories of the raven haired girl, sitting in her big house alone surrounded by her toys. Calling them mom and dad… Husband…Son. Daughter…_ She looked up at him, "Your turn."

"Ok, um...how dirty can this get?" Reid asked while winking.

She laughed a bit, "Anything you want hon."

"Hm, kinkiest place you've done it?"

"Hmm…" _I try to think back_. "Public restroom."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really? With anyone I know?"

She chuckled and shook her head, "No hun. Random guy, random bar."

"Ou sounds fun" he said, grinning.

Emily laughed, "More… Dirty… I showered for a good 2hrs after."

"Yeah, there are a lot of germs in a bathroom..."

"Exactly… I was drunk and yeah."

He nodded, "I believe it's your turn."

"Ummm… Favorite animal?"

Reid laughed out loud, "Really? Well, I-um- I don't know?"

"What do you mean you don't know? That's like the easiest question asked so far!"

"I know! I just don't have a favourite animal, maybe elephant?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Maybe?"

"Um, yeah. Elephants are my favourite animal," he laughed. "What's your favourite ice cream flavour?"

She smiled a bit, "Umm… Strawberry!"

"I love strawberries too,"

"They are my favorite!"

"Best fruit out there," he said as we both laughed.

"You bet!" Emily smiled and grinned, "What's your sexual fantasy?"

Reid blushed, "T-to have sex in a public place. Very risky."

"Oh really? Like where? Any specific places you've dreamed of?"

"I thought about having sex at the BAU, actually."

"Oh really? Where at the BAU?" she laughed a bit._ He was so embarrassed._

"Hm, not sure." Reid said. "Maybe...I don't know..."

She laughed a bit, "Well when you imagine doing it, where exactly are you?"

"The roundtable room," he admitted.

Emily raised an eyebrow, "You dirty boy…"

Reid tried to hold back a smile. "It's probably better than having sex in a bathroom." he said, raising an eyebrow.

She laughed, "Everything is better than sex in the bathroom."

"So anyway that's my sexual fantasy..." he stated.

She smiled and brought the side of his face to her lips. She kissed his ear, "I'll fulfill that for you."

"I'm sure you would. But I'm pretty sure it's against rules to have sex in the office." Reid laughed.

"Mhmm… But I don't care. There's a time at night when no one is there." she said seriously, licking his ear.

"I-I know, hmm..." Reid thought. "Maybe we should go to the office soon then." he winked.

Emily chuckled; "Someday baby." she let go of his head, letting him lay against her breasts again.

"Can't wait... Ok. My turn, um, have you ever fantasized about someone while on a case?"

Emily chuckled a bit, "Yep, you."

"Really? Only me?"

"Pretty much yeah."

He nodded, as if in approval. "Tell me one time when you did"

Emily chuckled a bit, "One morning you came into work, you had some… Early morning excitement? And you thought no one noticed. I did though. I imagined coming up under your desk where you sat… Undoing your pants." she smiled, pushing hair out of his eyes. "And playing with you while you squirm around in your chair."

"Oh..." Reid laughed, awkwardly while swallowing. "Wow. Ha"

She chuckled a bit, "You asked."

"Mhm, indeed I did... so what now?"

She smiled, "It's my turn to ask you. Umm… Favorite book?"

"Hm, I enjoyed 'The Illustrated Man' by Ray Bradbury. I read it while we on the case where the tattooed man killed himself and we had to find his partner before another victim were killed. It was a good book."

Emily nodded a few times, "I remember you talking about that book."

"Yeah, so... I can't think of another question." he laughed, moving even closer to her. She was still naked.

She chuckled a bit, "Come on genius!"

"Hmm, what's your sexual fantasy?"

"Hey… Copycat."

"You never said it wasn't allowed. Now spill."

"Ummm… Bondage."

Reid raised his eyebrows, looking at her. "Really?"

Emily laughed slightly, smiling." Oh yeah."

"Hm, ok…" They sat there in silence for a moment. "What time is it? I should really keep my cell with me"

She laughed, "I don't know. I can't see the clock."

"Oh well, it looks like it's about 7pm... Are we still going to continue this?"

"If you want."

"It's interesting, so yes. Let's do this. You ask."

She smiled, "Alright.. Um… If you could date anyone in the world, who would it be? Out of all the people, famous and such."

"You." Reid said without hesitation.

Emily looked at him, "Oh come on! Out of everyone in the world?"

"Um, yeah? So if Brad Pitt came into this room, you'd rather date him?"

"Nah, he's not really my type..."

"Your type is nerdy, scrawny and young?" he laughed.

She chuckled a bit, "For sure."

Reid rolled his eyes and smiled a bit. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Well, I usually go for the hot, older women." He said, jokingly but somewhat true, considering this situation.

Emily chuckled a bit, "Who is that I wonder."

"Mm, who knows?" he winked.

She laughed slightly, "She's a lucky lady."

"Maybe I'm just an extremely lucky man?"

She laughed a bit, "She's luckier."

"Sh," he lifted her head and kissed her.

Emily smiled against his lips, kissing him back softly. Her eyes drifting closed. _Whenever I was with him…It was like a dream…_He felt her smile, and he smiled as well. _I could kiss her lips forever, it was like heaven. _She let out a happy sigh. Her eyes drifted back open and looked into his as we keep kissing.

Reid's hand moved to the side of her face, holding it. He sat up straighter and turned to face Emily more.

She still laid in the bed, as he held her face. Emily's hands rest on his chest, looking into his eyes and hoping he can see all the love in hers.

Their foreheads were touching and he looked into her eyes. Reid's lips form a smile_. I would never get tired of looking her deep, rich brown eyes._

Emily kept her forehead pressed to his as she took her lips from his, catching her breath. She smiled at him, eyes still staring into his.

Reid's hand went from her face down to her stomach as he just left it there and leaned in for another kiss...

"Someone's wanting tonight." She smiled a bit as his lips press against hers again. Emily moved her lips over his, moving them gently.

"You wanna wait until tomorrow night?" Reid asked her between breaths.

"Wait for what." Her lips linger over his, teasing a bit. He leaned in wanting another kiss but Emily moved her head back a bit, his lips not quite ever making it. She grinned.

Reid's lips were searching for hers, until he realized she moved back. He opened his eyes. "Wait to y-you know...?"

Emily smiled a bit, still teasing Reid. "Wow, you really are needy tonight aren't you?"

"W-What do you mean?" he asked, "...Do you want to go one night without having s-sex?" _Truthfully, I was super tired._

She smiled, "Well someone seems to need my lips right now." she grinned and laughed, "Well I'm up for whatever you want."

"Can we just makeout like two teenagers tonight? I'm actually really tired."

She smiled a bit, "Like two teenagers huh?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Don't teenagers just makeout and stuff?"

She laughed, "Oh hon… Not these days." She kissed his lips, giving him 3 quick pecks on the lips. "But we can make out… Just, one thing…" she bit her lips, looking down at her naked body. _I was still only wearing panties_. "Can we even the playing field a bit when it comes to clothing? I want to feel your skin on mine tonight." she smiled, running her finger over his lips softly and lovingly.

"Oh geez, imagine in 15 years when our son or daughter's a teenager. Wow." Reid looked around. He took his shirt off and pants, he was now only in his boxers. "Fair?"

"Don't even think about that stuff. It will drive you crazy." Emily smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her chest pressing against his. Warm skin to warm skin. "Much much better."

"Oh wow. Imagine having the sex talk with them?" Reid started kissing her neck, as he held onto her sides. "You're going to have to do that one..."

"Hey Spencer…" she smiled a bit as he kisses her neck. "Don't worry so much. That's a long ways away."

"Oh God, I hope so." he begun to suck on her neck, nibbling the skin with his teeth a little.

She groaned out softly, closing her eyes. "Mmm... What are you doing…?"

"I'm leaving you with a hicky. I believe it's a 'teenager' thing to do." Reid winked up at her.

Emily chuckled a bit, groaning as he kept sucking_. That's going to be a big hicky_, "Looks to me that your marking me as yours ."

"I believe I already planted my 'seed' in you, so you're mine." Reid laughed. _Wow, for a genius I really say stupid things._

"Planted your seed huh? What a romantic thing to say…" she laughed a bit.

"Come on, I don't think I have to explain. Hey. I am very romantic. Remember your flowers?"

"Yes dear…I know."

He grinned against her skin. "Can we call it a night?" Reid said as he moved back up to her lips, kissing them a few more times.

She smiled and kissed him back, whispering against his lips. "I guess so."

"Thanks. I haven't been sleeping much lately. I guess it's caught up to me." He got under the covers and lied on his back.

Emily smiled and cuddled into him, her head on his shoulder and chest pressed against his side. "Poor thing."

"I didn't get to sleep all day, thank you very much." he rested his head on the top of hers, kissing her head once.

"I'm hurt. So shut it." Emily smiled and closed her eyes. "Goodnight."

"Excuses." he told her, obviously, joking. "Goodnight"

She looked up at him, "I love you."

"I love you." Looking down to her.

Emily kissed his lips quickly, smiled, and closed her eyes again, within seconds she's sound asleep. Her breath soft on his neck.

She snuggled close to him, under the warm blankets, as she sleep soundly. Her arms stay wrapped around him waist, keeping herself close.

_I could stay in this position forever_. He didn't dream at all that night, or at least he couldn't remember. _I wondered was Emily was dreaming about..._

_My dreams are quite, calm, and really wonderful. Just the family Spencer and I built… A few dogs, a big house. A happy family._

_Just what I always wanted._

Reid woke up in the morning, it was 10am. He yawned and stretched. Emily was still cuddled up next to him.

She held him close, breathed soft against his skin as she kept sleeping.

_Wow. She's been sleeping a lot lately_. He lay there, waiting for Emily to wake up.

_My leg recently has been wiping me out.. I wasn't supposed to walk on it for a reason. But, knowing me, of course I do. Which has been slowly tiring me out. And now the pregnancy too. Which can wear a woman down._

_I've been thinking a lot on how we're going to tell the team about Emily's pregnancy. We knew that Morgan wouldn't tell anyone, not like Garcia._

Emily shifted a bit, her arm lying over his chest. Her thumb gently stokes his skin, right above his nipple. She nuzzled his side.

His arm, wrapped around her, began to softly rub her arm as he kissed her on the top of her head.

She smiled a bit in her sleep, letting out a small, soft, happy, squeal.

Reid smiled as she squealed. _It was cute. I've never been as relaxed in my whole life as I've been with Emily._

Her thumb keeps rubbing his skin softly, her legs tangle up in yours. She clings to his warmth.

_We were now in a tangled mess;_ Reid turned to his side, now facing her. Her leg was still between his. He looked at her and smiled a little.

Emily's face is right by his, her breath soft as she slept. Her face is calm, and she smiled a bit. She leaned forward, her nose resting against his.

Reid rested his hand on the side of her face, brushing a piece of hair off her face. He played with her hair for a while.

Emily smiled a bit, making noises like she's going to wake up but she stretched a bit.

Reid removed her hand from her hair and watched her stretch. _A random thought popped into my head. I wondered if Emily would want to get married to me someday..._

Her eyes slowly opened and rubbed them softly. She blinked a few times and smiled up at Reid, "Good morning handsome."

"Good morning beautiful," he said, smiling.

She stretched again and then laid her hands on his bare chest, feeling his skin. _It reminded me that he was really here._ "Sleep well?"

He grabbed her hands and intertwined them with his. "Surprisingly yeah I did."

Her hands squeezed his, "Surprising? Why so surprising?"

"I just haven't been sleeping well lately... that's all. Last night, I slept amazingly. I was really tired,"

"Ah, okay. I see."

"How about you?" They were still holding hands_. I wondered if she was getting and symptoms of the pregnancy, she was 7 weeks along_.

"I feel…I don't know… I feel a bit…ill… Actually…"

"Nauseous?"

She closed her eyes, suddenly being over taken by it. "Mm… Yeah… Big time…"

"Well, you have many months to go." he laughed a little, while pulling her close to him again. "When do you go in for an ultrasound?"

She closed her eyes, "S…Spencer…" I don't answer his question. "I'm going to throw up…"

"I-I um- Okay, let's go to the bathroom." Reid got up and rushed to her side of the bed and helped her up.

One of the blankets stays wrapped around her as she sat on the floor by the toilet. Emily leaned over it, throwing up.

Reid was by the door, waiting for her to finish up. "Your first day of morning sickness. Good luck,"

She kept throwing up, her arms wrapped around herself as she shook.

She was in there a good 5 minutes, "A-are you okay?"

Emily finally stopped, still leaning against the toilet. "God that sucks."

"Well, just think. Something amazing and wonderful going to come out of this. All the throwing up and everything"

"Ugh... Easy for the one who doesn't have morning sickness to say…" she rubbed her eyes.

Reid walked into the bathroom, giving Emily her shirt. "As I've said, men have it easy."

Emily groaned a bit, burying her face in her hands.

"Here's your shirt." he said, giving it to her.

She reached over and grabbed it, "Thanks…" she slipped it on, still kneeling by the toilet.

"No problem." _I wonder if she was good enough to go out._

"Ugh…" Emily rubbed her face, hoping that she was done for now.

He went to her and embraced her into a hug. "So, it's only 10:30. We have the whole day ahead of us. Want to get dressed and we can see how you're feeling from there?"

Emily rested her cheek against Reid's chest, sighing a bit. "Alright."

"So do you want to take a shower?"

She sighed a bit, "Yeah I guess I should."

"Are you okay to take it on your own?" As soon as he said it, he realized how it sounded. "I-I meant, are you sure you'll be okay to?"

She slowly started to stand up, "I.. I'm not sure.'

"Up to you."

"I… Maybe I can do it…"

"Ok…" Reid said, "I'll be in the bedroom if you need me."

Emily nodded as she stood up the rest of the way, leaning against the counter.

Reid walked back to the bedroom and started to tidy it up. He put the dirty clothes in the hamper and made the bed.

She took a deep breath, limping over to the shower and starting it up.

As he finished making the bed, he just put something's back in place and walked over to the bedside table. The condoms were still there, the ones that were too small. He grabbed them and threw them out.

Emily took her clothes off and slowly got into the shower,

Reid made his way to the bed; he lied down and closed his eyes_. I wasn't tired, I was just thinking._

She let the warm water run over her as she begun to wash her hair and body.

He continued to lie there on the newly made bed.

20 minutes later, she's finally done. She turned the water off and slowly got out.

As she was showering, he got dressed. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

She dried herself off and then wrapped her towel around her. She walked out of the bathroom.

Reid turned his head to the side and sat up a little bit and saw Emily come out of the bathroom.

"Taking a nap?" She smiled a bit and limped over to her closet.

Reid laughed. "Nope, just lying here. We only woke up a little while ago"

She smiled, "I'm aware." She put on her bra and underwear.

"I'm just saying," he smiled. _I saw Emily getting dressed. She had a perfect body._

Emily threw on a pair of jeans and a red v neck shirt, "Genius always has something to say."

"It's true." He looked at her. "I like that shirt."

She laughed a bit, grabbing her crutches and putting them under her arms. "Not surprised."

Reid rolled his eyes. "I have a question. When are you going to get a ultrasound?"

"Hmm.. A month or so most likely. When there's more there."

"Alright. Then I think we can see if it's a boy or girl? I don't know."

"I think you find out the sex at about 4 months…" she used her crutches to get over to the bed.

"Oh okay, do you want to find out?"

Emily smiled, "Of course I want to. We need to know so we can pick out a name."

"I want to too. Hey, I never noticed but how many bedrooms do you have? 2?"

She nodded, "Yep, this room and a guest bedroom."

"Ok, so, obviously, the guest room will be the nursery."

She chuckled a bit, "Obviously, yes. For now, until maybe someday when I buy a house and not live in an apartment."

"I? You mean when we buy a house?" Reid winked.

"Yes hon. I meant we."

"That's what I thought." he chuckled. "Ok, so what now?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

He sit up, sitting next to her now. "Hm, want to go out?"

Emily smiled, "Where?"

"Remember our friends at the good old BAU?"

She chuckled, "Quite well actually."

"I think we should go and visit. If you're up for it."

"Yeah that would be nice"

"Do you want to call first? Or just go?"

Emily got up, putting the crutches under her arms. "Let's just go."

"Alright." He helped her out, as they walked to the car. He helped her get into the front and put the crutches in the back.

**Thanks again for the reviews!**


	13. A Visit to the BAU

Emily put her coat on and got into the car with a small wince. She then buckled up.

Reid got into the driver's seat and started the car. After a few minutes, he parked in the lot at the BAU. "Are you nervous?"

She looked out the window at the building. "Eh, a bit. More excited than anything."

"Same here. Let's go." he walked over to the other side of the car and got her crutches. Reid opened her door handing them to her as she got out.

With much work and effort she used her crutches and walked into the large building.

As they got up the elevator and in the bullpen Reid said, "I'm nervous. You know they're going to ask a million questions about everything."

Emily smiled over at Reid, "Then let them."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh look. Garcia's there." They made their way over. "Hey Garcia."

Garcia freaked out, "OH GOD! They are back!"

"We're just visiting. But for now, yes we're here." Reid said to Garcia, while putting his arm around Emily's waist.

Emily smiled a bit, leaning against the crutches. "It's good to see you Garcia."

"It's good to see you two lovebirds." Garcia said, making kissy noises.

She laughed, blushing a bit. "Yes, we are here."

Reid blushed as well. "Well, Garcia, did we miss any drama?" he laughed.

"Drama? oh no. Not really! We had a few cases, but other than that nothing! They've really missed you both during the cases though." Garcia smiled.

"We've missed you guys a lot too. It gets kind of boring at her place..." Reid laughed and looked at Emily,_ knowing that wasn't true at all. She knew it too_.

"Hmm boring he says." Emily smiled and laughed.

"Wow. Sexual tension much. I'm sure you guys weren't _too _bored." Garcia said, implying what they both thought.

Emily chuckled, "Well obviously some of that has been going on since…" she looked over at Spencer's smile and then back at Garcia. "Since we are going to have a baby."

He looked at Emily with his eyes widened_. I didn't know she was going to say that suddenly._

Emily smiled at Garcia, "That's right. We are having a little boy or girl."

"OH MY GOD! Emily! Spencer! Congrats!" Garcia was practically yelling.

Emily laughed a bit, "I knew you would be excited."

Reid tightened his hold on Emily a little. He smiled at Garcia. "Well, I think we should go and find the others now..."

Garcia grinned, "I'll get everyone! I'll gather them all!" She scurried off.

"Oh God, what have we done?" he said looking down at Emily.

She laughed, "We've opened the flood gate into the world of Garcia."

"That we have done." he saw all of them walk down the hall and into the bullpen. "Here we go..."

Emily smiled, "I'll tell them okay? So you don't pass out."

"Yes please," he said, smiling. Reid kissed her on the cheek for good luck. The team was now in front of them.

Emily smiled a bit, and looked over to the team. "Hey everyone."

"Garcia said you two have something to tell us." Hotch said first. Reid looked over at Morgan. He already knew the news.

She smiled, "Yeah. We do. The news is… Spencer and I… Are having a baby."

Hotch, Rossi and JJ's mouth dropped open. Reid looked to Emily and then to them. All he did was smile.

Emily smiled, "Earth to everyone?"

JJ ran up and hugged Emily. "Emily. Congratulations! How did this happen?"

Emily smiled and hugged her back, while still on her crutches. "I think you know perfectly well how it happened JJ."

"Well, I didn't mean it like that but whatever. Congrats again! Sorry for taking off but I have a lot of paperwork to do, we must catch up soon! Ladies night out okay? Maybe a bar? No drinking for you though. Bye!" and with that JJ left down the hall to her office.

Emily laughed a bit, "Bye JJ."

Hotch spoke next, "You have no idea but you've gotten yourselves into. Good luck." he said, smiling and obviously joking.

Emily smiled, "Oh, I can imagine… It's going to be crazy/"

"I'm excited but nervous to death at the same time," Reid said next.

Hotch nodded, "It will be crazy… But so great."

"Definitely worth it." Reid said, as he kissed Emily on the cheek.

She smiled widely, laughing slightly as he did this.

The silence was awkward. "So..."

Emily laughed a bit and whispered, "Spencer calm down." She then looked at Hotch, "Any advice for us?"

Reid rolled his eyes at Emily. "Yeah H-Hotch..."

Hotch smiled a tad, "It comes pretty naturally. Just be there for the child as much as you can. And don't be afraid, having a kid is an amazing thing."

Rossi was just standing there smiling as well. "Thanks it means a lot."

Emily smiled, "Haven't heard much from you Rossi."

Rossi said, "I'm just shocked, even though we kind of already knew. I am happy for you both. Hope you guys the best with you and your baby."

Emily smiled. _Sometimes I thought of Rossi as my dad_. "Thanks Rossi,"

"No problem you two." Rossi then left, leaving them with Hotch and Garcia.

Emily smiled a bit, "Whew…" she leaned against the crutches. "Can someone offer the pregnant gimp a seat?" she laughed softly.

"Oh Sorry Em! Come on, let's go to my liar. The boys can talk." Garcia said, as she Emily along with her gently.

Emily smiled a bit, limping away while using her crutches. "Have fun you two." she laughed and followed Garcia.

Reid smiled back at Emily and turned to Hotch. "I know what you're thinking. That we were irresponsible and now we're dealing with the consequences, right?" he said, not angrily.

Hotch shrugged, "Maybe a bit. But you two seem happy enough."

"I'm very happy. I mean JJ and Will weren't married when they had Henry..."

Hotch nodded, "That's true, and they seem happy enough as well." He raised an eyebrow, "Do you plan on marrying her one day?"

Reid put his lips together before answering, "Yeah, I hope too. I mean if it was up to me, I'd want to get married before the baby comes but I think that's, obviously, too soon_." I'm glad I could talk to Hotch._

Hotch shrugged, "Why do you think that's too soon? You've known each other for years."

"That's true, I guess, we've known each other for 5 years but we only started dating a little over a month ago and it's against the bureau rules."

"Once you're married, there really isn't anything Strauss can do about it. And, you're both too valuable to her to fire."

"Thank you for being so understanding." Reid smiled. "Jack will get another play mate." he laughed.

Hotch gave one of his half smiles, "He will be thrilled." Suddenly Morgan walks up, hands in his pockets. He smiled at Hotch's last comment and looked up to Morgan, then looked away.

Hotch raised an eyebrow, "Well I'll leave you two to talk, I have to ask Emily a few things." He nodded and walked off.

"Um. O-okay." Reid put his hands in his pocket as Hotch walked away.

Morgan crossed his arms, looking at him and waited for him to speak.

"W-what?" Reid asked innocently.

"You always have something to say." Morgan stated.

He rolled his eyes. "Well, you're pissed at me."

"And you're pissed at me."

"Only because of what you said to me"

"And the only reason I said it was because you sounded like it was the end of the world. The tone of your voice, what you were saying. Man, it didn't sound good. And you assumed that I told you for her to get an abortion. I never said that, and I would never tell that to Prentiss. I'm her partner; I know what she's been through."

"I didn't mean for it to sound that way Morgan. I'm just... s-scared. I'm scared that I won't be a good father. I never had a father figure in my life at all, up until I came here and met Gideon. He was like the father I never had, and then he just...left."

"It's simple then…" Morgan smiled a bit, "Be a better father than anyone ever was to you. Just as Emily will be working to be a better mother than hers is to her."

"I will. I know what it's like to grow up without a father and I never want that to happen to our baby..."

Morgan shrugged; he knew what it was like growing up without a father as well. "Then it sounds like you're already a pretty good father to me."

Reid smiled. "Thanks Derek. So we good?"

"As long as you take care of them," Morgan shook his shoulder, "We are good."

"Come on, I think you know me better than that. I'm not the type of guy who just jumps from girl to girl." _As soon as I said it I realized that I had just described him_. "No I-I didn't mean it like that..."

"Mhmmm.. Very nice man."

"I'm joking... sorry. I honestly didn't..."

"Better watch yourself man," Morgan laughed.

"I'm glad we're good again. "

Morgan grinned, "Me too."

Reid smiled back, looking around. "Anything new with you?"

Morgan shrugged, "Not really… Some of us work." He laughed.

"Oh shut up. I was looking after Emily, she is injured you know." Reid laughed.

"Mhmm looking after huh?" Morgan shook his head. "You're lucky that Hotch let you. I was talking to him the other day actually. The doctor wants to get her in for a checkup today. He thinks that she can come back to work soon."

"Oh okay, she'll be in desk duty. So I guess I'll be coming to work then as well." Reid sighed. "It was fun while it lasted."

Morgan laughed, "No reason for you to stay home. Hotch said she'll come on cases with us, if she's cleared to fly."

"I know, I know." Reid said. "Well, I'm sure you have work to do but want to go grab a coffee?"

Morgan laughed, "I do have work but how about we grab a coffee in a few minutes? When the girls are done talking. We can go with Emily, drop her off and her doctors... And then we can go get coffee."

"I want to be there with her though during her appointment..." Reid blushed a little.

Morgan raised an eyebrow, "They are just checking her leg though man. Why do you have to be there?"

Reid rolled his eyes. "Ok fine never mind, let's just go sit down until the girls are finished."

"Nah come on man, how come you have to be there?"

"I don't know, maybe the doctor will do something with the baby"

Morgan raised an eyebrow, "Do something?"

"Like an ultrasound?" Looking confused a little.

"Ah." Morgan nodded, "Well yeah man the doctor most likely will."

"Well, I want to be there when they do."

"Alright, alright man. Let's go get her then."

"You understand right?" _I was hoping he would._ "Wait. Let's give her a few more minutes with Garcia."

"Then we can drink some of the crappy coffee from here." He grinned as they walked over to it.

While all that had been going on, Emily was sitting in Garcia's "lair".

"So, Emily." Garcia sat pacing in front of her. "Your eggo is preggo..." Garcia winked.

Emily laughed as she put her crutches to the side, "Interesting way of saying it… But yeah, it is."

"Tell me. How was Dr. Reid?" Garcia said, raising her eyebrow.

She laughdc a bit, "You think I'm going to give away that secret?"

"Emily Prentiss. Tell me all the deets."

Emily chuckled, "No way… I'll only tell you one thing and one thing only." She winked at her, "He's big."

Garcia's eyes widened so much, she was sure her eyes were going to pop out. "OMG. No way."

She nodded, "Oh yes!" she laughed, blushing a bit.

"Dear God. Lucky girl. Tell me more!" Garcia was clearly enjoying this.

"Like what?"

"Like about how he was in bed?" Garcia laughed.

Emily laughed slightly, shaking her head. "Umm.. A bit shy. But he's pretty good in bed. First time was the best. Most recent time was" she shrugged a bit, "He didn't mean to but I never… you know. And he did… But yeah…"

"It is Reid we're talking about. He's always shy..." Garcia laughed. "...Oh no, he didn't, you know, too early did he?" She said, with her mouth open.

Emily smiled a bit, "He did. Very early."

"Way to go Reid." Garcia said with a small laugh, "I'm sure he'll make up for it soon though, I have a question for you... Can you see yourself marrying him anytime soon?"

"Don't tell him I told you this though… I don't think he understands that we girls tell each other everything." she smiled a bit, and then blushed at the question. "No doubt about it… I think about it all the time… Every time I see him... I imagine our life together."

"Yeah Reid is a little behind on all this girl stuff." Garcia took a deep breath. "You guys are too cute. I love how you don't even care about the age difference. Love knows no age." She smiled. "I can't wait to see this baby... and many more"

"I have to admit... I worry a bit about age sometimes… Well, my age at least… I'm not getting any younger exactly..." Emily sighed a bit, but forced a small smile. "Well Spencer and I both want 3 or 4 kids."

"Don't worry, you're still young." Garcia moved and sat down in a chair across from Emily. "That is so amazing! Can't wait."

She laughed, "Since when is 40 young? I'm sure you'll love spoiling them. Our little Prentiss-Reid army."

"40 is the new 30 after all. I honestly can't wait to see them." Garcia clapped her hands together, "If you have a boy, he'll be a heartbreaker. If you have a girl, she'll be gorgeous. She'll probably break hearts as well"

Emily laughed slighty, "Oh yeah? Well if they look anything like daddy.."

"If they look like you too, sweetie. Your children will be adorbs"

"I'm sure…" she looked down at her stomach, "It just all seems so… Unreal.. You know how long I've wanted kids."

"Oh I know honey. Your dream is coming true and with an amazing man, I must admit"

Emily laughed slightly, "He really is amazing…"

"I know he is Em. You are a very lucky girl."

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah… I really really am…"

Garcia rolled her eyes. "I know girl I know."

"I guess I'm just really happy."

"So when are you going to start showing?" Garcia said, pointing to her stomach.

"Few months I guess." Emily smiled, "I'll start getting a little belly."

"Yay! I'm so so so happy for you. I heard that the sex is ah-mazing during pregnancy"

Emily laughed a bit, "Something to look forward too!"

"You sound very excited about that." Garcia laughed. "Reid will too" she winked.

She laugh, "Being pregnant isn't fun, there has to be something good about it."

"You're not excited to feel a baby in you? The finished product in 8 months?" Garcia chuckled.

"Sure I am. I'm not excited for morning sickness, cravings, cramps, soreness, and pushing it out."

"Good luck with that Emily..." Garcia said, grabbing her hand, "It'll all be worth it soon."

Em smiled, "I know it will be… I'm just a bit nervous for it all I guess."

"I know Reid is as well. I guess I should let you go soon."

"Nah, I guess they will come for me if I'm needed for something."

"Oh, I'm sure Reid will need you for something _later," _Garcia winked, overdramatically.

Emily laughed a bit, "Depends on how tired he is I suppose." she winked back.

"Honey, we won't be. Have you guys tried ... never mind"

She tilted her head, "tried what?"

"… I was going to say shower sex, but you're hurt so,"

"Ah yeah… Not yet. " The brunette agent winked.

"It's awesome. Hard work, but awesome."

Emily laughed a bit, "Can't wait to get this cast off."

"Yes you do. I love our relationship. How we can tell each other everything."

"That's what best friends do."

Garcia smiled wide, "You know it, for life."

She nodded, "Forever and ever."

"Back to Reid, how big is he?" Garcia said, while looking at Emily.

She laughed, "Garcia! He's big okay?"

"It's funny seeing you all blushing and embarrassed." Garcia explained.

"Yeah… I'm sure you're enjoying it…" Emily sighed and smiled.

"Oh I am. Tell me more. About anything."

Em laughed, "Like what?"

"Whatever you want to talk about. Reid, you, the baby, sex..."

"Garcia if you have something you want to ask then ask me."

"I don't, well maybe. I've just always wondered how boy genius was in bed. Kevin and I haven't, ya know, in a while. It's driving me insane! I just need details." Garcia laughed.

"Oh god Garcia… Describe it…" she bit her lip thinking. "Ummm…" Emily blushed, "Well the oral sex… Wow."

"How 'wow' was it? Like did you both …participate in it?" Garcia said, laughing.

She chuckled, "It's usually me doing it to him. But he did it to me for the first time, it was nice. He must not be experienced with it because he didn't do a lot and didn't do it for very long. But it was still really nice."

"I'm getting mental images Em." Garcia raised her eyebrow. "I'm sure he'll be doing it more. Remember it's still Reid we're talking about. He's certainly no Morgan."

She laugh, "You asked for the details Garcia. Don't blame me! And yeah, I'm sure once he's more comfy with everything he will."

"Hey, I never said I wasn't enjoying it." Garcia winked.

Emily shook her head, "I worry about you Garcia."

"Oh, I'm sure you do honey bunny… I missed you." Garcia said.

"I missed you too. It really is great to see you and talk to you again."

"We should get together again soon, like a girls night out."

Emily smiled, "Yeah, JJ mentioned that too. I think we're long overdue for one of them."

"Yes, yes we are. Remember last time when we went and there was that guy, Brad who said he was a FBI agent?" Garcia laughed at the memory.

"Oh how could I ever forget! I'm the one that found lovely Brad and brought him over remember?"

Garcia laughed louder, "Good ol' times. That was years ago!"

"I can't believe it! It seems like only yesterday!"

"I know! I wonder what the guys did on their nights out." Garcia laughed.

Emily laughed, "Half of it was most likely working just to get Reid out of his apartment."

"Probably. He didn't even want to go on that case to the bar with Morgan for that Viper case."

She smiled and nodded, "Very true. Viper case sucked though." she laughed a bit.

"Yeah but you looked smoking. I saw Reid sneak a few peaks at your ass." Garcia laughed loudly.

Emily gave Garcia a look, "You're joking. No way."

"I'm being serious. You looked gorg in that dress." Garcia told Emily.

She giggled, "He actually asked me about the dress…"

"See, he totally noticed that dress. He probably wanted to rip it off." She winked and smirked.

"Oh Garcia!" Emily blushed a bit, "He did say he wanted me to wear it again."

"Told you. He said that so he can get another chance and since he knows where the zipper is… makes it convenient." she winked.

She laughed, "Garcia your mind is so dirty…"

"Of course it is… Come on, we both know you want some soon." She said, implying what they both thought.

Emily shook her head, "Hey, get out of my mind."

Garcia snorted. "Guess I'm a good profiler."

"You're something alright."

Garcia play hits Emily. "Onto something less personal, not that I minded the sex talk," She winked. "Have any names picked out yet?"

Emily smiled, "Well… I like the names Fara and Jayden. I believe Reid said he liked Rose."

"Oh, nice. I like Rose a lot. He has good taste"

She laughed a bit, "Eh, it's okay."

"Aw. I hopefully you two decide. Hm... I also like Penelope..." Garcia said with a laugh.

"Hmm… That name sounds so familiar…"

Garcia and Emily laughed in unison. "So anything else new with you two?"

"Not really, I think you know all the details. What about with you? Anything new?"

Garcia sighed. "Nope. Just cases, that's all."

Emily smiled. "I kinda miss work."

"You miss running around catching bad guys? You'll probably be off work for at least another year and then after what are you going to do? Both you and Reid work here with unpredictable hours."

"I have a friend whose a nanny." I smile, "She's been looking for work. Looks like she's got it. And bad guy wise? I'll be on this leg soon enough, I get stronger every day. I'll be getting them soon enough."

"Oh that's good! I will always help out whenever I can as well. I'm always worrying about you guys."

"I don't know what we would do without you backing us up Garcia."

"Aw shucks Em, you're making me blush."

Emily smiled, "Just telling you the truth dear."

Garcia giggled. "I wonder what the guys are talking about…"

Emily frowned, "Hopefully, Morgan and Reid are making up…"

"How bad was their ... fight?"

She sighed, "I honestly don't know… Spencer was really pissed though…"

"Morgan must have said something very bad then... Reid doesn't get pissed often for no reason. I hope they're friends again."

"Yeah… I hope so too..." she sighed.

"So...What did you do in Paris to get by anyways?"

Emily tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"You were in Paris for 7 months, what did you do?"

She smiled, "Drink."

"That's always fun. Pick up any hot French men?" Garcia winked.

Emily shook her head, "I kept to myself really… Hid away in my hotel room watching movies, drinking, and missing everyone."

"We missed you TONS. Reid was... depressed. I think that's why he's so nervous about this situation, maybe he thinks you're going to just disappear again?" Garcia wondered.

She bit her lip, "H..He was depressed?"

"That or he was close to it... He went to JJ's house for like 10 weeks crying about you. I'm pretty sure he was so close to taking Dilaudid again..."

Emily looked down. "R..Right… He told me that…"

"We all were _so _sad Em. Every day I walked passed that picture of you in the hall, I would tear up every time."

I look down more, "I...I have so many regrets…"

"But it was for your safety. I understand. It's the past, we are over it."

Emily shook her head, "I don't think anyone will ever be truly over it… Spencer isn't I don't think…"

"I'm not over it but I've learned to deal with it and with Spencer, well I think you'll just have to prove to him that you're not going anywhere."

"I don't know how to prove something like that…" Emily bit her lip.

"I don't know either, maybe just be there for him. Like do something really romantic?"

"Like what?" She looked up now. "He's already moving into my apartment."

"WHAT? Really? Aw, that's so cute. And I don't know. Think of something, like a romantic bath together." Garcia winked.

Emily smiled a bit and nodded, "Yeah, he's moving in. And my guest bedroom in becoming the baby's room." she shrugged, "Do you think he would like something like that?"

"When is he moving in? Soon or like when the baby comes?" Garcia smiled. "Yeah! What guy wouldn't?"

"He hasn't said yet. I'm sure it will be soon." Emily winked, "He's like a puppy sometimes. Following me around." she laughed.

"I'm so happy for you, Reid and the little baby!"

"I'm pretty happy too girl."

"I'm glad Emily." Garcia laughed and smiled.

Emily smiled at Garcia as Hotch walked in.

"Oh hey Hotch!" Garcia said.

"Hello girls. Hope I'm not Interrupt. I have to talk to Prentiss about seeing a doctor today." Hotch spoke.

"Um, okay. Bye Em." Garcia said, walking out of her room.

Hotch smiled a bit, "Garcia, you don't have to leave."

"Oh sure ok." Garcia said, sitting back down.

Emily laughed a bit and then looked at Hotch, "What's up?"

"I have set up a doctor's appointment for you later on today."

She made a face, "Yuck."

"Also the doctor is going to take an ultrasound to see the fetus."

"Hmm… Well that's better to hear… But… I hate doctors." she sighed.

"Reid is going to be there with you."

Emily sighed a bit, "Yeah I know."

"It's going to be fine. The doctor will probably say you're good, and to just rest more."

Emily frowned, "I miss work, and I just want to come back."

"Why? You don't like spending all your time with Reid?" Hotch made a little smile.

"Hah. Very funny. I do like it but, I miss work as well."

"Well you're going to be on desk duty."

Em groaned, "Ah Hotch come on…"

"Emily, you're already breaking rules. You're on desk duty"

She gave up and sighed, "Fine fine."

"Yes. So, you have a doctor's appointment in half an hour. Want to go meet up with Reid now?"

I get up, grabbing my crutches, "Yeah, I should."

"Bye Prentiss." Hotch says, leaving the room.

"Let's go find your honey bunny." Garcia said, leading the way.

Emily laughed slightly, following behind her. "Alright alright."

They made it to the bullpen to find Morgan and Reid drinking coffee together at Morgan's desk. Reid looked over. "Hey girls."

Emily smiled and Garcia laughd, "I brought your little pumpkin pastry back Reid!"

Reid laughed at Garcia. "How did everything go? Hotch told me you have to go to the doctors. Want to head out now?" he asked Emily.

She smiled, "Yep. I guess it's time to go."

"Thanks Morgan for the coffee and I'm glad we're friends again." Reid said, smiling at Morgan.

"Anytime man." Morgan grinned.

Reid smiled once more and then said, "Alright, let's go." He walked over Emily putting his arm around her waist.

Garcia grinned, "Aw! So cute! Spencer has his girl!'

Reid blushed. "Forever and ever."

Garcia poked his cheek, "He's so cute. You're right Emily; he's like a little puppy."

Reid rolled his eyes. "...a puppy?" He looked down at Emily.

She laughed nervously, "Way to go Garcia."

"Oops." Garcia said.

Emily shook her head a bit, with a small blush.

"So I guess you have to go now. Bye Emily, call after!" Garcia ran up to her and hugged her.

She smiled and hugged her back the best she could, "I will Garcia."

"Bye guys," Reid said to them as he helped Emily to the elevator. They got in, he pressed 'Ground floor' and waited.

Emily waved to them and got in the elevator, holding herself up on her crutches.

"I know you hate doctors, so can I stay with you, when you go in? Or do you want me to wait in the waiting room?" Reid said to Emily, as they got out of the elevator.

She nodded a bit, looking over at him. "Yeah, I would like for you to come in. If you don't mind.'

"I don't mind at all." he said, as they got into the car. "You're 8 weeks pregnant. We might be able to see the baby, well the fetus."

Emily smiled as she buckled up, "You excited?"

Reid sat down, putting his seatbelt on. "Of course I am! Very excited. How about you?"

She smiled and couldn't help but glance down at her tummy. "Extremely excited."

Reid started to drive to the doctors; it was only a 5 minute drive. "I can't believe this is happening. The doctor will mostly ask you about a lot of things. Like if you're going to breastfeed, or if there's 2 babies. Probably not though, it's unlikely to have twins."

"Yes Spencer, a lot of things will be discussed." she smiled.

"Yes, there will be."

"Don't scare the doctor to much with all your questions though okay?"

"I won't. I'll let you do the talking." Reid said, as he pulled into the parking lot.

Emil laughed, "You have to do some of the talking dear.'

"Fine. Some." Reid said as he walked out of the car and over to Emily, handing her the crutches.

"Good boy." she laughed as she got out of the car, clinging to the crutches.

Reid smiled and they walked into the office and to the front desk.

**Thank you to all who are still reading this story!**

**Every review makes a difference and it makes our day!**


	14. Doctor's Appointment

The woman behind the desk in the doctor's office smiles, "May I help you?"

"Yes, she has an appointment for 4:00. Emily Prentiss."

"Ah yes," She nodded. "The doctor will be out soon."

"Ok thanks." Reid smiled, as they made their way to the seats.

Emily sat down with a grunt.

He grabbed Emily's hand, stroking it.

She smiled a bit and leaned over, kissing his cheek.

Reid looked at her and smiled. There were a few people in the waiting room. There was a mother with a little baby sitting in front of them. "I love you."

Emily smiled a bit, her whole body reacting to his words. _I don't think I'll even get used to him saying it._ "I love you too Spencer."

He gently kissed her on the lips, unaware of the people around them.

She holds his hands tightly, as she kissed him back.

After a moment, Reid pulled back looking her into the eyes.

Emily smiled, "Hey tonight, you know what we should do?" She took his hands into hers.

His eyes widened. "Um, what?" he said, lowering his voice, trying to not be loud.

Emily laughed a bit and laced her fingers through his, "I think we put on some calming music, light some candles, and fill the tub up with warm water and bubbles." she leaned in, nuzzling her nose against his. "Then we take a nice long romantic bath together."

He smiled. "I like that idea...Is this your romantic side?" he winked slightly. "Actually, I love that idea. Can't wait." They were still in the doctor's waiting room.

Emily chuckled softly, her nose still against his. "Mmm maybe it is."

Reid pulled back, smiling. "Like I said, can't wait. Hopefully I see more of it soon,"

She smiled sweetly, "Mmm…Maybe."

All he does is bit his lip and look at her. Their hands are still intertwined

She tilted her head, noticing the lip bite. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, at all. I'm just excited and nervous." Reid said.

Emily kissed his nose, "It's all going to be okay."

"I hope so. This is taking forever." Reid said to Emily.

She squeezed his hand, her thumb rubbing over it. "Sh sh. Calm Spencer Reid. Calm."

He gave her a look, "I'm not a puppy," he said, jokingly.

Emily grinned, "You're my puppy."

"Uhh huh." He said, looking around.

She smiled, "It's a compliment, it means you're cute."

"Well then. T-thank you gorgeous." Tightening his grip a little on Emily's hand. He started to rub her ring finger, without even realizing it.

She glanced down at their hands, watching him rub her ring finger. Almost as if he expect something is there. She wanted to say something, but didn't know what.

Reid continued to rub it a little longer, looking around.

Emily finally able to speak, her eyes not leaving their hands. "Spencer…? You okay?"

He got lost in his mind, "S-sorry, what?" Looking at her.

She looked up at his face now, "Are you okay? What were you thinking about?"

"I-I am fine, just lost in my mind, I guess." he looked down at his hand, "Oh s-sorry" he said to her as he stopped rubbing her finger.

"N..No... It's fine…" she bite her lip, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Reid said, forcing a smile.

Emily looked down, "Oh, Okay."

"I just love you so much and I don't want to mess this up," he admitted.

Her face softened, "Spencer… You won't mess this up…"

"C-can we talk about this later tonight?" I asked.

I look down and away from him, "Okay…"

"Thanks," _Hopefully we'll get called in soon._

Emily looked down at the ground sadly as the doctor walked out, "Emily Prentiss."

"That's us," They got up and walked to the room with the doctor.

"Alright, Emily." The doctor said as he made Emily sit in a chair. "We are going to take some x-rays of your leg here and see what's going on." He sets her up and turned to Reid, "Sir you are going to have to come with me for the x-rays. You can't stay in here."

"U-um, alright," he said to the doctor, as he stood up.

He lead Reid out of the room as he set up the camera.

"Wait, doctor. Before you take the x-ray, she's pregnant."

The doctor froze, "Oh... Well then… Good thing you caught that… We can't take x-rays."

"Um. Well, what do you suggest then?"

The doctor turned all the machines off, "I'll have to open the cast and look at it."

"Ok." he said, as the doctor and he walked back into the room with Emily.

The doctor sits Emily up and quickly explained what happened and what he will be doing instead. He begins to cut at the cast and removed it.

Reid sat down in the chair beside Emily, watching the doctor.

She winced just a bit as he got it off, and started looking at her leg.

Reid held Emily's hand from the side; trying not to say anything.

The doctor inspects my leg carefully, "Well Miss. Prentiss. Good news. You don't have to wear a cast anymore. The bone seems to be formed together again. I'm going to put you in a thin walk boot for now. No crutches or wheel chairs. You can walk right on it. And it comes off when you bathe or when you sleep. Or anytime you're not walking about."

Reid smiled at Emily upon hearing the news.

Emily smiled a bit, "Ugh that's so great! I feel so much lighter now that the giant heavy thing is gone!"

"Um, Emily… You're going to be carrying a 10 pound baby around for 9 months," he said to Emily, reminding her.

She sighed, "Don't remind me of that weight..."

"Sorry hun," Reid said to her. "So doctor, anything else we need?"

The doctor shook his head, "I'm going to go get a boot for her, refill her pain meds, and that's it."

"Can she get an ultrasound?" he asked him.

"Sure," He nodded. "I think we have time for that. How many weeks is she?"

Reid looked over to Emily, "About 8 weeks, I believe."

He nodded again, "Alright. I'll be back with the boot." he walked out of the room.

Reid looked up to Emily, lying on the table.

As she lay on the table, she stretched a bit.

"Are you nervous?"

She smiled a bit and shook her head, "Nope."

"O-oh. I mean, there isn't much there yet," Reid said, pointing to her stomach. "But at least there's something..."

Emily smiled and nodded, "There will be plenty there in time."

"Faster than we'll realize... Do you have any questions for the doctor?"

She shook her head, "Not really. Do you?"

"Nope." he smiled, "So then we'll just go home... You had plans right?"

Emily chuckled a bit, "Guess I did. Yes, after the ultrasound we can go home."

"Alright, how about we pick up some Chinese food for dinner?"

"Mm..." she rubbed her belly a bit. "Sounds amazing."

Reid laughed. "I haven't had Chinese in a while, ugh I'm starving where's the doctor?" he said, looking out the door.

Emily smiled and licked her lips, "It has been awhile." she laughed a bit, "So impatient today."

"I-uh-I- yeah, I guess s-so."

Emily laughed a bit, "How come?"

"Hm, I don't know" Reid said, looking and winking at her.

She raised an eyebrow, "Mmhmm sure."

Reid gave her a look, "Well then."

The doctor walked in suddenly, "Alright I got you a boot and a refill on your medication."

Reid stood up and grabbed the meds. "Thanks"

The doctor nodded and walked over to Emily, "Alright let's get this on." He strapped me in and smiled. "It will feel weird for a bit, but you'll get used to it."

"Thank you for everything doctor." Reid said, waiting for the ultrasound.

"Of course." He stood up, "Now we can move into the other room for an ultra sound."

Reid helped Emily stand up, "Ready?" he whispered to her.

Emily smiled as she walked and tried to get used to the boot, "Born ready."

He smiled as they held hands to the other room. Emily sat in the chair and then lied back.

The doctor pulled her shirt up a bit and started putting a cold gel on her stomach. Emily jumped a bit, "Oh! Yikes!"

Reid laughed softly at Emily. He was still holding her hand.

The doctor laughed, "Sorry I should have warned ya." He turned the ultra sound on and started to move the device over her belly.

Reid looked up at the screen, waiting for the doctor to speak.

He fiddled with it for a while until he finally pointed to the screen. "Alright. Right there. This little thing. That's your baby."

Reid smiled very wide. _This was amazing_. He looked at Emily.

The doctor nodded, "Yep that's your baby, right there."

"Emily. That's our baby." Reid said, grinning widely.

"Aw… T..The little bean."

"He or she is going to be so adorable"

She smiled, "The cutest little beanise ever…"

"Definitely" Reid said, leaning over and kissing her gently.

She smiled and kissed him back, there were happy tears in her eyes. _Ah, the hormones._

He pulled back, looking into Emily's eyes then back at the screen. "That's our baby." he said again.

"Ummm…" The doctor said looking at the screen. "Actually… Babies."

Reid choked back, "I- uh- I- um... What?" he said, quickly sitting back down looking at the doctor and then Emily with wide eyes. _My head was spinning._

The doctor pointed, "This bean shape right here… That's another baby. It would appear you're having twins!"

"Emily!"

She doesn't say anything, her eyes looking up at the screen. Completely and totally shocked.

"I can't believe it." This is all Reid said, he, too was in shock. "Um, anything else we need to know before we go?"

Emily just kept staring at the screen, eyes wide. The doctor shook his head, "Nope. Just make sure she gets lots of nutrients. Takes those pills you can get at any drug store? The supplements. Keep her hydrated. And get ready for mood swings, and cravings."

"Can't wait." Reid said, "When should we come in next?"

"Let's go with 3 months or so" The doctor said, "Then we should be able to see the sex of the babies."

"Thanks doctor" he said, as he left the room. "Earth to Emily…"

She still stared up at the screen, even though it's blank. Emily snaped out of it, looking around. "H..Huh? What?"

"Um, it's time to go..."

"O..Oh! Okay!"

"D-did you hear what the doctor said? About the baby...s?"

"Y..Yes… It's still sinking in a bit…"

"Me too. It's crazy. I think we should just go home, I'm not hungry anymore."

She just nodded a bit, looking up at the screen one last time.

"Alright, let's go." Reid helped her up. They walked outside to the car and got in. He drove straight home. As soon as they got into Emily's apartment, they went straight upstairs.

Emily smiled a bit, letting out a huff. Spencer pretty much ran up the stairs. Leaving her to fend for herself. "In a hurry much?"

"Sorry. That was just tense. I need to relax and I'm pretty sure you do too,"

"The only thing I need to relax from in that walk up the stairs."

"S-sorry." Reid said, as he walked over to her and picked her up. "Let me make it up to you." he walked to the bed and gently put her down.

Emily smiled a bit as she sat on the bed, "Spencer it's fine."

"I'm just n-not myself right now. It's crazy, all this. I'm excited, don't get me wrong." he smiled, as he sat down next to her.

Emily bit her lip, "Are… You sure you're okay?"

Reid looked over to Emily. "Y-yeah. Like I said, just excited." _It was the truth; I just couldn't control my emotions._

She smiled a bit, "I hope so."

"I am! Are you? We're going to have two children,"

Emily chuckled, "Of course I am!"

"Imagine we have 2 girls. Oh God, the teenage years will be a nightmare."

"Or, a boy and a girl. Or two boys."

"To me, I don't really have a preference. Do you?" he giggled.

Emily laughed a bit, "I really want a little boy."

"I'd want a little girl..." Reid admitted.

"Then we better hope for one of each."

He laughed, "Yeah..."

Emily smiled a bit and nodded.

"So what now?" he asked.

She smiled, "I believe we were going to take a bath?"

"Mhm, I believe so." he said, walking into the bathroom to start the water. He came back to Emily and helped her stand up.

She smiled, lacing her hands through his. "Some candles, bubbles, and soft music."

"Where are the candles, bubbles and music?" Reid said, laughing as their hands were still intertwined.

"Oh okay, well let's go into the bathroom then and I can get the stuff ready." Reid told her, when they walked into the bathroom. He reached under the sink, into the cabinet and grabbed the bubbles. The tub was full, so he turned it off and squeezed some of the liquid from the bottle into the water. Reid then walked back to the counter and grabbed the 4 candles, he lit them and placed the on the counter.

Emily got to the counter, setting up the CD player and putting on some soft music. She walked over to him smiling, her hand brushed the hair from his face.

Reid brushed her hair to the side, behind her ear.

Her fingers tenderly running down the side of his face.

He grabbed her hand, the one that was on his face and he kissed each finger. "Ready?" Reid asked pointing to the tub.

She smiled a bit, "Yes. Very ready."

Reid kissed her, "Me too."

She smile and started to undo his shirt, carefully undoing each button. Reid grinned as she did this, watching her undo every button until his shirt is on the floor. He took her shirt off and put it on the floor on top of mine. Emily pulled his pants and boxers down, letting them fall. Reid slightly laughed and smiled. He was now completely naked. Reid unhooked her bra, letting it fall and did the same to her underwear.

Emily smiled a bit, "You first."

"To get in? No, you need help." Reid said.

"I'm fine, you get in." she knelt down, taking the boot off. "I'll sit in front of you."

"Uh, fine." Reid stepped in the tub, standing as she grabbed Emily's hands. She managed to get into the tub without falling. He sat down against the tub, stretching his legs out, waiting for Emily to sit.

She smiled and turned around in the warm water, "Ah…" she leaned her back against his chest.

"Mmm this feels amazing."

She smiled and closed her eyes, "So great."

Reid started to massage her shoulders and back.

Emily smiled and groaned a bit, "Mmm…Baby..."

"Like that?" he asked, as he began to make a trail of kisses on her upper back.

She let out a small happy sigh. "Mmm yes."

"I'm glad," Reid told her still massaging her. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Hmm…About how amazing the water is…"

He snorted, "Um, w-what?"

"Mm… I don't know…"

Reid raised an eyebrow, "A-alright then." he thought for a second, "Want to play that game where we ask each other questions again?"

She chuckled a bit, her eyes still closed as she lay against him. "Sure."

Reid thought for a moment, "Um...What was you first impression of everyone on the team?"

"Hmm… Well Hotch… Serious bossman. JJ, friendly pretty girl, Morgan buffed up player, Gideon was serious yet fatherly and confident, Garcia was strange yet it seemed perfectly okay and normal, Rossi was well… Rich Italian who gossips like a school girl. And you? You were a bit awkward, but extremely smart, young, and adorable."

Reid laughed at the rich Italian part about Rossi, "You had to include young in there..." he said, laughing slightly.

"Hey, first impressions right?" she laughed.

"Yeah you're right. I think that's everyone's first impression of me." Reid said, as he stopped the massage to give his hands a rest.

"It's not a bad thing. What was you first impression of me?"

"Sometimes it can be and well, I thought you were pretty and kind of amazing." he said smiling.

"Not when I say it." Emily laughed and shook her head, "Is that so?"

"Very true." Reid said, playing with the ends of her hair.

She smiled a bit, closing her eyes. She rubbed her leg a bit, glad that it's free.

They sat there for a moment; she pulled herself up a little as Emily leaned more back on him. "I believe it's your turn,"

Emily grinned, "I asked you what you thought of me already."

"But that was the same question, sort of."

She still grinned, "So, it was still a question."

"Ugh." Reid said, thinking. "Craziest place you want to have sex?"

"Hmmm…" she thought for a bit, "The jet."

"Ou, I like that one." he said, wrapping his arms around Emily's torso, laying his hands on her stomach.

She chuckled a bit, "It would be risky."

"Very risky indeed. What if someone walked in on us, if the jet was still on the ground?"

Emily chuckled, "Oh no no hon. It would be in the air. I want to have sex, on the jet, while it's flying."

"Oh ha, well in that case..." Reid thought about it for a bit, "Wait, how are we supposed to take the jet randomly?"

"Who says it would be randomly?"

"Wait... maybe Hotch will let you go on one case... and in that case, they can drive home."

Emily laughed a bit, "You're over thinking it."

"What did you have in mind then?"

She shrugged, "I've done it in the bathroom before."

"On the jet? With who?" Reid wondered.

Emily chuckled, "No no. I said I've done it in the bathroom, meaning a bathroom. The one I told you about before. Not the jet one. I'm saying that I could though."

"I get it now." he laughed awkwardly. "Well, I guess that could always work."

She laughed, "Way to go genius."

"Oh hush." he said, kissing the side of her neck.

Emily giggled slightly, "Never"

Reid tilted her head little in order to kiss her on the lips. Emily kiss him back, closing her eyes. A slight moan escapes his lips and she smiled a bit at his moan, her hand rests on his cheek. One hand was on her hip and the other hand was on her shoulder. She smiled a bit, pressing her hip up against his hand. His hand on her shoulder moved down the back, slowly, as he made his way to her chest. Her body shivered a bit at his touch.

"D-do you like that?" he asked between kisses.

"Mmm…Yess…" she hissed out.

"Mm..." Reid whispered as he grabbed onto her breast, rubbing it.

She let out a small gasp, leaning against him more.

Reid was starting to get hard. His other hand, that was resting on her hip moved to her other breast, both hands were rubbing her now.

Emily moaned softly, her butt pressed up against his length. "Mmm baby…" Her nipples harden for him.

They continued to kiss for moment. "I... love this." he managed to get out.

"L…Love what?" she panted out against his lips.

"Your kisses, and of course you." Reid whispered against her lips. He was hard now, fully.

She groaned softly, his length rubbing up against her butt. "I...I love you too."

Reid moaned, starting to squirm a little.

Emily growled playfully against his lips, "There's no such thing as a relaxing bath with you huh?" I smile seductively.

"Well we could stop." I suggested, kissing her down her neck once again.

"Mmm… I doubt that we could..."

"You said... you wanted relaxing."

"Mmm… Yeah, but you've got me worked up now…"

"W-well sorry that I wanted to be romantic with my wi- girlfriend." _Oh God, did I honestly just almost say what I thought I did?_

Emily's eyes widened as she stared up at him, "With your…What?"

He leaned back. _Shit_. "Girlfriend. We're dating right?" he said, putting his hand on his head.

"Y…You started to say…Something else…"

"N-no..." Reid said, his erection was now almost gone.

Emily noticed that it's almost gone… _Figures I would somehow manage to turn him off_. She sat, looking forward, "Fine.."

Reid rolled his eyes, "Sorry, I just ruined it."

She watched the bubbles, "It's fine.

Reid leaned back, thinking... "Sometimes when I'm caught up in a moment, I just... don't think."

Emily shook her head, "It's okay, I understand."

_I'm pretty sure that I almost called her my wife,_ he swallowed. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Yeah I'm sure."

"Uh, no you're not. Really wanna know what I almost said so badly? I almost called you my wife. Sorry..." Reid crossed his arms.

She just store down at the bubbles, not even reacting to what he said_. Now he was mad at me…Great…_

He just sat there, waiting for Emily to say something.

She just stares down at the bubbles, mad at herself.

Reid shifted a little and coughed once, then looked around the room. _I was always the one to start the conversations._

"I..I'm sorry…"

"I don't know why you're apologizing; I'm the one who screwed up."

There are tears in her eyes, "Because…I'm an awful girlfriend…"

"No you're not... you're an amazing girlfriend, I'm the awful boyfriend."

He shook his head, "No you're not… I'm the one that messes everything up…"

"You didn't mess anything up. I'm the one who had to say what I almost said."

"That… That doesn't even matter though… It's cute what you did…"

"Cute?" Reid laughed a little. "Then what did I do that was so terrible though? Why are you mad?"

Emily shook her head, "I just said that I'm an awful girlfriend.. I'm not mad at you…"

"That was so sudden. I don't understand,"

"What are you talking about," she rubbed at her eyes, since she's crying. Emily winced, getting bubbles in her eyes.

"It was so sudden all this, how you said you're a bad girlfriend, which you're not."

She kept rubbing at her eyes, trying to get the bubbles out since it was stinging so badly. "I am…"

"No, you are not." he looked at her, noticing there's bubbles in her eyes. "Here let me look... blink really fast, it'll help"

She tilted her head up towards him, rubbing at her eyes. "It hurts."

"I'll go get some water so you can rinse it." Reid started to stand up.

Emily shook her head, "Noo… I'm fine… Don't goo…"

"U-um, o-okay." he started to sit back down.

She kept rubbing at her eyes.

"It'll stop hurting soon."

Emily nodded a few times.

After a few moments, he noticed she stopped rubbing her eyes. "Is it gone?"

She nodded quickly, "Yeah it is."

Reid settled back in the water, "Thanks good, so tell me why you think you're such a 'terrible' girlfriend?"

Emily bit her lip, looking down. "I… I don't know… I just am… You could do better than me…"

"Are you actually serious Emily? We're going to have twins in 7 months and I want to be with you forever."

She looked down, "If… I wasn't pregnant… Would you still want to be with me…?"

"Of course, are you regretting all this?"

Emily shook her head, "No… I don't."

"I don't either. Why are you always questioning yourself about being with me or with the babies?

"I question if you want this… I've always wanted this…"

"But I keep telling you I want it."

"I...I know… I don't know what's wrong with me…"

"Nothing's wrong with you babe, I just think you need to trust me more"

She nodded a few times, looking down.

"Please...?"

Emily looked up at him, "Yeah."

Reid looked at her, they were still in the bath and she was sitting between his legs. "I love you."

She looked up at him, "I love you too…"

_She was obviously still mad, about what? I have no clue_. "Wanna get out?"

She shook her head and lay against him, her chest against his. "No."

He sighed, "Ok." he stroked her hair.

Emily frowned, "Y..You…You can if you want…"

"N-no, I'll stay here, with you."

"O…Okay…"

"Are you nervous for the babies?"

She shook her head, "No, not really. I'm excited."

"Ah, same..."

Emily smiles a bit and nodded.

_I wish she'd just tell me everything that's on her mind. We've had so many pointless stupid arguments._

She lay against him, closing her eyes. She didn't really understand what happened, but she was guessing it was the hormones.

"The water's getting cold, wanna move to the shower?" Reid asked, as he raised an eyebrow.

**Please let a review! Even if it is a small one~**


	15. It's Going To Be Okay

Emily chuckled a bit, "If you want."

"Only if you're up for it. I don't mind." Reid said.

Emily nodded, "Sure."

"Ok." He stood up in the tub, helping her up. Reid stepped out, again, helping her out. He drained the tub, turned around and walked over to the shower, turning it on. Emily stood there, covering herself as she shivered a bit. Reid walked back to Emily and wrapped his hands around her, he noticed she was cold. "It'll be warm in a sec."

She continued to shiver slightly, crossing her arms in front of her chest against Reid's chest.

"Alright, let's get in." They walked into the shower and let the water stream down them both. Emily's shivering started to calm down as she stepped into the warm water.

"Feel better?" Reid asked her, brushing her hair to the side.

She opened her eyes and smiled, "Much better!"

"Mmm this feels amazing." he told her.

Emily smiled and nodded, she grabbed his shampoo. "Bring yourself over here."

"U-um, ok. What should I expect?" Reid said, taking a step towards her.

She laughed and went on her tip toes; she put her hands in his hair and started to rub. "How about cleaning you?"

"I'm dirty?" Reid said, raising his eyebrow and smiling as she rubbed his head.

Emily winked; "Very..." she rubbed her finger through his hair.

"Ha ha very funny," Reid said, quickly patting her butt.

She giggled and leaned against him as she tried to escape his hand. "Hey!" Emily smiled and massaged his scalp with her fingers. Reid held onto her as she leaned against him quickly, making sure she wouldn't fall. He looked down a little at her, she was still on her toes, and he winked.

"Hmmm… What's that wink for?" she laughed a bit.

"I'm feeling... 'dirty' and I know you liked that" Reid said, quoting her word.

Emily laughed a bit, "Very dirty."

"Almost done with my hair?" he asked her, feeling _very _horny and she knew it too.

She smiled and took a step back, "Rinse!"

Reid smiled, stepping under the shower head. He brings his hands to his head and began to rinse away the shampoo. A few moments later, he's done. "Now what?" he asked and grinned.

Emily chuckled, "Well I don't know. But someone seems excited."

"Who wouldn't be? A beautiful lady in the shower with me. Come on." he said, winking again.

"You flirt." she laughed.

"I have my ways...So what now Miss Prentiss?"

She smiled, "Well what do you want?"

"You." Reid said with a smile.

"Hm… Then take me."

And with that, he stepped forward and began to kiss her passionately and the water falls down them. The glass on the shower door was all fogged up. She growled a bit against his lips, her hand holding his face tightly. Reid's hands travelled from her face down to her butt, he firmly grabbed it. Emily let out a small yelp as he grabbed her butt; she wrapped her arms around him as they kissed. He was hard, almost instantly and was pressing against her. "Mmm" Emily broke the kiss to breath, groaning when he presses up against her with his pressed her against the wall; she wrapped her legs around him. Well, the best she could and he began kissing her jawline all the way to her shoulder. Emily tipped her head back, moaning slightly. She arched into him a bit, tugging at his hair. Reid started to suck on the side of her neck, where the hicky he left her before was. Emily moaned slightly, her head rolling back against the shower wall. Reid lifted her up from her butt more. The water was streaming down their faces and he moved back to her lips. They began kissing again, lips to lips. Emily tugged at his hair again, kissing him hungrily and her mouth moving over his. Their tongues began to twist together and he smiled against her mouth. Emily's eyes closed as she kissed his lips hard and in a needy way.

"Mmm…I'm ready." Reid told her, his body screaming at him.

Emily bit down on his ear, nodding a bit. With her legs still wrapped around Reid, he thrusted into her with a big moan. "Mmmm…"

Her back arched against the wall as he trusted into her. She moaned out, "Mmm god!"

"Uh..." He continued to thrust, faster and faster.

Emily growled a bit, moaning. "Ahh… Spencer!"

Reid's hands went to her hair, running through it. His lips went to her ear, nibbling it a little as he moaned. Emily moaned, her chest pressing against his. She tugged at his hair and she threw her head back a bit.

"Y-you...feel so good."

Emily moaned out, "Oh god… You too baby.."

_I was so close to climaxing, but I didn't want to ruin this. I wondered if she was close as well... it seemed like it._ Reid kissed her roughly on the lips, continuing to thrust rapidly.

She moaned against his lips, whispering out. "Harder baby. Harder…."

Reid responded by doing what she told him too. He was thrusting faster and more intense than ever, "Oh my God." He whispered.

Emily moaned loudly, arching her back even more as she held her body close to his. "Mmm!"

"Babe, I'm so close."

She groaned a bit, "I'm getting there baby…" Her body shakes in pleasure.

He twirled her hair with his finger, grunting a little. She moaned out, and bit down on his neck. "Uh...mmm" Reid managed to get out, already out of breath.

Emily's tongue runs over his neck, her teeth digging into the skin still. Reid shivered a little at the feel of her teeth. He tipped his head back and smiled a bit. She nibbled at his neck, rustling with his hair as she does.

"I l-love you...so much," Reid said squirming, his body was _screaming _at him.

"I-I love y-you too!" Emily said as she released his neck, running her tongue up to his ear.

Reid felt her tongue guide its way to his ear, "Mm..." After a few moments later, he climaxed, moaning in complete pleasure. Emily gripped his hair tightly as his filled her up, which pushed her over the edge. Emily moaned loudly as she reached her climax, cumming hard.

After a few more thrusts, he left her. "Baby..." Reid said, kissing her a couple more times. Emily clinged to him still, her eyes closed as she panted hard. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she drops her legs from around him. Reid smiled as she tried to catch his breath back. Emily panted hard trying to regain her breath as she leaned her back against the wall. Reid removed his hands from her took a step back, looking her over and smiled. Emily opened her eyes, smiling back, as her chest rises and fall quickly.

"W-wanna..." Reid swallowed. "...get out now?"

"You can, if you want." she panted out. "I…I still need to wash myself."

"Oh right, I forgot... sorry." He walked closer to her again, grabbing her shampoo. He squeezed a little in his hand then rubbing it into her hair, creating a rich lather.

She chuckled and looked up at him, "You don't have to hun."

Reid looked down, rubbing her scalp gently. "But I do, you did it to me before..."

"That I did."

He smirked, finishing up with her hair. "Now rinse." he told her, grinning.

Emily chuckled and went under the water, letting it run over her hair and body. Reid watched her do so. He let his eyes wander around her body. She rubbed her hands through her hair, rinsing it out. The soap drips down her body.

"Looking good..." Reid said with a wink.

She raised an eyebrow and then opened her eyes, 'Hmm?"

"You look good." he told her, with a slight laugh.

Emily laughed a bit, running her hand over her wet hair again. Her breasts stuck out as her arms stayed above her head. "Well thanks."

Reid smiled as he bit his lip, "Best shower ever."

She grinned, "For sure at the top of my list."

"Mine too," she said giving herself one last rinse. Reid shook her hair a bit, water going everywhere. She laughed and turned the water off, she let out a shiver. Reid opened the shower door, stepping out and grabbing two towels. He handed one to Emily as she stepped out. He wrapped the towel around his waist. Emily wrapped it around herself tightly, drying herself off well. Reid shook his head, getting the access water off his hair

Emily rubbed the towel all over her body. "Hey you."

"H-hey." Reid said, looking at her.

She smiled, "When are you going to move your stuff in?" she wrapped the towel around her.

"I completely forgot about that... Um, tomorrow?" he asked her, "Want to help me?"

Emily chuckled, "I'll help as much as I can!"

Reid laughed, "Thanks. I mean I don't have that many things to bring, just clothes pretty much."

She smiled, "What are you going to go with everything in the apartment though? And the apartment itself?"

"I'm not sure yet. I guess we don't really need any more furniture or anything like that, so I'll just sell it all, including the apartment. With the money, we can just save it for the baby stuff."

Emily tilted her head, "What about all your books?"

"Well, I could keep a few of my favourites, sell the rest."

She frowned, "Spencer. You don't have to sell your books… You can bring them with…"

"There's _way _too many to bring. It's fine Em." he told her.

"You shouldn't have to get rid of the things you love." she bite her lip, "I'll get a giant book case installed in the living room. For all your books."

"B-but you don't have too." Reid had told her again.

"I know I don't have to." She smiled, "I want too."

He smiled back, "You really are too good for me,"

"I wish I could do more."

"What do you mean? You're carrying our babies and you still have an injured leg. You are amazing."

She chuckled, "You know me. I want to be superwoman."

He laughed, "So want to get dressed then go lie down?"

Emily nodded, "Sounds good to me."

Reid walked into the bedroom and put on a clean pair of boxers. Emily went to her closet, picking out something comfy to wear. He walked to the bed, and got under the covers. "Your bed is the most comfortable thing ever"

She slipped on underwear and a big sweater that went right above her knees. Emily smiled a bit and nodded, "My bed in like a giant cloud."

"I know... I could stay here forever. My bed is hard and uneven, very uncomfortable."

She chuckled and got under the covers now as well, "Why didn't you ever get a new one?"

"Never had the time I guess." Reid said, moving closer to her.

Emily smiled, "Well now you have my bed."

"And you." Reid said, looking over to her.

She grinned, "Yes, of course. And me!"

"Uh, so what now? Sleep? Talk?" he grinned.

She smiled and shrugged, "Whatever you want hon."

Reid sighed. "Are you tired?"

"A little bit, not really."

"Then let's talk. Tell me what's your mind or what you want to talk about? Anything. I'm here to listen."

Emily chuckled, "Ummm… Not much on my mind…" I shrug, "I'm pretty happy and content."

"That's good." he said, rolling onto his side facing her.

She smiled and nodded, "What about you?"

"U-um, I was just thinking about last year. How everything changed. I never thought I'd see you again and now... you're here beside me." Reid admitted.

Emily's eyes softened as she looked at him, "Y…You think about that a lot…Don't you?"

"Y-Yeah. Sometimes." Reid said.

She bit her lip, "It worries you?"

"W-w-well, I'm not sure. I just think about how I almost lost you without saying that I love you..." he gulped.

Emily stroked his cheek with her fingers, "You don't have to worry about that anymore… You've told me."

Reid forced a small smile. "You know how you were worried about me leaving you? Well, the whole time, ever since you came back, I was thinking about the same thing... Thinking how you'd just leave again."

"Spencer… I'm not going to leave…"

"I know but s-still. I still think about it."

"You shouldn't…" she shook her head, "It will drive you crazy…"

Reid rolled over on his back and sighed. "Yeah. It just happened so suddenly."

"I…I know Spencer… But… I really had no choice..."

"Yeah you told me about that. I-I just missed you a lot."

She laid her hand on his shoulder, "I know Spencer… I missed you too…"

Reid rolled over again, facing her. "I thought about you every second. I thought about all the what-ifs..."

Emily nodded, "I thought about you too… And how scared I was, that I may not make it home…"

"But you did and you're here safe with me. Let's just forget about it alright?" he said with a smile.

She nodded a few times, "Aright Spencer."

Reid grabbed both her hands, "I trust you 100%," he told her.

Emily smiled and nodded, "And I trust you..."

They smiled at each other, "That's good." he laughed. "Let's try and get some sleep, ok?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Big moving day tomorrow." Emily laughed softly.

"Ugh, going to be fun..." Reid said.

She smiled a bit, "I think so!"

"Really?" He said, giving her a weird look.

Emily nodded quickly, "Mhm! Cause your moving in with me!"

"Well I pretty much already moved in," Reid laughed. "Besides, it'll be boring."

She shook her head, "No it won't! I mean… I should probably stay here. Maybe. I'll call someone to come build the book case. And I clear out a spot in my closet for your clothes. And some drawers too."

"I don't think we'll be long at my apartment. I mean, I just need to grab my clothes and books? You can come if you want. Haven' you ever wondered what's inside Spencer Reid's apartment?" He raised an eyebrow.

Emily chuckled, "I think everyone has wondered."

"Well you don't need to come with me if you don't want too," he told her.

She smiled and nodded, "No, I'll come."

"Hm, okay." he sighed. "You'll get bored though."

Emily smiled and shrugged, "You want me to be there, so I will be."

Reid laughed, "Alright...What time is it?"

She glanced at the clock, "11"

"Want to call it a night? Tomorrows a big day." he said moving closer to Emily.

She smiled a bit and nodded. She wrapped her arms around him and let his head lay on top of her breasts, like pillows. "Sure."

"Comfy," Reid said with humor in his voice. He settled in and turned off the lights. It was dark but the light from the moon was streaming into the room slightly.

Emily chuckled a bit, "I bet!" she pet his hair softly, then giggled a bit when Spencer snuggles into them more.

"Let's, at least, try and sleep." he said, putting his hand on top of her stomach.

"Not my fault, you tickled me!" Emily giggled again.

"W-what? Where?" Reid laughed. "I didn't mean too... or did I?"

Emily laughed, "I'm not telling you where!"

He shot her a look, "Mhmm. Tell me,"

"Hm? Why should I?"

"No reason, just curious that's all."

She smiled and laughed, "There's a spot between my breasts that's very ticklish."

"O-oh." Reid snickered a little. "Right..." He brought his hand up to her breasts and gently wiggled his hand between them "...here?"

Emily let out a high pitched squeal and squirmed a bit, "Spencer!"

Reid laughed a bit and after a few more moments he stopped. He just looked up at her. Even after he stops she's still giggling and smiling. He looked up at the ceiling, smiling at Emily's laugh. "You have a very cute laugh you know."

Her giggles started to die down and she looked down at him. "Nah"

"Um, yes you do." Reid said, looking up at her.

Emily laughed softly, nothing like the full blown one before though. "Oh stop it." she smiled.

"Nah," Reid said, repeating her word before.

Emily laughed a bit, "Oh jeez."

"You're going to have to deal with me for a long long time Miss Prentiss..."

She smiled a bit, "I think I can deal with that."

"Good. What if you can't? Will I get punished?" Reid said, raising his brow.

"I think it would be more of a punishment if I DIDN'T punish you."

"Ou kinky." He whispered into her ear.

Emily giggled a bit as his breath hits her ear. Reid laughed a little at her laugh before he kissed her gently, mouth to mouth. She smiled and kissed him back, her hands searching his sides for a ticklish spot.

"I know what you're trying to do. I'm not ticklish." Reid said, releasing my lips from hers.

She pouted a bit, "Aw! Seriously…?"

"Yup, sorry babe. We actually need to sleep now." Reid said, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Emily as she rested against his chest.

"I'm too giggly now!"

Reid sighed. "Well what do you suggest then?"

Emily shook her head, "Nothing, you can sleep."

"Okay good, I'm zonked. Today was a long day to me"

She nodded a few times.

Reid closed his eyes and tightened his grip around Emily by a little. He closed his eyes and almost instantly fell asleep.

Emily chuckled as Spencer snuggle into her breasts, she pet his head.

When he fell asleep, he dreamt about Emily and his wedding day and it was when she was still pregnant because of her stomach. It was big; she was probably 7 months pregnant. She smiled in his sleep.

Emily noticed the smile as he still pet his head, "Mmm what are you dreaming about?" she whisper softly.

Reid faintly heard a voice in his sleep, he doesn't answer but he snuggled up closer to her. She giggled a bit and smiled, Emily leaned down a bit and kiss the top of his head. Reid continued the dream and Emily was wearing a beautiful dress, which she looked amazing in. He stretched a little in his sleep. Emily smiled and closed her eyes, hoping to maybe get some rest as well. Reid rolled onto his back still in a deep sleep. After a few minutes, Emily falls asleep.

Reid opened his eyes to have the sun streaming in them. Emily's curled up into a little ball next to him, sleeping soundly. His arm still rests around her. She let out a small shiver in her sleep. Reid covered her with more blanket, keeping her warm. Emily snuggled into Spencer for warmth. "Hmm, good morning." Reid moaned out.

Emily mumbled something out, but she's not awake so it wasn't anything audible. Reid laughed slightly, waiting for Emily to wake. She smiled a bit, clinging to him. Her body felt really cold for some reason this morning. Reid smiled down at her. Emily's legs wrapped around his, and her face nuzzled into his chest. Reid jolted a little, feeling Emily's cold feet on his leg. She smiled in her sleep, "Mmm warm…"

"You're very cold..." Reid whispered.

"Warm…" she mumbled out.

She was sleep talking. Emily rolled to her side, facing away from him. Reid turned to her, putting his arm around her, pulling up right up to her. Emily giggled a bit in her sleep, holding myself to warm up.

"I love your laugh." he told her once again, as he whispered it in her ear. The whisper in my ear caused her to giggle once again. Spencer has a moment where he thinks that he could wake up to this for the rest of his life if he wanted too. Reid wanted to be with Emily for the rest of his life, it was true. After a few more moments, he waits for her to wake up. Emily turned onto her back, smiling a bit. Her arms lay on the bed above her head, her chest puffing out as she slept. Reid moved back a little as she almost elbowed him in the face. Her chest rises and falls as she breath softly, still sound asleep. Reid lied on his back, watching her sleep so peacefully. Emily move a bit, my back arching off the bed for a moment. Reid yawned and looked around. Emily's hands suddenly shoot out, grabbing onto his hips as she sleep. "Holy sh-" he looked over suddenly. "W-what?"

Emily's arms bring him to hers, pressing up against her and keeping him close.

Reid sighed. _It was like she was afraid I was going to leave... I wonder what she was dreaming about._

One of her legs latch around his, bring him as close as possible. Emily whimpered slightly, like a small puppy trying to get closer to their master.Reid let out a small laugh as Emily does what she wants to him as she sleeps. She left out a few more whimpers, nuzzling and hiding her face against his neck. Reid knew she was sleeping but he still whispered, "I love you so much and I can't believe that we are starting a family together. I will be there for you every step of the way forever."

Emily tensed, almost scared body calms a bit. It relaxes against him, and her grip that she had on his shirt loosens. Reid slowly sat up, leaning against the headboard. Emily groaned a bit in her sleep as he moved; she started to rub at her eyes.

"Well looks who's awake finally," Reid said, leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

Once she's done rubbing her eyes, she looked up at him with tired eyes. "Morning."

"You seemed tense or frightened, what were you dreaming about?" Reid asked.

Emily rubbed her eyes again, "I… uh…" she bit her lip.

"...Tell me, please" Reid said, putting his arm back around her again.

"I..." she looked down, "I…It will upset you…"

_Uh oh. This couldn't be good_. "I'll be alright; you can talk to me,"

"I…I was dreaming about giving birth…A…And…" Tears well up in her eyes, "I lost the babies."

"Emily… no that's not true. It was just a dream…" Reid said, comforting her.

"N..No… I..It felt so…R..Real…"

He embraced her in a hug, "Dreams always feel real but they aren't. They're in your head."

"W…What if it was a v..vision…?" Emily sniffled a few times, shaking a bit. "Y…You left me in the end… B..Because you blamed me…"

"It wasn't a vision Em. Just a nightmare. I've said this many times and I'll say it again, I will never leave you." He lifted her chin up so they're looking each other in the eyes. "Listen, I love you no matter what,"

Emily nodded a bit, "I… I love you too…"

"Please don't let this nightmare ruin everything." Reid told her.

"I…I'll try…"

"Hm, do you want to talk to someone about all this?" He asked her. Maybe a friend or even a therapist?

She shook her head, "N..No… I think I should keep this to myself…"

Reid sat up even more, leaning back onto the head board. "O-o-okay"

Emily nodded a bit, rubbing her eyes.

Reid sat there with his arms crossed, looking around the bedroom.

Emily sighs a bit, running her hands through her hair.

Reid was thinking about what Emily said, about her dream. He knew it could be a possibility but it was extremely uncommon and he didn't want to worry her. Everything was going to be all right in the end, he could feel it. Reid rubbed his eyes before looking outside, through her balcony windows.

Emily sits up in the bed, pulling the long sweater she was wearing down a bit. She pulls her legs up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees.

They just sat there in silence. Not saying anything and barely moving a muscle.

Emily didn't notice the silence or anything really; her hands move up to hold her head. It was spinning with the visions and imagines from her dream. The blood, the screaming.

Reid looked over to Emily; her hands were on her head. He hated seeing her so upset and it killed him on the inside how he couldn't help her except to be there for her. He couldn't stop her from having these 'dreams'. Reid just needed to be all ears and to tell her everything will be all right.

Emily doesn't move an inch, her eyes shut tightly. Why couldn't the images go away. Why was this happening?

Reid pulls the covers down and sits on the side of the bed. He rubs his head while he sighs.

Emily doesn't even really hear him move, she was so lost in thought. Neck deep in the images that were flooding her mind. It was like she was drowning in them and couldn't escape.

Reid looks back at Emily and he could see the pain in her. He rose from the bed, walked over to Emily and sat down, now next to her. He doesn't say anything, but he just holds onto both her hands tightly letting her know he wasn't going anywhere.

Emily slowly pry's her red, terrified eyes open as she look up at Reid. His hands lay over hers tightly, holding onto here. Keeping her from falling into oblivion.

Reid looked at her into her frightened eyes. A small tear escaped her eye, falling down her cheek and Reid cupped his hand on her face, removing the left over tear that had fallen.

"S..Spencer…" Her voice trembles in fear as she speaks to him.

"Sh. I'm right here. Always." He said to her.

She whimpers out again, "Spencer…"

"E-Emily you d-don't have to explain." My hand falls from her face to her hands again.

She whimpers, her hands holding his tightly.

Reid closes his eyes, he absolutley hated seeing Emily sad and in pain.

She suddenly throws her arms around his neck, holding him to her tightly. She cries softly,

Reid wraps his arms around Emily's torso as they embraced in a tight hug. His arm moves up to the back of her head as he strokes her hair.

She cries against his neck, holding him close. Her body shakes in his arms.

"Sh sh." Reid says smoothly in her ear, continuing to stroke her hair in a gently manner.

"S..Spence…" She managed to get out, her arms tightening around him more.

"It was just a horrible nightmare..." Reid told her, wrapping his arms around her again.

"I..It felt… S…So real!"

"E-Emily I'm so sorry that you had to go through that, even if it was just in your head."

"I.. I was scared…" She whimpers, clinging to him.

"I-I would be...terrified."

She just nods, holding herself close to him as she kneels on the bed.

Reid backs out of the hug, now looking into Emily's eyes.

She blinks a few times, whimpering a bit as he backs out. She tries to get closer to him in a very needy way.

Reid noticed Emily wanting back into the hug so he does what she wants. They go back into a hug, this time it felt... right. He kissed her cheek and once again told her it was going to be okay.

Emily was afraid to let him go, afraid that if she did…He would disappear… He would be gone… The dream really scared her. She needed to be close to him.

He knew that Emily wanted him to be near, to hold her.

"I..I'm sorry…" she whimpers out.

"Why are you sorry hun?" Reid whispered to her in her ear.

"C..Cause… I'm being like this…"

"You have a right to be. Em, it's okay."

She shakes her head, "I… I'm being a b-baby…"

"No you're not." Reid told her firmly, but still being gentle.

She shakes her head slightly, her face still pressed against his neck.

"W-what will make you feel better?" Reid said, rubbing her back.

Emily shakes her head, "I… Nothing.. I'm okay…"

"Come on. You don't need to be a profiler to know that it isn't. I'll do anything to make you feel better."

"I..I don't know though…" She wipes at her eyes.

"Do you want to get dressed and go to my apartment? Now or later."

She nods, "We can go now..."

"You okay too?" Reid asks, giving her one last squeeze before pulling back.

"Y..Yes. I can do it." She wipes her eyes with her sleeve.

"We can talk about it more later if you want?"

She nods, "O..Okay."

Reid stood up, offering his hands to her. "Let's get ready"

Emily reaches and grabs her boot, slipping it onto her leg. She takes his hand and slowly get up, nodding slightly.

When she stood up, they were holding hands. "I-I hope you can feel better soon, Em. I hate seeing you like this."

"I..I know Spence… I hope I will be too. " She says while looking up at him.

"Me too." Reid was wondering on how he could make her feel better. He had no idea.

Emily nods slightly and releases his hands, limping over towards her closet.

I let her go, walking to other side of the bed to collect my clothes.

She grabs a pair of jeans carefully slipping them on, leaving on the baggy sweater.

Reid put on his dark blue jeans, slipping them on and grabbing a shirt.

Emily goes to the bathroom, she washes her face, brushes her teeth, and puts on some makeup.

Reid puts the sheets back in order and waits for Emily.

She brushes her hair, throws on her shoes and walk out to Spencer.

"Hello beautiful..." Reid says walking over to her.

Emily smiles shyly, "Hey you."

Reid smiled as he got to her. He looked down at her.

She smiles up at him a bit.

"You have to most amazing eyes,"

Emily blushes a bit, looking down. "Thanks."

"A-are you feeling better?" Reid asked.

She shrugs a bit, "Yeah. I guess, a bit."

"Remember, it was just a dream. Our babies are perfectly fine"

She nods, "I know… I just hope they stay okay…"

"They will Emily. Trust me," Reid said, kissing the top of her head.

She nods, "I hope you're right Spencer…"

"I know I am. Can we forget about it now?" he asked her.

Emily knew perfectly well that she couldn't just forget about it. It was easier for Spencer to say it's time to forget about it… He didn't have to see the imagines. But she nods, "Alright."

"Em, I know it's hard for you. I understand."

She shakes her head, "No it's okay. I'm fine."

Reid sighed. "O-o-okay."

She nods a few times, "Come on, let's go get all your things."

Reid nodded as the made their way down stairs.

Emily grabs her back and opens the door for Spencer.

"Thank you," He said, stepping out and waiting for Emily in the hall.

"No problem," She closes the door and locks it.

Reid smiled as he grabbed her hand, walking to the elevator.

She laces her fingers through his as the get in.

Reid presses the 'Ground level' and then they wait.

Emily lays her head against Spencer's shoulder.

Reid smiled, looking down.

She gets close to him, almost like she feels she needs to cling to him, as the elevator starts downwards.

He wraps his arm around Emily, keeping her close.

She clings to his side as the doors open and they walk out.

The walk to the car and they get in, buckling up.

Emily looks out the window, watching things passing the window until they finally get to Spencer's apartment.

"Here we are." Reid said to Emily as they both got out and headed toward the building.

Right when they get out, Emily clings to Spencer. She takes his hand into hers tightly.

Reid gives her a slight look. She seemed like she didn't want to be separated from him, he was fine with that. Their hands intertwined.

They get into the elevator and Emily leans against him a bit.

"Ready to see my place?" Reid asked her in the elevator.

Emily smiles and nods a bit, "Yep. Ready."

"Be prepared." They got out out of the elevator and headed towards his place.

She chuckles a bit, not leaving his side. Her hip still press against his and staying there as they walk. "I am."

Once they got to his door, he opened it revealing an apartment that looked like it was even being lived in. "Here it is..."

**Thanks to all who are still reading!**

**Please leave a review. Even if it's a small one.**


	16. Moving Day

She smiles a bit looking around, the first thing she noticed was that there are books everywhere. "It's very you Reid."

"I n-never had time to clean up before, well, everything." Reid said walking to the couch and motioning for Emily to come.

She scurries behind him, never going far. Reid plopped down on his old couch, with Emily now beside him almost glued to his side. Her hand slips into his again.

"Someone's touchy today." he said, accepting her hand.

"Ah…" She looks down. "Sorry…"

Reid laughed. "It's not a b-bad thing."

She looks up at him, as she scoots closer. Her hip pressed to his, "Oh. Okay."

"Y-you are just never like this." Reid said, putting his arm around her and smiling.

"I... I think I am sometimes…" She gets even closer, snuggling into his side.

He let out a small laugh as she comes even closer. "Well if you count now, then yes."

Her nose wiggles a bit, "Mmm... Okay then." She nuzzles her nose against his neck.

He let out a small giggle as she does this and he set his feet up on the table, almost completely lying down now. She smiles a bit, moving closer and sitting on Spencer's lap. She keeps nuzzling her neck. When Emily sat on his lap, Reid wrapped his arms around her. Emily nuzzles him for a bit longer, and then wraps her arms around his neck bringing herself closer. Reid tightens his grasp around her, kissing the top of her head. She lays her cheek against his as she lays against him. He sits up a little, trying to become more comfortable. His back was starting to hurt when he was lying down. When he's finally in a seated position, he starts to rub Emily's back. She smiles a bit, snuggling into him.

Reid was glad she was feeling better, after this morning's incident. He knew everything was going to be alright and he was happy to know that he could be with Emily for the rest of his life and, now, their children. But in reality, Emily was only feeling a little better. She was this close to him because she was almost afraid to let him go.

The couple sat there silently for a few minutes, gathering their thoughts together. "Want to get started, packing?"

"Mmm… Do we have too?" She whines a bit.

"Well, I guess it could wait a few more minutes but, the faster we get done packing, the more free time we'll have..." Reid raised an eyebrow. "... but you let me know."

She sighs a bit, not wanting to leave his side. "Okay okay."

Reid could tell she didn't want to leave him. "Don't worry; I'll be next to you the whole time." He said to Emily.

"O..Oh… Okay…." She starts to get up off him.

"W-wait." He said, gently holding her arm. "Can I k-kiss you?"

She laughs softly, "Since when do you have to ask?"

"I d-don't know... I just felt like being a gentleman for once." Reid laughed.

She laughs and shakes her head a bit. "Yes, you may kiss me."

Reid pulls Emily back on his lap, wrapping his arms around her again. Their foreheads touched and Reid smiled, looking into her eyes. She looks into his eyes, smiling a bit. She runs a hand through his hair gently.

"How could I ever be with someone as great as you are?" Reid said, giving her lips a quick peck.

"Mmm nope, that's my line." She smiles, giving him a quick peck now.

"Cheesy." Reid said, continuing the kissing streak. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"Cheese tastes good, but not as good as you." She kisses him quickly again. "Mmm... Nothing. You didn't need to do anything."

"Nice line." Reid said sarcastically. "Mm, alright then." Secretly, he liked it when Emily used lines like that.

"Hmm? Fine. I won't use lines anymore." She shrugs a bit."

"U-um. I _love _it when you do." Guess his sarcasm didn't come off as it.

"Hm? Oh really now?" She grins.

"I do,"

She smiles warmly at him, her thumb rubbing the back of his neck. Reid smiled at her. He hadn't been this happy in a long long time and he'd hope he'd stay like this forever. She smiles at him again, kissing his lips quickly.

"Mm, you taste good." Reid told her, grinning a little.

She grins as well, "You taste better."

Reid blushed a bit. He laid another kiss on her lips; letting his lips linger for a few seconds before asking, "Ready to start packing?"

She chuckles softly, "After all this?"

"Oh geez Em, you're making me procrastinate." Reid laughed out loud. "Well what do you suggest?"

She sighs, "Fineee fineee... We can pack."

"Once we finished what we came here intended to do, then we can do whatever you want."

She chuckles a bit, "Alright alright."

"Ok.." They both stood up and Reid straighten his shirt. "Let's go start with my clothes, I guess"

She stretches her back a bit and nods, "Alrighty."

He leads her to his room, just down the hall from the living room where they were seated. Reid opens his bedroom door and they both walk in. Emily smiles and looks around, "So this is your room."

"In all its glory." Reid said, glancing around in his room.

She smiles and nods, "It's very you."

"You think?" There were scattered books everywhere, old case files and his bed was a mess.

She chuckles a bit, "Oh yes, no doubt about it."

He laughed awkwardly. "Well, let's get started." He walked over to his closet and got a bug laundry basket to but his clothes in. She smiles and stands right by him, starting to pack all his clothes up. She hums softly as she does this. Reid was bent over, folding the clothes as he places them in the basket. He smiles as he hears Emily humming. She hums some more as she folds the clothes perfectly and puts them in the basket. He went behind her to get to his other dresser but there wasn't enough room to get past so he brushed up against her from behind as he scoots by. She jumps a bit, smiling slightly. She then goes back to humming and folding.

"S-sorry." Reid said as he got to the other dresser, pulling out all his boxers and walking back over to the other basket, since the first one was nearly full.

She smiles, "Its okay." She starts putting things into the new basket.

They had finished putting all of his boxers, shirts and pants in baskets. "Hm, am I missing anything here?"

She bites her lip, looking around. "Spencer… You have so many things… You can't leave your life behind…"

"I won't sell anything until I know I have anything I need. I'll just grab a few books even though I don't have to because I know every word anyways... and besides I'm not leaving my life behind... I have you now."

She shakes her head, "But… I just… You can't leave this all behind. I call movers. They can pack all your books and small belongings."

"No need too. We can just put them in boxes and I can move them to your house. It's fine Em."

"No, I can do it really. It's the least I can do. Then I'll get the big book case installed… Until then we can pile them by the window. But we need to get all your valuables out before you put it on the market…" She says, taking out her phone.

"Stop seriously. I'll just take what I need, then in a few weeks we can sell this place. Not a big deal."

"Spencer I think that it will make it easier if I call…" Emily starts to say.

"But why call if we can handle it all?"

She looks down, "Cause… I can't lift heavy boxes okay… I'm no help this way…"

"You're helping me pack, that already too much..."

She frowns deeply, "Spencer…"

"Don't worry so much. It's stressing you out."

She just looks down, not saying anything, as she slides her phone back into her pocket.

"You need to relax Em. Seriously..." Reid thought for a moment. "Hm..."

She rubs her forehead, "What?"

"W-wanna go out tonight?" He asked her, stepping closer to her.

"Huh?" She tilts her head, "What do you mean?"

"Have you ever heard of something called a date?" He smirked.

"Hah, very funny." She shakes her head, "Yes, I know what a date is."

"What's so funny? I'm being completely legitimate. Date tonight. You. Me. What do you say?"

She smiles a bit, nodding. "I would love that."

"Good because I've already planned this. So even if you said no, I'd still force you." Reid told her.

She laughs, "Oh how romantic."

"You know how romantic I get," he said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, of course." She grins.

"Wanna head out now? I put some books in the basket and I got all my clothes."

She smiles a bit and nods, "Alright." Once again, she was right by his side.

Reid picked up one basket with another one on top, "Could you carry the bin with my books? It's light."

She nods, "Sure." She bends down and picks it up.

"I'm definitely not going to miss this place," Reid said as the both walked back through the apartment until they reached the front hallway.

Emily follows close behind, "Are you sure you won't?"

"I am 100% sure." They reach the door and Reid takes a final look around.

"Why won't you miss it?" She tilts her head.

"Well first off I was barely here and secondly, I like it better at your place."

Emily looks back slightly as he closes the door, "But it's still your home. Don't most people miss their home when they have to leave?"

"Yeah I guess. I miss it a little." Reid said, locking the door as the wait in the hall. She looks at the door for a moment before she nods and follows after him. They walked to the elevator and Reid pressed the down button with his elbow. She stands close to him as she watches the doors close. They stayed in the elevator, waiting. It seemed like the ride down was longer. "Hm..."

She raises an eyebrow, "Hm? What's wrong?"

Reid looked over at Emily, "Nothings wrong, just thinking."

"Oh," Emily nods slightly, her hips still pressed up against his. Her need to be close to him obviously still there, "Alright."

"Still touchy aren't we?" Reid said, hands still carrying the baskets.

She looks down shyly, "Mmm yeah maybe…"

"Well, h-how touchy?" Reid said, raising an eyebrow as they only had 3 more floors to go.

'W..What do you mean?" She looks up at him.

"N-nothing. Nevermind." Reid looked forward, waiting for the door to open.

She raises an eyebrow, "Spencer… What are you talking about?"

"I-It's nothing. I shouldn't have opened my mouth."

She sighs a bit, looking down and away from him. "Fine..."

The elevator doors opened at they walked to the car, baskets and all. Emily sighs a bit as she looks around the parking lot, waiting for Spencer to open the car doors. She then slides the basket into the car seat. Reid does the same and they get into the car. "Where to? Home?"

She belts up with a nod, "Sure."

"O-okay." Reid drove out of the parking lot and drove home. As they drove Emily looked out the window, watching everything pass by again. Reid parked in the same spot as before when they left. He walked out of the car over to Emily's side, opened the door for her and helped her out. Emily got out, walking to the back to get one of the baskets. Reid grabbed both of his baskets and the walked into the apartment building and to the elevator. The two of them enter the elevator; Emily stands there waiting for it to close. It closes and they stand there in silence, waiting for one of them to talk. She licks her lips a bit, standing close to him. After a few moments, they get out of the elevator and back to Emily's place. She struggles to get her keys out and unlocks the door. They stepped into her place, setting the baskets down by the door.

"Alright… Where to put all this…" she looks around.

"Wanna put my clothes in your closet now?" He asks.

"Sure, I have to clear some space for you." She smiles a bit.

"I'll help." They grab his clothes baskets and head to her closet.

She picks the basket up again, "Alrighty!"

The couple walks to her closet. She sets the basket down and starts to clear a space out. Moving clothes around. Reid helps her and he finds this sexy red lingerie. "Ou Em, I d-didn't know you had this." He said, lifting it up.

Emily blushes a bit, "A..Ah… Yeah… I've had it forever…"

He raises an eyebrow, picturing her in it. "What else do you have?"

"Ah... A lot... Just keep looking in that row…"

Reid rummages through, seeing a lot of it. "Wow Emily."

She blushes a bit, "Y…Yeah… I have quite a few…"

"W-wow." He repeats. Reid continues to put his clothes on the shelves. She nods a few times as she keeps clearing off space for Reid.

He finishes up, putting his last shirt on the shelf. "Finally."

She takes a step back and smiles, "It looks better now."

"It does," He smiles at her.

She smiles, leaning against him a bit. "it's perfect.

"The closets perfect?" Reid said wrapping his arm around her.

She chuckles, "Yeah, now that's your stuff is here."

"Hm, alright..." Reid holds her around her waist, "Excited for our date later?"

She leans against him and smiles, "I'm very excited."

"What are you going to wear?" Reid asked, hoping it was that black dress.

She laughs and winks, "I don't know. Something low cut for you."

"Then we might not even make it out of the room..." Winks back.

She smiles, "Oh please. You'll have to control yourself."

Reid sighs, "Do I have too?" He loosens his grip on Emily and walks over to the bed, sitting down. He was still looking at her.

She smiles and follows him, standing in front of spencer. "Yes you have too Mr."

"Fine…" He said, grabbing her hips.

She smiles a bit, coming closer. "Now look who's all touchy."

"Oh sorry." Reid said, not removing his hands.

"Spencer…" Emily smiles some more, "It's not a bad thing."

"Hm? Heard that before." Reid said as he pulls her even closer. Her knees were touching his, he was still on the each of the bed.

Emily smiles, running her hands down the sides of his face. "Hmm... Guess it does sound a bit familiar."

Reid answers with a smile and he places both his hands on her stomach. She giggles a bit, looking down. "You always go for the stomach."

"Our babies are growing in there. It's amazing" He said, looking up.

Her hand goes up, combing into his bangs. "I know sweetie…"

Reid leans back, lying on his stomach and he took a deep breath. Emily stands there, smiling a bit as she watches him. Reid rubs his eyes. It still felt like all a dream, a good dream and he wanted to stay like this forever.


	17. Date Night

**This is a long chapter!**

**I didn't know when I should break it up, so I kept most of it.**

**Enjoy!**

"Looks to me like someone is too tired to go out?" Emily laughs a bit.

"N-no, I'll be fine. Where we're going, it'll be relaxing."

She frowns, "But if you're tired…"

"I'm not tired. I just think a lot."

"Oh," She nods. "Alright."

"I hope you enjoy it tonight. It's just going to be me and you. No one else." He sits back up, motioning her to sit down.

She smiles and sits right beside him, "Of course I will!"

"Hopefully." he wished.

She nods, "I will spencer." Her hand rests on his. "We both will."

He holds her hand in his. "Want me to tell you where we're going? So you're prepared?"

She smiles and nods, "Yes!"

"Okay, w-well...there's this small lake, 15 minutes from here, and I thought we could just lie there on a blanket, by the water, and look up at the stars." Reid had hoped this would be okay.

Emily smiles, she can't help but blush a bit, "That sounds amazing."

"R-really? I wasn't too sure. I thought you might have enjoyed a fancy restaurant."

She smiles, her mind imagining the perfect dress that she could wear. A low cut one with a flowing skirt. Running bare foot through the damp grass… Perfect. Emily shakes her head, "No… It's so perfect."

"I'm sure there'll be plenty more dates. But, maybe, we could go to a restaurant beforehand and then the lake? Oh God, I don't know. I suck at this stuff."

"Hey..." She strokes his cheek, "It's okay. You're doing fine. We can pack a picnic." Emily smiles and kisses his cheek tenderly.

"It's just, I know you wanted to wear that dress and it's not appropriate for a lakeside picnic..."

She smiles, "It can be. I have the perfect one in mind." she hops up and runs into her closet.

"U-um, o-okay?" He said, watching her run into the closet. She looks through her dresses until she finds it. She pulls it out with a smile and walks out to spencer. She holds it up to herself. It's a deep emerald green, it cuts down low is the front and goes to right above the knee, with a flowing skirt.

Reid raised his eyes when he saw the dress, "Mmm, I like it... a lot. Can't wait to see you in it."

Emily smiles and nods. This was the dress. She would wear heels but, she can't with her leg. So with a pair of flats, that she would end up taken off so she could feel the grass on her feet. She looks down on the dress, "My night by the lakeside dress."

"You'll look gorgeous in it." Reid smiled. It was 6pm. "What time do you want to leave?"

Emily smiles, "Soon? We need to pack a picnic and blanket though!"

"Yeah! U-um, I can get the blanket if you want?"

Emily nods, "What should we have in the picnic though?"

"Hm... I don't know... Bring wine for sure though." Reid snickered a little.

She smiles, "I've got plenty of that. Maybe some strawberries too?"

Reid raised an eyebrow, "Of course."

She smiles, "What else?"

"Um... do you have any chocolate? It'll be more dessert than actual food."

She nods, "Yeah I have some little heart shaped chocolates actually."

"Nice... I can't wait." he smiled and stood up. "I'm going to get dressed."

She nods, walking into the bathroom. "Me too!"

Reid smiled as she went into the bathroom, he walked into their now shared closet and picked out these dark denim jeans. He stripped his sweats off and put the jeans on. Emily changed into her dress quickly, it had been so long since she felt the need to wear this one. She brushes out her hair, and does her makeup. Reid took off his shirt and started to look around the closet for a nice shirt to wear. He found a light blue dressy shirt and he put on a sweater over top. Emily smiles in the mirror thinking that this is about as good as it gets. She fixes her dress and walks out. Reid smoothed over his shirt and took a deep breath, he was nervous. He walks out of the closet and almost bumps into Emily as she gets out of the bathroom at the same time. "Wow... you look...amazing."

She blinks her long eyelashes a few times and smiles shyly, "Thanks. You look great too."

"Thanks." He smiled. "So the blankets in the car, I remember I had one in there."

She nods, "Alright… Then we just have to pack the picnic."

"Ok, let's go."

She slips on a pair of black flats and nods, "Alright." She grabs a legit picnic basket from her closet and smiles as she walks out into her kitchen.

"The food in there?" He asks, slipping on a pair of black shoes.

She nods, "Mmhmm!" Emily starts to put some wine bottles, glasses, strawberries, chocolates.

"Let's go have fun" He offered his hand to her.

"Wait wait waiiitt!" She giggles, "We need more food!"

"Like what?"

She laughs, "I don't know! What else do you want?"

"I don't know! Besides, I'll be the only one drinking the wine."

"Awww come on!" She fake whines.

"You're pregnant, remember?" he said, winking. "I think that's enough food... Let's go."

She sighs, "Fine… I'm bringing apple juice then… For me… Mmm… And maybe some… Hmmm… Cheese and crackers sound good."

"Alright then, just grab some."

She nod, puts the things in the basket and smiles. "That should do it."

"Finally ready?" Reid asked her, waiting at the door.

She grabs the basket and walks over to him, "Yes!'

"Someone's excited." They walked out of the apartment and down the hall towards to elevator, once again.

As they enter the elevator, she grins. "Very excited!"

"So am I." He leaned down and dropped a kiss on her cheek.

She giggles excited and smiles, "I love you."

"I love you." he said, as the elevator doors opened and they walked out making their way to the car. The sun was beginning to set.

She smiles, looking out the window. "It's beautiful out."

Reid began to drive, "Wait until we get there. We can watch the sunset."

'I bet it will be amazing…"

"Me too and we can just lie there together, no one to bother us." Reid was halfway there.

She smiles, "Perfect."

He quickly looked over and smiled. They had just gotten there. "Faster drive than I thought."

She smiles, out the window and opens the door. Picnic basket in hand as she looks around. Reid steps out as well, getting the blanket from the backseat. He walks over to Emily, who was curiously looking around. She grins up at him, "This is a beautiful place hon."

"I know. Sometimes after cases, I'd come here just to think and look out at the sunset or even sunrise."

"It's amazing." She walks closer to the lake, "I didn't even know it was here."

He follows her closer to the lake front. "It truly is." Reid walks over to a tree and sets the blanket down underneath it. Emily stands near the lake, holding the basket in her hands. She smiles a bit as she stares out at it, the light breeze blowing through her hair and dress. Reid looked over at Emily, who was near the water. She looked beautiful, he thought. He straightens the blanket and walks over to Emily, taking the basket from her.

She looks up at him and smiles when he takes it from her, "Thanks."

"Not a problem at all." He holds Emily's hand with his free hand.

She looks back at the water, looking at its beauty.

They both stood there looking out at the water. "Want to go back to the blanket and settle down?"

She stares at the water for a few more seconds before nodding, "Sure."

Reid and Emily walked to the blanket and sat down. Reid took out the food, laying it down. As Emily sat, she fixed her dress and smiled over at Reid.

"You look gorgeous."

She smiles shyly, "And you look handsome."

"No need to lie," He look up at Emily's face.

She smiles, "Then good thing I'm not."

He sighs. "Ok ok... Thanks hun."

She frowns a bit, "Spencer… You are handsome…"

"I said thank you." Reid told her, laughing a little as he took out the wine.

She tilts her head, "You didn't seem to believe it though."

"I don't know, it's just no one's ever said that b-before..."

She smiles, "Well how about you believe your girlfriend whose seem every inch of you, and knows perfectly well how good looking you are." She winks at him.

Reid couldn't help but smile, blushing a bit even. "Fine fine, I believe you… You're stunning."

She laughs a bit, shyly looking away. "What's with all the compliments tonight?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. But it's true." He scoots closer to Emily as he opened the wine. "Sorry you can't have any. Would you mind if I had some?"

She lets out a small sigh, "There's not much I can really do about it. It's fine, go right ahead."

He opened it and took a small sip, "Mm this is amazing." He looked at Emily. "Uh sorry…"

She raises an eyebrow, "Yes. I'm aware it's amazing. It's my favorite."

He put the wine down, "U-um, want a strawberry?"

She nods a few times, watching the sun set. "Sure."

Reid grabbed the container with strawberries and opened it up, grabbing one. "Open up."

She giggles slightly as she opens up her mouth. He glided the strawberry into her mouth as he looked at her. Her eyes close as she takes a bite of the strawberry, her teeth sinking into it. He watched her bite and chew half of the strawberry, "Good?"

She smiles and nods as she swallows it. "Delicious!" Some juices from the fruit are still on her lips, "Why don't you come over here and try some?"

He laughed slightly, leaning forward pressing his lips to hers. "Mmm," He slipped his tongue into her mouth as he tasted the strawberry. Emily lets out a happy sigh; she had been craving Spencer's tongue against hers all day. She presses her tongue to his, her whole mouth sweet and tasting like strawberries. She leaned back, now lying completely down as Reid steadied himself half over her. They continued to kiss, both of them now tasting the strawberries. She moans softly, his tongue traveling all around her mouth. His taste mixing with that of the strawberries. Reid grinned against her mouth and one of his hand travelled down her body, stopping right above her stomach. Emily lets out a small gasp against his mouth as her eyes close and her hands go up into Spencer's hair, massaging the scalp.

"Uh, mmm" Reid let out when he moved his hand back to her face, letting it stay on her cheek. She keeps kissing Reid with everything she's got until she has the need for air. As her lips start to leave his, she takes his bottom lip between her teeth tugging at it a bit. They both panted loudly, grasping for air. Reid smiles as Emily tugs at his lip. He looks into her deep, rich brown eyes.

Emily give his bottom lip one more tug before releasing. She smiles and pants out, "Someone liked the strawberry."

Reid backup a little, "Mhm. Loved it." The sun was just about to set.

She smiles up from where she's laying, leaning up slightly to nuzzle her nose against his. He quickly kisses the top of her nose with a following smile. Reid sat up completely watching the sun set. Emily followed suit, after she sat up she began to fix her hair. Reid just looked out into the setting sun across the lake. It was quiet. No one to bother them or anything. Completely silent. Emily smiles, watching the sun set and the beams cascade over the water. Reflecting off its surface.

"I can never get tired of watching it set."

"It's just so perfect." She smiles.

"I know. Perfect." He repeated. "I also love the sun rise as well."

She looks at him confused, "Huh? That's what I was talking about…"

"O-oh, I thought you were talking about the setting?"

"Oh…" She shakes her head, "I must have misheard you. I was talking about that."

"Its okay." he said and yawned. She nods a bit, looking back at the sun. Reid grabbed another strawberry and eats it as the sun had just set. It was now almost completely dark out now. Emily smiles, watching the last bit of sun disappear.

"That was amazing,"

She smiles and nods, "Very."

"Mhm, so now what do you want to do?" Reid said, putting his arm around her waist pulling her closer.

She looks up at him, "I'm excited to see millions of stars!"

"Hm, me too...but it will be a little bit until they start to show fully." He looks down at her.

Her brown eyes stare up at the sky, "Aww…"

"I know, I know. At least 30 minutes."

She frowns a bit, to excited to wait that long. She reaches down to take her shoes off. Reid lies down fully, stretching as she does this. Emily smiles, and nuzzles his chuckles a little as she does this and he motions her to lie down next to him. She does as she told, lying on her belly with her chin on his chest.

"Comfy?" he asked her as he strokes her back, up and down

She smiles and nod, "Very."

"Enjoying this so far?"

Emily nods, "Very much so." She glances over at the water. It looked so nice.

"I'm glad. It's very relaxing and I thought we needed to relax."

She nods again, "We did need this... It's perfect."

"So, what now? Want to talk or...?" He asks her.

She grins, "We could dance in the moonlight." She laughs softly.

"Oh come on. Cheesy or what. Are you serious?" he looked up at her slightly.

I laugh a bit, "There's nothing wrong with cheesy!"

"Oh. All those times you called me cheesy." Reid winked.

She smiles, "Well it sounds nice to me."

"Hm. Alright, let's go 'dance in the moonlight'..." Reid laughed and stood up, offering his hands to her. Emily grins and stands up, kicking her shoes off. They walked over, closer to the water, letting the breeze run through their hair. Emily smiles, looking down at the grass. The dampness between her toes, tickling them a bit. When they get to wear they want, Reid wraps his arms around Emily's waist and pulls her closer, body to body. She wraps her arms tightly around his neck, burying her face there as well. He kissed the top of her head. He was thinking about when and if he should propose to Emily. Reid knew that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together anyways, raising their children. She nuzzles her face into his neck, holding herself close to him. Reid slowly caresses her back with his hand. She smiles and shivers at his touch. Reid felt her smile against him and he continues to rub her back softly.

She presses her lips to his ear, and whispers. "I love you."

He bends down slightly, whispering in her ear, "I know and I love you too."

She smiles and giggles a bit, biting down on his ear.

"Mm, you like the ear biting. I've noticed." It was almost nearly dark at this point. The moon light was glistening over the water.

She chuckles, "I just like biting you in general."

"I enjoy that part too." He said, pulling her even closer to him. Their body was right against each other now. She lets out a happy sigh, placing her bare feet on top of his shoes. Reid swayed, just a bit as she left her feet on his shoes. She balances on her toes, which rest of his shoes as they sway. Emily's arms are still wrapped around him tightly, her eyes closed. He lowered his hands from her back, just a little. She smiles a bit, giggling a bit as his lips press against her. It was his turn to nibble on her ear, so he does that. Emily lets out a small squeal as he does this, giggling. Reid lets out a small laugh as she squeals. She smiles even more, running a hand through his hair. He smiled as she ruffles with his hair and lets out a small sigh. Emily looks up at him, angling her face towards his. Reid turns his head slightly, only inches from her face, now looking at her.

She blinks her big eyes a few times, before brushing her lips against his for a moment. She kisses him for a moment and then looks into her eyes once again. He smiles. The kiss is short, but obviously filled with so much love… It was almost over whelming. That kiss wasn't like one they had ever shared before. Nothing too over the top but just a light kiss filled with their love. Her eyes stare up at him, her love showing though. Her eyes had a twinkle in them. He could see through her eyes, just how much they loved each other. Reid had never had this feeling of love just so strong before.

"Spence…" She started to say, but stopped. She had no idea what to say, no words could even convey her feelings. Reid didn't know what to do. He wanted to say something but nothing came out. Emily didn't know what to say, nothing seemed to do the moment justice. So she just pressed her lips to his lets out a small gasp, between small pecks. Emily crushes her lips against his, over and over them. Softly and full of passion, putting everything she has into them. Every little bit of love. Reid stepped back a bit, still kissing her with all he has. All the love he has toward her. She lets out a small whimper against his lips, feeling the passion running through her.

"Wanna move to the blanket?" He says quickly and almost out of breath.

She pants out while nodding, "S..Sure."

They walk over to the blanket and lie down. Emily was on her back, once again, and Reid almost completely over her. Emily moves everything out of the way, and then looks up at Reid. He looks down into her eyes, still filled with her love. She smiles up at him, happy tears filling her eyes.

"A-are you c-crying?" he looks at her concerning.

"Ah!" Her hands fly up to her face, wiping at them. "No no… It's not bad. Not sad tears."

"O-oh o-okay."

She nods quickly a few times. Reid lies on his back and puts his arm around Emily, keeping her close. She puts her forehead against his, looking into his eyes. He brushes his nose against her and then kisses it. Her eyes close, and nose scrunches up a bit as she giggles.

"So, when we went to the office the other day, what did you and Garcia talk about?"

She smiles, "None of your business. Girl talk!"

"Right right. So you talked about me right?" Reid smiles.

Emily shrugs, "Not telling."

"Hm, fine." Looks up into the sky. She grins and chuckles a bit, curled up beside him on the blanket. It was a nice night out. Not too cold or nor too hot, perfect weather for a perfect evening. Emily stares up at the sky, the stars starting to come out. Reid let out a sigh as he enjoys the moment.

"They are starting to come out…" Emily says, running her hand down Spencer's chest.

"Mhm, indeed." He put both his hand behind his head. She smiles, and nuzzles into him. They continue to watch the stars for a while. She stares at the stars, watching them glimmer in the sky. Shine brighter then she's ever seen. Almost like it was just for them. Reid loved being here. He loved to watch the stars as if nothing else mattered in the world.

Emily hand still strokes up and down Spencer's chest, "Mmm... I never want to leave this spot…"

"Me either. This is the best..." Reid said, stroking her hair and leaving kisses there.

She smiles and nods, "It's like a dream."

"It seems like it but it is most certainly reality."

"I'm crazy happy… I didn't know I could be this happy…"

"Me too. I haven't been this happy in a very very long time. I thought for sure I was going to end up alone, no one to kiss in the morning or to have kids with. Nothing..."

She smiles and kisses his jaw, "You don't have to think that way anymore…"

"I-I know. I'm glad we're together." He smiles and kisses her cheek.

She smiles up at him, "Yeah… I love waking up next to you…"

"I do too. I love your kisses, your hugs...everything about you," He smiled how at her

"And everything about you sweetie… I love you so much…"

"I love you more than words can describe."

She smiles, "You seem to describe it pretty well usually."

"Well, I try but it's hard to describe someone so amazingly perfect."

She pushes him playfully, "Stop it."

He leans on his side with his head resting on his hand, "It's true."

She smiles and laughs, "Nooooo!"

"Geez Emily. Take a compliment," he laughs with her.

She shrugs a bit, "I don't know… I've never been good at it…"

"Me either." Reid sighs. "I can't wait until the babies are born."

"I know…Me too…"

"H-have you thought about godparents yet?"

She nods, "Well… I was thinking Garcia…"

"But she's Henry's godmother as well..."

"Okay…"

"I guess it doesn't matter though..."

She shrugs a bit, looking up at the sky.

"U-um okay. We still have a while to talk about it."

She nods, watching the stars. Reid lets out a sigh and looks up at the stars. It was 10 pm. "Do you want to eat?"

She nods a bit, "Sure."

He gets up and gets the chocolate, "Here you go" He hands her the box of chocolate.

She sits up, opening the box. "Yummy!"

Reid watches her devour a chocolate in one bite, "Hungry?" he laughs.

She laughs and nods quickly, "Very!"

"I can tell..." Reid gets the wine and chugs it a little.

Emily grabs a wine glass and the apple juice she brought, "This will have to do" She raises an eyebrow at him, "Why are you chugging wine like it's a race?"

He brings the wine down from his mouth, "O-oh I don't know. It's really good and I haven't drank in a while." He puts the wine back in the basket.

Emily sips at the juice, "Hmm alright."

"Yeah..." He looks down at his hands.

She bites her lip, "Spencer? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." He said, making eye contact.

She sighs, "You..You don't seem okay?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm just thinking of what we should do next..." he said. Truthfully, he's been thinking about marriage a lot lately.

She could tell something was up with him, but didn't know what. "Oh alright."

"Mhm." He looked around, avoiding eye contact.

"Spencer…" She bites her lip again, "What is wrong…? You're not okay… You're distant suddenly…"

"N-no. I don't want to ruin this date by my rambling and talking. Let's just forget it and enjoy ourselves.""

"Spencer… I don't mind your rambles though…"

'B-but I don't want to ruin this. This is supposed to be ... romantic."

She shakes her head, "But it is…"

"Then let's keep it that way please." Reid said, looking around.

She nods, looking down. "Okay."

"I-I'm just not good with the romance, so I get awkward." Reid laughs.

She shakes her head, "I think you are good with it."

"I try. I try." Reid moves closer to her. He's still thinking about their relationship as a whole. He didn't doubt it or anything, just thinking about their kids. Like names and everything.

Emily nods, with a small smile. "I know you do."

"And you know how to make a guy feel amazing." Reid told her, saying this with a small smile.

She grins and nods, "I do my best."

"I know you do," he said, repeating her words. "So, what now?"

She smiles as she picks up a strawberry and takes a bit. Emily shrugs, "I don't know."

"Hm, me either..." Reid looks around at the lake, "So, tell me. What did you and Garcia _really _talk about?" he said, knowing she'd probably have the same answer.

"Nice try , I can't break the girl code." She takes another bite of strawberry.

"Fine. At least I tried." Reid sighed.

She laughs, "It was a good effort."

"Shush," he said, jokingly. "So do you want to head out?"

She looks up, "Huh? No!"

"Good me either. I just thought you were getting bored..."

She shakes her head, "Not at all."

"O-o-okay."

She smiles and looks out at the lake. He moves to Emily, wraps his arm around her and gives her a surprise kiss on the lips. She let out a small surprised squeak, dropping the strawberry that was in her hand.

Reid let out a small laugh as she does this, but back away. "O-oh, s-sorry..."

She laughs softly, "N-No! It's fine. You surprised me is all."

Reid laughed at his own mistake. "Hm, we should have brought pillows, or a few more blankets."

She smiles, "I have another blanket in the basket."

"Oh, do you want to use that at a pillow or to cover ourselves with it?"

She bites out of another strawberry, "Either is fine with me."

Reid grabs the blanket out of the basket and bunches it up, creating a somewhat pillow. He puts it behind Emily head and he lies down, close enough to her so that his head is in as well. She lays down next to him, looking over at him and smiling. He just looks at her, feeling the gentle, light breeze blow through the air. She lays on her side, looking back at him. She lick her lips before smiling at him.

"I love your smile." Reid said, breaking the silence.

This causes her to smile more, "And I love yours."

He smiles due to her compliment. "I also find when you bite your lip cute as well."

She unknowingly licks her lips, "I do that?"

"All the time. You also lick your lips a lot. You just did it." He laughs.

Her eyes widen a bit, "R…Really?"

"Yes Emily, like I said you do it all the time." he lets out a small laugh.

She smiles, "I didn't know…"

"Now you know." He crossed him arms in front of him, not angrily but rather he had nowhere else to put them. Except on Emily, but he seemed he was too touchy lately.

She scoots close to him, her hips pressed up against his. "That I do."

Their bodies were now against each other, faces just a couple inches apart. "Well, lip biting is probably due to being nervous and you're doing it subconsciously so..." He stopped himself before continuing. He was rambling again.

Her hips press to his a bit more, "I'm not nervous…" She grins at him.

"I-I-I- um, yeah." For once in his life he didn't know what to say. He just gave a nervous, awkward smile. Emily laughs softly, draping her arm over his neck. Reid let out a small sigh as he smiled. He loved all the attention he'd gotten from Emily, more than he's ever gotten in a long time. She kisses his chin softly, her eyes closed. He put his leg between hers, so they were now intertwined. His leg rests on her good leg. She gets as close as possible to him.

"Oh, I just remembered, you also snore in your sleep." Reid laughed.

Her eyes widen, "I do not!"

"Mhm, just a little bit." Reid stroked her side.

She shakes her head, "No way…"

"Hm, okay. You don't have to believe me."

She pouts a bit. Reid rolled his eyes playfully. She shakes her head, "Snoring is not cute."

"Only when you snore it is."

She rolls her eye, "Oh please…"

Reid laughed and rested his hand on her side. She rubs her hips against his, smiling. Reid let out a little laugh, mixed with a moan.

She smiles, "Someone liked that."

"You know me well enough to know what I like." He said, with a little smirk.

She smirks a bit as well, "You bet I do."

"Mhm..." Reid rubbed her side gently. She giggles slightly at his touch. Reid laughed at her giggle, it was the cutest laugh. She smiles and leans in, placing her lips tendering against his Adam's apple. He closed his eyes as she does this and he smiles. She moves to the side of his neck, kissing at it. He let out a small moan. She giggles a bit at his reaction; she keeps kissing at his neck while her hand rests on his butt. He jolted forward a little, going even closer to her, as she put her hand on his butt. She chuckles a bit and smiles. Emily breaths against his neck for a moment, before biting down on it.

"Mm, I'm loving this attention..." his hand, now, goes down to her butt.

She let outs a small happy squeal as his hand goes towards her butt, "Mmm... I bet you do."

"You know I do..." He grabs her, gently, of course and he smiles.

She grins with a small moan. "Mm!"

His hand moves back up slowly towards her back, letting his fingers linger over her body. Her body shivers a bit against his touch. He lets his hand lay there as he waits for Emily's next move. Her hand still grabs his butt while the other grips belt of his pants, giving it a small tug. Reid leaned down a bit, finding her lips and he gave all he had for that kiss. It was filled with so much passion. She moans softly against his lips, she felt it. All the passion. She puts everything into the kiss as well.

"Mm..." he moaned against her lips. He moved his hands a little closer to her breasts, but not touching yet. She felt them close to her breast, her body squirms a bit with anticipation. He keeps it there, teasing her a little. Reid was wanting too; he rolled her over on her back. He lay a little over her.

"Mmm… Spencer…" She moans a bit.

"T-Tell me what you want."

"I…I want you Spencer…" She moans softly.

"Mmmmm..." He let out a big moan into her ear, nibbling her lobe a little.

She gasps a bit, "mmm baby!"

He didn't want to do all the work, but he moved his hand back down, sliding down her front all the way to her lower stomach. Emily grasps his shoulders, but doesn't do much else. She tended to do a lot for him in bed, and such. So she was holding back a bit, for a moment. His fingers played at the hem of her dress, teasing a bit.

She moans slightly, "S..Spencer…"

Reid kissed her, even more passionately than before. His hand slips under her dress, making their way up to her underwear. He left his slowly go into her underwear, teasing at her entrance.

"Mm!" She moans out against his lip, her hips bucking up a bit at his sudden touch on her.

"You like it?" he said to her, whispering.

"Y..Yes!" She gasps out.

He did as she agreed. Two fingers slid into her, massaging in and out slowly.

She gasps out, and moans. "Oh god… Spencerrrr..."

He kept doing it, seeing as she loved it. His lips went to her neck, kissing it softly, moving down to her collarbone. Reid's fingers still move in and out of her. Her hips rise and fall with his trusts, causing her to moan even more. He was driving her crazy. He knew she loved it, I mean who wouldn't. He removes his fingers, but still gently rubs her, in small gently circles. She moans as his finger massage her clit, it was her extremely sensitive area. It drove her insane. "Spencer… Ah.."

Reid felt her squirm underneath him. He moved his mouth down across her breast and over her dress, leaving kisses there. Her eyes close as she moan, everything he was doing to her was driving her mad.

"Mm, I love you Emily. I always have, ever since I laid eyes on you." Reid moved back up to her face, looking at her in the eyes and removed his fingers from her.

She lets out a small whimper as his fingers leave her; she opens her eyes and look up at him too. "I love you too Spencer."

He kissed her on her lips gently, letting his lips linger over hers for a second. Her breath is quick and hot against his lips. He kissed her again a few more times, leaving 3 more quick pecks. She moans softly, smiling and kissing him back. His hand moves to the side of her face, placing it there. Emily blinks a few times, licking her lips as she stare up at him. Reid laughed slightly at her lip licking habit. He looked into her deep brown eyes.

She smiles, "What's the laughing for?"

"Oh, just your lip licking." He let out a smaller laugh this time.

She smiles, "What about it?"

"It's cute..."

She unknowingly does it again, "Oh really now."

"I already told you... everything you do is cute." Reid blushed. He checked his phone quickly, it was nearly 11:30. "Em, it's almost 11:30,"

She still stares up at him, shaking her head. "I don't care." She smiles, "I never want to leave."

"Me either. This place is so gorgeous." He looks up and around quickly before returning to Emily's eyes.

She laughs a bit, "It's amazing."

"I have to agree with you there...So what's new with you? What're thinking about?" He asked, hoping to get a conversation started.

She laughs a bit, "We were just in the trusts of passion and now you want to talk? You are a strange one Spencer Reid."

"Well -um- sorry. I know I always ruin it like when I was with Li-" _Shit_. He thought. He looked around nervously.

Her eyes widen, he just brought up another woman… He did not just do that… Her heart broke into a million pieces. "I… I would like for you to get off me please…" He starts to sit up.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review, means a lot.**


	18. Please

He got off her and sat at the other end of the blanket. "Em, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, it's just- it was nothing with her anyways... nothing at all." Reid choked back tears.

She holds her hand out as he talks, her hear was broken into a million pieces. She couldn't breathe or speak… She held her head with the other free hand.

"Emily. I didn't mean that. I'm sorry i brought up-" He stopped himself from rambling on again and saying something else he's regret.

All Emily could think of was that perfect, blonde, young, actress. Begin with him… "I..I…" She rises to her feet, tears in her eyes. It hurt so much. _Why would he bring it up… Why would he do this to me.._She walks towards the water, she felt like she was going to be sick.

"I-I'm..." He realizes there's no point and lets her walk away. "Shit Reid. Why...?" He stays at the blanket and lies down. _Why did I have to bring it up? __Lila meant nothing to me, I just thought of that situation where I ruined it._

Emily sits down at the edge of the water, putting her feet in. She watches the water, tears pouring out of her eyes. "Oh my god… Oh god…" She begins to sob. She wraps her arms around her mid-section bending over a bit, and sobbing against her legs. _He thinks about her during sex… I just know it..._

Reid lies down, burying his face in the blanket which smelt like Emily's hair._ I always ruin everything, she deserves better. _He grabs the wine and chugs some more down and puts in it his lap, he doesn't realize there's tears on his cheek until he wipes them off.

Emily sobs against her legs, her fingers burying into the earth. She suddenly stands up, picking up some rocks. She begins to throw them at the water in anger and sadness. Tears pour over her eyes as she does this, her ankles submerged in the water.

_Wow. What a great date. _He looks out to the water, to see Emily throwing rocks in the water. Why did he ever have to bring up Lila? She didn't even mean anything to him, she brought herself on him. That was years ago, before he met Emily. She shouldn't be mad. It was a genuine mistake.

The bottom of Emily's dress was getting wet, but she didn't care. _Why kind of person brings up another woman they have sex with when making love with someone?_ Emily was hurt and heart broken. The only reason he would bring Lila up was because he was thinking about her…During sex…

Reid felt like a total asshole. _I didn't mean to do that. All Lila and I did was kiss that was all. It shouldn't be that big of a deal. _He stood up and straightens his shirt out. Reid walked down to the beach, away from Emily though. He was about 50 yards away from her. He rolled up his sleeve and looked at his scars from when he took Dilaudid. _I really feel like I should take it again. It would just take the pain right away..._

Emily was out of rocks, she was frustrated even more now. Tears still falling down her face. She sat on the edge of the lake, the bottom of her dress soaked with water. How was she to think anything else but that he had sex with her and never forgot about it. Even now when they make love. And that thought, made her want to be sick.

He felt his scars, feeling how real they were. He couldn't put Emily through that and he couldn't take Dilaudid again, he just couldn't. Reid walked back from the beach to the blanket, under the tree. He chugged down some more wine, not enough to get drunk though.

There was another bottle of wine in the basket; it was calling out to Spencer. Emily just sat on the edge of the lake, her feet cold. She didn't care… The mixture of the heart break and hormones meant that tears just wouldn't stop…

_Would Emily want to break up? _Reid couldn't stop thinking about how it wasn't even a big deal. He had to talk to her.

She just sits there, still crying. She wanted the pain to stop… All of this just sucked.

Reid notices her still bawling her eyes out. He stood up, once again, and walked slowly over to Emily. She was still sitting by the water, almost completely drenched. "E-E-Emily..."

She doesn't look up, her face buried in her legs. "What?"

"I-I am so sorry I brought her up. It was an honest mistake and she didn't even mean anything to me." Reid sniffled just a bit.

"Spencer, she obviously meant something if you were thinking about her during such an intimate time."

"N-no not really. I was just saying how I screwed up that situation as I just did with you... by talking too much. I _always _screw up everything."

She looks down at the water, not saying anything.

"I-I-I ... shit Em. I'm honestly sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking and it wasn't her..." He walked a little closer to her, standing beside her.

"G..Guess there's nothing I can do about it… You imagine someone much more beautiful, younger, and…Blonder then me when we make love… I guess that's to be expected…" She watches the water, the tears still pouring down her face. Her makeup messed up and smudged on her face.

"I haven't thought about her in years. Ever since I met you, it's been like she was erased from my memory.." Well, that wasn't exactly true but she got the point... "You're far more beautiful than anyone I have ever met Emily. I just- don't know. As I said before, it just sort of slipped my tongue. I didn't even think about her. I swear."

"Spencer, can you not lie to me right now? Obviously you do think about her since her name just poped out of your mouth at the worst time ever…" She still doesn't look at him.

Reid sighed. "I wasn't thinking about her, _that _way. I was just thinking how last time I got close to someone, they just left. Never called. Nothing."

She just stares down at the water, wishing she could believe him.

"Can you just hear me out? Please."

She still doesn't look at him, "I'm listening…"

"I've said this before. That situation we were just in, reminded me a lot of my past. I haven't thought about Lila in years, not since I met you for the first time. She's gone from my memory, well as much as I can get rid of. You are overall a better woman and you're the mother to my children. Emily, I never thought about her that way. Ever. Please forgive me?"

She looks down at the water, still not saying anything yet. Her mind couldn't help but drift to the thought of the perfect, beautiful, young actress. Everything about her being better. Everything about her making her a better match for Reid then Emily ever will be…

Reid just sighed and looked forward at the lake. He told her everything he wanted to, now he guessed that she'll take her turn.

"I…" She takes a deep breath before continuing. "I think we both know that she's better then I'll ever be…"

"Really Emily. Do you truly believe that? Because it's not true. At all."

"Yes… I do…"

"Stop doubting yourself all the time...I love you for you."

"Well how could I not doubt myself right now Spencer…!"

"Okay, w-well I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mention that. Truthfully, you're the only woman I've ever loved and always will be."

She lets out a small whimper as she wipes at her eyes, "I'm trying to believe you…" She can't help but doubt the situation, any woman would really…

"You don't have to believe me but that was the truth..." He picks up a rock and throws it as far as he possibly can, letting out some of his anger and hurt.

'Like I said, I'm trying. But any woman would feel shitty about this. You would if I mention someone I was with too."

"W-Well yes, I guess I would be. Do...do you want to leave...me?" He hated this scenario, but as things were going now he had to consider it.

"W..What do you mean…?" She says, finally looking up at him.

"Do you want to leave me?" He says blankly.

She looks down again, "Only if you want too…"

"So you're saying you want to? I do not. Not at all. It never crossed my mind."

"No, I believe I said only if you want too…" Emily looked at the water, here feet resting in it still. She didn't want him to leave…But if he would rather be with someone else or not be with her…Now would be the best time for him to escape…

"...but you're not opposing to it?" He wanted to make sure she was fully back into this relationship, even though he did just make everything a lot worse.

"Spencer I don't want you to leave, but if you wish to make your grand escape then I guess nows the time," She snaps slightly.

"I certainly don't want to leave you, ever. I guess I just need to think better before I say something stupid..." He backs away slightly from her.

She shrugs a bit, watching the water. He hangs his head and just simply walks away. She watched out at the water, moon reflecting into it. He sits back down on the blanket, looking out at Emily. She just sits there, head hanging, not moving an inch. Reid lies down, closing his eyes. Emily is to upset to even move, her body shaking a bit from being cold. He obviously can't sleep but he just rests, hoping Emily will come back and at least talk. She wraps her arms around herself as she shakes. He rolls to his side, taking in a deep breath. _This used to be an amazing place. Now it just has bad memories._

She rubs her face, trying to fix her make up. He continues to just lie there. She traces her fingers through the water. Reid traced his fingers along the blanket. She holds her head, feeling a bit dizzy. He looks up at the sky, putting his hands behind his head. She suddenly leans over, throwing up. Reid looked over to Emily, to see her throw up. He quickly got up and walked over to her, "A-are you ok?"

She holds her head, as she still bends over."Shit…"

"W-what? Tell me." He kneels next to Emily.

"I.. I just felt really sick all of a sudden…" She shakes a bit.

"Let's go home." He holds her around her waist, helping her.

"I don't want to…"

"This wasn't the... best night. I ruined it."

She looks at the ground, she didn't want to go home… That's the last thing she wanted to do know…Not when she felt like this.

"Or, I g-guess, we could stay of you want." She just nods a few times, holding her forehead. He was a little hesitant when helping her stand up. Her body shakes as she gets to her feet and starts walking towards the blankets. The bottom of her dress and legs soaked. Once they got to the blanket, Reid picked up the blanket that was the pillow, unraveled and wrapped it around her. She holds it around herself tightly, shivering a bit. He wanted to give her a hug, but he didn't know if she would allow it..considering everything. So he just sat down, patting beside him for Emily to as well. She sits where she is told, not saying anything.

"Em, you're going to get sick..." He took off his sweater, now in a t-shirt, and gave it to her. "Here, this will help."

"I..I'm f…fine…" She shivers out.

"I don't care if you're mad at me or anything. You're freezing, just take my sweater." handing it to her.

"Y..You'll get c-cold… I'm f-fine…" She shakes her head.

"I really don't care if I get cold... you obviously aren't fine."

She shakes her head, rubbing at her eyes. Reid still had his sweater in his hand, handing it to her.

She looks up at him, "Spencer… You should wear it…"

"No. Take it." he said to her. "Unless you want some other way of keeping warm?"

"Another way?" She tilts her head to the side, still shivering.

"W-w-well... never mind. That wasn't appropriate. Sorry..."

"Huh?" She said confused.

"J-just forget it..."

She looks down, "O…Okay…"

"I-I-I.." He just shut up.

She looks down at her shaking hands.

"Are we really fighting over this? Can you just take my sweater, put it on so you'll be at least a little warmer?" he reached over at held her cold hands.

Her cold hands rest in his, shaking a bit.

Reid put the sweater on her lap, and tighten his grip on her hands. He was trying to keep her warm.

She looks down at it, her shoulders shaking.

"Emily. Let's go home. You are freezing and you're going to get sick."

She shakes her head, "No… I don't want too…"

"Then take my sweater and put it on..."

She sighs and takes the sweater, putting it on. Once she puts the sweater on, Reid moves a little closer to her. He keeps rubbing her hands to try to get her warm again. Emily shivers, the sweater helping a bit.

"I-I am so sorry about before... just to let you know we never um- s-slept together." Reid looks down, biting his lip and removing his hands from hers.

Emily looks up at him, her eye makeup still smudged. "Y..You didn't? But you made it sound like you did…"

"N-no, we didn't..." Reid sighed. "I would say do you want to know what really happened but you probably don't..."

"I don't want to hear anything about the perfect little actress…" She looks down still.

Reid let out a sigh, "Please. It wasn't anything like that."

She looks down at her hands. He lied back on his back, looking up at the stars. He bit his lip. She holds her head tightly in her hands. Reid took a deep breath and let it out of his nose and he blinks a few times. She keep rubbing at her eyes, bringing her legs up to herself and shivering.

He turned his head to her. She was still shivering, a lot. "Em. I know you're pissed but please hear me out. L-Lila and I, well... We were on a case in LA and s-she had a stalker. One night, I was at her house for security and she wanted to go swimming, so she went in the pool. I didn't want her to obviously. S-she managed to pull me in the water and w-well she kissed me. I-I just kept talking and I ruined that but _she _kissed _me_..." Reid sat up, "So that's what happened."

She just stares down at the ground. She didn't want to hear about what he and the blonde did. She was upset with him because she brought him up during such a sensitive time… _What he feel like if I brought someone up like Doyle?_

Reid cleared his throat and looked around. "I-I'm sorry." He said so many times already. "...but I just wanted to tell you what actually happened. The truth." He rubbed his eyes, wiping away a small tear.

"Right…" She whispers out.

"Well whenever you want talk, I'll be here." He said blankly.

"Not sure what you except me to say or talk about really…"

"J-j-just whatever's on your mind. I expect you're pissed at me."

"I'm not pissed…" She whispers out, "I'm sad…"

"I can understand why but it was an honest mistake... it's not like I was thinking about her like that because I-I wasn't. I was thinking about you. Only you all the time." Reid swallowed.

"Well you can't blame me for thinking that you were thinking of her. I mean, how would you react if I suddenly brought up Doyle?"

"Y-Yeah, um, you're r-right..." He didn't know what much else to say. "But with D-Doyle, you had to pretend to be with him but with L-Lila we just kissed."

"Right whatever." She sighs, Spencer may of crushed her heart into a million pieces but she didn't want to do the same to him. He didn't want to tell him that, for a while, the connection with Doyle became a bit too strong. Reid put both of his hands to his face and rubbed it a little. A small shiver went through his spine and jolted slightly. Emily noticed the shiver, and sigh as she began to take the sweater off.

He looked up. "No. Keep it, I don't need it."

She shakes her head, "You shivered. You're cold."

"I'll survive."_ To be honest, I was a little pissed and I know I shouldn't be considering I screwed everything up with Emily._

"Fine. Do what you want." She lets it fall back on.

"Yeah..." Reid looked around, at the tree, the water and the sky. He began to tap his fingers on his knee not because he was cold but rather scared/nervous about everything.

Emily holds her head, trying to make everything she was feeling go away. There was a lot on tension between them. Reid ran his hands through his hair, closing his eyes and returning his hands to his lap. She wanted the tension to stop, she wanted to be held again… But mostly, she didn't want to feel so broken. Reid wanted Emily to stop doubting herself before but now he just made it even worse. He wished he didn't feel like such a jerk. Reid ran his fingers over the scars on his arm again, from above his long sleeve shirt. Her arms stayed wrapped around her mid-section now, as she held herself. Reid opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out so he just looked forward and closed his mouth. He coughed instead. She just sits there, not reacting much to the cough. She lets out a few more shivers.

"I-It's getting late. We can stay if you want but there's a lot of awkward tension, well to me anyways..." He made eye contact with her for the first time in a while.

"If you want to go then go ahead. I'll get a ride from someone else." She speaks, looking out at the water.

"I don't want to leave you. It's just a messed _everything _up and well- I thought you'd want to leave, maybe get away from me..."

"I don't want to go back to the apartment." She says simply.

"O-Okay." He looks at Emily with sad eyes, not wanting sympathy because he obviously wouldn't get any.

Emily honestly didn't know what he wanted anymore. What he wanted from her, what her wanted her to say…Anything… She just sits there, watching the water.

"Why did I have to fuck everything up?" he whispered to himself.

She shakes her head, "You didn't…" If anyone did it was her and being over sensitive.

"I think I did. You're pissed and not even say you're not because I know you are."

She lets out a frustrated huff, "I'm not pissed, I'm sad. As I've said many many times now."

"Okay. You're sad. What can I do to make you feel better?"

"I..I don't know…"

"What do you want to do then?"

She holds her face in her hands, getting frustrated. "I don't know!"

"Okay okay." Reid said, turning his back towards her and he lies down facing the opposite direction.

Emily rises to her feet carefully and begins to walk towards the lake again.

He lets her leave, doesn't bother to say anything.

She begins to walk along the edge of the lake, looking at the water. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. She messed up, her heart ached…She wanted to die…

Reid thought of how their relationship will turn out with the babies and everything. He wanted to fix it all but he didn't know how and it seemed Emily didn't want it too..Emily was sad…Depressed…. It's not that she didn't want to fix it, it's that she didn't know how to deal with things like this. She was hurt many times in her life by many different people… And she wanted Spencer to be the one that never hurts her. Reid didn't think what he did or sad for that matter, was that big of a deal. All he said, well almost said, was Lila's name. He wasn't necessarily thinking about her but rather thinking about that situation, where he ruined it. Reid was glad that nothing came out of that relationship with Lila, she was no Emily. Emily was better. More understanding and her personality out shined everything she did. That's why he was so in love with her.

Emily put her hands behind her back as she strolled, her eyes never leaving the water. She wasn't really sure what she was thinking about about anymore. She was just so tried of being sad, that she didn't even care anymore.

Reid let out a big sigh and rolled back over on his back. _Why couldn't I just make things all right again?_

Emily watches a fish pop out of the water, it made her smile a bit. First time in a few hours now.

_What a great first date. _Reid just, for once in his life, wished he could stop thinking for a moment.

After a moment Emily finds a small dock. She walks down it, her feet on the wood. Once she gets to the end, she sits at the edge and dangles her feet over.

Reid sat up, looking around. He felt as if Emily deserved someone better than him.

In the distance, Emily is sitting on the edge of the dock. The moon is behind her, outlining her with it's light. And making the water in front of her shimmer.

He stood up and began to clean up. Reid put the food back in the basket, closed it and sat back down.

The moon still frames Emily as she sits, her legs dangling and her head tilted upwards looking at the stars.

Reid just sat there and hoped Emily would come back soon.

Emily finally felt a little at peace in her current setting, she wished Spencer could enjoy it too… But she knew he didn't want to right now.

Reid just wanted to go into Emily's arms, he wanted her to be close again.

She swings her legs, her toe brushing over the water slightly as she still stares up at the stars.

He cracks his knuckles and closes his eyes.

She looks over at the moon, and speaks outloud. "It's so big tonight."

Reid lets out a sigh, there's no way he could sleep.

Emily stares down at the sleeves of the sweater and presses it to her nose, it smelled just like him. She was excited… To make love with him under the moon, and to sleep under the stars….

Before Reid messed it up, he knew that they were going to go all the way. It would have been perfect...

She runs her fingers over the wood as she looks up at the stars. The moon was still right behind her, reflecting off her skin and giving her a glow almost.

He needed the make things right. Reid got up, took a deep breath and walked over to the small dock that Emily was sitting on. He sat down next to her.

At first, she didn't say anything. She just looked up at the sky.

"Em..." He said, looking at her.

"Yes?" The stars are reflected in her eyes as she looked at them.

"I-um" He was looking into her eyes and they were beautiful. "I apologize for how I acted, for what I said."

She blinks a few times, her skin was a lite up from the moon. Like it gave off a pale light. It takes her a moment before she nods, "I'm sorry too…"

"You don't need to be sorry, you did nothing wrong." Reid looked across the lake and how the moonlight danced across the water.

"I over reacted…"

"And I was an asshole..."

She bites her lip, watching the stars.

"So are w-we good?" he went and held Emily's hand.

Her fingers lace through his and she nods, "Yeah. We're good."

"T-thank you Emily." He gave her a half smile.

She gives one back, nodding slightly. "You're welcome."

"I'm in love with you." Reid said it even though she knew it already.

Emily smiles and kisses his temple, "And I'm in love with you too."

Reid smiled at her touch, when she kissed his temple. He looked down, still with a small grin on his face.

Emily smiles and turns her face to the side, looking at the water again. The moon reflecting off her skin again.

"You look beautiful under the moon light." Reid told her, looking back at her.

She looks over at him, her face paled by the moon except for the light blush spreading across her face. "T..Thanks."

Reid smiled once again. "So..."

She looks down shy, "So…What?"

"So... as in what's next? What do you feel like doing?"


	19. Best and Worst Night

"Hmm…" She smiles a bit, running a finger down his shirt... "I don't know."

Reid's eyes wandered from her eyes all the way down to her hand on his shirt. She smiles a bit, unbuttoning one of the buttons of his shirt and slipping her hand into it. Her hand resting against his bare skin. Reid leaned in, slowly a little hesitant and stopped right before her lips and looked into her eyes. Her hand rubs at his nipple under his shirt. Emily licks her lips, and stares at Spencer's lips. Reid's hand slipped under her shirt and travelled up just below her breast. He moved even closer to her lips, barely touching them. She feels Spencer's hand making its way through her dress, her breath caught in her throat. Emily leans in, closing the space and pressing her lips to his.

Reid's eyes closed and he shifted a little in order to be more comfortable. His tongue slips between his lips and into her mouth. Their tongues twisted together. Emily moans softly as his tongue plays with hers. Her hand reaches around grasping the back of his head. He smiled as their tongues gently rubbed together. His hand continues up to her breast, grasping it fully in his hand and massaging it. She moaned against his mouth as he massages her bare breast. With this dress she didn't have to wear a bra and the pregnancy made her breast more sensitive by the day. Reid let out a small moan and he continues to rub her breast with the palm of his hand. She growls and her lips leave his as she tips her head back a bit and moans out. His lips travelled from her lips down her neck and he began gently sucking on her neck.

Emily moans out softly, "S..Should we go back to the b-blanket."

"Mm, if you want."

Her legs are still hanging out the lake still and she nods, "Y..Yes.."

"Okay," He removes himself from Emily and stands up.

Emily stands up carefully as well, her eyes never leaving Spencer's lips. Reid swiftly picks her up, now cradling her. He gives her one last kiss before starting to walk to the blanket. She lets out a small squeal as he suddenly picks her up, she giggles against his lip as he carries her. Once they get to the blanket he gently puts Emily down. She was now on her back and Reid lies down on his stomach, slightly over here. "Now, where were we?"

She puts her fingers under his chin; slowly bring his face to hers. "I think you know perfectly well where we were." She smiles and puts her lips to his. Reid smiled as their lips touched once again. They flipped, so Reid was on the bottom and Emily was hovering over him. Emily kisses at his lips, unbuttoning his shirt. Reid helped her unbutton the rest and he took his shirt off. "Mm you're next..." He starts to take her dress off. As he takes her dress off the moon reflects off her skin. Reid places the dress behind him with his shirt. She was only wearing her underwear. She goes onto her knees, her fingers running over her nipples and breasts and down her torso. The moon is behind her, glowing around her.

"Ou, mmm... you really know how to turn me on Emily." Reid goes onto his knees as well.

Her face travel back up her body, then go to his chest. Tracing up and over his shoulders, "Oh yeah?"

His hands go to her waist, "Mhm, very much so. Especially when you talk dirty to me." Reid brought himself closer to Emily, now only a few inches apart.

She grins and licks his lips slowly, "Mmm you do like that dirty talk."

Reid pressed himself to Emily. "You know I _love _it..." His hands slide down her body all the way to her underwear, playing with the hem.

She lets out a small gasp, his fingers pretty much teasing her. She did somewhat have a thing for teasing, it drive her crazy. "Mmm! You know what I _love _too."

"Oh really now?" He said, rubbing his hands in circles around her waist. He wanted her to talk dirty; he always loved when she does that.

Her body quivers a bit, her hands go up into his hair tugging at it. "Mmm.. What should I do to you…?"

Reid smiled at her as she talked and said that. "Whatever you want baby, I'm yours." He was extremely horny. Reid began to slowly trace his fingers up and down her back.

Her back slightly arches a bit against his touch, her skin shivering slightly. She felt wetness between her legs, and she craved his mouth and tongue all over her. She was turned on to the max, and the setting certainly helped as well. Her fingers run up his neck and the side of his face. Reid began to kiss her shoulder and he made his way down to her chest. He made her lie back down as did he, lowering himself a bit on her. Reid then began to suck on her, already hard nipples. He groaned slightly as he felt a bulge form in his pants. Emily groans out as Spencer sucks on her tender, hard nipples. His mouth and tongue always drove her body crazy. The wetness between her legs pooling in her panties, much to her pleasure and embarrassment. He moved on from her breasts down, right above her underwear. Reid kissed the hem of the underwear, teasing a bit. His hands pulled them down and went to her, rubbing her, "Someone's wet."

She moans as Spencer begins to poke and tease her sensitive area. Her hips bucking up a bit against her own will. His touches were tender and teasing her a lot. It was causing her to pant, and moan loudly in want. He really knew how to control her and make her body completely yield to him. Reid continued to rub her for a little longer. He went back on his knees and took off his pants and boxers, revealing a very large erection throbbing.

The teasing Spencer did left Emily very sensitive, even as she laid there and the air rushed between her legs she moaned out. She was at the point where she craved he's mouth between her legs. Licking, sucking, and nibbling. It wouldn't take much and she would surely orgasm. Which meant multiple orgasms. And when a woman had more than one of those, the man was pretty much considered a god. Emily would do anything to have his mouth, anything. And Spencer knew he had her at the point. Like his little toy or little sex slaves. Emily pants out, "P…Please. I'll do anything baby…"

He took off his pants and threw them on the direction of the other clothes. He knelt back down but between Emily's legs, "Mmm..." he went in with his mouth, circling around and nibbling her lips gently. Reid slowly began to suck her but with more aggressiveness this time. He knew Emily was on the edge. Reid's tongue went in her moving about inside her.

Emily's mouth drops open as she lets out a loud moan, her back arching up against the blanket. Her legs stiffen up as Spencer, roughly eats her out. Which is just the way she liked it, rough. Her eyes close due to the pure pleasure she was feel. But when his teeth brush against her sensitive nub, her clit, she knew that she gave it away. Her special place that really made her scream out, that place that would send her over the edge and into pure bliss.

As Emily came hard, Reid was there to get it all. "Uh, Em..." He was in pleasure too. Reid was still twisting his tongue around and inside Emily. His hands were on either side of her thighs, gently rubbing up and down. He drank it all down, finishing up with licking all around her.

There was a few things Spencer learned from this. One, that Emily loved oral. Two, that nibbling and sucking at her clit drove her completely crazy. And three, he would soon find out, that making her orgasm this way would basically turn her into his little toy. Emily moan as Spencer's tongue cleaned her out, Spencer had never made her feel this good. He really did it this time. Once she got her breath back slightly, she pounced on him. Bring him to the ground, her hovering over him. Emily's hand goes straight to his throbbing erection, stroking it teasingly. "I'll do ANYTHING for you..." She whispers in his ear. "Anything… What do you want me to do for you…? Master…" She whispers the nick name with extra seduction, licking up his ear.

Oh wow. Emily really loved that. Reid was now on his back with Emily practically on him. "Mm, do what you want to me, anything." His throbbing erection was now being stroked by Emily. He loved when she was so forward when they were together. "...anything..."

Her breath was hot against his ear, as she let out a playful seductive laugh. "What does my _master _want?" She repeats the nickname again, and his erection twitched. She smiled thrilled that she was getting a physically response to the nickname. She could feel him throbbing more and more in her hand. She was driving him crazy, and that's just want she wanted.

Reid was squirming on the blanket, "Suck my dick." That's all he said and that was all he wanted. His hands lay on her shoulder, rubbing them, wanting her to do what he said. It made his feel amazing. He moaned in pain, as his erection wasn't getting taken care of and it needed to be soon or he would explode.

"Yes master…" She whispers in his ear. "I'll take care of that for you." Her body begins to slink down his, Spencer's erection rubbing over her stomach between her breasts. Once she sat between his legs, she couldn't help but smile and watch for a moment. His erection twitching in the air, he really was going crazy. And there was nothing sexier then him bossing her around in bed. Her hands grip his inner thighs as she runs her tounge all along him before plunging him deep into her mouth and throat.

"E-Emi-" He couldn't even finish saying her name, his urges were so powerful. They were controlling his body. As Emily took Reid into her mouth, he squirmed a little more, digging his fingers into the blanket and curling his toes. He tilted his head back letting out a moan. Reid wasn't that experienced in bed, at all but he was pretty damn sure that Emily was doing all the right things to make him feel this good.

Emily growled, with him still in her mouth. Creating small pulse like vibrations throughout his throbbing dick, she felt him violently twitch in her mouth. She squeezed his inner thighs again and began to pump him in and out her mouth fast and hard. She sucked, she nibbled, she squeezed.

Emily knew he was close, and she smiled a bit evilly. She had a little trick up her sleeve. She placed her pointer finger and thumb around the base of his cock and squeezed. What this did was make it impossible for him to cum until she released him, therefore making the torturous pleasure for him continued longer. She nibbled at his tip, knowing there was nothing he could really do about it.

Reid moaned loudly in pleasure as she growled, sending vibrations through him. His hands were still grasping the blanket, almost to a point where his hands started to hurt. She was amazing at this. Reid was so close, but for some reason he couldn't cum so he kept squirming a bit as this was torture but felt so good at the same time. "Fuck Emily..." He growled in pleasure as he started to nibble his tip. He saw her smile seductively; she knew what she was doing to him.

Emily squeezed his base again, still holding him back from cumming, telling him that she had him. And he wasn't cumming yet. Something about the way Spencer squirmed really turned her on. She nibbled down at up the throbbing between his legs. She smiled as his dick kept twitching, he just couldn't reach that climax. She keeps nibbling and torturing him.

His body was practically screaming at him. "E-E-Em... I'm _so _close." Reid kept moaning from his throat. It felt so good, his body felt good but he was close to climaxing and he wanted Emily to be there, drinking it all. She continued to nibble and slightly bites him; she knew he was torturing him. Emily's teasing was a complete turn on for him.

Her fingers have a tight grip on his base still, she wondered how much longer he could take a toying and torture. She wasn't sure when she would let go and let him release. Her tongue now runs up his sensitive under carriage, her tongue barely touching him.

Reid released his hands from the blanket and went to Emily's hair, he tugs it a little to let her know that he need to be taken care of and soon. He couldn't form words only moans and groans. She smiles slightly and put his tip into her mouth. She sucks on his tip hard until she finally releases her fingers from around his base, still sucking hard.

"Ugh..." He moaned and after a few more seconds of Emily sucking him, he finally came and hard. Reid let out a big breath and he finally released into Emily. Emily licks at his tip, drinking down all his cum. After she cleans him up with her tongue she crawls up his body, her tongue licking as she goes. She kisses his ear, whispering into it, "Master tastes good…" His body physically reacted to the nickname again.

Reid shivered a good shiver as she called him his nickname again. He wraps his arms around Emily and rubs his hands up and down her back, all the way to her butt and back up again. "You tasted amazing..."

"Mmm…"She closes her eyes, feeling his hands all over her. She whispers in his ears again, licking at the lobe. "What should you're slaves do for you now." Her hips and breasts press up against him.

He gently massages her back, closing his eyes as she licks his ear. "I d-don't know, that was pretty amazing." He lifted his hips as well, his still hard erection pressing into her.

She lets out a small groan as he presses up against her. "I'll do anything… And you can do anything you want to me," She growls out and bite down on his ear lobe.

"I-I-I-I..." Great, Reid was stuttering again. _Why can't I just be...normal for once and not nervous? _His hands went to her butt, rubbing it gently and squeezing it.

She groans a bit, "Mmm…Nervous boy…" Emily growls in his ear, nibbling at it.

"W-W-What? Me? Nervous? N-no..." Reid continued to squeeze her.

"Mmm.. Master is very nervous…" She kisses right below his ear, "When he should be taking advantage of me…"

Reid wasn't used to having a woman begging for his love. It was a bit odd, but he loved it. "Hm..." He flipped her over, now hovering over her. Reid began to kiss her neck.

"Mmm…" She groans out softly, her body trapped under his. She was going to let him take control of her, play with her. Just how she liked it… When he fooled, toyed, and played with her body. His hand went to her breast, rubbing it. Reid kept kissing her collarbone and his other hand travelled back down, rubbing her clit roughly. Reid smiled against her skin.

Emily moans, her legs spreading out wide against her own will. It just sort of happened. She loved that he was taking advantage of her like this. Her head tips back, and eyes close. "Hngg… Spencer…" She pants out, and her body shake. He was playing with her agian.

Reid moved so that he was now between her legs. He kissed her stomach and positioned himself above her. "D-do you want me...?"

Emily body shivers and she licks her lips. "Y..Yes!"

He let out a small smile and teased Emily a little by rubbing himself at her entrance. Her body shakes as he teases her, she really loved being teased. It was a huge turn on. "Ohh…Spencer!"

Reid really loved it when she said his name in such a sexual way. He rubs her inner thighs with his hands and continues to go up and down with his tip, not going into her quite just yet. She had to get some torture, just like what she put him through. Her voice gets caught in the back of her throat as he teases with her. Her body squirms and back arches up. Her hands grip the blanket and toes curls. He could see the pleasures torture he was putting her through. Reid decided it was enough, he was struggling too. He entered her with so much force as he rocks his hips back and forth. Emily lets out a small pleasured scream as he pounds deep into her. "Oh god…!" She moans out, her inner walls squeezing him.

Reid thrusts in and out rapidly, the fastest as he could. Emily moans, her whole body moving with each hard deep thrust.

"Mm..." All that was heard in the quiet night was their moaning and deep breaths. Reid continues to thrust, moving slowly to find her lips. Emily's lips press to hers, moaning against them. Her arms wrap tightly around his neck. He was close... again. She wrapped her arms around him and they moaned both against each other's lips.

Emily moans and her body shakes, "Hnng! Spencer… So close…"

"Mhm, me too!" They moaned in unison. His thrusting and kissing begins to speed up.

She bits his bottom lip as she kisses him, moaning and panting hard. "M..Master!" She remembers to scream out in pleasure as she reaches her climax and cums hard.

Just as she cums, he reaches his climax as well, cumming hard into her. Emily moans as he fills her up, her body quivering and shaking. Reid pants hard as he finishes up and drops down beside her. His chest falls up and down as he's trying to catch his breath. Emily curls up beside him, panting hard with her eyes closed. "W…Wow…" Was all that she could get out.

He catches his breath back, somewhat. "That...that..a-all of it...wow.."

"T..Two times…" She said, amazed that he was able to get her to orgasm twice. And he could probobly get her to do it more if her wanted. "J..Just…Wow…Best we've ever had…"

"D-definitely..." He grabs the blanket, and pulls it up over them. They were now somewhat covered up. "Best I've ever had..."

She nods, her hands running down his chest. "S..So good…" She blushes a bit, thinking about the things she said during sex.

"W-well, I am your master." He laughs at the nickname Emily called him.

She blushes some more, pressing her wet core against his leg. Spencer's very voice and taking on the role as her master was turning her on… She needed to calm down. "You are…You are my master… And you can do anything you want to me…Anytime."

Reid's leg went between her legs, feeling her, still wet body. "Oh I will, don't you worry. Same goes to you." His erection was slowly calming down. He took a deep breath.

The wetness between her legs rubs up against Spencer's leg a bit as she tries to calm herself down. She takes a deep breath, trying to stop herself from jumping him again. "I do like… When you take control of me… I'll have to tie myself up one night."

"Hm... I'm not a fan of bondage, but whatever you want." He said, it was nearly 2am. "This has been the worst and best of my life, all in one."

"Hmm.. I like it. A lot." She smiles a bit, trying to calm herself down still. "Yeah, I agree."

He smiled at her, "I'm glad we're good again. I love you so so much."

"Oh, I think we are more than good." Emily smiles, laying quick kiss on his lips. "I love you too Spencer."

Reid kissed her back and smiled. Emily smiles up at him, laying her cheek against his chest. He let out a deep breath, watching Emily lay on his chest. "Make up sex is always good." Reid said smiling as he snuggled closer to her.

She lets out a small laugh, her eyes closing. "Mm apparently so. I hope it's always that good from now on though."

Reid closed his eyes as well. He was tired. "Mhm, me too. Do you just want to crash here?"

"Yes please…" She nods, snuggling into him and the blanket.

"Alright." Reid nodded as got a little more comfortable. "Are you tired?"

She smiles slightly, nodding. "Yeah a bit."

"Mhm I am too." Reid starts to drift off to sleep.

Emily smiles a bit and kisses his neck, "Goodnight."

"Good night." Reid instantly falls asleep with a smile on his face. She snuggles her face into his neck and slowly drifts into a deep sleep.

**We haven't been getting that many reviews lately, not sure if no one's reading it anymore.**

**So please leave a quick review!**


	20. Waking Up

**This chapter is very short!**

**We didn't want to include it in the next one, so we just added this here.**

Reid let out a sigh and tightened his grip on Emily.

She sleeps soundly, the moon shinning down on both of them.

A breeze went through the air, rustling his hair a little.

She shivers a bit, clinging to Reid tighter.

Reid gets even closer to Emily and he doesn't dream, well not that he can remember.

Slowly the sun starts to peak over the water, lighting up the lake.

He moves a little in his sleep.

Spencer's moving wakes Emily up, she looks up from his chest while rubbing her eyes.

Reid moves onto his back, still sleeping.

Emily looks down at him, smiling a bit. She leans down quickly stealing a kiss from his lips as he sleeps.

He smiles as she kissed him. Reid scrunches his eyebrows a bit, taking a deep relaxing breath.

She smiles and lays beside him, watching him sleep peacefully. Emily's thumb gently strokes his jaw bone.

After a few more minutes, Reid slowly opens his eyes.

Her thumb still strokes his jawbone softly as he begins to wake up.

Reid rubbed his eyes and yawned. He looked over at Emily, who was awake already. "Well good morning."

"Morning handsome." She smiled.

He smiled back at her. "Wow. That was some first date," Reid said, remembering the past nights events.

Emily laughs softly, "I certainly was wasn't it?"

"Yes it was." Reid laughed quietly.

Emily smiles and gives his jawline a quick kiss.

He swiftly kissed her lips, leaving with a smile in his face.

She lets out a small giggle, "You sneak."

"You love it."

She grins, "Well of course I do."

"Mhm." Reid stretched as he sat up, grabbing his boxers and shirt.

The blanket still stays wrapped around Emily, as she watches him get up from where she lays.

Reid stood up, letting the blanket drop. He picked up his boxers, putting them on.

Emily looked him up and down as he pulled his boxer up. She smiled, "Mmm well goodnight Reid."

He looked down, "I'm sorry, what?" Reid put his shirt on next.

She smiles and shakes her head, "Oh nothing."

Reid gave her a confused look. "Oh um okay..." He sat back down beside her.

She smiles up at him some more.

"Want your shirt?" He said to her as he leaned over grabbing it.

She bites her lip, "All I have is my dirty wet dr-" Before she can continue she sneezes a small squeaky sneeze.

"Bless you... and you have what?" Reid said, laughing a bit.

"Dress…" She manages to get out before sneezing again.

"Um, well... You can put it on and we can go home quickly?"

She gets up, rubbing her nose. "Um yeah, guess so."

"Okay, here you go." He bent down and handed it to her and he cleaned up.

She slips her dress on carefully.

Reid finished getting dressed, slipping on his pants and sweater.

She runs a hand through her messy hair and laughs a bit, looking at Reid's. Ultimate sex hair, it was sticking up everywhere.

"What's so funny?" He said, picking up the blankets and walked to the car.

She points, "That hair."

"Oh." Once everything's in the car, he runs his hands through it.

She laughs softly, "Oh hon, that's making it worse." She walks towards the car.

"Ugh, screw it." He gets in at starts the engine. "I really love this place."

She laughs and gets into the other seat, "I love it too. So private. So perfect."

"I know. I love it."

She chuckles, "We are lucky it's so private…"

Reid pulls out of the little parking lot and begins to drive home. He laughed. "I know. Imagine if it wasn't..."

"We would have woken up to very mad, disgusted faces." She laughs.

"Yeah probably." Reid laughs along with her. _Wow. Whatta night._

She smiles and yawns, looking out the window.

After 15 minutes, they arrive back at the apartment building.

She smiles and gets out of the car.

Reid grabs the blankets and gets the basket, handing it to Emily.

She kisses his lips quickly as she takes the basket from him.

He smiled as they walked into the building and into the elevator.

She leaned against the wall of the elevator.

Reid held her hand, her left hand and smiled.

Emily laces her fingers through his.

He unintentially rubs her ring finger again.

Emily notices that he tends to do this a lot…She wonders if she would comment on it.

Reid never even noticed that he did this. He just keeps waiting.

"Hey Spencer…"

"Mhm,.." Reid said, looking over at her as the elevator door open. They both stepped out.

"Can I ask… Why do you always rub my ring finger?" She asks.

"Wh- oh." He looked down and noticed he was doing it. "Sorry." Reid removed his hand and they walked to her down.

She shakes her head, "N-No! I didn't mind… I'm just wondering why…"

"I don't know, I'm just thinking a lot about it. That's all."

"Oh." She nods a bit. "Alright."

Reid gives an awkward laugh as they stand outside her... their apartment.

Emily takes out the key, opening the door for them.

They walk into the apartment, and continued their everyday life.

**I will put up the next chapter very very soon.**


	21. Welcome Home

**We've gotten a lot of harsh hate and unwanted reviews. If you have something mean to say or no longer want to follow our story, then just stop read it and keep your comments to yourself. We don't care. Honestly, if you're going to be immature and type out things like, "I'm not reading anymore" then you have lost our respect completely. Just stop reading, we don't care. Really we don't, bye bye. If you can't understand a story line and character development then I would rather you not read anyway. It's going to get really good, trust us. So good and so cute. And if you can't be patient and wait, then goodbye and have a nice life. Your loss really not ours.**

**As for our amazing reviewers and people who love the story and send us love.. THANK YOU! We love you and this chapter is for you!**

Days went by pretty quickly for Spencer and Emily over the next month. They both returned to work after a while, Spencer going on cases while Emily was stuck at the BAU doing desk work most the time. There were weeks that Spencer had to spend away from Emily… Which was hard, since they did everything together. He was totally moved into Emily's apartment, all his things. And his apartment was already sold. The last case he went on he came home to a huge book case build with every single one of his books on them. Emily was extremely proud of the book case that she personally filled up with all his books.

But now, Spencer was on the jet. He had another hour or two before he got home from a very long case. 2 weeks to be exact. He knew Emily would have probably gotten decently big, since she was developing twins. He was still sitting on jet, missing her terribly. Reid sat on the couch in the jet, thinking about Emily and how she'll look. She will be bigger. It was 2 weeks since they last saw each other. Emily will be 4 months along in her pregnancy and when the team gets back to Quantico, he and Emily will find out the sexes of the babies. The team won't have another case for another week or two.

It had been a hard few weeks for Spencer… The unsub had been killing pregnant women who were home alone and most the times her could help but think about Emily…

Reid just needed to get back home and hold Emily. He knew she was alright but he still needed to feel her. On the jet, Hotch was filling out the case files and JJ, Morgan and Rossi were walking across from Reid. He was just sitting there, stuck in his thoughts.

Rossi looks over at Spencer, noticing he's lost in thought. He walks over and sits by him. "Hey? You alright?"

Reid jerks a little when Rossi sits down next to him, snapping back to reality. "Hey, Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about Emily, that's all."

Rossi nods a bit, "Yeah…You did seem a little bit out of it during this case…"

"I tried to focus all my attention but I kept having Emily at the back of my mind. I know she's fine but still... you know?"

Rossi nods a few times, "Sure I understand… The job can get to us sometimes… Makes us feel like it could happen to our loved ones…"

Reid looked down. "Yes it does. I just can't wait to get back and have her in my arms... What time is it anyways? Will they still be at the office?"

Rossi nods, "Sure. That makes sense." He looks down at his watch, "It's 8:00. They should be gone. But maybe she waited?"

"I think she might have. Well, we'll see." Reid let out a sigh. "I'm just glad to be back."

Rossi nods, "I'm sure it will be good to have her close again. This was a long case away from home."

"I feel so much more relieved when I know she's alright and when we left, she didn't really have a belly so I'm excited to see that." Reid smiled at the thought of a very pregnant Emily.

He nods, "She will most likely have a pregnant glow to her..." Rossi smiles a bit.

Reid smiles as well. "We will be able to find out the sex of the babies next time we go to the doctors, so maybe tomorrow."

Rossi smiles and nods, "That's exciting. I actually talked to Emily on the phone the other day."

"O-oh?" Reid talked to her almost every night, before they went to bed. She had told him the babies hadn't started kicking yet. "What did she say?" He asked curiously.

He smiles, "She was asking me if you were really okay. Because you seemed a bit sad and upset when you spoke."

"Well, considering the case... I was I guess." Reid bit his cheek. "Anything else she said?"

Rossi shakes his head, "Nope nothing else really. She was just making sure you were okay. Since you wouldn't talk about the case really. You have a pretty good girl Spencer..."

"I-I know. I'm incredibly lucky and grateful for her. I don't think she will understand how much she means to me." Reid looked at Rossi. He liked to talk to other people about his life, especially the team.

"Well… Both of you are pretty lucky to have each other." He smiles, "I'm sure you'll be happy to see her again. It will be good for you, after a case like that."

"I agree with you there. I'm anxious to see her again; we've never been this long without seeing each other. Plus, being exhausted doesn't help either." Reid laughed.

He chuckles, "I bet. How's it been without her? What have you been feeling?"

"I have to admit, it's hard going to sleep without her beside me. I've missed her tons. I honestly can't wait to get off this plane and see her. I think we're going to land soon."

Rossi looks at his watch again, "You still have another hour."

"Ugh, I thought the time had passed faster..." Reid rolled his eyes.

He chuckles, "Nope sorry. You have to wait another hour to see her."

Reid let out a sigh, "Okay." He put his head back.

Rossi rolls his eyes, "If you want to talk about Emily to pass the time go ahead." He laughed, pretty much reading his mind.

"I don't want to bother you, or anyone else for that matter." Reid said, looking around.

Rossi laughs, "It's fine. Go ahead."

"I don't really know actually..." He laughed. "I just miss her... a lot."

He chuckles, "I'm sure you have more to say then that."

"I'm just nervous, I guess. About the babies and everything. I'm scared I won't be a good father..." Reid admitted.

Rossi shakes his head, "Spencer… You will do great."

"I hope." Reid looks out the window.

Rossi nods, "How about you think about more positive things? Tell me things about her that make you smile."

Reid looked back at Rossi and smiled. "Hm, well. Everything. Her laugh, especially. Whenever she laughs it's like nothing else matters as long as I'm with her, I'll be happy for the rest of my life. Her smile... I love her smile. It's what originally made me fall for her. Oh, her personality... her personality is the best, which you know. I just love her. I'm in love with Emily." Reid couldn't believe he had admitted all that to Rossi and well, JJ, Morgan and Hotch. They had all heard as well.

Everyone smiles, but pretends to not hear. Rossi smiles and sips his coffee, "Oh yeah?" He waves for him to continue, "What else genius?"

Reid looked down, a little embarrassed. "She's just an amazing woman. Overall." He shakes his head, smiling.

Rossi smiles, trying to get Reid to talk about her more to get his mind of everything and the long flight. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah Rossi. I mean, I know everything moved so quickly with her. A month ago, we had our first date. It's crazy." Everyone was so invested in Reid's conversation with Rossi.

He nods, "First date huh? How was that?"

Reid started to think of that night again. The good and the bad. "Um well..." Reid smiled. "It was ...amazing."

Rossi raises his eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Mhm, yeah..." Reid didn't know what else he was supposed to say. He was going to answering whatever Rossi asked.

"And what was so amazing about it?" He sips at his coffee again.

"I-uh- um..." He stuttered. "We went down to this small lake and had... a picnic." Reid swallowed.

He raises an eyebrow, "Looks like more than just that."

"Uh, well. We had a fight first, an argument. Then we... made up." Reid said, hoping Rossi would get the message.

"Hmmm... Made up huh?" He winks, "Got to see her skin in the moon light?"

Reid blushed as he heard Morgan snicker. "Well-um-yeah..."

"Interesting. Must have been quite a site?" Rossi winks and he could see Spencer starting to zone out. Thinking about how Emily looked that night.

Reid looked down, thinking of how perfect that night was...how perfect Emily looked. "You can say that again." He said, lowering his voice a little.

Rossi smiled and let Spencer think about Emily. Imagines flashing through his mind… The stars reflecting in her eyes. Her bare pale skin almost glowing in the moon light. Reid thought of how she begged him to do what he did. He thought of how the moon reflecting of her skin, making it glow. She was beautiful. Reid smiled. It was almost like she was sitting right there on his lap, whispering his name in his ear… "_Spencer_…" The feeling of her lips on him. The scent of strawberries.

Reid needed to snap out of it. He looked up quickly. "Huh? D-did someone say something?" he said quickly. Everyone shakes there head.

"O-oh..." He shakes his head a little, looking at them.

They raise an eyebrow and then leave him to his thoughts again. His very realistic thoughts about Emily being there with him. Reid missed Emily a lot. He just wanted to get home, or at least back in the BAU because he knows that she will be waiting for him. "Thanks Rossi," Reid said to the older agent. "Thanks for listening to me rant."

Rossi nods, "No problem at all."

Reid smiled at him. "While I'm spilling my guts to you guys, do you have any more questions then?" He directed that question, not to just Rossi but the rest of the team.

"She good in bed?" Morgan says, and the team laughs.

Reid laughed and blushed at the same time, "I, um-I-I...yes." He just came out with the answer.

The team laughs, surprised he even answered. Morgan chuckled, "We didn't doubt that."

Reid had been getting more confident about talking about his relationship with Emily. "I'm sure." Reid let out a small laugh. They laugh a bit and slowly turn back to their individual work, leaving Spencer with his thoughts again. Reid was thinking of buying a ring soon. For the past month, since that date everything had been great and they got along way better. They had already talked about marriage but Reid thought that, maybe he should ask her. Reid felt it sometimes... It was weird… When he would think about Emily, his ring finger would actually get heavier like there was a ring on it. At times, he forgets that they weren't married. The only times he was reminded was when he would hold her hand and not feel a ring on her finger. They already were acting like a married couple and well, they had twins on the way. All they need was a marriage certificate and the rings.

Spencer continued to think of Emily, he stared down at his hand thinking about her. He through about her so much that he started to feel like her hand was actually rest there in his. Suddenly Rossi speaks, "5 minutes Reid."

Reid jolted a bit, suddenly. Racing back to reality, "Oh thanks."

He smiles a bit and nods. He looked put the window, waiting for the jet to land. In what seems like no time at all, the jet lands. The team exited the jet and walked into the building, in the elevators and back into the bullpen. Reid looked for Emily. And there she was, standing by her desk looking down at her phone. Emily's belly round and stuck out, one of her hands rested over it. She hadn't realized that the team had returned yet. Reid saw Emily at her desk and walked over. "Hey Em," The team followed Reid but gave him a few feet.

Emily looks over at him, smiling big. "Spencer!" She grins and scurries over to him, her hands grasping his sleeves. "Sppenccerrrr!"

Reid laughed, hugging her tightly. He felt her big belly on his. _Wow she was big. _"I missed you."

She smiled and hugged him tightly, "I missed you too! So much!" She had starting using a new shampoo, and the scent of strawberries drifted up to Spencer's nose. He took a whiff of her hair and smiled even wider. It was kind of awkward with the team just standing there, watching Reid and Emily but they were too interested to move. The agents hadn't really shown their romantic, personal side while they were at work. Emily smiled up at him, her hand still holding his sleeves. Her skin almost seemed to glow as she smiled huge up at him.

Reid took a step back, looking at Emily and her belly. "Wow, your baby belly." He walked closer her again, and kissed her on the lips while resting a hand on her stomach. Reid heard JJ 'aww'.

Emily smiles and nods as she kisses him back. Man, she had missed the feeling of his lips, the feeling of his touch…

He gave her one last peck before looking down at her belly, once again. "Have they kicked yet?" He asked her.

She smiles a glowing grin and shakes her head, "Nope. Not yet!"

"Good because I didn't want to miss that." His hands intertwined with hers.

She still smiles up at him, "I'm sure they were waiting for you."

Reid blinked a few times and smiled, he couldn't stop smiling. "Well, I'm just glad to be back." Garcia and JJ were captivated by Emily and Reid for some reason.

One of them whispered, "Look at her beautiful pregnant glow she has to her…" Emily didn't even hear or notice though… She was too busy smiling up at Spencer.

Garcia whispered, "They are too cute..." Reid kept his eyes on Emily though, "Want to go to the doctor's tomorrow? I'm pretty sure you have an appointment anyways. We can find out the sexes."

Emily still doesn't notice Garcia and JJ watching them as she nods quietly, "I already set up an appointment!"

JJ smiles, "Emily looks so cute and happy."

"Okay. Tomorrow it is…" Reid gave Emily another kiss and then they turned back to the team. She kisses him back, as they turn towards JJ and Garcia. Emily was still gazing up at him though.

Hotch and Rossi smiled and walked away. Morgan was at his desk, packing up. Garcia said, "Oh Reid. Thank god you're back. Emily's hormones, oh my god, she couldn't stop talking about you." She grinned and JJ laughed a bit.

Emily breaks her gaze to look over at Garcia, blushing. "I was NOT!"

"Mhm okay honey." Garcia rolled her eyes. Reid laughed a little as well.

Emily pouts a bit and JJ laughs, "It's not like Spencer was much better, and he can't even blame it on pregnancy hormones!"

"No..." Reid said, staring at JJ.

JJ grins, "Oh yes. I miss Emily… I want to go home to Emilyyyy!"

Reid widened his eyes at JJ, blushing like an idiot. "I did not say that."

She raises an eyebrow, "Yeah sure." Emily is gazing up at Spencer again, smiling.

Garcia stepped in contributing to this conversation, yet again. "Emily was worse. I want Spencerrrr, I miss his touch and feel. Why can't he come home yet. Spencerrrr." Garcia said in an annoying, whiney voice. JJ and her laughed as they left the bullpen.

"I didn't dooo thatt!" Emily yelled and whined after her.

"Whatever lovers." They yelled before getting into the elevators. She purses her lips, pouting slightly. Reid laughed and looked at Emily. She still looks towards where they were, pouting her bottom lip out.

"So you really missed me that much?" He said, embracing her in another hug.

She laughs a bit, hugging him back. "I did. So much!"

"I did too and the hotel room beds weren't comfortable at all... Wow. You're really grown." He said, pointing to her belly.

She laughs, "That's because you didn't have me to cling to, you little koala bear." She grins, playfully pinching his nose. She glances at her belly and nods, "Hey, two babies in there! Growing fast."

"Yeah that's why... maybe Morgan snoring as well." Reid smiled as she pinched his nose in a childish way. "So, want to head out?"

Emily smiles and nods, "Yes!" She nods quickly. Reid picked up his to-go back and Emily's bag, filled with files. He grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers and they walked to the elevator. Emily smiles holding his hand tightly, her free hand resting on her tummy. She smiles, and feels the elevator moving down. They step out of the elevator and walked to her parked car. Reid put their bags in the back and he opened the door for Emily to get in. She holds her stomach as she lets out a small grunt and gets into the car. She belts up. Reid shuts the door and goes over to the driver's seat. He gets in, buckles up and drives home. She smiles out the window as they drive. They finally make it to the apartment, gather there things, and get to the elevator. They go up the elevator and walked to the apartment. Emily opened the door and they stepped in, "Uh, I've never missed home so much."

Emily smiles and takes her shoes off, her hands resting on her stomach as she slightly waddles into the next room with him. They both plop down on the couch, resting the feet on the table. Reid let out a big sigh and leaned his head back.

Emily smiles at him, "You should get some rest honey."

"Yeah. I need a shower first. I'm pretty sure I'm stinking up the place." Reid said with his eyes closed.

She smiles some more, "Maybe a bit."

Reid grinned a bit, "Okay then. I'm going to shower. You coming?" he said, opening his eyes.

She laughs, "I'm big, I'm fat, and standing for too long makes my ankles hurt. What exactly are you expecting me to do in the shower?"

"Well, I was suggesting if you're coming as in are you going to come upstairs with me? Oh, and you're not fat...just big."

"Ugh, those stairs. I can't even begin to tell you how many troubles those stairs have been giving me." She turns her leg a bit, revealing a big bruise on her shin. "Took a nice splat the other day," she says as she stands up slowly laughing.

"Oh shi- Emily, are you okay?" Reid stood up as well, looking at her worried.

"Oh honey I'm fine." She smiles, "It was the last few steps is all. Lost my footing and took a little tumble."

Reid took in a deep breath, but still looked worried. "Well, alright then...Want me to carry you again?" He smiled.

Emily has already waddled to the bottom of the stairs, "Honey, you can't carry me…" She shakes her head, "And hey. I'm fine. Really. It was 3 steps that's all I got that bruise and one on my back." She smiles over at him, as she grasps the railing in her hand and begins to tackle the first step.

"Are the babies okay...?" Reid said, walking carefully behind her.

"Yes, they are fine." She slowly starts up the stairs, carefully. "Like I said, it was 3 steps."

"Okay." Reid had his hands out behind her, just making sure she wouldn't fall.

After some time she makes it to the top, letting out a sigh of relief. "Whew..."

"Good job." Reid let out a tiny laugh and walked to the door of the bathroom.

She rolls her eyes, "Hah hah…" She walks over to her bedside.

"Well, I'm just going to have a quick shower."

She grabs her book and lies down on the bed with a small smile, "Mkay!"

Reid started the shower and undressed, waiting for the water to heat up. Emily rests her tired feet, beginning up on them all day put quite a strain on them and on her back. She lays back against the pillows, opening up her book. He gets into the warm, almost hot shower. It felt good against his skin. He grabbed the shampoo and started to lather it in his hair. Right next to his shampoo was Emily's strawberry scent one, sitting on the ledge in a cute little pink bottle.

Once Reid lathered the shampoo and rinsed it out, he picked up Emily's shampoo and smelt it. _Mmm, I love it. _It brought back memories. He grabbed the soap and began to wash his body. Emily is laying out on the bed, reading her book quietly to herself. After he finished rinsing off, he stepped out of the shower. He grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist, loosely. Reid stepped out of the bathroom. Emily is still laid out on the bed, her nose stuck in her book.

"What book are you reading?" Reid walked past the bed, to the other side and opened the drawer.

She glances up, looks over his body once and then smiles. "Pride and Prejudice."

"I haven't read that one." Reid laughs, takes his towel off and put on a pair of black boxers.

She gives him a look, "How? You've read everything and you haven't read a romantic classic!"

"I don't really read romantic..." He puts the towel on the chair and he crawls into bed.

Emily smiles, looking down at the book. "The wonderful Mr. Darcy has been the one keeping me warm on these lonely night."

Reid smiled, resting his back into the headboard, looking at her. "Oh really?"

She nods, "Oh yes. He's been taking me to fancy balls, and has peaked my interest with sweet kisses and calling me handsome." Emily smiles, using the terms from the book.

"Hm well, if you're more interested in Mr. Darcy then I guess I'll just go to bed." Reid laughed and looked at her.

"Hmmm… I guess you're pretty good too…" She laughs and winks a bit.

Reid leans in and kissed her. "Oh I know I am."

She smiles a bit against his lips, letting out a small soft giggle.

"I missed your kisses." Reid lies down, head on the pillow.

Emily smiles, "I missed everything about you."

"Same here." Reid let out a small smile. They sounded like two teenagers in love.

Emily chuckle a bit, setting her book down on her belly. "I thought of you the other day. Because I had this bowl of pasta, and I totally dropped the whole thing on the floor… And I kept trying to pick up the bowl… But I just couldn't quite bend down enough to reach it."

"You thought of me when you dropped your pasta?" Reid laughed, turning over to face her.

"Well.. I thought of you because if you were there… You could have helped me clean it up…" She laughs. "That was a hard clumsy day."

"Oh I bet it was... I think next time we have a case, you can come with us." Reid said smiling.

She smiles and shakes her head. "Sorry dear. Doctor said I'm not allowed to go on the jet."

"Shit. Alright. I'm not a medical doctor so I wouldn't know. I hope we don't stay long though." He closed his eyes, still listening to Emily.

"Well most cases are at least a week." She states.

"I know... I hate that I'll be away for most of the pregnancy." he looks down.

Emily shrugs a bit, "It's okay Spencer… There's not really anything you can do about it."

"I know, I know. It comes with the job, I guess. We have tomorrow off, so at least we can spend the day together."

Emily smiles and nods, "That's right. And then I guess its back off to work."

Reid sighs, "Yep." He rubs his eyes then puts a hand on Emily's belly, once she removed the book.

She grumbles a bit, "Back to paperwork for me…"

"That's always fun." He rubbed her belly a little.

Emily rubs her face, "Not so much."

Reid laughed and closed his eyes, removing his hand from Emily.

Emily smiles and stretches her arms over her head, letting out small cracks from her sore body.

"I'm exhausted. I'm going to sleep." He yawned and kissed her once more.

She smiles and nods a bit, "Alright."

"Hey tomorrow, after the appointment, do you mind if I go out for an hour or so?"

"Hm? Well sure, if you want. I have to stop by the BAU and do some case files anyway." She nods.

"Okay, after the doctor's I'll just drop you off and I'll go out." Reid smiled.

She smiles a bit and nods as she picks up a book, "Kay! Got some errands to run?"

"Yep. Something like that." Reid smiled, secretly as he turned over.

She smiles a bit, "Mkay!"

Reid closed his eyes and moved a little in order to get a little more comfortable. Emily opens her book again. He fell almost instantly to sleep. Reid was so tired and he missed his bed, the hotel one wasn't nearly as comfortable. Emily just stares at her book, reading about the life of Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth.

He wasn't dreaming, just sleeping relaxingly. Emily flips through the pages and suddenly lets out a wince, a spot of blood on her finger. "Ouch paper cut…" She grunts as she starts to get out of bed.

Reid hadn't moved a muscle since he fell asleep. He was in a deep sleep. Emily goes into the bathroom, running her finger under water. Reid turned over, now facing where Emily was lying, he sighed in his sleep. Emily looks at the small cut and grabs a bandaid for it. He continues to sleep. Emily puts the bandaid on and then walks back to the bed, laying down carefully. Reid stretched a bit in his sleep. Emily gets under the covers now, laying down. Reid reached over and wrapped his arm around her stomach.

She smiles, "My little koala."

He just kept sleeping and smiled against her skin. Emily turns off the light and snuggles into him, her eyes closing. Reid lets out deep breath and yawns. Emily's forehead rests against Spencer's as she begins to doze off. He pressed his forehead into hers a little more and he sighed. Emily smiles a bit and slips into a deep sleep. Reid moves in his sleep but still manages to sleep peacefully. They sleep this way for the rest of the night, close with foreheads pressed together.


	22. Finding Out

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**They seriously make up happy and willing to write more!**

In the morning, Reid wakes up feeling well rested. Today, Emily had a doctor's appointment and Reid had some things to do. Emily is still sound asleep, her breath soft. Emily and Reid were still in a tangled mess. He just lay there, waiting for her to get up. Emily had been sleeping a lot more, since her body was always to tired and sore from carrying two being around inside her. Reid gently untangled himself from her and looked at the clock. It was 10:30 am and her appointment was at 12. He should wake her up. Emily whimpered a bit as he moved; she quickly cuddled back into the sheets and pillows sleeping soundly.

"Emily..." He put his arm on her shoulder.

She groans a bit, shifting in her sleep. Reid lies back down and back up to Emily. "Emily... Wake up."

"Mmm..." She groans out pushing him away playful in her sleep.

He kisses her forehead a few times, "Wake up sleepy head. You get to see the babies today."

"Mm Sleep…" She whimpers out.

"Sleep later... you've been getting lots of sleep when I was away. No one to keep you up." Reid cracked a small smile.

"Nooo…" She tries to hide her head under her pillow.

"I'm going to make breakfast and if you're not up..." He said, laughing a bit.

She groans and growls out a bit, not moving an inch. Reid walked downstairs and made eggs. He brought some apple juice and walked back upstairs with the breakfast.

Emily is still lying in bed, head under her pillow.

"Breakfast..." he walked to the bed and sat down.

"Meh…" Emily mumbles out.

"Come on, you need to eat." Reid said, while he cut up the eggs.

She moans, "I need to sleep…Forever…"

"We can sleep tonight though." He took a bit of the egg.

Her head rises up form under the pillow, her eyes tired. "That's so long though… So far away…"

Reid cut up another piece and put it on the fork. "After you finish up at the BAU and I'm done my things, we can come back and relax... open up," He said, putting the fork in her direction. Emily's tired eyes glare at him for a moment before she sighs a bit and opens her mouth. He slides the fork into her mouth as she bites the egg. She chews the food slowly. Reid cut up the rest of the egg and waited for Emily to finish chewing. She opens her mouth, ready for another bite. He gave her another piece and smiled. Emily chews it, giving him a tired smile back.

"Did you get any sleep last night? Or any nights while I was gone for that matter?"

"Some…" She shrugs, "My body gets sore so sometimes it's hard to sleep."

"Oh. I see." He gives her the last bite.

Emily nods a bit as she chews the eggs. Reid got up and put the plate on the dresser. He went back to Emily and said, "Alright, get up. We're going to be late if you continue to stay in bed. It's already 11:10. The appointments at 12."

Emily sighs and grunts as she sits up all the way, "Okay okay…"

"That's more like it. Are you going to have a shower?"

She shakes her head, "Nah I did yesterday before work."

"Alright and I had one last night. I'll go in the bathroom first." Reid walked into the bathroom and started to brush his teeth. Emily nods, as she sits on the edge of the bed for a moment. Reid finished brushing his teeth and crushed his hair. He walked out of the bathroom. "Your turn."

She grunts as she gets to her feet and walks into the bathroom. Emily quickly brushes her hair, teeth, and does her make up. He goes into the closet and looks for something to wear. He strips naked as he does this. After a little bit, Emily waddles into the closet as well.

Reid sees Emily come in, "Oh hey." He continues to look for something to wear. Reid grabs a pair of boxers first.

She grins, "Hey good looking." She grabs a maternity dress, a pale yellow one.

"Oh please." He puts them on and continues looking for a shirt and pants. "What should I wear?"

Emily takes her clothes off and slips on the dress. She chuckles, "Anything you want?"

"Hey good looking." He said, repeating her words. He slipped on a blue shirt and dark denim jeans.

Emily rolls her eyes as she slips on a pair of shoes, "Righttt."

"Mhm, it's true." He left the closet and went back into the bedroom. She laughs and shakes her head as she exits the closet.

"Ready to go?" he asked her as he walked to the bedroom door.

Emily nods, "Yep!"

"Let's go." He walked beside her to the stairs.

"Ugh here we go…" She starts down the stairs.

Reid puts his arm around Emily helping her. "You think it's hard now. Wait a few more months." He laughs.

She glares at him, "Oh shut it…" Emily laughs.

"Love you." Reid said as the made the last step.

Emily laughs, "Yeah yeah love you too."

They walked to the front door, Reid put his shoes on and they walked out into the hall. Emily grabs her purse and throws it over her shoulder. He shut the door and they walked down the all too familiar hall to the elevator. Emily leans against the wall of the elevator for suppose once they get in.

"I'm excited." Reid said, holding her hand.

Emily squeezes his hand with a smile, "I know. I am too." The elevator opened and they walked to the car. She slowly gets into the seat and belts up. Reid gets in, buckles up and starts to drive. Emily looks out the window again as she usually does. In about 15 minutes they arrive at the doctors. Reid gets out and rushes over to Emily's side, opening the door and helping her out. Emily smiles and carefully gets out with her bag. "Ugh, stairs and that big car. Worst enemies."

Reid laughed at what she said. He held her hand as they walked into the doctor's waiting room. Right when they get in Emily sits down in one of the seats.

As Emily sits down, Reid go to the desk and says, "Hello. Emily Prentiss has an appointment at 12."

"Ah yes, the doctor is a bit behind schedule today. But he should be out soon!"

"Alright. Thank you." Reid walked to where Emily was sitting and sat in the seat next to her. Emily leans back in the chair, rolling her ankles a few times. Reid looked around at the other patients waiting as well, then looked back at Emily. He sat back in the chair and put his hands in his lap. Emily sat in her seat, licking her lips once. She really did have that pregnant glow to her that everyone always spoke of and she seemed to be more childish and clingy since Spencer has gotten back. He crackled his knuckles once and thought of what kind of ring Emily would like. He was after all going to go get one after this appointment. Money wasn't an issue for the both of them. Emily licks her lips again, her chocolate eyes looking around the room as she sat up a bit in her seat.

Reid looked over at Emily through his big brown eyes. "You have certain glow about you that makes me even more attracted to you." He said, lowering his voice a little so only Emily could hear him.

Emily blinks a few times, looks around the room, and then looks at him with wide eyes. "Spencer… What are you talking about?" She whispers to him.

"I don't know... you just look - you know how pregnant women have a glow to them? Well you have that. You're gorgeous." He whispered back to her.

Emily smiles shyly and looks away blushing a bit, "Thanks…"

"It was a compliment." Reid said as he smiles.

Emily smiles, still a bit shy and bashful, "Yeah I know it was."

"Good." Reid turned to the table beside him and picked up a magazine. It was a parent one. "Might as well..."

Emily smiles slightly at Spencer as he begins to look through the magazine. He keeps flipping through the magazine and stops at a page full of sex positions for women while they're pregnant. "Oh..."

Emily, who was looking at her nails, glancing up at him with an innocent unknowing smile on her face, "Hm? Something wrong?"

"N-nothing." He lets out a small smile and shows her the page. "How is that even possibly?"

Emily's eyes widen, "God Spencer what are you reading?"

"What! It was beside me so I read it. Apparently it's a parenting magazine." Reid laughed slightly.

"You would find an article about that…" She shakes her head a bit, "Spencer of course it's possible. I'm pregnant, it's not like the hole closes up until the baby pops out."

"Just my luck..." Reid shook his head. "Well, I know that. How are the positions possible? That looks like it would hurt." He laughed.

She raises an eyebrow, "What kind of positions are there?"

Reid looks back at the page, "Well there's the Woman on back: like the missionary, but with less pressure on abdomen or uterus. The woman lies on her back and raises her knees up towards her chest. The partner kneels between her legs and enters from the front." He read from the magazine, quietly.

Emily holds back a laugh, putting her chin on his shoulder to read along with him. "Hmm, seems easy enough." She shrugs a bit, looking at the positions. "Or there's doggy style." She turns her face towards his ear letting out a breathy, "Woof..."

Reid's eyes widened a bit. "Oh-yeah-I-uh guess there's, um that too." He moves a little in his seat as she whispered in his ear.

Emily smiles a bit as she watches him shift in his seat, "It says here that doggy style is better position for deeper penetration." Her faces turns back towards his ear, where leaves a small breathy kiss. "You would like that honey."

He shifts again. "Emily. We're in public..." Reid would enjoy that too. "I love when you talk to me like that though." He swallowed. "It also says that the cowgirl position is good as well..." He started to blush a little as he shifted a little more.

She smiles, Spencer was totally getting turned on by this? Emily makes a face at the mention of cow girl position. "Eh…" She glances down at her, large breasts. They had grown along with her belly, which obviously Spencer didn't mind. "Cowgirl? With these big things hopping around?" Imagines of Emily pop into Spencer's head almost right away.

"Oh god..." Reid coughs slightly. "Emily." He puts the magazine aside and looks around. It seemed like everyone had left. The doctor was still not ready, he guessed. He was getting images of Emily...naked...on top of him. Reid rubbed his eyes. The imagines continue in his mind, no matter how much he rubs at his eyes. The imagines of her mounting him and riding him… She throws her head back as her large, round, fleshy, breast bounce up and down…Up and down…

Emily raises an eyebrow at him, "What?"

"Why do you do this to me?" He said, laughing a little as the images started to fade well, a bit. Reid looked at her. "You know. I love the dirty talk but why here? You're trying to torture me?" He smirked a little. Emily licks her lips, which for some reason makes Reid think of things all over again. She licks her lips slowly, as her breasts bounce in almost slow motion.

Emily shakes her head, "Oh. You mean these?" Due to the fact that they were in the waiting room alone Emily grabs her breasts and makes them do one big firm bounce. She smirks and smiles a bit, Spencer seemed entranced by them.

Reid widened his eyes as he looked at her, well her breasts. His hand went to his forehead, "Oh my god. Your hormones are crazy right now." He grinned at bit. Reid was enjoying this, a lot but it was very awkward due to the fact they were in pubic and there was a secretary meters away who was, thankfully working on her computer and not paying attention to them. "Once again. Do you want me jump your bones right here? No, I didn't think so. It would be wildly inappropriate."

Emily shrugs, making her large breasts bounce once more, once again the imagines of "The cowgirl" flashed through Spencer's head. "Guess you'll have to control yourself?" She winks at him, not that he really notices because he's still imagining the sex position with Emily's new big breasts and glowing skin.

"Shit. Emily Prentiss. It's hard to control yourself. Especially when you keep reminding me every 5 seconds." Reid smirked, looking at the ground. He was trying to calm down a bit. She really was daring.

She grins and faces forwards, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really? Don't play dumb." Reid sat back and took a deep breath. He took the magazine and put it back on the table, on the other side of the room.

Emily smiles and winks as she says, "Boing!" Making a sound effect that reminded Reid again just as the doctor came out and called Emily's name. She stood up, with an innocent smile, "Right here doctor!" She walks over to him.

Reid went with her as well. "Thanks a lot. You are going to pay for this," He whispered to her as they walked into the room. She just smiles as they walk in and she sits down in the big chair.

Reid stands next to her when she sits in the chair. "Hello doctor."

The doctor nods as he starts setting things up, "Hello and how are you doing today?"

Reid stepped in and said, "I'm good as is Emily." He smiled.

"Hmm that's good," He boosts everything up and outs the cold gel on Emily's stomach. "Ready to see the sex of your babies?"

Reid looked at Emily. "Yeah."

Emily nods and smiles as the doctor begin to move the device around on her belly. "If you listen closely, you can hear the hearts beating." Reid was holding Emily's hand. He smiled and looked at her when he heard the beating of the two hearts.

Emily smiles as she listens to the steady beats, "There they are…"

The doctor smiles and points to the screen, it was obvious to see where each baby was now. "Alright here's one of them right here… Or should I say… There she is."

Reid smiled wide. "Emily. It's a girl." He said, watching her expression. He was excited and anxious at the same time.

Emily was almost too stunned to move as she smiles a little grin, "A little girl…"

The doctor moves the device a bit, "And here is your other baby… Or should I say, here's your baby boy."

Reid's mouth dropped open. They were having a boy and a girl. Reid swallowed and licked his lips. His grip on Emily tightened a bit. Emily smiles, happy tears in her eyes. "A..A boy and a girl… Just what we wanted…"

"It's a dream come true." Reid smiled, once again. "Two beautiful children."

Emily smiles with her teary eyes as she stares are the screen, "They are perfect… So beautiful…"

The doctor smiles, "I'll get you both a print out of the ultra sound okay?"

"Yes, thank you." Reid said. He looked back to Emily who had tears streaming down her face. He wiped them with his thumb. "Perfect..." Reid said, repeating her words.

She sniffles a bit, wiping at her eyes as the doctor cleans the gel off her stomach. He smiles, "And both the babies seem to be perfectly healthy. Before you go we are just going to check up on mom and make sure she's doing alright."

Reid smiled. "Yes, of course."

The doctor nods, "I'll go grab the ultra sound pictures and then we will do the checkup."

Reid nodded as the doctor left the room. He turned to Emily. "Wow. A boy and a girl."

Emily smiles and nods, "Just what we wanted."

"Mhm." Reid couldn't stop smiling. "This is amazing. Are you going to tell Garcia later?"

She laughs, "Of course!"

"I wonder what she's going to say." He said. "Wow."

"She is going to freak out!"

"Probably." Reid said, kissing her on the lips. She smiles, kissing him back softly.

Reid back away and smiled. He let out a sigh, looking at her stomach. "Do you have any questions for the doctor Em?"

Emily shakes her head, "Not yet. Let's just see how to check up goes okay?"

The doctor walks in, setting two copies of the ultrasound on the counter. He had me sit up and began the checkup, making sure everything was in order. Reid grinned at Emily. He took a step back, leaving room for the doctor. The doctor picks up her wrist, looking at it. It's only then that Spencer notices how skinny Emily's arms and wrists look. Her legs as well. Reid's eyebrows come together as he looks at Emily's arms and legs. He didn't want to interrupt so he let the doctor do his job. The doctor write something down and they takes a step away from Emily, singling that he was done with the checkup.

"Um. Doctor. Is something wrong with her arms or legs? They seem really thin..."

Emily looks at him confused, "Huh?"

The doctor nods, "Yes, I was going to get to that. It's a low form of malnutrition. Simply, she isn't eating or drinking enough. She has two babies in her, what she eats also feeds them. Although both the babies are healthy, the nutrition hasn't been getting to mom here. Luckily we caught it early on, so it shouldn't be too hard to fix. Some more vitamins, and eating more fruits, veggies, and things that are high in protein. She's lost a lot of weight recently because the babies are basically sucking her dry."

"Oh." Reid looks at Emily once again. "But the babies will be fine though? As long as she eats more?"

The doctor nods, "The babies are fine now. They are getting plenty of nutrition. It's mom that's in danger if she doesn't eat some more and take more vitamins."

"Okay. Thanks doctor." Reid stepped close to Emily again.

Emily nods slowly, "Okay… Thank you."

The doctor left the room.

"Emily. You haven't been eating? Why?" Reid looked concerned, rather than angry.

Emily looks down, "Well… I put myself on a diet… So I wouldn't gain too much after I had the babies… But… I guess I went overboard…"

"Why didn't you tell me? Emily, you put yourself in danger. Look, I'm not mad but you need to eat more. Okay?"

"I didn't think what I was doing was bad… So I didn't tell you…" She bites her lips and nods, "Okay…"

"You're carrying twins, so that means more food so that they can develop properly and not be in danger." Reid said.

She keeps looking down, "Okay.."

"Alright then. Let's go." He helps Emily stand up. Emily pulls her dress down and stands up, walking over to the pictures. Reid follows her and picks up the pictures, handing them to her.

She smiles down at them and hands one to him, "This one is for you."

Reid accepts the picture and looks down, smiling. He wraps his arm around Emily's waist. Emily leans up against him a bit, smiling at the picture still.

"Wow." He said for the thousandth time. "This is amazing."

She kisses his shoulder, "I know it is sweetie… I know."

Reid let out a sigh, looking at the picture. "Want to head out? I'll drop you off at the BAU,"

She sighs, "Yeah… Paperwork time..."

They walked out of the office, hand in hand. "I'm sure Garcia and JJ will distract you."

Emily laughs and nods a bit, "Oh yes. I'm sure."

"Then you'll just have to do the work at home tonight." Reid laughs a bit, walking through the parking lot with Emily.

She mutters a bit, "Mmm great…"

"Well, that depends... if you want to be distracted..." Reid said, thinking of what Emily did in the waiting room.

Emily chuckles and grins, "Boing!"

"Oh jeez..." Reid shook his head playfully, opening the door to the car for Emily to get in. She laughs a bit, kisses his cheek, and hops in. Reid smiled and shuts the door, walking to the other side. He gets in, starts the car and starts to drive to the all too familiar building. Emily stretches a bit as she leans back against the seat.

They rode in silence, letting everything sink in. After 10 minutes, Reid drove into the parking lot and drove up to the front. "Have fun, I'll be back in a few hours." He leaned in a kissed her.

Emily leans over and kisses him back, smiling a bit. "Fun right. You have fun with your errands." She grabs her bag and slides out of the car with a little wave.

"Oh I will," He said, waving back. Reid drove out of the lot and on his way to the jewelry store.


	23. Shopping

Spencer drives in silence on his way to the Garcia was just walking out of the bullpen when she saw Emily coming up the elevator. "Emily! Hey!"

Emily smiles, her hand on her stomach. "Hey you!"

Garcia walked over to Emily, "You're already getting so big! Twins, wow. Double trouble." She laughed.

Emily smiles and takes out the picture, "What to see them?"

"Of course Emmy! I almost forgot you had an appointment today! Do you know the genders yet?"

Emily smiles and laughs, showing her the picture. She points to the baby at the left, "This… Is our baby girl."

Garcia smiles, "Ahh! She's going to be adorable! Emily, I'm so happy for you." She takes a closer look.

Emily points to the other baby, "And this is our little boy."

Garcia bites her lip and looks like she's about to cry, "Oh my god! You know I'm going to spoil those kids rotten."

Emily smiles, happy tears in her eyes. "I know Penny..."

She smiled at Emily. "Do you want to go tell the others, or go to my office? Also, why are you here? I thought you had the day off?" Garcia said, looking at her.

Emily laughs, "Oh um. I have more paperwork to do that I didn't finish yet!"

"Oh ew. That sucks. Wait where is the baby daddy?" Garcia said, looking around and still smiling.

Emily starts walking towards her desk with Garcia, "He had some errands to run!"

"Oh! Right..." Garcia remembered a few weeks ago, he had called her to ask her about the ring and stuff. Garcia knew he was going to propose. She had to play it cool because she didn't want to ruin this surprise.

"Hmm… Yeah. I forgot to ask what he had to do…" She sits down with a small grunt.

"Hm, yeah..." Garcia looked around. "Well, I'm sure you'll know soon enough." She said under her breath.

Emily looks towards the ceiling, "Hmmm… I hope he remembers to get milk…"

Garcia shifted her position a little. "Maybe he didn't go to a grocery store?"

Emily bites her lip and takes out a file, "I don't know where else he would go…"

"Yeah... me either. No clue." Garcia looked around the office.

Emily raises an eyebrow at her, "You're acting weird…"

"I'm always acting weird." Garcia said, looking at her while forcing a little smile. "So a boy and a girl huh? Lucky! Didn't you both want a girl and a boy?" She said, changing the subject so she wouldn't spill the surprise.

"Not…This kind of weird… But yes. That is what we wanted. One of each." She smiles.

"Fate has spoken, I guess... Have they started kicking yet?"

Emily shakes her head, "Nope. Not yet. I have a feeling it will be soon though!"

"You make a cute pregnant girl. It suits you." Garcia laughed slightly.

She laughs, "A cute pregnant? How?"

"A cute pregnant girl!" She repeats. "You look amazing, a bit skinny even though you're carrying twins but amazing!"

Emily chuckles, "I don't know about that… But thanks Garcia."

"No problem girl!" Garcia put her arm on her shoulder. "Well, I have to go finish up some work as well. Ugh" She grunted. "See you later!"

Emily smiles and waves, "Bye Garcia!"

Garcia scurried off back to her liar. Emily smiles as she turns back to her desk, starting in on the paperwork.

Meanwhile, Reid reaches the jewelry store and walks in. He doesn't know where to start looking. Reid walks up the employee at the counter.

"Hello may I help you?" He says form behind the counter.

"Yes hi. I- um- am looking for an engagement ring but I'm not too sure where to start."

He nods a bit, "Well most start with a price range. Then a diamond size."

"Price isn't really a big deal here. I just want to find something I know she'll love." Reid said.

The man nods, "Okay. Well what size diamond are you thinking?"

"Hm, not too sure. What do most men buy? Like a giant rock or something small?"

The man chuckles, "It depends on the woman I guess. Most do like a big rock, they may not admit it but most do." He points to about 12 in front of him, ranging in all sizes. "These are our most popular."

"Oh okay." He looks at them. Reid spots a ring with a fair amount of diamonds and a medium sized one in the middle. "Wow, I like that one." He said, pointing to it.

"Hmm you have great tastes sir." He takes it out to show Spencer. "This one is wildly popular but out of most price range."

"Right. Okay. So, um I think that might be the one." Reid smiled as he thought of Emily's reaction when he gives it to her.

The man nods, "I'll give you a moment alone to look at it okay? In vision the moment if you will? You can come and get me when you know for sure."

"Alright thank you," Reid said as the man walked away. Reid picked it up and looked at it._ I've waited forever to find a woman like Emily. This is it... I can't imagine my life without her now. We're already a family, with the babies on the way. Everything. _Reid imagined her on their wedding day. The team watching and Emily waking down the aisle in a beautiful gown. Reid sighed. The ring sparkles in his hand; he could almost imagine when he asked her. He could almost see her smile glowing in the diamond.

He pictured it on her hand. The beautiful ring on a beautiful woman. He thought of when he should ask her... Hm. Maybe a romantic dinner at home? Reid looked over at the employee. "I-I think I'm ready."

The man smiles and nods, "Yeah. I can tell you are. Would you like anything inscribed inside the ring? On the band of it."

"Um, no not right now. Thank you though." Reid said with a smile.

"Oh…Alright." The man takes the ring from him, ringing it up, and putting it in a velvet box.

"So how much is it?" Reid said, forgetting to ask before.

The man looks up, "$2899.99 sir."

Reid hands him his credit card, "Okay. Perfect."

"Oh wait sir… I'm sorry…" He looks at the ring, "I made a mistake… This one is actually the 4799.99 dollars one…"

"Oh jeez. Um- okay. That's fine."

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Positive." Reid said, with a little laugh. "I only plan on doing this once so might as well make it perfect."

The man chuckles, "Well I certainly hope the only time I see you in here again is with your wife to pick out wedding rings for the ceremony." He takes Spencer credit card and swipes it.

"You must see men coming on in here more than once..." Reid laughed.

He nods as he gives Spencer something to sign, "I do indeed. It's quite sad how often actually. Guess people aren't finding there soul mates."

"It is sad. I found mine though. We probably won't get married any time soon because well she's pregnant... maybe before the babies come through." Reid couldn't believe he was saying all this to a man he barely knew.

The man leans against the counter a bit, "Really you think you found her huh? Why do you think you're different from the other men I've sold rings too?" He's smiling.

"Well I've known her for 6 years because we work together, so we're close and we know each other very well."

The man shrugs, "That seems like a small number doesn't it? Until you work in a place like this. Three men have come in this week to return a ring."

"O-Oh. I definitely won't be doing that." Reid thought of the past, everything with Doyle and all the cases the team has done. Emily won't leave...again and neither will Reid. "So, have you worked long?"

The man nods, "This was my first job in high school believe it or not. I just never left." He reaches under the counter, grabbing a picture. "I met the love of my life at this job. And I knew that I could never leave, not matter how tough things got." He smiles, showing the picture of him with another man and a little boy. "Now I've been married for 20yrs and have a beautiful son."

Reid smiled at the picture, "You have a beautiful family." He couldn't help but profile them in the picture. They seem genuinely happy and when the man looked at the picture, Reid saw a spark in his eye and he could see him, Emily and their kids in 20 years.

The man nods, "Thank you. I love my job for bringing me and my husband together. And I know perfectly well, the feeling of when you meet your true love. You just somewhat know when they walk in the door for the first time that they are the one. You're heart quickens, you feel a bit dizzy, and you have a physical reaction to them and their body… And even though you just met them, you want to hold them in your arms and never let go again. Everything about them seems unreal, and you think you're imagining them. Making them up. They are too perfect to be real."

Reid smiled, "That is very true. I feel like that whenever Emily, my girlfriend, walks into the room. She's perfect. I hope one day, say in 20 years, we can still be as happy as you are now. The job that I have, we have to travel a lot so I'm not home that often so that makes every moment we are together that much special."

The man nods a bit, "You just may make it kid."

"Oh, I know we're going to make it." Reid smiled at the man. "The job I have has a lot of darkness but the good thing that came out of it is meeting her."

"Oh how did you meet her? Paint me a picture!" The man grin.

Reid laughed, "Well at work..."

"Mhmm… And what happened when you first met her? When she walked into the room? When you spoke to her!" The man is obviously enjoying the story and conversation.

"When I first met her, my heart...my heart felt like it jumped out of my chest, I got light headed." Reid laughed. "Oh, when I first talked to her, well- um I stuttered like an idiot and I could barely get a word out. It was embarrassing." Reid said, cracking his knuckles.

The man smiles knowingly, "Let me guess… She walked into the room and your mind shut down for a moment. You thought an angel appeared, your perfect woman. And you thought there was no way she was real. A figment of your imagination. But then she touched you, or maybe brushed past you lightly and you realized…She's real and you had to have her."

Reid's eye's widened. "H-How did you know? It's like you're reading my mind" He laughed. "I was also very intimidated... The first time I told her how I really felt was only 5 months ago... A lot of...stuff happened and then she was in a car accident... I couldn't go another day without telling her how I felt because she almost died...I had to tell her in case something else happened. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"I know because the same thing happened to me. So what was it? You bumped into each other? You brushed shoulders? Or maybe it was just her smell as she walked by?" He smiles and nods, "Nothing is too fast for true love. If you are meant to be with someone, then it will work out. Time doesn't matter, as long as you are with them."

"This might sound a little cheesy but I-I was handing her a file and our hands brushed each other and I just... felt a c-connection. I don't believe in soul mates and stuff like that but I began to believe once I met her." Reid smiled and licked his lips.

The man smiles and shakes his head. "Not cheesy at all. It sounds perfect. The next thing is that you need to plan the perfect way to ask her!" He hands Reid a small bag. "I'll let you leave, I'm sure after all this talk you're missing her."

"I have no clue how I'm going to ask her... maybe tonight?" Reid accepts the bag. "Thank you sir. I'll be back in a few months to pick out the bands." He smiled.

"Just so you know, the longer you wait the more passionate the moment will be! You're holding onto the ring, excited to give it to her? Wait until you can't anymore, like you're going to explode. Or until you plan the perfect setting!" He grins, "Confident boy. I like it."

"The thing is, I'm terrible at keeping things to myself and well, I told my friend that I was coming here today, I'm pretty sure she's already given my girlfriend a few hints." Reid laughed.

The man laughs, "You can do it. I know you can."

"Thank you sir. See you." Reid smiled and headed out.

"You're welcome! And good luck!" He calls after him.

Reid looked back and gave him one last smile before getting into his car. He took the box out of the bag and put it in his pocket and he the bag under his seat. "Better go get Emily now"

Reid was full of excitement and he was anxious. He had to play it cool; Reid didn't want to ruin it. He drives into the parking lot at the BAU, parks and gets out going get Emily.

**Thank you for all the kind reviews!**

**Please leave one, even if it's short.**


	24. I Missed You

When you walk in, the whole team is standing there. JJ looks over at you, "Ah good! You're here!"

"Oh hey everyone. How are you?" Reid said, entering the bullpen.

Morgan chucks, "Not to great man. We have another case."

"What? We just got back yesterday? Where's Emily?" Reid said, looking around.

Hotch nods, "I know but there's nothing we can do about it. We are needed in Boston."

JJ points, "She's still at her desk."

"Oh B-Boston... Can Emily come?" Reid said, shifting a bit as he felt the box in his pocket.

Hotch shakes his head, "The doctor said no flying."

"Oh right... Are we going to drive? It's a 9 hour drive though... so probably not."

Hotch shakes his head, "Nope. Wheels up in 30 everyone."

Reid sighed. "Uh. Okay..." Reid walked over to Emily and smiled.

Emily looks up from her files when he walks over, with a smile. "Hey! Look who's finally back!"

"Mhm," He laid a kiss on her lips. "Guess what Hotch just told us?"

She smiles sadly, "That you have another case."

"Yeah... it's in Boston, we're leaving in 30." Reid said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Emily licks her lips and sighs, "Yeah… I know…"

"I don't want to go, but I have to... Hopefully we won't be gone long. We didn't even have a lot of time together in the past 24 hours,"

Emily sighs again, "I know… But I guess it's something we have to get used to… I won't be going on cases until the babies are older and can be with a nanny… So…"

"I just don't want to leave you throughout your pregnancy..." Reid helps her stand up.

Emily grunts a bit as she gets to her feet, "Honey it's fine… There's nothing you can do about it…"

Reid lays his hand on her belly, "Are you sure? I could stay back, this once."

Emily shakes her head, "You took all that time off when I got into the accident. You can't do that again."

Reid let out a sigh, "Oh fine...I'll miss you." He shifted again, feeling the box.

Emily smiles sadly again, "I'll miss you too…"

"Ah, come here." Reid embraced her in a hug, wrapping his arms around her neck.

Her arms wrap around his mid-section, her belly pressed up against his.

Reid kissed her on her forehead. "Wha-" He looked down at her belly. "One baby just kicked." He smiled.

Emily's body jolts a bit, "They both… They are both kicking!" She puts her hands on her belly.

He smiled a bit wider and put his hands over her, lying on her stomach. "O-oh my..."

The babies let out a few more firm kicks, "Wow…There they go…"

"Guess they'll miss me too." He said

"They will… All 3 of us will."

"I'll miss all of you guys too...a lot." He kissed Emily on the lips. She smiles and kisses him back, holding his neck.

"Bye." He said, but still stands there. Reid bends down a bit, pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes close as she kisses him back, her hand holding his neck.

He put his hand on her belly and backs out of the kiss. "I love you."

Emily blinks a few times and nods, "I love you too."

Reid smiled a bit, then walked over to the team. Emily bites her lip, and watches him leave with sad eyes.

"Ready to go?" Reid asks everyone.

Everyone nods, and Hotch says, "Yeah let's go."

Reid looked at back Emily and smiled at they all piled into the elevator. Emily smiles a bit, waving to him. The team waves to her as the elevator closes. Garcia wasn't travelling with them so she could be Emily's company. Emily lets out a small sigh; she turns and goes to her desk. They made it to the jet and boarded on. Emily sits down with a grunt, getting back to work on the case files Hotch left for her. Rossi, JJ, Reid and Hotch sat the table, surrounded by the files. Morgan sat across from them and started to work on the case.

The team got to work on the case, just as they always did, as the jet took off towards Boston. Through the week Emily and Spencer did what they could without each other. Spencer found himself unable to sleep without holding Emily… Sometimes he would try to use a pillow and hold it to him… But it wasn't as warm or soft as Emily. And it didn't smell like strawberries. He found his mind going back to the imagine of Emily that he had at the doctors. Those…Sexual thoughts helped him through the week for the most part… Since they never got to do anything when he came home. The team had just finished up on the case, it only took them a little over a week. They were flying back and nothing much happened... they were pretty quiet. The jet would be landing in 15 minutes.

Like always Spencer's mind was filled with Emily, he couldn't help but wonder how she felt alone in that big apartment. Reid kept thinking of what Emily was doing, after she got home from the office each night. She was probably watching TV, or reading. He kept feeling like it had been so long since he last saw her… He was gone for 2 weeks on a case, and then only got to see her for a day before he had to leave again… It felt like forever… Reid wanted to just be in her arms again. He missed the feeling of her. He was lost in those until he realized the jet had landed.

Rossi shakes his shoulder and shakes it bit, "Hey. We are home."

"Wh- oh okay." Reid stands up and walks behind Rossi out of the jet. The team walks out of the jet and into the BAU. Hotch walked in with Reid, whereas everyone else left to go home. It was 8 pm. The BAU was quite, barely anyone was around.

"Hey Hotch. Is Emily still here?" Reid asked as they left the elevator.

Hotch shrugs a bit as he looks out into the bullpen, "You might want to check Garcia's office."

"Oh okay. Well, I'll see you around." Reid says as he walks towards Garcia's office.

"See ya." Hotch says as he goes into his office.

Reid was halfway to Garcia's office, rushing a bit as he wanted to see Emily.

In the office, Garcia laughs. "Oh God Em! You cute little prego! You have the best cravings ever!"

Emily laughs loudly. It was a sweet laugh, which echoed down the hallway. "Oh shut it!"

Reid heard her laugh all the way from the hallway. He reached her office and knocked. "Hello."

"Uh oh someone's at the door! Emily you better hide your strawberries and apple juice or you may have to share!" Garcia laughs from the other side of the door.

"Garcia!" Emily whines.

Garcia laughs, "You may enter my lair!"

Reid blushed because he knows what Garcia was talking about. He opened the door and walked in, a little red still. "We just got back," Reid smiled.

Emily looks up right away, smiling when he enters. "Spencer!"

"Hey Emily!" He walked over to her and gave her a long, endearing, romantic hug. Emily hugs him back tightly, her big belly pressing up against Spencer's.

Emily stands up and they still hug. "I missed you." Reid said in her ear. He pulled back and kissed her, tenderly. Neither of them realized that Garcia was still there, staring at them.

"I missed you too," Emily managed to get out before Spencer pressed his lips to hers. She could sense the need he felt to do that.

Garcia made 'Aw' and a 'Woo hoo' sound. Reid kept kissing her.

Emily was surprised that Spencer was kissing her so passionately with Garcia cheering him on. She blushed a deep red as he dipped her back a bit, kissing her even more.

Reid kept kissing her. Garcia finally said, "Oh wow. Get a room you two!" She laughed and Reid broke away.

Emily looked up at him, her cheeks pink and out of breath. "Spencer…"

Garcia kept staring, "You guys make my heart flutter."

Reid looked at Emily. "Yes?"

Emily blinks a few times and smiles, "Nothing… That was a really good kiss…"

"Hm, well I haven't kissed you in a week. I needed to make it special." Reid told her, holding her around her waist.

Garcia sighs, "I enjoyed it too…"

Reid looked over at her, "Right..." He said, a little embarrassed.

Garcia chuckled, "I understand now… Why those babies were made."

He blushed and looked over to Emily for help.

"Don't look at me!" Emily smiles, "I've had to deal with her all week…"

"Hey! Hey! You loved hanging out with me... don't deny it." Garcia said with a smirk.

Reid just laughed.

"Mhmm suree!" Emily laughs.

"What? I'm sure you LOVED all the sex questions I've been asking." Garcia laughed.

Emily rolls her eyes, "I don't know if "loved" is the word I would use…"

Reid laughed a bit and tightened his grip on Emily.

Garcia laughed when she noticed Spencer hold her tighter. "You're right! He is like a Koala!"

His eyes widened at Emily. "How much did you tell her?"

"Not that much!" Emily laughs a bit. "Just that… And a few other things…"

"Like...Like what?" Reid asked her. "Wait. You know what? I don't want to know..."

Garcia grins, "She's not allowed to tell anyway... What happens in the lair stays in the lair."

"Oh jeez... Okay well. Want to get going? I'm _very _tired." Reid said, looking at Emily.

Emily smiles up at him, "Okay"

" Well, bye Garcia! See you around." Reid said, walking out to the hall and waited for Emily.

Emily smiles and waves, "Bye Garcia."

"Bye Emmy! Have fun you two!" Garcia winked and returned to her work.

Emily shakes her head as she closes Garcia's door, "Jeez..."

"Garcia is something alright." Reid said, grabbing her hand.

Emily laces her fingers through his, "She certainly is…"

"Mhm." They began to walk to the elevators but stopped in front of the bullpen doors.

"Ah, I forgot my bag on the round table!" Emily says as she tugs on his hand.

"Okay!" Reid follows her into the bullpen, passing Hotch office and into the room.

Emily peaks into Hotch office as they pass, "Hmm… He must have gone home…" She walks up to her things, and packs everything up into her bag.

"Probably, he seemed super tired on the jet." Reid waits at the door as she gets her things.

At one point, Emily drops a piece of paper and bends over to grab it with her butt facing Spencer. "Hmm... Yeah I guess so."

Reid looked at her butt, his eyes widening. "Mhm. Probably."

She picks it up and turns to the side, "Yep." Her breasts had for sure gotten bigger since he last saw them…Much bigger…. Emily was wearing a low cut shirt, her breasts pretty much popping out of her shirt. His eyes wandered down her body.

It was funny to Reid, even though she was bigger now he was still extremely attracted to her. His body had physical reactions while looking at her. She seemed so…Sexy. Everything about her... Her glowing skin… Her round butt… Her breasts…

Reid's been thinking about her all week, what she said in the doctor's office. He walked over to her and held her from behind, kissing her neck.

Emily dropped the book that was in her hand when his lips come in contact with her neck. She had been so horny recently, and this… This was making it worse. "Spencer?"

"Emily...Mm, I've wanted you all week. Let's get out of here." Reid said.

She licks her lips, "I can't make it all the way home."

"But we're at work..." Reid said, moving his hands around her hips.

"It has always been your fantasy…" She smiles, groaning softly.

"Mm, I know but Garcia is just down the hall. What if she hears us? You are kind of loud." Reid laughed a bit.

"Mm… I don't care…"

Reid moves his hands to her breasts, squeezed them a little.

She lets out a small gasp, "Oh… You better want this Spencer Reid… You're about to go down a road you can't ever turn back on…"

Reid laughed. "Oh do I ever want this. Ever since that day in the doctor's office... I've been thinking about this ever since."

She looks down at Spencer's hands that are grasping her breasts, "Well, they've gotten bigger for you..."

"That's good...I appreciate that. Sadly, I haven't gotten bigger." Reid laughed.

"Mmm... That is a shame. Hopefully you can still get the job done." She laughs as she feels herself already starting to get wet.

"I'm sure I can." He begins to take her shirt off.

"Hm… We will have to see." She lifts her hands above her head as Spencer slide her shirt off.

Emily turned around to reveal her big breasts in a lacy black bra. She let out a soft laugh as Spencer just stared at them, "Earth to ."

"U-Uh, what." He said, still staring.

Emily laughs as he just stares; she reaches around and undoes the bra. Her breasts come out of them, giving a good solid bounce. Spencer's eyes widen as he kept staring.

"Oh. My. God." He says as she let goes of her bra, falling to the ground.

She licks her lips as Spencer just keeps staring at the large, sensitive, hard nipples. They were almost too good to be true.

Reid looks up, "I-uh-I-um..."

"Hmm?" She gives him a very seductive look as she sticks her chest out a bit.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He's never been this affected by her before.

Emily glance down, she couldn't help but notice the huge bulge already formed in his pants. He was speechless. "Hm? What do you mean?" She makes her breasts bounce for him.

His heart began to pick up speed. "I-uh don't um, remember..."

"The genius Spencer Reid doesn't remember?" Emily tilts her head causing her breasts to jiggle and bounce a bit. Spencer nervously licks his lips, a bit overwhelmed by the site of Emily and how she was making him feel.

"I need you. Now. I know this is soon but I feel as if I'm going to explode..." He begins to undo his pants.

Emily raises an eyebrow, a bit confused as Spencer trips a bit while taking his pants off. "Huh?"

"Emily. It's been a month. I need you," Reid looked at her.

She doesn't say anything, just bites her lip trying not to laugh as Spencer attempts to undress. He trips and falls around the room trying to get his pant legs off. Reid takes his pants off, revealing a large boner.

"Hmm? How did this happen?" Emily still tries not to laugh at him. He still had his mismatched socks on, and his shirt. Not to mention his tripping around and falling awkwardly like it was the first time he had ever seen a naked woman. Reid takes his socks and shirt off, throwing it on the floor. Emily puts a hand over her mouth so she won't laugh as he stumbles some more. At one point, while hopping around on one foot and taking a sock off, he ran into one of the chairs.

"Fuck!" Reid semi yells.

Emily finally let's out part of her laugh, hand over her mouth. "What has gotten into you? You're tripping around like you've never done with before or you've never seen a naked woman!"

"I don't know what's gotten into me..."

Emily bites her lip again, "I see… Are you okay? You hit that chair hard."

Reid laughs, "I'm fine but this isn't the fantasy that was in my head."

Emily unzips her skirt, letting it and her panties fall to the ground. Her large breasts, That Reid hasn't taken his eyes off bounce every which way. "Then make it your fantasy…" She winks seductively, "Master."

Reid, carefully, walks over to her and kissed her so passionately...more passionate than ever. Emily's eyes close as she kisses him with equal passion, holding his face. Reid lies down on the table and Emily gets on top of him.

One of Emily's hands rests on the table by Reid's head as the kiss, while the other travels down his body and starts to play with his throbbing manhood. It seemed to grow large and twitch even more since she used the nickname again.

"Uh, mmm. Get on me." Reid demanded.

Emily hand pumps his erection, "Hmmm? Why should I?"

He moans in pleasure. "Because it's my fantasy."

Her finger rubs in small quick circles on his tip, "Hmmm…" She felt her own wetness starting to build up between her legs.

"Please Emily. Don't I usually please you?"

"I am pleasuring you. You have to be specific and command your slave." She whispers in his ear, as her breasts push against his chest and fingers rub his tip.

Reid's eyes squint a little, too much pleasure. "Suck."

"Suck what?" She grins and whispers as she starts to kiss down his body.

"My dick." He moaned in pleasure.

Emily stands on the ground in front of Spencer, whose legs a swinging off the edge of the table. She stands between his legs and starts to lick at his tip, as her thumbs massage his inner thighs.

"Ugh mmm" He moaned, quite loudly.

_And he said I'm the loud one?_ Emily smiles and then takes him into her mouth, moving him in and out. Her tongue spinning around him as she does. His toes curled and his chest fell up and down, he was panting. Emily increases her speed, moving his hardness in and out of her mouth faster and rougher. His hand go to her head and gently pushes her head down onto him a little bit more. As he pushes on her head his dick slips deep into her throat, sliding in and out.

"I'm so close..."

When Emily hears Spencer moan that out, she starts to go faster. After a few minutes, he came hard into her mouth. Emily groaned a bit, drinking all it down and licking him clean.

"Fantasy completed." He said, smiling.

Emily looks up at him, raising an eyebrow, "That's it?"

"Mhm. Just what I wanted. A blowjob at work." He looked down at her.

"Okay…" She takes a step back.

"But if you want to continue...?"

"Ummm…" She looks around for her clothes. "Looks like your all done so…"

"That was wonderful though..."

"Mhmm, I'm glad you enjoyed." Emily reaches down to pick up her bra.

"You wanted something right?"

She starts to cover up her large breasts with her bra, suddenly a bit self concious. "I'm sure you're tired. We should get going I suppose."

"Okay. If you want... I was going to give you a little something but that's okay." He started to get dressed.

Every inch of Emily's body was screaming because of the hormones constantly taking over. The horniness mixed in with sadness. She felt like crying randomly, of course. She walks slowly, not saying anything, her head low as she looks for her underwear. For some so interested in her breasts and getting her naked… He didn't even touch her. Which is something she was used to, from the other men she had slept with in the past…

"Hm, well okay then..." Reid didn't understand. He just said that that was his fantasy was done, not meaning that the sex was done but just that's what he wanted. Guess she didn't want it...? She holds her stomach as she bends down to pick up her clothes.

"Tell me what you're thinking. We always have these pointless arguments over nothing...Like I don't know what I did wrong." Reid said, picking his clothes up.

"Just… Don't worry about it." Emily shakes her head and starts to put her shirt on. It was obviously the hormones. One moment she would be happy, the next in tears. She couldn't explain and of it. Reid put his boxers and pants back on. "I have no clue what I did... I know you wanted to go all the way. I never objected to it."

Emily silently slips her pants on, biting her lip. "You didn't do anything."

"W-why did you- you know what, never mind. It isn't worth fighting over." Reid said calmly.

She slowly puts her clothes on; once she goes she sits in one of the chairs while holding her head.

Reid finished getting dressed as well. He walked over to the chair next to Emily and sat down. "Em?"

"Hm?" She said while rubbing her temples.

"You okay?" He asked, concerningly

"Yeah… I get a lot of headaches…" She bites her lip.

Reid thinks back to when he had headaches..."Have you been eating properly?"

"I think so…"

"You think so?" Reid thinks for a second. "I don't know if I should stay with the BAU, you and the babies will need me most of the time..."

Emily looks up at him quickly with wide eyes, "No! Spencer! You can't…"

"I need to take care of this family. I can't do that if I'm gone most of the time and you're not taking care of yourself."

Emily looks down, hurt. "I am taking care of myself…"

"I'm not trying to make you upset. I'm not. Tell me what you want me to do Emily, I feel useless."

She bites her lip, "You can't just quit…"

"Okay, I won't quit... but you need to start taking better care of yourself."

Emily nods a few times, "Okay…"

"Please?" Reid said, very concerned.

Emily nods a few times, "Yes."

"Okay then."

Emily rubs her temples.

"Want to go somewhere? I know you feel terrible but..."

She nods a bit, "Sure.'

"Okay" he smiled.

Emily smiles a bit and grunts as she gets to her feet. They walk out hand in hand, "Sorry again about before." He whispers.

Emily laces her fingers through him, "It's fine. It was my fault… Hormones."

"I'll just have to get used to it. A few more months to go..." He said, walking through the bullpen with her.

She laughs softly, "Feel like forever!"

Reid laughed as they walked out into the hall.

"Hey you two! I thought you left already... It's been an hour since you left my office!" Garcia said, emerging from her liar.

Emily looks up at Spencer. His hair all over the place, like always after they fool around. She curses to herself, "Ah yeah. I had to do a bit more paperwork."

Garcia raises her eyebrows. "Paperwork huh? Then why is boy genius' hair everywhere?"

Emily shrugs, "He was…Napping."

"Hm. Napping all over you?" Garcia looks at Emily. "Your shirt is messed up."

"My shirt… Is fine?" Emily stutters a bit and looks up at Spencer.

"It's all wrinkled, like it was thrown... but okay sugar." Garcia laughed.

Reid just looked down at Emily and shrugged. Emily bites her lips and shyly looks away from everyone.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone... as long as you sanitize that table..."

"We didn't do anything that bad Garcia!"

"That? Mhm, alright. I have to go now... Have fun you lovers." Garcia said, turning around and returning to her office.

As she walks away Emily hides her face against Spencer sleeve, "Oh my god...'

"Well that's Garcia for you..." Reid said, rubbing her back.

Emily groans a bit, "Oh jeez…"

Reid laughed and kissed her head. The ring Reid had bought Emily was in his pocket, just as it was before he left on a case. He was going to ask her to marry him and he knew just the place.

Emily smiles and giggles a bit, "I guess we should get going huh?"

"Mhm, like I said before, I'm going to take you somewhere." Reid said, as they walked into the elevator.

She smiles and follows him, "Oh? And where are we going?"

"Hm, you'll find out soon." Reid said, pushing the down button.

"Oh? How mysterious!" She laughs and leans against the wall.

"Not that mysterious... you've been there before. That's your hint." He laughed.

She tilts her head to the side, "Huh? The lake?"

Shit. She knew. Reid just shrugged.

She makes a face, "We haven't really been to that many places." She laughs a bit.

"I'll give you that. But yes. We are. If you're up for it." Reid smiled, getting out of the elevator with Emily.

She chuckles a bit, "Seems a bit random. But sure, I'll go."

"Mm, it's random for me too..." Reid was getting nervous.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"I just thought of it as we were leaving a-actually."

She gets into the car, giving him a strange look. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." He says, getting in the car and starts to drive.

"You seem… Nervous…?" She looks over at him.

"I'm not nervous..." Reid said, as they're almost there.

"You seem a bit nervous…"

Reid swallowed as he parked in the lot. "Well, we're here." He gets out, ring in pocket, and helps Emily out, holding her hand.


	25. Love

**Sorry for not updating! My laptop was broken for nearly three weeks.**

Reid grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers as they made their way to the dock, "You're beautiful."

She smiles shyly, "Where's all this coming from?"

"What? I always call you beautiful." Reid said, as they walk on the dock.

She laughs as they get to the edge of the dock. "I guess so," She smiles and says as she looks out at the water.

Reid cleared his throat and looked at Emily, holding the ring in his hand, still in his pocket. Emily looks at the water, not taking her eyes off it yet. "Hm? What is it?"

Reid pulled the ring out of his pocket and held it in front of her and he knelt down onto one knee.

Emily saw him, kneeling down out of the corner of her eye. She smiles and turns, "Spencer… What are yo-" She freezes, watching him pull out the ring. Her hands go up to her mouth almost right away, covering it.

Reid knelt down, holding the box in front, "Y-You are without a doubt, the best thing that has ever happened to m-me. You enrich my life in ways I could have never imagined before I-I met you. A life without you would not be complete. I will always be there for you. I'll catch when you stumble, protect you when you're scared, and hold you when you're feeling down. Y-You can always count on me. I'll always give you unconditional love. I never knew how much you could mean to me, although from the second I met you I knew that you were very special. Now I know how very special you really are and am so in love with you. Let's continue this forever, building the perfect life, and growing old together. Be my wife, and give me the privilege of being your husband, always and forever-Will you marry me, Emily Prentiss?" He said, opening the box.

Emily hands drop, as they lace together under her chin. Her brown eyes stare down the ring, watching the moon reflect off it. It was beautiful… The moment was beautiful… She couldn't speak for a moment as she looked at him, on one knee. This is why he was so nervous… _Come on Em… Say something!_ She shakes her head as a tear fall gently down her cheek. "Y…Yes.." She smile, and laughs softly through her tears. "Of course I'll marry you! A million time over yes!"

Reid smiled and stood up. He held her left hand and slid the ring on her ring finger, it looked gorgeous. Reid couldn't stop smiling. "T-Thank you," He placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her with as much love as he could.

Emily lets out a small whimper against his lips as she kissed him back. She was crying. Not a bad cry, just… A 'to happy for words' cry. She couldn't help it, the man she loved more than anything really wanted to be with her forever. It's official; he wanted no one but her. Only Emily. It would be forever Spencer Reid and Emily Prentiss… Reid… Forever Spencer and Emily Reid.

Reid kept kissing her... "I love you." He murmured against her lips. The moonlight was shining on them as the stood on the dock. He wanted to spent the rest of his life with her, it was true and he finally had the guts to tell her and propose.

"I love you too…" Emily whispered out, her voice a bit strained and full of tears. It was like a dream. Like it couldn't happen in real life. But, it was. Emily was going to be with Spencer for the rest of her life and she couldn't be happier. Soon, they would have a wedding. Soon, they would have two beautiful babies.

Everyday brought a new level in their relationship and she was so happy they would be together every day to experience this together.

Reid breaks the kiss looking at her. He moved his hands from her ace down to her belly and rubbed it a bit. He smiled wide when he felt the babies kick. _I guess they're as happy as I am now. _

Emily leans in kissing his forehead lovingly as the babies kick against their daddy's hands. She smiles through her happy tears, "You just made me the happiest girl in the world."

He swallowed. "You made me the happiest man a long time ago," Reid said, giving her a quick, romantic peck. Emily's eyes close as he gives her that quick kiss. She sniffles and hugs him close now, placing her face against his neck.

Reid feels the ring on her finger; he holds it again in his hand. "It looks even more beautiful on you."

She looks down at it, her free hand covering her mouth as she lets out a small sob. Damn hormones. "God… It's so beautiful Spencer…. I've never seen such a beautiful ring…"

"Now you know where I was that afternoon I dropped you off at the BAU. I hoped Garcia wouldn't give it away." He laughed.

Emily wipes at her eyes, laughing softly. "God... I should have known."

"I'm glad you didn't, more of a surprise." Reid laughed, wiping a tear off her cheek.

More tears just replace the ones that are wiped away, "God damn hormones…" She laughs softly.

"Don't worry about it." Reid holds her hands.

Emily brings Spencer hand up, kissing it softly. She whispers against it, "We have a lot of work ahead of us Spencer Reid."

"I'm pretty sure we can handle it, Emily Prentiss." He smiled. "Babies and weddings, nice combo."

Emily smiles, kissing his fingers lightly again. "I think babies first. Then wedding."

Reid smiled, "Hm, we'll talk about that another time." He put his hands around her waist and hugged her.

Emily buried her face against his neck, laying a soft kiss there. "Is it totally lame to say thank you? I'm going to say it anyway… Thank you."

"Thank you? Hm, why are you saying that? I should be saying thank you to you for saying yes," Reid laid a kiss on the top of her head and looked out at the water glistening from the moon.

She smiles, "Well I wanted to thank you for asking me."

"Of course. I knew I was going to ask you a while ago, I just wanted the perfect place and I thought this was it." Reid said, looking around.

Emily looks around the lake, "Well… This will always be our perfect place."

"It's perfect. This moment, this place. Everything." He said.

Emily kisses his chin, "You're perfect."

"I'm hardly that." Reid said, kissing her nose. "But I try."

"Mm... But you are to me."

"You're perfect to me as well," He said, interlocking his fingers with hers.

Emily smiles sweetly up at him, her thumb rubbing over his fingers softly.

Reid returns the sweet smile. "So, what now?"

Emily gaze goes to the lake again, watching the moon beams dance on the surface. "Hmm I don't know. This is your little plan."

"Want to just sit here for a little longer?" Reid asked her.

"Sure," Emily nods. "It is a beautiful night."

Reid sits down at the edge of the dock, "Yes it is. I love it but we still do have work tomorrow and it's late already." He said to Emily, helping her sit down.

She groans a bit, taking off her shoes and letting her sore feet brush the surface of the cool water. She couldn't help but think about the large stack of paperwork she had waiting for her. "Great..."

"Don't worry about that yet. Just think of our future together." Reid said, smiling and looking at her.

Emily smiles as she looks at the water, "Yeah. You're right."

"I know I'm right." Reid laughed, looking at the water again. "I wonder how the team will react. Garcia and JJ will be all over it."

Emily laughs, "God. Those two are going to freak out!"

"Well, Garcia knew already." Reid laughed, "She just didn't know when..."

She nods, "I knew she was hiding something from me."

"As long as she didn't tell," He said, wrapping his arm around her.

She shakes her head, "Nope. She was good and didn't tell."

"Thank God. Well your reaction was sincere so I doubt she told you."

"I could have gotten her to talk, if I really wanted too." Emily winks.

"Oh really now? What would you have done?" He asked, curiously.

She kicks her legs a bit, "Hmm… I would of freaked out and used my acting skills to act surprised of course."

"Acting skills?" Reid let out a small laugh.

She makes a face, "That's right! Acting skills!"

Reid laughed out loud. "Oh okay..."

Emily rolls her eyes, and looks back out at the water. He picked up her left hand again, "Did I pick out a good ring?"

Emily smiles, looking down at the ring. "Are you kidding me? It's amazing! It must have cost an arm and a leg though…"

"The cost doesn't really matter, don't worry." Reid rubbed her finger a little.

She bites her lip, "I mean… I could help you pay for it or something?"

"Emily Prentiss! No you are not going to help. It's your engagement ring." Reid said, looking at her.

"I...I was just asking…"

"I didn't say it angrily, just shocked." Reid laughed. "You don't need to help. It's covered."

She sighs, "If you're sure… I just mean… My money is your money you know?"

"It wasn't _that _expensive." Reid told her, shaking his head.

She nods a bit, "Alright alright."

"Anyways..." Reid said, putting his hands together.

Emily dips her toe back into the water. Reid pulled out his cell and checked the time; it was almost 10:30. Emily holds onto the side of the dock, trying to dig her feet into the water more.

"You want to go swimming?" Reid said jokingly.

She chuckles, "Don't tempt me."

"By the looks of it, it does look like you're trying to get into that water," He chuckled.

Emily laughs a bit, "The water is nice."

"It's freezing!" Reid said.

"Nahhh!" She stands up and starts to take her shirt off.

"Emily!" Reid stands up.

"What?" She laughs as she starts to take her pants off.

"What are you d-doing? You can't just go swimming." Reid said, just standing there.

She reaches around, trying to undo her bra. "And why not?"

"Because it's late and we have work tomorrow," Reid said. _Well if she goes swimming she might have to take the ring off._

Her, bra pops off and she grins. "Come on! Live a little!"

"I-I don't- I don't think this is-" he said, watching her take her bra off.

Emily smiles and shakes her head, her breasts bounce for him. She neatly puts her clothes into a pile and slips her panties off. She then starts to slide the ring off her finger.

"Engaged for an hour and you're already taking it off?" He jokes, as he looked over her body.

Emily carefully sets it on her clothes, "I'll put it on right when I get out. I promise." She takes her hair out, letting it fall over her shoulders.

"Fine fine..." Reid said, still looking at her.

She chuckles, kisses his lips quickly and winks. "Here goes nothing!" She hops off the edge of the dock, slashing into the water.

Reid watches her get in the water, "Emily! What th-" He looked at her from the dock, he stepped back a bit, not wanting to get wet.

After a few moments under she pops up to the surface, gasping for air and laughing. "Ah cold!" She laughs some more, "Yet refreshing."

"Oh." Reid sits back down on the dock, with his feet swinging in the air.

Emily swims over to him, grabbing onto his foot. "Come on in! The water is nice."

He hold onto the dock, "No," and he laughs.

"You better get your clothes off now, or I'm pulling you in with them all on."

"Y-You wouldn't... I have my cell on me"

She nods, her grip firm on his leg. "Oh honey. I'll do it in a heartbeat."

His grip tightens in the dock, "D-Don't you dare..." He takes out his cell, just in case.

"The take your clothes off and I won't have to," She says as she pulls on his leg a bit more.

"The things you make me do." Reid got up and took his shirt off.

She chuckles and swims a little bit away from the dock, "That's my boy."

Reid rolled his eyes playfully as he begun to undo his pants, "Morgan said I'm whipped... W-What does that e-even mean?"

Emily chuckles, "It means… You're a good listener?"

"You hesitated. What's really mean?" Reid laughed as he undid his belt.

"Well usually whipped means you let other tells you what to do, and you never make any decisions." She shrugs, "But that doesn't sound like you to me."

"O-Oh... Well then." He pulled his pants down, standing in his boxers.

"You aren't though. You're just smart, because you know if you get into a lake naked with your fiancé something good is bound to happen." She winks.

"Hm, fiancée sounds good. I like that. Oh and I know something goods about to happen." Reid pulled his boxers down, kicking them to the side.

She chuckles and shakes her head a bit. "Come on then! Get in here!"

Reid rolled his eyes, and slid into the lake. She laughs a bit as she glides through the water.

"C-Come here baby..."

She smiles and swims over to him.

"It's freezing!" He shivers.

She laughs when she gets to him, "It's refreshing!"

"N-no. It's not," Reid laughs.

She laughs and shakes her head, "I like it!"

"I'm sure you do." He laughed.

She smiles and floats on her back. Reid goes underwater and re-emerges running his hands through his laughs a bit, shaking her head a bit.

"Emily, it's so c-cold..."

She smiles and swims around him, "Baby."

Reid followed her as she swam around him. She giggles softly, closing her eyes as she swims.

"What are y-you doing?" Reid winked.

She chuckles softly, "Swimming."

"Well, obviously..." Reid laughed.

She laughs, and opens her eyes as she floats over to him. Reid stood, looking down at Emily floating in front of him. Emily is floating on her back, breasts slightly peeking out of the water. Her nipples hard from the cold. Her eyes close again as she floats. He looked up and down her body, smiling at her. She smiles a bit as she floats there in front of gave her a little seductive smile.

She opens her eyes just in time to see the smile. "Hmm What's that now?"

"Oh n-nothing..." he said, smiling.

"I don't believe that for a second." She grins.

"You said I'd get something good if I come in the water," Reid said back, grinning.

"Hmmm? Well come over here and get something good then."

Reid bent down and gave her a kiss on the lips, "Mm you're good."

"Oh yeah?" She puts her hands on his shoulders as she kisses him back, leaning her chest against his.

"Mhm, very good." he said, putting his arms around her waist, pulling her smiles as she, kissing him more. Her wet body against his.

Reid ran his fingers through her wet hair, kissing her. "Are we going to... ya know? Or just m-make out?"

She chuckles against his lips, "Anything you want."

"Hm, well up to you Em," He murmured against her lips.

"mm No. I'm letting you choose." Her knee brushes against his dick.

"I-Uh-I..." Reid said, smiling a bit in pleasure.

She smiles and kisses his jaw.

"I-I don't k-know." Reid said, rubbing his hands along her back.

Emily nibbles at his jaw, "I think you do know."

He kissed her cheek and moved his way to her neck, leaving kisses there. "Maybe, I do."

Little did Spencer know, Emily was already using her free hand to massage her clit. She was horny. VERY horny. "Mmm oh yeah?"

Reid used his hand and ran it down hers. Her hand was already down there. "Getting started without me?" He said with a small laugh.

"Mmm shut up…"

He removed her hand and rubbed her himself.

Emily's eyes close and she lets out a soft groan.

"You like that?" Reid began to rub faster.

Emily nods as she moans out, gripping his shoulders. He rubbed in small circles.

"Mmm... Spencer…" She pants out. Reid inserted two fingers into her. Emily's face buries into his neck as she lets out a moan. He glides his fingers in and out of her as she moans loudly.

She squirms a bit in the water, "Mmm baby!"

Reid smiled as she enjoyed it so much. Her fingers tangled up in his hair, pulling at it as s he moaned and nibbled at his neck. The moonlight danced across the water and Reid moved his free hand up and down her back, scratching slightly. Emily lets out a deep soft growl against his neck. She gently bites his jawline. Reid smiled widely as she bit his jawline. He loved the feeling of her teeth on him, but he was still freezing cold. Her hardened nipples press up against him as they float in the water. He felt her breasts on his chest and he removed his hand from her. Reid's hands went to her back and slowly made his way to her butt. Emily shivered a bit but it wasn't from the cold, she didn't even feel that anymore, but from Spencer's caress. He massaged and grabbed her butt in his hands, kissing her on the lips. Emily groaned against his mouth, as her hands massaged his shoulders. Apparently someone could not keep his hands off her today.

Reid shivered a bit, a little from the cold and a little from Emily's touch. He stepped back a bit, trying to catch his breath as he smiled.

Emily's hands still grip his shoulders as she pants a bit, smiling right back at him.

He ran his fingers through his hair, gaining his breath back. "W-Wow." He shivered. "I-I'm cold." Reid laughed.

Emily laughs and shakes her head, "Oh jeez. Baby."

"This water is cold, how are you not shivering?" Reid asked her, moving towards to dock.

She shakes her head, "I think it feels nice!"

"T-That's you," Reid laughed as he pulled himself up onto the dock.

She chuckles and stay in the water, swimming away from him. "Yep, it is me."

Reid sat the edge of the dock, still naked as he watched her swim. Emily smiles and swims around, she goes under the water for a moment. He sighed and stretched, reaching over to grab his clothes. The water had already dripped off Reid.

After a few moments Emily pops out of the water. Reid stood up and bent down, reaching for his boxers. Emily lets out a long loud whistle as Reid bends over, she then giggles and disappears under the water.

He laughed loudly as Emily whistled. "Oh my..." he shook his head, putting his boxers on and pants. Emily laughs as she comes back to the surface of the water.

Reid continued to get dressed. Lastly, he put his sweater back on and waited for Emily. He laughed.

Emily whines, "I don't want to go."

"Remember that I was away on a case for a week and I'm tired." Reid said, watching her.

She sighs, "I'm aware yes…" Emily had been stuck at home the whole time… Stuck in the house bored, doing paper work. No one to entertain her but a few visits from the neighbors.

"Okay okay." Reid laughed. "I'll just stay here, no rush."

She sighs and starts swimming towards shore, "It's fine. We can go."

"N-No, if you want to stay, that's fine. The lake is beautiful tonight."

She grunts as she gets herself onto the dock, "It's alright. You're tired. I understand."

"Thank you. Here's your ring..." Reid said, picking it up and sliding it on her finger, once again.

Emily smiles slightly down at it and then starts to get dressed. Reid shook his hair a bit, letting the excess water leave his hair. Emily puts on her bra and panties, and then shakes herself off a bit before putting her shirt on. He walked to the grass, waiting for Emily. She slowly puts on her clothes and puts her hair up again. Reid reaches his hand out waiting for her to grab it. He smiled. Emily smiles and slips her hand into Spencer's. Their fingers interlocked and they walked back to the car. He opened it for Emily. Emily smiles a bit and gets into the car, belting up. Reid drives back to their apartment, parking in the usual spot. She gets out, squeezing her hair out a bit more. He got out as well, walking back over to Emily, closing her door. They walked in the building.


	26. The New Guy

After they get into the elevator and wait, they exit onto their floor and go to the door. Emily fiddles with the keys when a male voice suddenly breaks Spencer's concentration. "Hey Emily."

They both turn to see a tall, well built, blonde man standing there with a smile on his face. Emily waves a bit, "Hey. Oh! You haven't met! Spencer this is our neighbor Sam. Sam, this is my fiancé Spencer."

"Oh I- Hi, how are you?" Reid shook the man's hand. He was shocked that she had met him. He was the complete opposite of Reid.

Sam gives him a strong hand shake back, "Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you Dr. Reid."

Emily smiles a bit, "Sam helped me the other day, bring some bags of food and such. Of course, that was after I dropped bag full of fruit on the ground."

Sam chuckles, "Seemed like the proper thing to do. Help the pregnant woman out."

_They already seem to be friends... _"Y-yes of course." Reid gave him a shaken smile. "Well, S-Sam, I haven't heard much about you." he laughed.

Sam chuckled, "I've lived by Emily ever since she moved in here but we've never really spoken until a few days ago with the fruit incident."

Emily nods a bit, "I don't know anyone that lives here actually." She shrugs a bit as she unlocks the door to their place.

Reid stood there, hands in his pocket, as he listens and watches Sam and Emily talk.

Emily smiled at him, but it was nothing like the smile she would give Reid. When she smiled at Reid, you could see the love and almost feel it. When she smiled at Sam? There wasn't anything, just a normal friendly Emily smile. What made Spencer nervous was the smile on Sam's face. Spencer was a profiler, he could tell. Sam's smile was that of want, of lust. He wanted Spencer's world and he couldn't let that happen.

Emily nods, "Well Sam. It was nice talking to you. I'm sure I'll see you around."

Reid looked at Sam one last time before going inside with Emily. "U-Uh, Em. Did you see that smile on his face? He's interested in you, even though you're pregnant and have a fiancée." He didn't know what to do. Reid knew Emily wouldn't fool around or do anything like that with Sam... But Sam looked well, like he wanted too.

Emily let out a long sigh as she kicked her shoes off and set her keys on the table. "So… You noticed too?"

"Um, yeah. Of course I noticed." Reid let out a small laugh, taking his shoes off and making his way to the couch.

Emily rubs her forehead, "I was hoping I was imagining it… But apparently not. I have a feeling he's 'had his eye' on me for a while. Just never did anything about it. I'm not really sure what to do about it."

Reid put his feet up on the table as he leaned back into the couch. "He knows you're, now, engaged and you're pregnant so he shouldn't bother you. Just ignore him..."

Emily sighs a bit, "Yeah… I just hope he doesn't try anything…" She locks the door.

"Oh I'm sure he won't. After all, we are both FBI agents. We have guns." Reid said with a laugh.

She chuckles, "Well hon. I don't carry a gun all the time, now that I'm not on cases. And you're out of town a lot."

"Like I said, just ignore him. Okay? Now come sit next to your fiancée." He said.

Emily looks to the door, sighs a bit and nods. "Alright." She walks over and sits down next to him.

"Your stomach is getting so big." Reid said to break the ice.

Emily rolls her eyes, "Gee thanks."

"Only because there are two babies inside," he laughed. "You're still stunning."

Emily smiles shyly and shrugs, "I guess so." She laughs a bit.

"Want to watch a movie?" Reid asks.

She smiles a bit, "I thought you were tired."

"I am... but I want to spend more time with you before bed."

She smiles a bit and nods, "Okay, if you want to we can."

"Okay. What movie? You pick."

"Hmmm…" She thinks then smiles, "Scary?"

Reid meets her gaze and smiles back, "Hm, sure. What one?"

"Mmmm…. I don't know. Any will do..." She licks her lips as she thinks.

"Hm..." Reid thinks as well. "Not too sure..."

"Amityville horror?" She grins.

"Haven't seen it... How about Insidious? I saw it last year. Decent movie."

Emily shakes her head, "You haven't seen it! Bad Spencer." She smiles and nods, "Sure. Throw it in."

Reid laughed and got up, putting in the DVD. He pressed start movie.

Emily pulls a blanket over herself, waiting for Spencer to come back to the couch. He walked back to the couch and sat down, putting his arm around Emily. She snuggles in and offers him some of the blanket. Reid takes some of the blanket, just covering himself. "You going to be scared?"

"Pfft no!" Emily says quickly.

Reid laughed, "Oh okay there."

Emily snuggled into Spencer, as the movie started.

"Don't worry; I'll be here to protect you." Reid whispered, watching the movie.

She smiles a bit at this, "You better."

Reid smiled as well, his eyes on the screen. He lied down a little, Emily still snuggled into him. Emily's eyes are on the screen, intently watching the movie. He kept his eyes on the screen and yawned. The movie was halfway over. Emily's grips tighten and she clings to him. Reid holds her securely with his arm. She curls up there, her eyes never leaving the screen. He watched the movie in silence with Emily. Reid loved when they just laid back and relaxed together. At some parts Emily would hide her face against Spencer's side.

Reid looked down at her. "You scared?"

"No!" She says quickly.

"Mhm. Considering all the stuff you see daily, this scared you?" Reid laughed a bit.

Emily frowns a bit, "This is differenttt."

Reid raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "O-Okay."

The movie ended.

"So Emily, want to talk?" Reid said, sitting up a bit. He honestly wasn't tired anymore.

Emily stares at the TV for a moment, the shakes her head to snap out of it. "Oh yeah sure."

"Do you want to talk about everything? Like the wedding and the babies?" Reid said, turning his head, looking at her.

She lays her head on his lap, looking up at him. "Sure."

Emily was spread out on the couch. "So you think we should wait until after they're born to have the wedding?"

She nods, "For sure. So I can fit and look good in a dress."

"You'd look good anyways." Reid said, smiling.

"Thank you dear. But a girl wants to look, perfect at her wedding." She smiles up at him.

"So I've heard." Reid said smiling down. "Ok, what's next on our agenda?"

"Well there's planning and all that fun stuff for the wedding… And well... Do you want to stay in this apartment or…? Should we look for a house sometime?"

"Let's worry about the wedding in a few months...Let's focus on the babies and stuff." Reid said. "Well, about the apartment... I'm not sure. Do you want to stay or move into a bigger place? I mean, you only have one extra room, which will be their room." He said, pointing to her stomach.

"Well… I mean if we want to move to a bigger house. It would be before the babies come. Because we need to start decorating there room you know?" She shrugs a bit.

"Yeah, I know... Well, up to you. Any who, want to think about names? That's most important." Reid said.

She nods a few times, "Sure. Any ideas?"

"Hm, well I have a few that I like. Benjamin and Grace?"

She nods a few times, "I like Benjamin."

"I do too." Reid smiled at her, looking down.

She nods, "I like that. And Jayden, Conan, and Zachary."

"Uh-I they're ok. I personally love Benjamin."

She nods a few times as she thinks, "How about Benjamin William Reid?"

Reid smiled widely. "Y-Yeah I like that. My father's name."

She chuckles a bit and nods, "Yeah. I know."

"I think that is our baby boy's name." He said, giving Emily a quick on the lips.

Emily chuckles, "Little Benny."

"Ben." He smiled. "Okay, so girl's names."

"I like Fara, Remy, Riley, Cassie…" She starts naming them off.

"Okay... Continue..." Reid said.

She frowns, "You don't like those…?"

"Eh, I-uh-They a-are okay." Reid bites his inner cheek.

"Oh... Alright…" She looks down.

"I mean, we both have to love the name. Right? We can always keep looking."

She nods a few times.

"Okay, how about Sophia, Grace, Charlotte?"

"Eh…" She shakes her head.

"Hm, Katherine?" Reid suggested. "I like that one."

She scrunches up her nose.

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Abigail? Laura? Leah?"

Emily whines, "I don't like girl names…"

"Um... We're having a girl. So I think we need a girl name." Reid laughed.

She thinks for a moment, "Ella?"

"Ella and Benjamin? Hm, I don't think that sounds r-right." Reid shrugged.

She sighs, "I give up."

"This is difficult. More difficult than the boy name."

She sighs, "Apparently it is yeah."

Reid groaned a little. "Y-Yes."

Emily bites her lip, her mind going back to the name Ben. "I think… We need to think of more boy names too…"

"Yeah, I was just thinking that too..." Reid's hand went on hers. "Hm, so we're back at the beginning..."

She sighs a bit, "Apparently so…"

Reid rubbed his eyes, "This is harder than I thought."

"Names aren't easy sweetie…"

He shrugged. "Apparently."

She sighs, "Okay… Boy names.. Finn. Noah . Blaine. Girl names. Mia. Ava…"

Reid thought for a moment. "I like Noah, but I don't think it's the one..."

She sighs, "My list is dry. Those were all my favorites."

"Oh, well then... How about I just name some... random names and we'll see how that goes?"

She just nods a few times.

"Lauren?" Reid asked. "Oh-I-um, never mind. How about Kate?"

Emily bites her lip and looks down, shaking her head.

"Mackenzie, Olivia, Samantha, Alyssa, Rachel, Maria?"

Emily rubs her face, "They aren't right…"

"Oh jeez, um... Natalie?"

"I don't think I can do this…" Emily said, tears filling her eyes. The hormones were kicking in.

"Oh-I-uh, sorry, um I did anything." Reid said, stroking her hand.

Emily's hands go up over her face as she cries. "I can't even name them… How am I supposed to take care of them?"

"Emily. This can be emotional. I mean, you're going to do great. Step by step. We can do this together, all the way."

"B..But I'm supposed to know! The babies are in me… I should know! I should feel it! What they would want to be named." Emily didn't understand why she was reacting this way.

"No one knows. Some people name their children, the moment they see them. It takes time. We don't have to do this tonight."

She cries into her hands, "I…I'm sorry! No… I can do this… I'm fine!"

Reid removed her hands from her face, "No you can't. Not in this state."

Tears stream down her face, "I can do it…I can…"

"We still have 3 more months. We can talk tomorrow." Reid stroked the side of her face, wiping the tears.

Her bottom lip trembles, "I…I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. At all. You're emotional and hormonal."

"I hate hormones… They ruin everything…"

Reid gave Emily a half smile. "I think we both need some sleep."

Emily lets out a small whimper as she rubs her eyes.

"I take that as a yes."

She lets out a sigh, her hands dropping to her side as her red eyes stare up at the ceiling. "Did Garcia tell you that I started crying about a dead squirrel the other day?"

"N-no... she didn't"

"We went for a walk. Laughing and talking. And there it was, just dead. And just like that, I was sobbing and yelling 'what if he had a family?'. Garcia was cracking up…" Emily said, her eyes filling with tears. "T…That poor squirrel…"

Reid held back a laugh, "Oh Emily."

"What if he had a wife…? Or little baby squirrels… Or a mommy and daddy…"

"Oh god. Emily are you sure you're o-okay?"

Her teary eyes look up at him, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"You're talking non sense," he laughed.

"No.. I'm not... That's what happened."

"That must have been a sight to see," he laughed.

Emily licked her lips, "You're laughing at me too…"

"N-no, no. Not a bad laugh, but more of a 'that's cute' kind of laugh"

She raises an eyebrow, "C..Cute?"

"You're cute when you're like that."

"When I'm crying about squirrels?" She tilts her head.

"Well, just in general."

Emily smiles a bit, wiping at her eyes.

"Come on. Let's go to bed." Reid said, lifting Emily's head, getting up.

Emily lets out a soft whine as she sits up.

Reid stood up, helping Emily.

Emily sighs as she slowly gets up, "Jeez..."

"You can do it." He said.

She sighs and stretches her back, "Ah... I know…"

Emily got up, standing in front of him. "There you go." He walked with her up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Emily walks slowly, holding onto the rail while they tackle the stairs.

"Just remember... 3 more months." he laughed slightly, waiting for Emily.

They get to the top of the stairs and she nods, "Not soon enough."

"I can't wait until they're here. You're going to be a wonderful mother."

Emily sighs a bit, "I really hope so."

They walk to the bed, "Work tomorrow then?"

Emily lets out a sigh, "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope. I don't want to go at all." Reid changed into a new pair of boxers and lied down.

"I don't either…" Emily sighs and walks into her closet.

"But we have too..." Reid lied down on top of the blankets as he waited for Emily.

Emil changed into shorts and a tank top quickly, walking out with a sigh. "I know…"

He opened his arm wide, wanting Emily to come and sit right next to him. The ring looked amazing on her. She chuckles a bit and crawls into bed, laying down right next to him. Emily laid down on top of the blankets, next to him. Reid looked and smiled at her. Emily smiled at him as she played with the ring, her mind lost in deep thought. He noticed Emily was deep in thought. Reid didn't want to bother her, so he just let her think.

Emily was staring at the curtains; they were such a beautiful color… A deep, pretty…."Violet…" She whispers out.

Reid looked at her, "Hm? What was that?"

She's still staring at the curtains, "Violet Diana Reid…"

He looked at her with a confused face, "Violet? Hm." He thinks for a moment. "I really like that name."

She smiles, "I love it… Violet Diana Reid…"

"A-Are you sure about the middle name? Diana? Wouldn't you want your mother's name?" he asked, uncertainly.

She shakes her head, "I like Diana."

"If you're sure... I love our daughter's name. Our daughter." He repeated.

Emily smiles, "It's perfect..."

"Indeed, it is." he puts his arm around Emily, tightening his grip.

She smiles and then goes back into deep thought, "Violet and… Hmm…"

"I thought you didn't want to talk about names?" he asked her.

"Aiden…"

"Aidan?" Reid thought for a sec, "I like that one too."

"Aiden William Reid…" She said licking her lips.

"You're on a roll tonight babe." He said, looking at her.

She smiles widely, "I…I think we just named our babies…"

"I believe we did. Little Aidan and Violet."

She nods, "Perfect…"

"It's all perfect. I never imagined I'd have this kind of life. A fiancée, two children... wow."

She smiles and kisses his cheek, "Well you have it all."

"I don't know what I did to deserve all this." he said smiling.

Emily smiles up at him "Trust me. You do."

Reid kissed the top of her head and rubbed her shoulder. "I don't actually, for once." he laughed.

"You do deserve this Spencer. And everything else that makes you happy."

"As long as I have you, I'll be happy forever."

She grins, "Good."

Reid smirked and lied down, getting under the covers.

Emily smiles and gets under the covers with him.

"Good night." he kissed her.

She smiles as they kiss for a moment, "I love you. Night."

"I love you." Reid's hand moves to her belly. "And I love you Aidan and Violet"

She smiles, "They love you too."

"As they love you."

She smiles and kisses him one more time.

"Good night." she turned, her back facing in. Reid scooted up next to her and wrapped his arm around her.


	27. Telling Everyone

She smiles and snuggles in. It doesn't take her long before she finally falls asleep. Reid falls asleep quickly as well. Emily smiles a bit and stays this way, sound asleep, all thought the night.

In the morning, the sun starts to peak through the currents. Reid breathed soft and steady, as the alarm woke them up. Emily groans, hiding her face in the pillow.

"I don't want to go either." he groaned out.

"No…" Emily whines out.

Reid sighed and sat up. "Let's go."

"No…" She whines some more.

"Hm." He leaned over and kissed her arm.

Emily smiles into the pillow a bit, "Mmm..."

He trailed up her arm with kisses up to her cheek. Emily lets out a small groan and giggle, her face still buried in the pillow.

"You...have...to...get...up" Reid said between kisses.

"I…Don't…Want…Too!" She says between giggles.

"I'm sure the girls will be wondering about the ring." she laughed.

She moans, thinking about all the questions that will be asked. "That doesn't make me want to get up…"

"It'll be fun." Reid told her. "Mm, well you have too. Sorry." He said, getting up.

She sighs a bit, "Noooo…"

"Are you going to be this difficult every day? I might have to go back over there."

"Maybe…" She says against the pillow.

Reid rolled his eyes and stood up, walking into the bathroom.

"Nooo...Come back…"

He stopped in the bathroom doorway. "Hm, why should I?" He winked.

She whines, "Pleaseeee…"

"Uh. Okay." He walked over to her side of the bed and sat down. Emily smiles and grabs his shoulder, pulling him down on top of her.

Reid let out a laugh; he was slightly off her not lying on her belly. She holds him tightly, nuzzling her nose against the side of his face.

"Well, someone's finally awake." He kissed her cheek.

"Mm…No..I'm not..."

"Seems like you are."

"mm no…I'm not… Don't leave the warm bed…" She smiles.

"We have to be a work soon. If we both walk in late... there's going to be more questions."

"It's not like everyone doesn't know… I'm the size of a whale…" She sighs.

"I'm sure they know, but I don't want more questions." he laughed.

She sighs, "Ugh…"

"And I know you don't want that."

She smiles a bit, "I'm pregnant... I don't care about anything."

"Except me and the babies, of course." he laughed.

"Obviously." She smiles.

"Mhm." He kissed her.

Emily wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling and kissing him back. Reid pecked her lips a few times.

"Mm nooo!" She pushes on the back of his head, making him kiss her lips deeply.

He gasped a little before his lips hit hers, he kissed her passionately. Her hand holds the back of his neck as they kiss. Reid's hands go on either side of her in order to steady him. Her mouth stay pressed to his, moving over it softly. He moaned slightly, closing his eyes. Her tongue moves with his, rubbing up against it and licking at it. Reid forms a smile against her lips. _She's just trying to distract me. _He kept kissing her though. Her foot rubs against the back of his leg as she kisses him.

"Mm Emily...we...have...to...go." He said, kissing her still.

She sucks on his bottom lip, "Mmm are you sure?"

"N-No... I want to stay here, I really do, but you know."

She sighs, laying her head back.

"Sorry...How about after work we go shopping for baby stuff?"

"Meh. Alright."

"...or we can just come back here?"

She shrugs a bit, "I guess it depends on how a feel after work."

"I bet you'll be tired..."

She sighs and gets up, "I'm sure…" She stretches her back as she gets to her feet.

He smiled and gets up as well, walking into the bathroom. "Are you going to shower?"

She shakes her head, "Nah… Too much work, not enough time." She walks to her closet.

"Well you would have had time." He laughed, closing the door to brush his teeth.

"Meh…" She picks out an outfit.

Reid finished in the bathroom and walked into the closet. Emily is putting on a black maternity dress as he walks in. He walks passed her, looking for boxers. He grabbed a pair and slides his off. She slides on a pair of flats and walks into the bathroom to brush her teeth, brush her hair, and do her makeup. Reid finished getting ready and walked out to the bedroom. Once done, Emily walks out of the bathroom ready to go.

"Ready?" He asked, at the door.

Emily smiles and puts her bag over her shoulder. "Yep!"

They walked down the stairs, carefully of course. Reid helped Emily and they walked out the door into the hall.

"Morning you two!" Said a sudden voice from behind them. It was Sam, waving from right outside his door. He wasn't wearing a shirt, showing his buff chest, and holding a newspaper in his hand.

Reid instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist, "Morning." He said a little blankly.

Emily lets out a little wave, "Hi Sam."

Sam grins a white smile, "Off to catch the bad guys?"

Reid's eyes widened a bit, looking at Emily.

She nods, "Yep." Emily waves "Have a nice day."

Reid flashed Sam a smile as Emily and he walked towards to elevator. "You told him we work for the FBI?"

She sighs, "I was wearing my badge when I dropped my things the other day."

"O-oh. Doesn't he seem, kind of...suspicious?"

Emily raises an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I just have a feeling about him. I don't know. I'm probably just paranoid..." They walked into the all too familiar elevator.

She smiles, "I'm not interested in him honey."

Reid laughed nervously, "You sure?"

She raises an eyebrow. "Oh please. He's not my type."

"Oh okay." They elevator opened and they walked to the car, getting in and driving to work.

"Don't doubt yourself so much." She smiles and gets into the car.

"Oh I've heard that before..." Reid said, on their way to work.

Emily nods, "Well you shouldn't."

"Okay okay." He said. "I'm not j-jealous or anything."

"Hmm… Is that so…"

"I'm not." Reid said, looking forward.

She shrugs a bit, knowing that he's lying. "Whatever you say."

"Mhm." He rubbed his head as they stopped at a red light.

"You know… You don't have to lie to me…" She says while looking out the window.

"I'm not lying... It's just... I don't know. I don't like how Sam flirts with you."

She sighs a bit, "That jealousy hon… And I know you don't like it..."

Reid shook his head, "It's a terrible feeling."

She looks down, "I...I know..."

"You're... you're not jealous of anything are you?" The light turned green and he kept driving.

She sighs, "I was remember…"

"O-Oh right..." He sighed, "So-um, isn't today your last day until after the babies are born?"

Emily nods, "Yep. Today's it for…Well… I long time most likely…"

"Yes. You excited?" He laughed.

"Excited… And a little bit sad…"

"Understandable," He pulls into an open spot in the lot. Emily was, after all, 7 months pregnant.

She nods, "Other than visits… I won't be around here much until the babies are old enough to be with a Nanny…"

"We'll talk about nannies and stuff later. Right now, we need to go to work."

Emily just nods and gets out of the car. Reid got out and walked over to Emily as they started walking into the building. "They don't know about the engagement..." he whispered.

Emily nods, "I'm sure they will all be excited."

"Me too..." Both of them got out of the elevator and into the hall.

She tilts her head, "You too?"

"I meant to say, I know they will be."

"Ah! Alright!" She nods.

He smiled as they walked into the bullpen. Emily starts towards her desk, already spotting the pile of files on it. Reid walked with her to her desk. "I'm going to go do some work as well, okay? I'll see you later."

She nods a bit, with a smile as she sits down. "Alright."

He walked out of the bullpen and down the hall. Emily stays at her desk, sighing as she looks at the piles of files. All of a sudden, JJ walked into the bullpen and up to Emily. "Emily! Hey!"

Emily smiles up at her a bit, "Hey JJ!"

JJ looked at the paperwork on her desk and made a face. "Ugh, files."

"They are all I've been looking at recently…" She sighs.

"I've heard today's your last day though. You excited about that? More time with Reid." JJ winked.

Emily laughs, "A bit. I mean, he still has to work. So I'll be home alone a lot… And yeah, I'll miss the BAU."

"You can always come and visit as many times as you want! I'm sure Garcia won't mind your company."

She chuckles, "Well it certainly wouldn't only be me visiting."

"What do you mean?" JJ tilted her head.

She chuckles point to belly, "Babies. Remember?"

"Oh how could I forget?" JJ rolled her eyes, "But you're going to visit before they come right? How many months are you anyway? You look like you're about to explode."

Emily laughs, "I feel like I'm going to explode! And god, I don't know. I'm getting close. Month or so I think?"

"Oh wow. So close! I can't believe you and Spence are having a baby! Two babies!"

Emily chuckles and flashes her ring finger, "That's not all."

JJ's eyes widened. "Ah! Emily! That is gorgeous. Oh my god. Who knew Reid could pick put such a nice ring? You're getting married!"

"Isn't it amazing!" Emily grins, "I'm getting married!"

"It's beyond amazing! Ah!" JJ yells again. "You're going to look amazing!"

Emily grins, "And, of course, I would love for you to be one of my bridesmaids!"

"Emmy. Of course!" JJ smiled.

Emily smiles, "Oh good! I'm glad! As soon as these babies are out, planning begins!"

"You can start planning before still! Have you thought about anything yet about the wedding?"

Emily laughs, "Not much though. Spencer has been very focused on the babies and names before wedding."

"Oh! Names. Have you thought of any yet? I know when I was pregnant with Henry, Will and I spent ages looking through books."

Emily nods with a big smile, "Violet Diana Reid and Aiden William Reid."

"Oh my god! Cute names, I love them. They're going to be adorable. Aidan's going to be heart breaker."

She laughs, "Well if he's anything like his daddy he will be."

"Oh Violet's going to be gorgeous. All the boys will be over her." JJ winked.

"Ah!" Emily shakes her head, "I don't even want to think about it!"

"Fine fine. Just to let you know. You're not going to get any sleep for the first few months..."

Emily smiles and winks, "Like I've been getting any sleep anyway."

"Oh god. Mental images I did not need."

Emily laughs and shakes her head, "Sorry sorry..."

"Geez Emily..."

She smiles a bit, "My bad."

"Mhm, sure you are. I'm sure Garcia will enjoy the details."

Emily shakes her head, "Garcia knows too much already."

"Uh. I don't want to know."

Emily laughs, "You really don't"

JJ laughed. "I'll see you later Emily."

Emily waves, "Bye JJ."

JJ smiled and walked away.

Emily smiled a bit and turned back to her desk. She sighed as she opened up a file. With Spencer, Garcia spots him walking down the hall, "Hello boy wonder!"

Reid smiled, "Oh hey Garcia."

She walks up to him and smiles. "Hey you. How are you doing?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm lovely! How are you and Emmy-lious doing?" She grins.

Reid laughed, "We're good, actually more than good... amazing."

Garcia raises an eyebrow, "Oh? Amazing?"

"Yes ma'am."

She grins, "How so? I bet you love those hormones huh?"

"Ugh. Sometimes they're okay." he laughed.

Garcia laughs out loud, "Had some dead squirrel moments?"

"Oh none that bad. She told me about that..."

Garcia smiles, "I had never laughed so hard! She could be the cutest little pregnant woman ever!"

"I laughed when she told me and then she got mad me for laughing." Reid told her.

"Aw, well the poor dear really was unhappy about that squirrel. She stopped crying after I got her an ice cream cone and let her go on the swings." Garcia laughs.

"She's like a little girl."

Garcia smiles, "Like I said, she adorable pregnant!"

"She's adorable." Reid laughed and smiled.

Garcia tilts her head, "Something seems off wonder boy. Any trouble in paradise?"

"Um, n-no." He looks down, "Ok... there's this guy, Sam, he's our neighbor and he's flirting with Emily..."

Garcia raises an eyebrow, "Well Emmy is a beautiful woman… Other men are going to look at her… He isn't acting on it is he?"

"Of course he is. The way he looked at her though... it was off."

Garcia looks worried, "What do you mean off?"

"Just...I don't know. A little too comfortable with Emily. Maybe I'm just jealous?"

Garcia looks at him shocked, "Are you saying that you think Emmy is cheating on you?"

"No! Not at all!" He practically yells.

Garcia looks around, holding back a laugh. "Whoa easy there!"

"S-Sorry." he said, "But no, I know for a fact she isn't."

Garcia nods, "I mean, I know she isn't either. But how are you so positive?" She smiles a bit.

"Are you trying to torture me?" he says, blankly.

"I'm asking a simple question Dr. Reid."

"I know she wouldn't." He says simply.

She shrugs a bit, "Then why are you so nervous and jealous." She smiles, "Cause that's what I think this is. Jealousy."

Reid shrugged. "That's what Em said too. He's a buffed up guy... then there's me."

"Ohhh is he hot?" Garcia laughs when she sees Spencer's horrified face. "Spencer I'm kidding. Look, you need to understand Emily would never cheat. I've never seen someone so in love… Both of you really. You act like teenagers in love with your 'oh I love you soooo much' and your nuzzles and sideways glances. And the way you stare at her when she doesn't know you're looking…" She sighs; Spencer was looking out into the bullpen at her as she spoke. "Like right now."

"Hm?" Reid turned his head quickly to see Garcia.

She gives him a look, "Did you hear anything I just said? You really are helpless when you aren't by her side." She laughs, "Look at you, you don't even know what to do with yourself."

"I heard you, actually. I just want to be with her..." Reid looked down. "Guess what though?"

"Go be with her then. Be all cute in the office. See if I care." She smiles, "And what?"

"I know you'll care." Reid laughed. "But I think you should go see her. Check out her left hand." He said, walking away.

Garcia gasps, "You little sneak!" She laughs, "I don't care please do! I'll be watching from the other room. Love birds!" She yells after him.

Reid was already down the hall, "Go see her hand!" He yelled, before disappearing around the corner.

Garcia shakes her head quickly and makes her way into the bullpen.

She arrives at Emily's desk. "Hey Emily! Lemme see your hand."

Emily smiles, guess Reid already told her. She holds her hand out with a smile.

"Wow! What a rock!" Garcia gasps.

Emily grins, "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"It's gorgeous!" Garcia gawks at it.

Emily smiles, "I know… I find myself staring at it sometimes!"

"I would too!" Garcia smiled softly, "You two are the perfect couple."

Emily smiles shyly, "It would seem that way wouldn't it?"

"It's not?" Garcia said, sitting down.

"Oh no, it is. I just didn't want to brag." Emily grins.

"Okay." She laughed, "So, um... Who's Sam?"

Emily sighs, "Ah… He mentioned him… Sam is our neighbor…"

"Well, don't blame him. I asked."

Emily shakes her head, "No I'm not mad… I'm just sad that he getting so upset about some guy who means nothing to me… I think he's upset because Sam helped me once when Spencer was out of town. I dropped a bag and he helped me bring it upstairs… I think Spencer really was upset by that because he hates leaving me…"

"Right. Right. It's just that he hasn't had this serious of a relationship before, and I think he's just afraid. I know for a fact, honey, that he hates... absolutely hates leaving you especially when you're pregnant. Just keep doing romantic things and such. It'll help." Garcia smiled.

Emily sighs, "I know he hates it… And hates not being here to help…So the fact that Sam helped… I guess he felt like it was a shot at his manhood? Maybe? I don't know… Either way… I love him so much… I would never go for some muscle head like Sam…"

"I think it was... Like Sam was there to help you when Reid wasn't. Honestly though Emily, just keep being romantic and telling him you love you. Give him a huge rant on that." Garcia laughed. "He loves rants."

Emily smiles a bit, "A rant huh?"

Garcia laughed. "Surprisingly, yes. Just do it, okay Em?"

Emily bites her lip, "I'm not great with the rants… But I'll do my best."

"Just talk to him. Make him feel special." Garcia smiled.

She nods and repeats, "I'll do my best."

"I know you'll do great. Oh by the way, since today is your last day... Hotch said you can leave early."

Emily nods, "I think I'll hang around until Reid gets done anyway."

"You're too cute. Come see me after then!" Garcia got up.

Emily smiles and nods, "I know who to go to if I get bored."

"You do!" Garcia walked out of the bullpen.

Emily smiles at her and then turns back to her paperwork. Garcia returns to her little office. Emily continues with her paperwork. She brushes her long raven hair over one of her shoulders as she looks through all the files.


	28. Let's Talk

Reid was in Morgan's office, helping him with his huge pile of files. Morgan was looking through a file, "So man. How's everything going?"

"Everything's good. How about you?" Reid said, writing something down on a file.

He nods, "Yep..It's all good here."

"That's good." Reid said.

Morgan nods, throwing a file into a different pile. Reid opened a new file, flipping through it. Morgan reads through a new file, "Prentiss doing well?"

Reid smiled, "Yeah. She's great. Just pretty uncomfortable most of the time... you know? Her belly."

He nods a few times, "I could imagine. Carrying 2 humans around with her. I don't know how she does it..."

"Me either. She's tough all right."

Derek nods, "Extremely tough. It's been weird not having her around."

"She's here, but just not on cases. Today's her last day before she goes on maternity leave." Reid states, closing the file.

Morgan nods, "That's what I meant… Not having my partner on cases is just strange. And it's going to be a long time, if ever, till she comes back."

Reid nods his head, "She'll be back eventually." he laughed. "She said she'll be back once the babies are old enough for a nanny."

Morgan shrugs, "Maybe she will. A lot of mom's end up not wanting to leave their kids after they have them/"

"Hm, well I don't want to speak for Emily, but I don't know Morgan." Reid shrugged.

Morgan shrugs, "Guess we will have to see."

Reid nodded, "I guess we will..."

Morgan nods and returns to his work. Reid stared at the file, he didn't know what to say next. Morgan is completely focused on the files in front of him, he doesn't even notice the lack of conversation. Reid finishes up his amount of the files Morgan had given him, it was lunch time. "Hey Morgan, want to go grab lunch with Emily?"

He raises an eyebrow, "Why would I go with her? And I totally swamped right now man."

"O-Oh sorry... Didn't notice." Reid said, shrugging as he got up. "Want some more help?"

He shakes his head, "Nah. I can handle the rest of this. You can leave this to me, I'm sure you have files on your desk."

"I only have a few on mine... But if you don't need help...?"

Morgan shakes his head, "Nah. I'm good."

"Okay then. Bye Morgan." Reid walked out of his office and down to the bullpen.

He waves, "Later man!"

Reid smiled as he got to the glass doors of the bullpen.

Emily is still sitting at her desk, her hair over one shoulder.

He walked in behind Emily, kissing her cheek. "Hello beautiful."

She smiles a bit, looking up at him. "Hey you!"

"How was your morning?" He asked, sitting on the edge of her desk.

Emily shrugs a bit, "Alright I guess. Paper is awesome." She laughs.

"I did paper work as well. Not that great... Have you eaten yet?"

Emily points to a hidden bag of chex mix, "I've been snacking a bit."

Reid smiled. "I'm glad you're eating more."

She smiles and pats her belly, "I'm doing it for you three."

"Good." Reid sighed, "So when can we leave?" he asked, with a smile.

She laughs, "When work is over?"

"You can leave early today though."

Emily shrugs, "Yeah. But I'm going to hang around until you're allowed to leave."

"Oh you don't have too..."

She smiles and shakes her head, "It's okay. I don't mind."

He sighed, "Well, if you want."

She smiles up at him, "I don't mind."

"Okay." He looked at his watch. It was 1. "Four more hours until we can get home."

Emily nods and smiles again, "Alright!"

Reid sat at his desk, which was just across from Emily's. Emily looks back down at her stack of files on her desk, opening another one up. He opened up a file, looking through it and he sighed. Emily looks up at him, "Are you okay?"

Reid looked up, meeting Emily's gaze. "Mhm. I'm fine. Just not in the mood to be here."

"O..Oh…" Emily nods a few times, "Okay."

He looked back down, finishing 5 more files. Emily keeps going through her things at a steady pace. Reid runs his hand through his hair. Emily's eyes looks down at her files, every once and a while she looks around the office and sneaks a handful of chex mix.

He looks at his watch, "Hey Emily. You should go talk to Hotch before you leave, it's 4:45."

Emily finishes chewing what was in her mouth and nods as she stands up, "Alright."

Reid smiled as she walked up to Hotch's office. She carefully walks up the stairs to get to his office.

Hotch was sitting behind his desk, filling out paper work. Emily walks in, "Hey Hotch."

"Oh hey Prentiss. How are you?" he put the file aside.

Emily smiles and sits down in one of the chairs, "Other than feeling like I'm going to explode? I'm doing just fine."

He grinned, "Oh well, that's good. Today's your last day for quite a bit."

Emily smiles and nods a bit, "Yeah. I guess so."

"Well I guess you're good to go. Good luck Prentiss. I know we all can't wait to see the babies."

Emily nods and slowly gets to her feet, "Alright. I'll be sure to stop by for visits once they are born."

"That's great." He smiled, offering his hand for a shake.

Emily smiles back, shaking his hand. "Thanks for everything."

"No problem. Hey, wait... you're engaged?" He asked, looking at her ring.

"Ah… Yes… Spencer proposed to me and obviously I said yes…"

"Wow that's a nice rock you have."

Emily laughs a bit, looking down at it. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Hotch nodded. "Well I should let you go."

Emily smiles, "Thanks again Hotch."

He smiled and returned to his work. Emily slowly walks out of the office, walking down the stairs carefully. Reid was still at his desk, looking through file after file. Emily goes to her desk again, sitting down carefully in her seat.

"How did it go?" Reid asked, looking across at her.

She nods, opening a file. "It went well. He approves of your ring choice by the way…"

"That's good." he laughed.

Emily looks up at him for a moment, flashing him a smile. Once of those amazing, special smiles that she saves only for Spencer. Reid smiled back at Emily. He loved her smiles She looks back down at her files, brush her hair over her shoulder. He looks back at his as well. Emily's big brown eyes look over the files. Reid cracked his neck, looking at the files. Emily takes another hand full of chex mix as she reads.

He yawned, "Want to head out?"

She looks up, "You're done?"

"Y-Yeah and it's 5:30."

"O..Oh! Alright!"

"Let's go." He gets up and walked over to her desk.

"Aright…" She rises to her feet slowly.

Reid held onto her hand and smiled. She put her bag over her shoulder and smiles a bit. They walked out of the bullpen. Emily waddles beside Spencer, her free hand on her belly. Both of them get into the elevator. She leans up against the side for support. He pressed the button and they waited. Emily lays her head against the side of the elevator.

"Tired?" he asked.

She smiles a bit, "Mmmhmm.."

"Me too..."

Emily nods, rubbing her eyes. They got out and walked to the car. Emily gets in and quickly belts up. Reid gets in as well, and starts the car. Emily rubs her eyes again as she stares out the window.

"You must be really tired." He asked, noticing she kept rubbing her eyes.

"Mmm…No… I'm okay.."

"Oh okay." he kept driving.

Emily silently watches out the window, Spencer seemed a bit off today.

"So what do you want to do later?" he asked, as they parked in the usual spot.

"Hmm… I don't know." She gets out, following him to the building. "Have anything in mind?"

"No, not really. Up to you."

Emily bites her lip as they go into the elevator, "Ummm Spencer… Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." he looked at her, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem a bit…Off…"

"Oh..." He said, stepping out of the elevator.

Emily follows behind him, looking down at the ground as she walks. They get to the door. Emily silently takes out her keys, and starts to unlock the door. Reid waits by her side to open it. She opens in and walk in without a word.

He walked it, taking his shoes off. "Are you okay?"

She nods, "Mmhmm."

Reid believes her and says, "Okay."

Emily takes her shoes off and walks into the apartment; she says nothing and disappears in the kitchen. He walked into the living down, plopping himself on the couch. Emily gets a juice box from the fridge and leans against the counter as she drinks it. Reid turned the TV on, flipping the channels. Emily just stands there, drinking her juice and rubbing her forehead. He keeps flipping. She throws out the box and walks out into the room, she starts upstairs. Reid gets up, turns the TV off and joins Emily. She holds onto the railing tightly, steadying herself as she goes up the stairs. He helps her up the stairs.

"Ugh…Jeez…" She lets out a huff when she gets to the top.

"You made it." He puts his arm around her waist.

"Whew…Just barely…" She laughs a bit. He laughed and they walked to bed.

"Man… I'm sore…" She stretches her back.

"I can't imagine."

"Mmm don't imagine… Your body will start to hurt." She chuckles.

He laughed, crawling into bed. "At least you don't have to go to work tomorrow."

"Mmm… True. I get to hang around all alone though." She sighs.

"You get to relax," he laughed.

Emily shrugs a bit, "Yeah I guess so."

"You do." he said, settling in.

"I know but I'll be bored…" She says as she walks into the closet.

"I'm sure you can keep yourself entertained."

"Meh…" She strips down.

"Better than work."

Emily slips on a giant sweater that goes down to right above her knees, "I like work."

"Seeing dead bodies all day?" he laughed.

She walks out with her sweater on, "Saving lives."

Reid shrugged, lying down under the covers. She stands where she is, crossing her arms. "Will you talk to me now… Tell me what's wrong?"

"I'll talk, but nothing's wrong..."

"Like I said… You just seem…Distant…" She bites her lip.

"I'm not. Just stressed a bit."

"Oh…Alright." She looks down at her hands.

"I think I need to relax more than you." He laughed a bit.

She shrugs a bit, her gaze still looking down.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm.." She shakes her head. "Nothing. I'm okay."

"Okay, well come to bed and we can go to sleep or talk, which ever you want..."

She points to herself, as she's sitting on the bed still. "I am on the bed."

"I meant get into bed." He smiled at her.

She crawls over, getting under the covers. "Better?"

"Sure." He said.

_Sure? That's it? _Emily nods a few times, "Alright."

Reid rubbed his head and taking in a deep breath. Emily bites her lip and laid her head back against the pillow.

"So how was yrou day?" Reid asked, breaking the silence.

She nods, looking up at the ceiling. "It was good. Long, but good."

"That's good. Did the girls pester you with questions about the ring?"

She nods, "A little bit. It wasn't too bad though."

"Oh that's good I guess." He closed his eyes, listening to her.

She nods a few times, "Yeah. Everyone loved the ring."

"I did good then." he smiled, looking at her.

Emily smiled, still looking up at the ceiling. "You did very very good."

"Glad you love it."

She holds her hand up for a moment to look at it as she smiles. Reid looked at her, as she eyes the ring. "I can't wait to marry you."

She looks over at him, smiling. "I can't wait to marry you either."

He leans up, kissing her. "It's going to be perfect."

Emily softly kisses him back and then smiles, "It really will be. And the team will be right up front, holding our two perfect little babies."

Reid smiled at the thought, "Have you thought about the wedding at all? The planning?"

Emily shakes her head, "Not much though… I'll have plenty of time to do it now though!'

"Okay, want to just talk the basic stuff now? And with the baby stuff as well?"

Emily nods and smiles a bit, "Sure."

He sits up, "Okay, where do we start?"

Emily stretches a bit where she lays, "Well I don't know. I've never been married before."

"As have I. I just have no clue. At all."

"Well weddings… There's a lot to them. Location. Bridesmaids. Groomsmen. Decoration. Flowers. Catering."

"Oh jeez, want to just elope?" He asked, jokingly.

Emily gives him a look, "Hah hah very funny."

"I'm just joking." He smiled, "Ok. Let's start with babies first. God parents?"

She chuckles, "I don't know who were you thinking of?"

"I was thinking Garcia or JJ..."

She nods, "I was thinking Garcia…"

"Okay. That's great." He smiled.

She nods, "God father?"

"No clue." He said.

"Well…Morgan? Hotch? Rossi?" She names.

"I-I don't k-know..." he bit his lip.

She tilts her head, "Huh? What's wrong with picking one of them hun?"

"I don't know which one. Who to pick... I mean Morgan was kind of dry about this whole thing but he seems the most suitable."

She shrugs, "It's up to you honey. The man usually picks the god father."

"B-But can't you? I d-don't know." He shrugged, putting his hands on his head

Emily smiles a bit, "Sounds like you should hon. You don't have to decide right now. Take your time."

"Way to put pressure on me."

"Pressure is having the weight of two small human being on your ankles." She pokes his chest. "Yours is a decision that you can take your time making."

"True," He laughed, placing his hand on her belly. "I'll think about it."

Emily smiles and nods, "Perfect."

"I'm not saying I'll make a decision soon... because I won't." He smiled.

Emily sighs, "Before the babies are born. That's your deadline."

"So 2 months... Twins tend to be born earlier."

Emily nods, "Yep. 2 months!"

"Wow, 2 more months..."

She nods, "Not much longer at all."

"They'll be here in no time. I'm glad we got the nursery done last week."

She smiles and nods, "One less thing to worry about."

"Yep." She smiled, "Soon enough we won't get any sleep."

Emily rubs her eyes, "Totally worth it."

"Mhm." Reid smiled at her.

Emily nods, still watching the ceiling.

"Violet, Aidan, Emily and Spencer." He said, looking up.

"Our little family…"

"More to come maybe?" He asked.

Emily smiles, "If you play your cards right Dr. Reid."

"What's that supposed to mean Miss Prentiss?"

She shrugs innocently, "Guess you'll have to wait and see."

"...Alright..." He said, a little suspiciously.

Emily smiles while still looking up from where she lays. He kissed her on the lips. She smiles against the kiss and holds his face as she kisses him back. Reid kept kissing her as he slide back up, leaning against the head board. Emily follows him, her lips staying attached to his the whole time. He moved to his stomach, placing a hand on hers. She smiled some more against his lips, her hand tangling up in his hair. Reid's tongue slipped between his lips and into hers. Emily lets out a small groan against his lips as her tongue moves against his. He smiled against her, opening his eyes slowly to look at her. Emily's eyes were closed, her long lashes tickling his cheek. Reid closed his eyes again and kissed her. She once again kissed him back, gently and lovingly. Emily's lips were soft against Spencer's, silk like. The kisses they were exchanging weren't full of lust, but more so loving and romantic. After a while Emily breaks the kiss, panting for air a bit.

"Hm..." Reid says, looking at her. Her eyes slowly open as she pants. "You really are tired, aren't you?"

Emily shakes her head, not wanting to ruin the moment. And it's still early. "N..No. I'm okay!"

"If you say so." Reid wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"I don't want to miss anytime I have with you." She smiles up at him.

He smiled back, kissing her cheek. "Agreed."

She smiles and rests her face against his neck. Reid yawned and stretched, kissing the top of her head. Emily rests her chin on his chest, smiling up at him.

"Have the babies been kicking a lot?" He asked.

Emily nods, "Mm..Yes… All the time… Pair of kickboxers.."

"Then they have your athletic genes." Reid laughed.

"What they aren't your genes?" She winks and laughs.

"Oh you have jokes now. You know very well I'm not athletic." He laughed.

She grins, "You are in some ways."

He raised his eyebrows, "Really now? Do tell."

She shrugs, "In bed?" Emily laughs.

"That's good to hear. Right now though, I could go longer than you in bed." He laughed.

"Aww.. To sleepy?" She grins.

"Hm. Well, you're probably too sore..." He smirked.

"Oh please…" She laughs.

"You're carrying two heavy babies. You are probably sore,"

She shrugs, "Maybe a bit. I'm also a horny pregnant woman."

"Oh hush. Don't blame the pregnancy for you being horny. You're always horny." Reid laughed.

"Fine. I'm MORE horny." She pouts.

"That's true." He rubs her arm a bit.

She chuckles a bit, "Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not. Women aren't the only ones who get horny"

"Oh trust me… I'm aware that they do." She winks at him.

He licked his lips, "O-Okay." he laughed.

She rolls her eyes, "And I know that because of you."

"Oh, I'm not _that_ horny."

Emily shrugs a bit, smirking slightly. Reid laughed. She smiles a bit and kisses his neck quickly. "You always go for the neck." He said, laughing.

Emily laughs, "Because it's close, easy to kiss, and you like it."

"Hey, I'm not complaining." Reid smiled.

She nods and grins, "Better not be."

"Oh trust me. Any kiss I get from you I love."

"Aw how sweet." She chuckles.

Reid laughed, shaking his head. She smiles and lays her cheek on his chest again.

"Let's get some rest." Reid said, closing his eyes.

She wines a bit. "Aw okay."

"You're just like a little child." Reid laughed.

She playfully hits his chests, "Gee thanks!"

"You are." He lies on his back, laughing. Reid reaches over and tickles her between her breasts.

"Ah!" She lets out a squeal and rolls over a bit as he still tickles her. She bursts into a fit of giggles.

He stopped. Reid laughed at her. "You're cute."

Emily pouts a bit, "You tickled me!"

"Oh I know I did."

She fake pouts, "Jerk."

"You love me."

Emily crosses her arms, "You're lucky I do."

"Guess I am" he laughed.

She wipes away the tears that formed in her eyes from laughing. Reid loved seeing Emily happy. He smiled. She raises a brow "What about you? Are you ticklish?"

"I thought we've been through this before?"

She makes a face like she's thinking hard, "My mind must be going with my pregnancy… Cause I have no idea." She laughs.

"Two more months and it's all over forever." Reid laughed.

She laughs, "Until I get preggers again yeah."

"If you want another baby." Reid smiled.

Emily smiles, "I bet I will. In time."

"We should wait until after the twins are at least a few years old."

Emily bites her lip, "I'm not getting any younger Spencer… I don't know how much time I have left ya know?"

"You're only 40 Emily...You have time. I just don't want to rush child after child."

She nods a few times, "40 is actually considered old to be having children…"

"From age 40-44 the chance of getting pregnant is 36%. If you're trying for a baby when you're over 35. You have a higher chance of having a multiple pregnancy, as we have now."

Emily sighs, "Yeah I guess you are right…"

"I know I'm right."

"Alright alright genius." She smiles.

"Call me Doctor."

Emily wrinkles up her nose, "How about…No." She laughs softly.

"Hush Prentiss." He laughed.

Emily gives him a look. He just smiled. Emily stretches a bit, cracking her back. Reid lied back down. Emily smiles and lays against him, her eyes starting to get heavy. He fell asleep almost instantly. Emily smiles, feeling him completely relax under her. She lays for a bit, listening to his heartbeat. Then in a bit, she falls asleep against him.

**Please please leave reviews, they mean a lot! We've been low on reviews the past couple chapters.**


	29. What's Wrong?

**For all the reviewers who hate this story, just don't read it. We really don't want to hear negative reviews. Of course we love constructive criticism but seeing as we finished writing this story a few months ago, it wouldn't do us much good. Don't worry, there are only a few more chapters. **

Time went by pretty quickly for the happy couple, and things were going perfectly. Spencer was so happy to be able to spend the next week, without having to go away on a case, with Emily. He got to witness everything she went through, and pleasure her whenever either of them wanted it. He got to see the random moments she would cry, and every time he would bite his tongue and try not to laugh. And every time she would playfully hit him in the arm, while in tears, and tell him not to make fun of her. Other than when he went to work, they would do everything together.

Emily thought Spencer was the cutest thing ever. Every time she got up, Spencer wouldn't be far behind. Following her and making sure she was okay, that she didn't need help. That she didn't leave him for long. Emily was pretty much the same way; every time Spencer would get home from work she would perk up like a puppy, and scurry to the door. She would greet him with hugs, kisses, and nuzzles. Just as he liked it.

Everything was perfect.

But now, about a month had past, and Spencer was on his way home from a case. He was sitting on the jet, zoning out. He hadn't talked to Emily today, and had been gone for about a week and 1/2. So he was missing her so much… He shifted in his seat, gazing out the window and thinking about her.

Reid yawned looking out into the night sky. He missed Emily. Every night before they went to bed, he would call her to make sure she was alright and to tell her that he loved her. Reid couldn't wait to get home and into Emily's arms. They had 20 minutes left on the jet.

The night sky looked beautiful, it was so clear from Spencer's window. The stars twinkled and suddenly Spencer couldn't help but think of Emily's eyes. The way they looked up at him and glimmered. The way they sparkled.

Emily had this special glow about her. It made him even more attracted to her. She was beautiful. Suddenly Spencer's phone starts to ring and buzz, snapping him out of his daydreams. He looked at his phone, answering "Spencer Reid."

"Umm..Hey boy wonder." Garcia says, her voice sounding a bit shaky. "Have you by chance talked to Emily today?"

"Hey Garcia..." Reid noticed something in her voice. "No, not yet... we're landing in 20 though. Why? What's wrong?"

Garcia rubs her head, "Ah... I can't get ahold of her... She won't answer any of the phones… And she hasn't stopped by today to greet you like she always does…"

Reid ultimately thinks the worst, "Shit. Maybe she's just sleeping? She sleeps a lot now a day?"

"But… I've been trying to call her all day…" Garcia sighs. "I don't know… Maybe your right…"

"I hope that I am..." Reid looked around at the team. "We'll be there soon Garcia."

"Alright Reid…" She hangs up.

"Bye," Reid puts his phone down on the table in front of him, looking out the window.

Reid was silent for the rest of the flight, his eyes looking down at the table. Emily knew better than that… She knew that she had to answer the phone when people called. That was one of the things she promised she would always do… Emily had smiled at him and said, "I'll always answer the phone! Yes I promise!" And yet, she wasn't this time.

He sighed. _Where was she? What was she doing? Was she alright? _ These are the thoughts that Reid thought of all the way home that night.

Reid was finally able to get home and upstairs. He opened the door, expecting to see Emily run to him within minutes. He stood there, waiting for his hug and kiss…

"Emily? Emily!" He called but he heard no answer. He looked upstairs, everywhere. Nowhere to be found.

The places was deserted, no sound. No sign of Emily. He goes downstairs, still nothing. It's then he notices that a chair in the living room is flipped over and there a patch of blood on the table. Like a head with hit against it.

"Shit!" Reid went to it. He looked around the rest of the apartment and when he couldn't find anymore clues as to what happened to Emily, he pulled out his phone and called Morgan. "Morgan! Get over to Emily's right away."

"Sure man, what's going on?" He heard the fear in Spencer's voice so he was already on his way to his SUV.

"Well, I'm here and Emily's not... there's a pool of blood and a chair knocked over. It looked like from a head injury."

"Shit…" Derek curses, "I'm on my way."

"Ok." Reid hangs up. He looked around, no sign of forced entry at all. He or she must have been invited in.

Spencer looks around, deep in thought. Who would Emily let it or opens the door for?

Well, it obviously wasn't anyone from the BAU... Wait. He thought. It could only possibly be... "Sam."

Spencer ran out of the room and to his door… It was open

"Oh god Emily." He whispered. Reid had his gun on him still. He walked in, looking around. After a few moments, he declared that no one was there.

Sam's apartment was messy, nothing like what would be assumed from his appearance. Spencer walks into his bedroom to a disturbing sight… A whole walk of his bedroom, covered with pictures of Emily. Taken by him, starting from when she first moved into her apartment.

"What the fu-" He cut himself off. He was definitely a stalker. Crazy.

There were pictures of Emily leaving the apartment and coming home. There were pictures of her walking into the BAU. There was even one that seemed to be taken through a tiny whole in the wall of Emily…Who was in the bathroom.

"Oh my god." There were naked pictures of her in the bathroom. There were even a few of Reid with her.

Spencer couldn't believe this. Most of them that he was in, he was scratched out or Sam put a picture of his face over Spencer's. Except for one picture of Spencer and Emily in the throws of passion… He had been watching.

He has seen lots of this sort of thing before during cases but he never thought it could happen to him, let alone Emily. She was almost at her due date... she could go into labor at any moment. _I should have done something when I had the chance. I knew there was something suspicious about him._

His mind was spinning. What would he do to her…? He was obviously sexually attracted from her and wanted her…What if he… Did something… Emily couldn't fight his off in her state.

He picked up his phone and dialed Hotch's phone, "Hotch. Get to Emily's apartment. She's not here, there's blood. Morgan's on his way already."

"Oh my way! I'll call the rest of the team." Hotch said quickly and hung up.

"Thanks." The line went dead. Reid rushed back into the apartment hall, looking for Morgan.

Morgan was rushing down the hallway, "I'm here man."

"Morgan. What do we do? I'm in a panic stage right now. My heads all jumbled and I can think straight. Go look into Sam's apartment, the one next to ours. He's our unsub."

"Deep breaths man… I'll be right back." Morgan pats his shoulder and walks into Sam's apartment.

Reid followed Morgan back into the apartment. "Go look in the closet."

Morgan nods as they both walk into the closet. Reid was taking deep breaths, trying to stay focused on find Emily. Morgan looks around, his eyes finding the wall of pictures by his bed. "He's been stalking Emily for a long time… As long as we've known her…"

"I know... and he's been taking pictures while Emily and I were..." Reid trailed off, lost in his mind.

Morgan raises an eyebrow, "So I can see." He walks to the bathroom, "This is where he's been watching her…"

Spencer stood where he was for a moment, he had to find her. He had to save her.

Emily's head was throbbing, her whole body really. Her eyes slowly opened her eyes, trying to remember what happened. She had been looking for her purse before she was going to meet Spencer at the BAU… When someone knocked on the door…

She open her eyes the rest of the way, to find herself in an known room. It was bare, and still under construction. She glance down to her wrists, they were tied tightly to the arms of the chair she was sitting in. She blinks her eyes hazy.

"Did you enjoy that as much as I did?"

Emily looked to the corner, Sam was standing there grinning. She shakes her throbbing head, "W..What did you do to me?"

Sam smiles, "Something I've wanted to do for a long time…"

Emily tries to wiggle out of the ties, but she whimpers instead as they cut into her skin. "You bastard… How dare you-"

"Oh shut it you stupid whore!" Sam lashes out, hitting Emily up side the side of the face with her back of his hand. "You've always been a tease. You just string men along. It was obvious that I wanted you and then you suddenly get some skinny, weird boyfriend. Oh sorry, fiancé."

"I didn't even know you until recently!" Emily yells, a drip of blood coming from her mouth. "You're insane."

"Oh insane huh?" He grab Emily's chin, planting a hard kiss on her lips. "You haven't seen anything yet."

Reid walked back into the hallway, in front of Emily's door. "Hotch!" He said and caught him up on everything that went on, "Nothing can happen to her Hotch... I can't let that happen."

Hotch nods as he listens to what Spencer says, "He sounds like the type of unsub who can easily cover up his obsessions. Those aren't common, not easy to do. Especially for as long as he's been obsessed with Prentiss... But somehow he's been able to pass it off as looking like a little crush… He's been holding this obsession back for years… We need to find her, and quick."

"For the 8 months I've lived her with Emily, I've only seen him twice... and according to Emily, they only met a two months ago." Reid explained, "God. We need to get Garcia on this."

Morgan, who came out of the apartment, nodded. "I'll call her."

Hotch nodded as well, "It's possible that this Sam guy became obsessed with Prentiss and somehow turned this into a, we love each other but she's ignoring me. Add this with issues in the past, like mommy issues or girlfriend issues, and he's got himself to thinking that Prentiss has been toying with him this whole time."

Reid nodded at Morgan, "Thanks..." He turned his attention back to Hotch. "That's what I was thinking... That she was even..." He swallowed, "...leading him on. I should have known. He kept staring at her with, with those eyes."

Hotch shakes his head, "You wouldn't know Spencer, he was hiding it well. And Emily wasn't actually leading him on, Sam had it made up in his head that she was. They never spoke, Emily didn't know him. But for some reason Sam though they were close."

Reid sighed and nodded, "Okay, let's find her... where Sam took her."

Morgan walks back up to them, "We have a long list of places to check out that Garcia found… Sam is a contractor, and he has house all over Virginia that he's been working on. It's possible that they are at one of those."

"Okay. Can we narrow down the list a bit? He probably wouldn't keep her too close to her apartment."

Morgan shakes his head, "That's still 10 houses."

Reid rubbed his head, "Is there any other way?"

Morgan shrugs, "We will get teams together to check out each house. I don't know of anything else we can do. By the look of the blood on the table… She been gone for quite a few hours now… Since around noon, which is when Garcia was expecting a visit."

"Okay." Reid said, he had a major head ache. "Hotch, you and I can start checking out houses then."

Hotch nods, "We'll find her Reid."

Reid nods, "I hope." He murmured.

Spencer and Hotch start towards the SUV. He just hoped that they would make it in time.

With Emily, tears were streaming down her face. Her face was bruised and cut from the abuse given by Sam. He was lashing out, pissed off.

Hotch was driving and Reid was looking out the window, nervous. "She could go into labor any moment. What if..."

Hotch shakes he head as he drives, "You can't think about those things Reid."

Emily looks up at Sam, who is sitting in the corner and running his fingers over a gun. Emily's breath is shallow," Sam… Please… Let me go… You don't want to do this…"

Sam looks up, "I've had to watch you for years now… You aren't going anyway until I'm done with you. Then I'll dispose of you."

Emily shakes her head, "Please… Please… You know I'm pregnant… Your hurting 3 of us…"

"I'm trying to stay positive." Reid took deep breaths; they were already in their FBI vests. "We're going to find her..." He repeated a few times.

Hotch nods, "That's right. We will."

"We have to." Reid said, as the pull up to the first house.

With Emily Sam had gotten up and has running his hand through her hair, "I've been watching you for a very long time Emily Prentiss… A very long time."

"Let's go." Hotch said. Both him and Reid jumped out of the car and walked carefully to the house.

Emily shakes her head, trying to get his hand away from her. "Don't touch me!"

They looked around the house, nothing. "Great." Reid said, as they went back into the car.

Hotch looks down at his phone, "Next one." He drives fast down the street.

Sam ran his fingers through her hair, "Admit it Emily Prentiss. You love me. You _want_ me."

Emily growled, fighting the pain through her body as she shakes her head. "No! I never have and I never will…"

"Why are you lying to yourself? I see the way you look at me, you are just fooling yourself!" He gave her another hard kiss.

Emily bites down on his lip, causes him to yelp out. "I didn't even know you existed until a few months ago!"

"Ow! You like it rough don't you?" He let out a laugh. "But I knew you existed. I knew where you were all the time."

She spits at him, "Well I didn't know you! I have someone, and he's not you!"

Sam holds up a gun, "You know how easily it is for me to use this?"

Emily doesn't say anything; she just looks up at him glaring intently.

Sam cracks a small, evil smile looking at her. "Why does _Spencer Reid _have that I don't?" He spits out Reid's name.

"Spencer is more of man then you will ever be!" Emily yells at him, "He's the love of my life and the father of my children. You could never beat him."

Sam was angry. He fired to shot above his heads and into the ceiling. "You are a stupid little bitch!" He yelled.

Emily barely even winced when he shot up at the ceiling. She just glared at him. "My team will find you."

"Oh I'm sure. I have nothing to live for. Can't you understand that?" He grunted.

"Why Sam… Why are you doing this?"

"I don't owe you an explanation." Sam paced back and forth.

"Like hell you don't! You better start talking." Emily growls, "So what made you this way? Mother left you? Girlfriend?"

"Shut up!" He pointed the gun at her.

"Who broke your heart! Huh Sam?" Emily yells back at him.

Sam yelled. "Everyone!"

"So a few people hurt you and suddenly you think that it's okay to hurt others? To kidnap and rape women? Huh?" Emily yells.

"Shut up! What don't you understand about that?" Sam voice quivered a bit as he yelled.

"Everything Sam!" Emily growls, "You attacked me. You raped me! You stalked me!"

"Who cares! Everyone gets hurt. There's nothing you can do about!"

"You're fuckin insane," She growls.

Sam growled. "Shut your mouth!"

"Then let me go!" Emily fights against the ropes as it cuts into her skin more.

"Never."

"And why the hell not?" She keeps fighting.

"Because. I don't owe you anything. I could kill you right now."

She shakes her head, "But you won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because, you can't watch your obsession die." She smiles.

Sam grunted loudly, swinging his gun around.

"Who do I remind you of? Huh? Who?" Emily says softly.

He plopped himself down, looking at her. Sam was thinking about the memories. "My fiancée... she cheated on me. My mother left me, leaving me to fend for myself with my abusive father. That son of a bitch."

Emily tries to feel for him, her eyes softening. "And I'm sorry for that. But that's no reason to do what you did to me."

"Deal with it. That's what I had to do." Sam said, getting angry again.

"Why? Why did you have to do it?"

"Because you love me not him!"

She shakes her head, "No Sam. I don't love you… How long have you been watching me? When where you watching me?"

"Yes. You. Do!" He screamed.

Emily was wondering how long away the team was. Emily shakes her head, "No Sam… I don't. I love Spencer…"

"Shut up! You love me!"

"No. I don't. And I don't think you love me either." Emily looks at him.

"What? What are you saying?"

Emily shakes her head, "I don't think you love me. Lust maybe. But you don't love."

Sam looked at her confused.

Emily looks at him, "I know this because, if you loved me… You wouldn't have done this to me…And you would let me go."

He looked down at his hands, realizing what he has done. "Emily..." Sam started to tear up.

Emily looks at him, "If you loved me… You would of asked me on a date all those years ago… You would have talked to me… You wouldn't of raped me…You wouldn't of taken me from my home."

"I'm sorry that I did that but I can't just let you go now. I'll go to jail."

"Sam… You have too…" Emily brown eyes look at him.

"Don't tell me what to do." He snapped back at her.

Emily winces a bit and looks down. How was she going to get out of this…?

Sam kept looking around, and pointing his gun.

"Sam…Please…" Emily whispers out, her gut was starting to hurt.

"No. Emily I can't."

She starts to lean over a bit in pain, "Please… Ugh…My gut…"

"How far along are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm due… Any day now…" She grunts out.

Sam's face was worried and yet still angry. "I can't let you go. Your fiancée..." He spits out, "... will have to come save you."

"M..My water just broke…"

He didn't know what to do. "Isn't that too bad then?"

"S…Sam… I need to go to the hospital…" Emily moans out in pain.

He tries to ignore her screams and grunts.

Emily screams out in pain, hunching over. "P…please…!"

Reid and Hotch reach the eighth house, "Hotch. Did you hear that?" He heard screaming and yelling.

Hotch gets out his gun, "This maybe the one Reid."

He nodded and reaches for his gun as well; he holds it in front of him. The two agents walk slowly into the house.

As soon as they get into the house the sound of Emily's screams fill the house.  
>Sam yells as he walks over to her, "Shut up!"<p>

Reid and Hotch both run over to where they hear the screams, which was in the basement. "Sam! Get away from her!" Hotch yells.

Sam puts the gun to her head, "Get away!"

"Sam. We know you don't want to do this. I know what your father did to you and it wasn't fair. Just please step away from Emily. We both know you don't want to hurt her." Hotch said, calmly. Reid was looking at Emily with sympathetic eyes.

The gun in Sam's handshakes and he looks down at Emily and into her bloody and bruised face. His fingers trace down her cheek, "I'm sorry…"

Everyone could see what was going to happen next. "Sam! No! Don't!" Reid and Hotch screamed.

"No Sam!" Emily yelled through her pain. Even after all he did she still shed a tear as Sam place the gun under his chin and pulled the trigger. His blood splattering all over the room and the side of Emily's already beat up and bloody face.

Reid hurried over to Emily and undid all the ties. "I'm so sorry." Hotch called the ambulance and left them. After Emily was freed, Reid helped her stand up. "A...Are you in labor?"

Years were streaming down her face as Emily tightly gripped Spencer's arm. She lets out a long pained moan, she was a beat up mess. "T..They are coming…"

"Oh god. Hotch!" Reid yelled and he came into the room again, "Is the ambulance here? Emily's water broke."

Hotch nods, "Stay calm, they are a few minutes away."

Reid looked back at Emily, holding her hands. "You're going to be okay."

Emily breaths hard, her bet up face looking into his as she nods. "O..okay..."

"What did he..." He swallowed, trying to get her mind off the pain. Reid shook his head. "Violet and Aidan are coming soon. We're going to meet our babies."

Emily breaths hard. She lifts her hand, the skin around her wrists cut into and bleeding from the ropes, and put it on Spencer's cheek. "I..I'm okay sweetie."

Reid put his hand on hers, which as on his cheek. "I should have known. I said that I had this feeling about him."

Her get eyes look at him, "Sh… This isn't your fault Spencer…"

Reid sighed, "We'll worry about that later. Let's just focus on you and the babies."

Emily winces in pain from the abuse and the labor she was going into. Her hand rest on Spencer's shoulders as she leans forward a bit in pain.

Just as cued, the paramedics come rushing in with a gurney. They help Emily on and Reid holds her hand as they rush to the ambulance.

Emily let out a pain cried as she grips Spencer's hand, "S…Spencer…"

They get into the ambulance and Reid is sitting by Emily's side. "Just a few more minutes until we get to the hospital."

She whimpers out, "everything hurts..." Emily closes her eyes as the paramedics do what they can for her. Wrapping her wrists, cleaning her blood from her face which revealed how many gashes and bruises there really are.

Reid looks at her. She had so many bruises and cuts, almost as bad as the car accident. He had to let go of her hands in order for the paramedics to clean her up. "She's going to give birth at the hospital, she has some time." The paramedic said.

Emily's eyes are tightly closed as she groans in pain, everything was hurting.

After a few more minutes, they arrive at the hospital. The paramedics rushed Emily into the delivery room and Reid was beside her the whole time.

The doctor comes up to Emily as she is set up. "She's too far along for pain meds."

Reid looked down at Emily, "You can do this."

The doctor sets up between her legs, "A few more minutes then it's time to push."  
>Emily shakes her head, "I... I can't!"<p>

"Emily, you're so strong. You can do this. I'm here with you." He tightens his grip on her hand slightly.

The doctor nods as spencer, "Time to push."

Reid nodded back and he placed a kiss on Emily forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too…" Emily grunts out before leaning forward a bit as she pushes. Emily screams out in pain.

"You can do this." Reid kept repeating over and over again.

Emily keeps pushing until finally the sound of a crying baby fills the room. "You're baby boy is here!"

Reid smiled wide, looking at Emily. "Aidan's here." He said quietly.

Emily pants out, resting her back against the bed for a moment. "He's here… He's okay?"

"Yes. Miss Prentiss. He's healthy but the nurses are just going to take him to check him out." The doctor states, getting ready for their second child to be born.

Emily breaths hard and painfully, "No… No more…" Pregnancy was painful enough and she was doing it without any meds.

"Come on Emily. Push. One more time," Reid said, watching.

"I can't... I can't…" Emily shakes her head, her eyes closed tightly.

"You're the strongest person I know. Please Emily." he said, rubbing her hand.

"Emily, push. I see her head!" The doctor said up to Emily.

Emily lets out a frustrated and pained scream as she leans forward and begins to push again. Putting her whole weak body into it.

"There you go." The doctor said. "Here...We...Are! Your baby girl is here." He said, giving her to the nurses.

Emily's back falls against the bed, her body shaking as she moans in pain.

"You did it honey." Reid said, smiling at her.

Emily pants and nods, her face looking pained. The doctor came over to Emily, examining her. "You have a lot of cuts but they should heal just fine. You'll be sore for a few weeks. Any questions?"

Emily glanced over at Spencer for a moment with sad eyes and the back at the doctor. "D..Did… Did the…Rape… Do any damage…?"

Reid looked at her and then the doctor spoke, "Luckily, no it didn't. Your babies are perfectly healthy and developed just right."

Emily looked down, a bit ashamed. "Okay.. Thank you…"

"No problem. Any last questions before I leave you two?"

Emily shakes her head, laying her head back against the pillow. "No."

"I'll go get your babies then." The doctor left the room and into the room across from it. Reid looked at Emily, "You did amazing. I'm so proud of you."

Emily looks up at him, trying her best to smile. "Hurt like hell."

He smiled down at her, "I can only imagine."

The doctor came back with the twins. He handed the girl to Emily and the boy to Reid. "I'll come back in a while to check up on you." He left the room.

Emily just nods to the doctor, her eyes focused on the beautiful baby girl in front of her. She had lots of dark brown hair, and the cutest button nose. Her father's nose.  
>"God..."<p>

Reid held his son, smiling down at him. He had brown eyes and looked exactly like Reid. Reid looked at Emily. "We did well."

"They are so perfect…" Emily said as her eyes filled with tears. These perfect little things came from inside her…

"They are." Reid sat on the side of the bed, "Aiden William Reid."

She smiles, "And Violet Diana Reid."

He leaned over and kissed her. "She looks like you."

Emily fought the pain and kissed him back, "She has your nose."

"She does. I think Aiden looks like me. What do you think?"

Emily lays her temple against Spencer's shoulder, looking at the baby. "Just give him a sweater vest, a pair of converse, and a book and he could be you're twin."

Reid laughed, "Oh wow. Wait until he gets older. Violet will be like a mini you."

Emily laughs a bit, "Oh? You think so?"

"Mhm." He laughed. "For sure."

Emily smiles, "I hope… A few things are different for her. I want her to have the best life possible."

"I want both of them to have the best life." Reid smiled, looking at Violet and Aiden.

Emily nods, "Then…Let's give it to them."

"We will." Reid smiled.

Emily smiles, watching the two perfect babies.

"Hey Aiden, I'm your daddy." He said, looking down at him.

"Considering the fact that I normally stay up late working at home, I'm excited just for the fact that I'll be doing something non-work related," she said, smiling still.

"Well, I'm usually...out most nights anyways. So it'll be good to spend time with the team."

The little baby boy watched up at Spencer as he talks, his face confused.

Reid laughed, "Don't worry, you'll understand soon enough."

Emily smiles, "he's trying to understand."

"Considering he's only an hour old." Reid looked at her, "I've been thinking about the godfather and I think I know."

She looks up at him, "Oh yeah? Who?"

"Morgan." He made eye contact with her.

"Oh yeah?" She smiles, "How come?"

"I mean, Morgan he hasn't...always... Been there but he's like family to me. I know he'd be good to these kids and we both know Garcia will be."

Emily nods, "I think he's perfect Spencer."

He smiled, "Good."

The team had just arrived at the hospital and they started to make their way to the room where Emily and Reid were.

Emily holds her baby girl to her, leaning against Spencer. "I'm exhausted…"

"I know." Reid said, just as the team came into the room.

Emily looks up, smiling a bit. "Hey everyone." She looked tired and weak.

"Emmy! You're a mommy!" Garcia said, rushing over to the side of the bed.

Emily laughs softly, "I am!"

"Congratulations," Hotch said, grinning as well as Rossi.

"Names?" JJ yelped, moving beside Garcia.

Emily mentions to the little girl in her arms, "This is Violet Diana Reid. And that is Aiden William Reid."

"Oh my god! Cute and I love them!" Garcia said, smiling as was JJ.

She smiles and laughs "Aren't they perfect?"

"Mhm!" JJ and Garcia said.

Reid stood up and walked over to Morgan with Aidan in his arms. "Want to hold him?"

Morgan looks down at the baby and nods, "Yeah man. I would like that."

Emily looks at the girls, "Okay. Who's first?"

"Here you go." Reid said, handing him to Morgan.

"Me!" Both girls said at the same time.

Emily laughs, "Oh jeez…"

JJ rolled her eyes, "Fine. Garcia can go first but I'm right after!"

Garcia takes the baby from Emily quickly, "Oh gosh… It's like I'm holding a mini Emmy."

Morgan smiled as he held the little boy. "He looks like you Reid."

Emily glances from Morgan to Garcia. The godparents. Reid walked to the bed, holding Emily's hand. He looked at Morgan and Garcia. Both their faces were light up with joy.

Emily gently kisses Spencer's hand, "Should we tell them?"

He nodded, "Yes."

Emily smiles, "Hey you two. You look great with those babies."

"Oh in my dreams Emily..." Garcia said, laughing.

"How about being a godmother." Emily looks at her.

Garcia gasped, "What? Aw." She smiled.

Emily looks a Derek, "And the godfather."

"Me?" He looked shocked.

Emily nods and looks up at Spencer with a smile. Reid looks at Morgan, "Yeah. It's true. I expected you and Garcia will be amazing godparents."

Emily smiles and nods, "You're both perfect."

"Thanks you two." Morgan smiled and looked back down to Aiden.

"No, thank you." Emily smiles and kisses Spencer's shoulder.

Reid looks down at her and smiled. "I'm glad you guys are here."

Garcia smiles down at the baby, "Oh I'm happy to be here!"

JJ smiled and looked at Violet, "Hey baby." She said in a high pitched voice.

Emily smiles at her friends and babies, putting her face against spencer.

Hotch spoke, "Well, let's go guys. Leave them to their babies." He smiled.

Garcia looks up, "I'm guessing that I'm not allowed to bring this little mini Emmy with me?"

Reid smiled, "You're right Garcia."

She sighs and hands the baby back to Emily, "fineee."

Morgan gave Reid the baby and the team said their good byes, leaving the couple with their children.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" Emily smiles.

Reid smiled and said, "Would you like to hold your son?"

Emily smiles and nods, "I want to hold my mini Reid."

They exchanged babies. Reid was now holding his little girl, "You're going to have daddy wrapped around your little finger I bet."

Emily smiles, "you do go head over heels for a pretty face."

"Like yours." He looked at Emily. Reid was rocking Violet in his arms.

She rolls her eyes, "Mmhmm sure."

He shook his head, "Like I said before, we make beautiful babies."

"The most beautiful…" Emily smiles, running her fingers over Aiden's soft hair.

Reid kissed Violet's soft cheek, and smiled. Violet's little face scrunches up a bit as he does this. He let out a small laugh and Aidan reaches up, trying to touch Emily's face. Emily lowers her face a bit so that he can touch her, "Hey sweet boy." Aidan kicked his feet in amusement.

Emily smiles and Aidan wraps his little fingers around her hair. "Oh? Someone like mommy's hair."

Aidan made a noise, grabbing her hair. He thought it was funny.

Emily chuckles a bit and smiles, "Mommy's boys."

Reid leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, "Always." Violet starting kicking.

Emily grins a bit, "Look at her go."

"Hey baby girl. You for sure have mommy's athleticism."

"I bet she has your brains though," Emily smiles.

"Let's hope they both do."

"Yeah, cause gods forbid they have mine." She laughs.

"You know that's not what I meant." He laughed.

Emily shrugs a bit and winces as she shifts in the bed a bit.

"Are you okay?"

Emily nods, "Yeah…Everything just hurts."

"You'll feel better soon." Reid said.

Emily sighs a bit, "Yeah… I just… I wish that didn't happen before they came…"

"I'm so sorry Emily. That you had to go through that."

"I wish it could of at least…Ended better…" She sighs.

"He...raped you."

Emily bites her lips looking down, "I... I know he did…"

"You don't have to feel bad for him."

"I...I shouldn't. But I do…" She shakes her head, "It's just… His life… It was so sad… And this whole time he was, obsessed with me."

"Don't be sorry for him. He tortured you." Reid said, looking at her.

She licks her lips, "I...I know he did… What did his apartment look like?"

"You don't want to know..." He said, swallowing.

Emily looks up, "Huh? Why? What did you see?"

"Uh... Photos. Lots of them."

"Oh what? Of me?" She looks at him.

"Yes. Ever since you moved in there and there were a few of...us."

"That long…?" Emily shakes her head, "Like of us walking into the apartment?"

Reid shook his head. "No...Of us...in bed."

"Like…lying in bed…? Actually in bed…? How did he get that?"

"There was a whole in his wall, which went into your bedroom. And no, us having sex."

Her eyes widen, "W…What?"

"There were pictures of us having sex." He repeats.

She bites her lip, "Oh god… He watched us…"

Reid looked at her. "Yeah..."

"He had a hole… In my wall? What wall…? What it my bathroom…" Her eyes widen. "Oh god was it my bathroom?"

He looked down, nodding.

"Oh god… He's been watching me…" She shook my head; thinking of what he most likely did while watching her in the bathroom. "Oh god…"

"Don't think about that Emily. Please. It'll make everything worse. Just enjoy your babies."

She bites her lips, looking down at them. "I…I wish I could forget…"

"Push it to the back of your head. Focus on them."

Emily sighs," I'll try…"

Reid smiled, "Try."

She nods, watching Aiden start to fall asleep. Aidan closed his eyes, letting out a puff of air. Emily kisses his forehead, "Night baby."

He falls asleep in her arms. Violet was still awake and kicking. "What do you want?" Reid asked her.

Emily smiles over at her, "She's excited."

"Violet. I think you were the one that was always kicking your mommy." He smiled.

She rolls her eyes, "Thanks a lot girl."

The baby smiled, looking at Emily innocently.

"Mmm... You have no clue." Emily laughs.

Reid laughed, "She is too cute."

Emily nods, "The cutest ever."

He leaned down and kissed Violet in her forehead. Violet yawns and starts to fall asleep. "Well goodnight." Reid said.

After a while, she's fast asleep in Spencer's arms. Reid looked at Emily, "They're both asleep now." He laughed.

Emily smiled and shook her head, "Apparently so."

"After all those months, they're here." Reid smiled.

"I just… Wow. I can't believe it." Emily shakes her head again.

"And soon enough, if you want, you'll be back here with another child."

Her eyes widen, "I better get medication… I don't think I can live through that again… Jeez…"

"Well this time you were already too far along to have anything."

"I was awful Spencer…" She bites her lip, "The pain…"

"I understand." Reid said, adjusting his position with Violet.

Emily nods a bit, "It probably would have been better… If it wasn't after everything…"

"Sh Emily." Reid said.

Emily looks down and sighs. The doctor came into the room, "Miss Prentiss, you can leave tomorrow evening."

Emily nods at the doctor, "Alright. Thank you."

"Just a reminder, no sex for at least a month." He said.

Emily raises a brow, "Huh…? Since when is that a rule?"

"It's not a rule. Just a precaution, we tell that to every new mother."

"Ah... I see… Thank you." Emily says slowly.

The doctor nodded and walked away. Emily looks up at Spencer, "Yikes…"

"I think we can manage..."

Emily just raises her eyebrow at him. He looked at her, "What?"

She shrugs and looks away, "Someone's confident."

"What? You don't think we can do it?"

She shrugs, "I don't know. Knowing us…" Emily laughs, although deep down she knows she could do it. Sex was going to be hard for her… After the rape. The imagines from the rape were starting to come back to her… So the first time they have sex after this…Was going to be really hard for her…

Reid smiled, "Let's just wait, okay?" Emily licks her lips and nods a few times.

"So what now?" Reid asked, looking at her.

Emily shrugs, rubbing her eyes with her free hand. "I don't know."

"You're probably tired. Go to sleep." Reid puts Violet in the little crib they had.

Emily watches him put her away, her eyes glued to the baby.

"Don't worry, she's fine." Reid reaches his hand out to hold Aiden. Emily looks down at the sleeping baby, afraid to let go.

"I'll make sure nothing happens, I'll be right here."

Emily bites her lip, nodding a bit. "You promise?"

"I promise."

Emily nods, and slowly hands the baby over. Reid gently take's their baby boy over to his crib, putting him in. "Here you go."

The babies curl up and keep sleeping. Emily leans over in her bed, watching them closely. Reid returns to the chair beside Emily, "They're fine. Don't worry. Go to sleep."

Emily still watches them, "I don't think I can…" Sleep? After all that's happened today?

He looked at her, "They're safe Emily."

Emily sighs, laying back in bed. Her eyes look over at Spencer. She needed him right now. She needed him to be close. "Spencer… Will you hold me? Lay with me…?"

"Of course." Reid said, lying down beside Emily as he put his arm around her.

Emily snuggles up in Spencer's arm, getting close to him and clinging pretty much. Her big belly wasn't in the way anymore, so she could get close… And she needed that now. She needed his arm to hold her, before she fell apart.

He tightened his grip on Emily, "It's going to be okay."

She closed her eyes tightly, putting her face against his neck. _Don't cry… Stay strong… Don't fall apart now… _Her body was screaming at her, in pain and emotions. This wasn't hormones anymore… This was how she was feeling. Scared, violated, dirty, and broken. "Never let me go…"

"I won't. Ever." Reid replied with. He felt bad for Emily. For everything she's been through.

Emily clings to him, afraid to let go. Afraid to leave his side. She hated being like this, so needy and broken… But she couldn't help it. Emily needed Spencer. He just holds her like he's never going to let go. He is going to be there for her forever, no matter what they went through. They'd do it together.


	30. I Promise

"I love you so much…" Emily whispers out. She was afraid of what he was thinking… What is Spencer was thinking about how Sam had sex with her… What if he could never get past that and everything he looked at her, he just thought of that… The rape was bad enough. The abuse. But that? That thought terrified her.

"I love you much more than that. No matter what." He whispered to her.

"No matter what?" Emily holds back a cry, "You..Promise?"

"No matter what. I promise with all my heart." Reid said, looking down at her.

Emily hands hold his face, her thumbs caressing his cheeks. "I'm sorry… That he…Did that to me…" She manages to whisper out, getting a bit choked up.

"Why are you apologizing? You had no control over that."

Emily bites her lip, "I'm sure you… Think about what he did to me every time you look at me… That he..."

"I think about how badly he hurt you Emily. You could have been killed... Again."

"I fought to come home too you…"

"I know you did and I'm here." He rubbed her hand with his thumb.

Emily nods a few times, wiping at the tears escaping from her eyes.

"It's okay hon." Reid said. "Just think of the future."

Emily nods a few times, "I'm trying... It's not that easy to forget Spencer…"

"I know. I know." He said. Emily licks her lips nervously as she looks down.

"Garcia and Morgan were happy to be godparents." He said, changing to subject.

Emily nods a few times, "I'm glad they were so open to it."

"I agree." Reid said, looking at her. "Try and get some rest, I won't leave your side."

Emily rubs her eyes, "I don't know if I can sleep…"

"You're exhausted." Reid stated.

"I know… But still…"

"I'm not making you but I just saying it would be a good idea, or we could just talk. Whichever you want."

Emily rubs her eyes again; she didn't know what she wanted. She was just trying to keep her panic down. "I… I don't know."

"You're going to be fine." Reid forced a small smile.

Emily, of course, noticed how forced his smile was. It wasn't a try Spencer Reid smile. "You don't even seem to believe what you're saying…"

"I do Emily. I'm just worried about you." He looked at her.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you worry…"

"Don't be sorry. At all." Reid told her, just as Violet started to cry. "She's probably hungry." Reid got up and walked over, picking up Violet.

Emily sits up a bit, "And so begins sleepless nights when I need it most. I guess it's time to start breast feeding..."

Reid walked over to Emily with a crying baby, "Well here you go." He gave Violet to her.

Emily looks down at the baby rocking her a bit, "Hey sweetie. Are you hungry? Hm?" Emily's voice is calm and loving as she speaks to the baby. The baby just cries in her arms, looking at her.

"Alright baby, let's give this a try." Emily lifts up her shirt, revealing her breast. After a moment, she offers the nipple to the baby. Violet latches on right away, sucking.

Emily winces a bit, "Yikes. That's going to take some getting used to." Little Violet kept sucking and after a few moments she let go. "Full already little girl?" Emily makes sure she done before pulling her shirt down again. She closed her eyes, letting out a deep breath.

Emily laughs a bit, "Oh so full!" Violet smiled up at her mommy.

"God you are cute." Emily looks up at Spencer, his body angled away. She laughs, "Hon. I am done breast feeding."

"Oh okay." He looked back at her, his face still a bit scrunched.

Emily raises an eyebrow, "You don't have to look away…"

"Oh okay..." He said, slowly relaxing his face.

"It's not like you haven't seen all of this anyway."

"That's true," Reid smiled.

She smiles a bit, "You have to get used to it anyway."

"Yeah I guess I do."

Violet smiled even more at Emily. Emily smiles back at her, "Someone is happy now that she's full."

She let out a happy squeal. "I think she likes you Emily." Reid said.

Emily chuckles, "Well she better like me!" Violet plays with the tips of Emily's hair. "I like her too."

"She loves you." Reid smiled.

Emily gives her a small kiss, "And I love her."

Violet smiled wide, kicking her legs.

"Happy baby." Emily rocks her a bit. Something about her with a baby in her arms seemed perfect.

Reid smiled at Violet and her mother. The baby laughed.

"Baby laughs huh?" Emily laughs softly.

Aiden started to cry, "Oh boy." Reid got up and picked him up.

Emily looks over, "He's hungry."

Reid walked to Emily, "Switch?"

Emily nods, "Yep." She lets him set Aiden in her free arm.

Reid holds onto Violet, "Hey baby girl."

Violet kicks her feet a bit as Emily reveals her other breast, offering the nipple to Aiden. "Eat up baby."

Reid sat down, rocking her in his arms. Aiden latched on immediately to her breast.

Once again, Emily winces. "Jeez..."

"He's hungry." Reid stated.

"My breasts are super sore…" She winces as Aiden eats away.

Reid looked at her as Aiden kept drinking. "Another year."

Emily let out a breath, "I'm hoping it will get easier… I read that I have to start massaging them or getting massages… That may help."

"I'll help." Reid offered, a bit too quickly as he was cradling Violet.

Emily raises an eyebrow, "Oh really? You would like that huh?"

"Of course." He laughed softly.

"Hm, I guess you would prefer that over me going to a place to get them massaged huh?" Emily smiles a bit as Aiden still eats.

"Mhm. Only the babies and I can touch your breasts." He laughed. Aiden finished up and smiled.

Emily smiles a bit, "I think I can live with that." She pulls her shirt down.

Aiden looked up at Emily with his big brown eyes. Emily looks at him, "Hey there beautiful boy."

"Soon enough he'll be talking up a storm." Reid said, smiling at them. Aiden reached up to her face.

She leans forward, letting him touch her face. "Both of them will be."

"Oh yeah." Reid said. Aiden touched her nose and laughed.

Emily nuzzles her nose against his little hand, which causes him to giggle.

"He has a cute laugh." Reid said as Violet fell asleep.

"They are the cutes things I've ever seen in my life…"

"...and me." Reid said.

Emily raises an eyebrow, "Uh oh daddy is getting jealous already..."

"If I have to share you with anybody, I'm glad it's with them."

Emily laughs a bit, "You don't really have a choice at this point."

"Valid point." He laughed. Aiden was still trying to touch her face again.

Emily still leans in, letting his little fingers trace along her face.

"He's a mommy's boy already." Reid smiled.

Emily smiles, "My handsome little man."

Aiden smiled wide, making a little noise.

"Oh you babies have stolen mommy's heart."

Violet was huffing in her sleep. She was sound asleep. Emily looks up, "She's out like a light isn't she?"

"Oh yes she is." Reid said as Violet cuddled closer to him.

"You look good with a baby Dr. Reid," Emily smiles up at him.

"You think so?" Reid asked, looking at Violet.

"No doubt about it," She nods.

"Thanks." Reid smiled lovingly at the baby.

Emily nods, running her fingers over Aiden's nose. "No problem."

Aiden smiled at her, looking up with his brown eyes. "What about you cutie? Sleepy?"

He looked at her confused.

"Aw poor baby." She kisses him, "The world is confusing."

Aiden waves his hands in the air, almost hitting Emily in the face.

"Whoa," Emily says as she dodges it, "Ultimate fighter."

Reid snickered, looking at her. Emily glares at him, "Oh hah hah."

He smiled at her and Aiden laughed.

"Oh yes, aren't you a funny one." Emily says to Aiden.

Aiden closed his eyes, holding onto Emily's pinkie finger.

"He's going down." She says softly, "Sleep well baby."

Aiden still held her finger as he drifted asleep. Emily looks down at his face, watching him slowly fall asleep. It was the early morning, at least 5 am. Violet and Aiden were both asleep.

"That's my babies…" Emily whispers out.

"They're the cutest." Reid said, kissing Violet's head.

Emily nods as she watches her little boy sleep.

"Hopefully you can go home today." He said quietly.

"Mmm that would sound great if my whole body didn't hurt." She laughs a bit.

"You can rest when we get home. Maybe take a bath."

Emily smiles, "There won't be time for that. The babies will take up all my time." Emily winces as she puts her feet over the edge of the bed.

"Well after you feed them, I can take care of the both of them while you relax and what are you doing?" He asked.

"It's no fun relaxing alone…" Emily's feet touch the ground, "I'm putting Aiden in his bed."

"You don't have to get up, I can do it." Reid said, standing up with Violet in his arms.

Emily winces as she stands up, not moving for a moment. "I… Ouch… I should get used to it shouldn't I? Since they are sending me home and everything."

"You don't know that for sure. I just said they might send you home today."

"Well… I won't be better for a while… With all the cuts and bruises… I should get used to it." She carefully takes a step.

Reid walks with her, placing Violet into her little bed.

Emily takes deep, pained breaths as she walks slowly towards Aiden's bed. Reid went beside her, placing his arm around her waist to help her. She gently places Aiden in his little bed, her bruised legs shaking a bit. He stays by her side, helping her back to the bed. Emily's legs give out, right before she gets to the bed.

Reid catches her, "Emily. Are you okay?"

Emily whines out, "Mmm... God… Yeah I am. This sucks."

He helped her back into bed, "You're going to relax right now."

Emily lets out a soft sigh, "I'm okay. I promise…"

"Don't be difficult. Close your eyes and relax."

Emily blinks a few times, looking up at him. Reid sat down in the chair, holding her hand.

"Well I certainly can't relax with you all the way over there…" Emily squeezes his hand.

He stood up and sat on the edge of her bed, looking at Emily.

Her eyes watch him, "Hold me please?"

Reid smiled and lied down beside her, his back on the head board, wrapping his arms around her. Emily snuggles against him, her cheek against his chest. He rubbed her arm and kissed the top of her head. Emily goes to smile but ends up letting out a long yawn.

Reid looked at Emily, "Now will you sleep?"

Emily rubs her eyes, "I guess I better take advantage of it huh? Sleeping time."

"Yes you should." He said.

Emily nods a few times as she snuggles into Spencer more and closes her eyes.

"Good night hon."

"Goodnight Spencer... I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her cheek, "Get some rest."

"Mkay…" She says as she already starts to drift off, "You too alright?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

Emily smiles and nods as she slowly drifts off into a deep sleep. Reid soon fell asleep with her.

**Thank you all for sticking with this story! I will be posting another chapter very soon.**

**It would mean ever so much to us if you left a review.**


	31. I Love You

Life was a bit hectic for Emily and Spencer for the next 6 months. After a few extra days in the hospital, Emily was sent home to start a new life. It was hard, walking back into that apartment building. Spencer felt so bad for Emily… She looks terrified to even be anywhere near her own home… And Spencer could see it, the way she wrapped her arms around herself as she walked around her apartment, looking every which way. Like she was being watched. He knew she wasn't feeling right living here anymore. Not that she would ever admit it. Spencer knew he had to start looking for new places to live. Somewhere new, so that Emily could really start trying to move on.

Not that moving on was ever going to be easy for her. Rape and torture isn't something someone just gets over. Emily suffered from horrible night terrors, reliving the experience in her head every night. She would wake up screaming, crying and shaking. But every time, Spencer would be there. He would wake up and pull her into his arms to remind her that she was safe. That Spencer would never let her go.

But partner that with new babies? Let's just say, there wasn't much sleeping going on. Waking up in the middle of the night because of the babies and the night terrors left both parents a bit drained at times. But even though Spencer was exhausted, he still barely slept when he was on cases. He just couldn't. Emily wasn't there beside him and that wasn't right to him. Something was missing. He even started bringing Emily's pillow with him, hoping the scent of her with drift his off into dreamland. Only helped a bit. The best part was going home to her children and soon to be wife. Kissing his babies and holding Emily in his arms again. That's when life was perfect.

Wedding wise, they weren't getting much done when it comes to planning. Emily seemed to be working out whenever she could. Trying to her "hot body" back to fit into a dress. Not that Spencer minded either way, she loved how she looked either way. But the hot body was returning again, and he certainly wasn't complaining about it. They still had lots of work to do on the wedding. Little things though. Emily had already found a beautiful garden for the ceremony and somehow had convinced Rossi to have the reception/after party at his mansion. How she was able to get that together Spencer will never understand. Food was taken care of as well. Except for the wedding cake…

Spencer stared down at his photo of Emily and the twins. He was on yet another case and he hated the way he had to leave Emily alone with them. Alone at night too. She always looked so tired. But she was always able to keep a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes.

Reid really hated leaving Emily alone with both babies. She didn't get much sleep already and added two babies into the mix, she was exhausted. Reid was very tired as well. He did though manage to get a few more hours of sleep than usual. The jet was landing and Reid couldn't wait to get home.

Emily was in Garcia's office with the 2, 6 month old twins. They were giggling and using the side of Garcia's desk to get to their feet and then fall back onto their butts. Reid and the rest of the team got off the jet and walked into the bullpen. He walked down the hall and into Garcia's office, where he heard lots of giggling. Emily smiles down at the babies, they only recently started standing up on their own. This would be something new to show Spencer. The crawl over to Emily's chair, standing up by holding onto their mommy's leg.

Garcia and Emily talk while watching them, "Emmy I have to admit. You're looking hot. You've just been shedding off the baby fat huh? Getting the hot bod back?"

Emily laughs and shakes her head, "Really? Hot bod?"

"Hello girls." Reid said, entering.

Emily looks up at the same time the babies look up too, as the stand and hold onto her legs. She smiles up at him, "Spencer!"

Reid walked over to Emily, giving her a quick peck before going onto his knees to see the babies.

The babies make a bunch of random, giggly sounds as they smile up at their daddy and hold tightly onto their mother's legs.

"Hey Violet and Aiden. Can you walk yet?" He asked, smiling and opening his arms. They take their arms off Emily's legs, wobbling for a second before falling back on their butts. Aiden's sits there, a bit shocked while Violet breaks into a fit of giggles.

Reid laughed, picking up Aiden and rocked him. "You're a big boy." He smiled.

Violet pulls herself up again, holding Emily's leg and letting out a long string of unrecognizable "Words" and giggles.

"Violet is definitely the vocal one." Reid said, sitting down on the blanket beside Emily.

Emily smiles and nods, "Aiden has his moments too. He pointed to a dog today and made, what I think was a rawr sound." She laughs a bit.

"Oh really? Wow. Good job Aiden." Reid tickled his stomach.

Emily smiles as Aiden lets out a long squeal as Reid tickles him, "It was pretty cute."

"I hate going away." Reid stated, looking at Emily.

Emily bites her lip, "I know you do Spencer. We hate it too… But not much can be done about it…"

Reid sighed, "Yeah... Violet, come here." He smiled opening his arms for her to join Aiden and Reid.

Violet looks up at her mom for a moment, before dropping to her hands and knees and crawling over.

Reid picked her up and kissed her on her head.

Garcia smiles, "Aw the perfect family."

He smiled at her, "It is."

Garcia nods, "I'm so jealous!"

"Ask Kevin." Reid said, laughing as he helped Violet stand.

Garcia rolls her eyes, "Oh please, no need to give the poor guy a heart attack."

He smiled and Violet began to jump a little as Reid held her hands. Aiden tips his head to the side, watching his sister.

"Go to your mommy Aiden, she'll help you." He smiled.

Aiden crawls out of his daddy's lap and over to Emily. He sits down, resting his cheek against her breast, and sucks his thumb. Violet kept kicking and jumping. Aiden watches from where he rest against Emily, blinking his brown eyes.

"Want to head home?" Reid asked, standing up with Violet in his arms.

Emily nods as she begins to gather all the toys and putting them into the diaper bag, "Sure."

"Okay." He puts the twin's coats on and put them in their carriers.

Emily gets up, folds the blanket and puts the big bag over her shoulder. "Bye Garcia!"

"Bye you two!" Garcia said. Reid held both babies and they walked out into the hall.

Emily walks beside Reid as they walk down the hall and out to the car. They get the babies in and hop into the car. Reid buckles them in, gets in and starts the car. It was 5pm. "You're an amazing mother Emily." He said as they begin to drive home.

Emily chuckles softly, "I'm not that great. I do my best."

"The best mother." Reid said, pulling into their spot in the lot.

Like always, Emily tenses up a bit as they unload the car and get into the elevator. "I try to be."

Emily was holding Aiden and Reid had Violet, "It's okay." He said as the exit the elevator.

Emily takes a deep breath as she walks down the hallways towards their apartment. Emily manages to smile up at Spencer as she opens there door. They walk into the apartment and he takes Violet's coat off. He walks over to the couch and she starts to cry. "Are you hungry?"

Emily walks over with Aiden, setting him on the ground. He stand holding onto the couch. She glances at the clock, "Oh yes. It's dinner time for the babies!"

Reid hands Violet over to Emily and he sits on the floor across from Aiden. As always Emily sits and lifts her bra and shirt, Violet grabs the sides of her breast and sucks hard on the nipple. "Yikes. Calm down baby girl!"

Reid laughed, "She's starving." Aiden turned to face his father, holding onto Reid's hands.

"Oh but mommy is sore…" Emily's breasts were just as big as when she was pregnant, but the rest of her body was fit, small, from all the working out she had down. Aiden laughed when Reid pulled him in and gave him a big kiss. Emily smiles and Aiden puts his hand on Reid's face.

Violet was still drinking away, "Want to help me give them a bath after?"

Emily nods a few times, "Sure. I can help."

Aiden fell in Reid's lap, "Are you tired?" He looked down at him.

Aiden looks up at him, tilting his head to the side.

"I think you are. After mommy feeds you and you take a bath then you can go to sleep." He smiled.

Emily smiles as Violet releases her nipple, smiling up at her. "Oh someone's full."

"Next." Reid said, cradling Aiden.

Emily sets Violet down, who holds herself up by grabbing Reid's shirt. She then takes Aiden, offering him her other breast. Reid cuddles Violet as she burps. Aiden grabbed onto her nipple and began to drink; he nibbled her with his gums.

"Oh nice one Violet." Emily makes a face, "Oh Aiden please don't nibble…"

Reid laughed slightly, cradling Violet. Aiden let go and looked at her with confused eyes.

Emily smiles, knowing he doesn't understand. "Only daddy is allowed to nibble."

Aiden latched back on and continued to drink. Reid laughed and shook his head, "Very true."

"You're going to know how to please the ladies mini Reid." Emily laughs.

Reid looked at Emily, "Don't tell him yet." He laughed.

Emily winks, "Just like daddy."

Reid rolled his eyes, "Well I know what you like."

Emily shakes her head, "Daddy is being modest."

He stood up, with Violet in his arms, and sat next to Emily on the couch. Aiden finished but he reached out with his hand and touched her breast.

Emily jumps a bit, as Aiden's little hand squeezes her nipple. Emily covers her mouth in shock and the last thing she need was to groan or something. Her eyes are a bit wide as Aiden kept squeezing.

Reid laughed, "Hey buddy, that's my job."

Emily covers her face, a bit embarrassed. It had been a while since her breasts where touched and Aiden had a tight grip on them. "Oh god… Aiden… No baby."

Violet and Aiden were laughing in complete amusement. Aiden tightened his grip harder.

Emily lets out a small whimper, trying to get his hand to release. "Okay okay. This isn't fair to mommy at all."

Aiden looked shocked, releasing her breast.

Emily kisses his forehead, "First nibbling and now this? Are you trying to kill me?'

"He doesn't know." Reid said with a slight laugh.

"Well... I would hope not…" Emily pulls her shirt down.

Reid looked at Violet, who was sucking on his finger.

Emily chuckle, "Okay. Bath time."

Reid stood up and walked into the bathroom with Violet. He turned on the tap and waited for the water to fill up. Emily follows him, getting the babies ready by taking their clothes off.

Reid turned the tap off, "Ready?"

Emily nods, "Both of them are." She carefully sets them into the tub, they squeal out. Reid holds Aiden as he got the soap out and he began to clean him. Emily works of Violet, washing her hair gently as she holds a rubber duck. Aiden giggled with Reid began to wash his hair. Emily careful rinses Violet off, getting all the soap off. She kicks her feet in the water, giggling as Emily does this. Reid does the same, rinsing Aiden off as he splashes in the water.

"Okay happy, splash babies." Emily laughs.

Reid smiled at Emily, "We have gorgeous kids."

Emily smiles, glancing over at him. "I know. I still can't get over how perfect they are."

"Violet's looking more like you every day."

Emily nods, "Except for her cute little daddy nose."

Reid smiled, "Want to get them to bed? It's 8 o'clock."

"Oh yes. Getting late." She hands him a towel and then wraps Violet in the other.

He unplugs the tub and lifts Aiden into the towel, wrapping him in it and cuddling him.

Aiden smiles up at Reid as Emily dries Violet off. She laughs and giggles, "Oh someone is super ticklish like mommy."

Reid takes Aiden to the nursery once he's dried off; he put a diaper on him and began to get him dressed. Emily follows behind, putting Violet's footie pjs on.

He got his blue footie pj's on as well and took him to his crib, "Night Aiden." Reid kissed him and put him in.

Emily kisses him too, them Violet. "Night babies. Mommy loves you." She tucks Violet in.

Reid tucked Aiden in, and then kissed Violet. "Love you two." Emily walks towards the door dimming the lights. The babies whine a bit, reaching for their parents. But they were tired, so it wouldn't last long. Reid followed Emily, waiting in the hall for her. Emily closed there door, leaving it open just a crack.

"So what do you want to do?" Reid asked quietly.

"Mm.. I don't know." She wraps her arms around his neck for a moment, kissing his lips quickly. "Welcome home."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, "Thanks." He smiled.

Emily rests her nose against his, "I missed you."

"And you know I missed you." He smiled, looking into her eyes, guiding her to their bedroom.

Emily's fingers lance through his, as she follows him. "Sounded like it from the phone calls."

"I hate being away from you three." Reid said, as he got changed into his pj pants.

Beside him, Emily strips down only throwing on a long oversized sweater. "I know sweetie… We hate it too."

He crawled into bed, "I just don't want to miss anything... like their firsts."

Emily sits on the bed, sitting Indian style. "I know..."

Reid sighed, "So have you thought about the wedding anymore?"

"Hmm… Well I've already set up for the location, the food, the reception. I've gone to a few dress fittings. Garcia and I have worked on some invites. My bridesmaids are picked out." She lists.

"Oh god... That's a lot of stuff. Who are your bridesmaids?"

"JJ, Garcia, and Jordan." Emily smiles, "Remember her? I talk to her still. She's so excited!"

"Jordan? I remember of course. Haven't seen her in a while." Reid said.

Emily nods, "I had lunch with her the other day. She's excited to be there!"

"Oh that's good. Do you have a maid of honour?"

She nods, "That would be Garcia."

"Okay. Well, Morgan's my best man."

Emily smiles, "Sounds perfect."

"It'll all be perfect. Are we going to go on a honeymoon?"

Emily nods, "I think so. We should. Garcia offered a week of babysitting."

"That's brave of her." Reid laughed.

"That's what I said too!" Emily laughs a lot with him, "But she's excited to do it."

"Well then, where do you want to go then?"

"Hmmm…" Emily stretches her long bare legs out in front of her as she thinks. "Jeez I don't know! I would be happy with anywhere!"

"I would be happy just getting a hotel room," Reid laughed.

Emily laughs, shaking her head. "Well let's at least get a hotel room somewhere cool."

"Like...?"

She shrugs, "Hawaii, Rome, and Paris, Jamaica! I don't know!"

Reid bit his lip when she said Paris..."Maybe Hawaii?"

She noticed him get uncomfortable for a moment, "What's wrong?"

"Paris... Maybe that's not the best place because well, of the memories..."

Emily looks down, "Ah... I See..."

Reid nodded, "Yeah..."

"Well somewhere else is fine!" Emily managed a smile, she always does.

"How about Hawaii? I want to see you in a bikini." He winked.

"Oh I have a good one too," Emily smiles and winks back. "Tiny one."

"I want to see you in it." He smiled.

Emily smiles, "Ohh I bet you do."

"You know I do."

Emily grins a bit and nods quickly. "Now you have an even hotter body." He smiled. "Not that you weren't hot before."

She shakes her head laughing, "Oh god, not you too."

Reid looked at her, "What? Who else is calling you hot?"

She chuckles, "Garcia. Morgan. JJ. Everyone pretty much."

Reid laughed, pulling her closer to him.

Emily moves a bit closer, her soft skinny legs draping over his lap as they talk. "Doesn't make much sense to me!"

"You have a gorgeous body." Reid said, looking at her.

Emily shrugs a bit, stretching her legs a bit while they rest over his lap. "Mmm maybe. I'm working on it." She laughs a bit. Her feet rub together a bit as they rest by Spencer's thigh.

"Oh you already worked on it. You look perfect." He said, rubbing her feet in a massaging tone.

Emily lets out a small pleased sigh as Spencer's hand massage her tired yet soft feet. "I've almost got my wedding body that I'm dreaming of." She laughs softly.

"Have you picked out a dress yet?" He asked.

She shakes her head, "I'm stuck between a few of them. I haven't found _the one_yet though."

"Oh right right." He said, rubbing his thumbs in circles on her foot.

Emily lets out a small giggle and squeal as he plays with her feet. "You know how girls have to find the perfect dress."

"Actually no, I don't." Reid laughed.

"Ah! Well we do! We want to look perfect for our big day." She gets a bit closer to him as he touches her feet and soft legs.

"You're going to look perfect no matter what." He said, rubbing his hands up and down her legs.

"Eee…" She squeals out softly as his hand run all along her long, soft legs. "I hope so. It's all for you honey."

Reid smiled, "I guess it is. Why don't we just elope?" He teased.

She rolls her eyes, "You've say that before. No." Emily laughs.

"Fine. Just making sure." Reid said, laughing.

Emily shakes her head, watching his hands run all along her legs.

"I'm glad the twins are good sleepers." Reid said, rubbing her feet.

"They were so bad at first… But they've been so good recently. They slept through the whole night last night!" Spencer finds a sensitive spot one Emily's feet that makes her squeal and kick just a tiny bit.

"That's good." He laughed, grabbing her feet.

Emily let's out another squeal, "Hey!" She smiles and laughs a bit. Its times like these Spencer and Emily really cherish. Being close like this. It all seemed like a dream.

"I love you." Reid smiled, leaning over and kissing her.

Emily smiles and kisses him back; her legs still draped over his lap. "I was just thinking the same thing. I love you too."

Reid moved on top of the covers and crossed his legs facing Emily. He grabbed her legs and pulled her onto his lap, they were face to face.

Emily laughs a bit, moving her legs on either side of his hips and draping her arms over his shoulders. "Why hello there."

"Hello," Reid smiled.

She runs a hand through his hair, "Someone was enjoying my feet."

"I thought you needed a foot rub." He said, kissing her chin.

She giggles a bit and then nods, "I did. It was nice. I made my legs nice and soft for you return home."

"Oh really? Well thank you." he smiled.

Emily winked a bit and laughed, "You're welcome."

Reid smiled, "I love your laugh."

Emily just keeps smiling, "I love yours too. I love everything about you!" She was acting like a little girl in love.

Reid laughed, "I hope so,"

She smiles cutely and nods, "Of course!"

"I can't believe they're 6 months already. Where did the time go?"

"Ugh I know!" Her forehead rolls across his chest playfully. "I feel like it was just yesterday they were born!" Emily always missed this when Spencer was gone. The talking. The connection that they had. Because there was no denying that they had the strongest connection possible. Of course, they talked on the phone all the time. Whenever Spencer could. But it was just different. The physical closeness. The way Spencer's hands moved all over her body as they talk, like he's trying to memorize her ever curve. She was comfy, safe and warm again.

**Please leave a review! It would make my day.**


	32. Interruptions

He hugged her around her waist. "The time's going by fast. Soon enough they'll be going to school.

Emily smiled, feeling Spencer fingers trace along her spine and her curves. There he went again, memorizing her. Reading her body like it was some sort of book. Her thumbs repeatedly run across his collar bone, "That's going to be SO scary."

"...and then high school." Reid let out a sigh.

She shakes her head, "I refuse to think about that. Nope nope nope!"

"It'll come soon, the time goes by fast."

Emily hands goes over him mouth, "Sh sh. Don't talk about it." She laughs sweetly.

Reid gently bit her finger.

Emily let out a small yelp, "Hey! Bad Spencer!"

"Sh..." Reid said, "You'll wake them up."

She playfully hits him in the chest, "You bit me!"

"You asked for it." He smiled.

She makes a face, "Oh please."

He gave her a quick peck.

"Trying to distract me?" She grins.

Reid laughed, "Talk to me."

She crosses her legs, "I have been dear." She smiles at him.

"I know." He smiles at her. "Aren't you tired?"

Emily shakes her head, "Nope. I'm enjoying myself far too much."

"Me too." He smiled.

Emily kisses his noise, "God I missed you."

"I missed you too Emily. A lot." Reid said, hugging her.

Emily smiled and nuzzles into Spencer's neck.

"How about we have the wedding in a month?" Reid said.

Her eyes look into his, "Wow that soon?"

"What? Too soon?" Reid asked.

Emily tilts her head, "Can we plan it all in time?"

"Sounds to me that you've planned everything. All I need is a suit."

Emily chuckles, "I don't have a dress yet either." She smiles.

"Go tomorrow shopping. The wedding doesn't have to be in a month probably more like a year." He chuckled.

She whines, "I can't wait a year to be Mrs. Reid!"

Reid smiled, "Well then. How long does a dress take to be altered and such?"

"Depends on how much money you give them, "Emily chuckles.

He smiled, falling back with Emily on top. "Just find a dress you love."

Emily bends her knees, kicking them though the air. "Oh you bet I will, and one that you love." She winks, lying on her stomach, body between his legs.

"I'll love anyone you pick." Reid grabbed a pillow and put it behind his head.

Emily fiddles with collar of his shirt, "Hey Spencer… Do you have ever moments, where you wonder if this is all a dream and you're just going to wake up or something?"

"Yeah, sometimes I do." He looked up at her. "This is all too good to be true. A family. Two beautiful children and a beautiful fiancée."

Emily blinks a few times, smiling "I thought it was only me." She lays a tender kiss to his adam's apple.

"Nope. Me too." He said, kissing her cheek and wrapping his arms around Emily. She smiles, leaving kisses all along his neck. Reid racked his fingers up and down her back.

"Mmm…" Her back arches up in a catlike manner. Reid smiled, getting up and into bed. Emily arches again, kissing the side of his neck and nibbling a bit.

"Oh someone wants attention tonight." Reid said, looking at her.

She kisses his ear and whispers, "I want you…"

He kissed her, "Tell me what you want me to do."

Emily whisper out against his lips, "Everything…"

Reid went on top of her and pinned her hands above her hand, kissing her passionately. Emily groaned a bit against his lips, as he pinned her hands above her. She liked that. A lot. He was getting even better and better with stuff like this. He moved his hips around on top of her, the hands running down her sides as he kept kissing her. Emily gasped out a bit, feeling her sweater ride up and a hardness press against her. She moans softly into his mouth.

"Mm Emily. It's been too long." Reid mumbled against her lips.

Her hand holds his face, "Mm..I know..."

Just as he began to take off Emily's underwear, he hears a cry. Reid looked at Emily, "Great timing guys." He whispered, getting off of Emily.

"Mm...Noo…" Emily holds onto his neck, her light body swinging off the bed and hanging onto him as he stands up.

Reid picked her up, her legs wrapped around him. He kissed her a few more times, "Want me to go see who the mood killer is?"

She clings to him for some time, "I can come too…" She sighs a bit.

Reid sighed, "If you want." He let go of Emily gently. Emily untangled herself from him, unwillingly as she looks up at him.

He yawned, "Let's go then."

Emily frowned a bit when he yawned and nodded. "Alright." She starts towards the twin's room.

He followed her, suddenly very tired. "Okay, who is it?"

Emily looks, "Aiden."

"Way to go buddy." Reid said sarcastically.

Emily walks over and picks him up, "Hey baby…"

Aiden's crying started to calm down a bit, being in his mother's arms. "Women don't like being interrupted, Aiden. You'll learn eventually." Reid said.

"It's true baby." Emily smiles a bit as she rocks him. Reid smiled, leaning against the door frame. Emily rocked the sleepy little boy slowly for a little bit. After some time she licked her lips and began to hum softly. Aiden's eyes slowly closed again, and soon enough he was asleep.

Emily smiles slightly, kissing him lightly. "That's my good boy." She tucks him back in.

Reid was waiting at the door for Emily, "Let's go back to bed."

She walks over to him, giving the babies one final look before she closes the door most the way. He walked back to the bed, plopping himself down. Emily followed, sitting Indian style in front of him.

"Hm?" He asked, resting his head on the pillow.

She tilts her head, "What?"

"Aren't you getting into bed?"

She shrugs a bit, "Oh yeah. I guess so."

He smiled as he got under the covers. Emily holds back a sigh and crawl under the covers, her back to Spencer. Reid lied on his back, looking at the ceiling. Emily just curls up there, settling in against the blanket.

"Do you still, uh want to continue?"

She shrugs, "I didn't think you wanted too."

"I want too, but Aiden was crying..."

Emily can't help but chuckle a bit, "I know. I was there."

Reid smiled, "But if you want to sleep..."

Emily smiles from where she lays, "Sleep is for the weak."

He lets out a small laugh, "Well you didn't just come home from a case."

She shrugs, "Nope. I've been staying up all day and night with crying babies."

"Oh very true." He said.

She smiles a bit, and nods.

"You're a great mother Emily."

Emily smiles a bit more, "As I've said… I do my best for them."

"I know you do." Reid smiled.

She nods a few times more with a smile on her face.

"God. You're so hot." Reid said, smiling.

Emily laughs out, looking at him from over her shoulder. "Oh please!"

"Hm. You're sexy." He said, as he moved his hand under her sweater and along her stomach.

She smiles, "Are you trying to turn me on Spencer Reid?"

"I don't do such things." He smirked.

Emily gives him a look, "Oh please."

He smiled seductively, "You're sexy." Reid said, trailing his fingers down her side.

Emily's body shivered just a bit, "Mhmm sure."

"Mhm." He said, kissing her neck.

Emily holds her breath, tilting her head to the side a bit. He nibbles a bit, smiling against her skin. Emily lets out a soft moan, "Mm!"

Reid flipped her onto her back and he straddled her again, pinning her hands above her head. He continued to nibbles at her neck. Her hands rise up, fighting against his grip. Not that she really wanted to get away. Her eyes close tightly and she lets out a soft moan.

"Oh you're not going anywhere." Reid said, tightening his legs around her. Emily lets out a small gasp, Spencer's make shift form of "bondage" was really getting her excited.

"Mmm..." He said kissing her on the lips now. Her eyes close as she kisses him back hard. His hands slither down her body, stopping at the bottom on her sweater. Her body arches up a bit, moving with his hands. Reid lifted her sweater up a bit and played with the hem of her underwear.

"You're teasing me…" She whispers out against his lips.

"I do remember that you like a good tease." He whispered.

She squirms a bit under him, "I do."

Reid went down to her underwear, pulling them down. She bends her long legs, lifting them into the air as he slips them off. Reid kissed her inner thighs, making his way up.

"Mmm…" Her hips arch up as her sweater slowly moves up her pretty toned stomach. He began to lick her clit and nibble slightly.

Emily let out a small scream-like moan. Her hand goes over her mouth quickly as her legs spread. "Oh god..." The nibbling… He knew what to do to her… He knows how to control her. Reid rubbed with his fingers as he kept sucking and twirling his tongue in and out of her. Emily manages to spread her legs open even more, her eye closing as her head tips back. Her body squirms and muscles tighten as she moans more. Her moans were like music to Spencer's ears. Emily's moans were telling his that what he was doing was good. He inserted two fingers into her, still nibbling. Her toes curl, as she lets out more moans. The nibbling, god he knew how much she loved when he bite of nibbled at her clit. It drove her insane. Reid continued to lick, rub and nibble for a while. Suddenly Emily felt her body start to quake… She was so close.

"Mm baby. Let me taste you."

With that, Spencer bites down on Emily's clit making her go over the edge. Her body arches and muscles spasm as she climaxes and comes hard. Reid licks it all up, kissing her a bit. Emily pants out, moaning as Spencer licks all around her. Cleaning her, and running around the sensitive area. He finished up and went back up to her face and kissed her. Emily held his face and she kissed him hard, tasting herself on his mouth.

He smiled pulling back, "You like that?"

"Yes… Master." Emily smiled whispering that against his ear. It had been awhile since she used the nickname. Her fingers work quickly at the buttons on his shirt.

"You don't have too Emily..."

She bites down on his ear as she takes his shirt off and unzips his pants. "I don't have to what…?"

Reid smiled, "You don't need to do anything..."

"Master, you know I like being bossed around in bed by you…" Emily smiles, pulling his pants and boxers down.

"Shit Em." He said, rolling on his back.

Emily smiles as she rolls on top of him, nibbling at his neck. "What?"

"It's been _way _ too long."

She smiles as she starts to kiss down his chest, "Mmm... I know…"

Reid smiled, "Keep going."

She kneels between his legs; kissing his inner thighs and watching his hard erection slowly rise up into the air. "Mmm… Someone is excited."

"You make me this way." Reid laughed.

Emily smiles, tenderly kissing his tip. "Oh really?"

"Of course. Always." He said, closing his eyes. Emily smiles, licking at his tip a few times. He swallowed, tilting his head back. She smiles and begins to nibble on his tip with her teeth. Just what he liked and he moaned, loudly biting his lip. Emily smiles against him as she nibbles down his shaft and back up. No skin left unnibbled.

"Oh jeez..." He said, smiling.

Emily then slowly let's Spencer's dick slip into her mouth and into her throat. He moaned, licking his lips. Emily's hands start to grasp and massage Spencer's balls as she moans a bit against his dick. She moves him in and out of her mouth, letting her teeth rub against it. Reid squirmed a bit, his toes curling. She starts to increase the speed, letting him slip in and out hard.

"God..." He said, biting his lips.

She mover harder and running her teeth along him still. His hips buckle up a little, he was close. As Spencer's hips buck, he goes in deeper causing Emily to purr out against him.

"Close..." He mumbled out.

At this, she goes faster and moans against him. That causes vibrations to pulse through Spencer's dick.

"Ah!" He moaned, trying to be quiet. He climaxed.

Emily drank down everything that Spencer gave to her, licking his tip clean.

"Emily. I love you." He said, trying to catch his breath. She smiles, letting her tongue run up his body until she gets to his mouth. Reid kissed her, hard. Emily groans a bit, kissing him back as she gets to her knees. Spencer following her by sitting up. They both kneel on the bed, kissing each other. Emily's hands mess with his head, rustling it as they kiss. Reid's hands ran down her back. Emily breaks the kiss, panting a bit. Her teeth tug at his bottom lip before she pulls away from him, suddenly going on her hands and knees.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked, pulling her back up.

She winks, "Doggy style of course."

He smiled, getting behind her. Emily smiles, press her butt against him to tease a bit. Reid rolled his eyes, entering her. Emily moans a bit, as Spencer slips into her going in deeper. Deeper than ever before, the position made sure of that. He thrusted fast. Faster than he's ever done before. Emily cries out in please and Spencer rides her hard, slamming himself deep within her. His body pressing up against her smooth ass. Reid kept slamming himself into her faster and faster.

Her hands grip the sheets tightly, "Ahh..Spencer!" She moans loudly.

"Sh..." Reid said, making sure that the twins don't wake up. Emily growls out, her head tilting back. He kissed her lower back. Her eyes close, as she lets out a long moan. Her toes curl again. Reid places his hands on her hips, rotating them in circles.

"Mmm! Shit!" Emily moans out. Their hips go in figure eight movements.

Emily moans and breaths hard, "Oh god..Spencer..."'

"Mmm Emily." He moaned quietly.

"Hard baby… Please…" Emily begs.

He slams into harder and harder.

'AH!" Emily moans out, her back arching in a cat-like manner.

"Close again baby?"

"Mmm… Yesss…"

"Me... too." He moaned.

Her eye are closed tightly, "Ahhh…"

He thrusted into her one more time before climaxing. Spencer fills Emily up, causing her to also reach her climax. She cums along with him, her body shaking.

"Ah." He said, collapsing beside her.

Emily moans as he slips out of her roughly and quickly.

"Jesus." He said, panting. Emily collapses on her stomach, panting a smiled, breathing heavily while looking at her.

Emily smiles back at him, running her thumb over his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you. I'll get to call you my wife soon."

She licks her lips, "And you'll be my husband."

"Can't wait." He smiled.

Emily smiles back at him, "I can't either honey."

"It'll be great."

Emily chuckles, her foot tracing up his leg. "Of course."

He swallowed and smiled. She smiled and sat up, stretching her back. He went back under the covers. Emily follows him, crawling under the covers. He puts his arm around Emily. She presses her naked body against his as she snuggles in.

"Mm good night Emily."

Emily kisses his lips quickly, "Goodnight Spencer."

He smiled and turned off the light, closing his eyes. She laid her head against his chest, closing her eyes. Reid let out a sigh and soon fell asleep.

It took a bit longer for Emily to fall asleep, feeling her fears and night terrors creep up on her. But after laying with Spencer, breathing in his scent, for about 30mins she fell asleep.

Reid didn't move much during the night. Emily was nuzzled by his side most of the night.

Emily would start whimpering and shaking a bit throughout the night, as her nightmares increasingly frightened her. But, other then that, she slept.

He would often have to hug Emily during the night to comfort her.


	33. Surprise!

Morning came, and the sound of babies crying filled the room but Emily hadn't yet woken up to the noise. Reid woke up almost instantly; he gently got out of bed and walked to the nursery. Emily curled up, still snoozing away. She usually woke up at any little peep the babies made, so this was weird for her.

"Okay, okay." Reid said, walking to the nursery.

The twins look up from there cribs at him, tilting their heads.

Reid let out a small laugh, "God, you're cute."

They both extend their arms, reaching for Spencer.

"Okay..." Reid picked up Aiden first then Violet. He began to rock them a bit. They smile up at him, making sounds of amusement and little gurgles.

"Oh you guys smell. I think you need a diaper change." Reid walked over to the changing table. After a few moments, both babies are changed and Reid walks downstairs with them and into the living room. They giggle and kick there feet for a bit. Violet and Aiden start to dig at his chest, where breasts and milk would be.

Reid laughed, "No guys. That's mommy's job." He sat on the couch and put them on the floor with their toys.

They sit, looking up at Spencer and whining. Both the babies pat their tummy's.

"Wanna go get mommy?" Reid asked. Both babies whined even more. He picked them up and walked back upstairs and into the master bedroom. When they got there, Emily was still curled up and sound asleep. The blankets covering up her still naked body.

Reid walked over and put both babies on the bed. "Good morning Emily."

She groans a bit, rubbing her eyes. The babies crawl up to her face.

Emily blinks her tired eyes a few times, "Mm..Hey you two."

"They're very hungry." He laughed.

"Hmm? Figures. Only thing I'm good for." She laughs a bit, as she sits up and holds the blanket to cover herself. Reid laughed, sitting down on the bed.

"Alright, who first?"

Violet rushed up and squeezed her breast. Emily lets out a small yelp, "Hey hey little one."

Violet laughed and giggled, still squeezing her breast just as Aiden did the night earlier.

Emily lets out a gasp, "Okay okay! I'll feed you!"

Violet smiled and Aiden sat there watching. She picks Violet up, offering her breast to her. She latches on and sucks. Emily pets her hair as she sucks hard, extremely hungry. Reid played with Aiden while Violet was being fed. Aiden looks up at Spencer, patting his own tummy.

"I know buddy." Reid said, looking at him then to Emily.

"Almost your turn buddy…" Emily smiles a bit. Violet finished up, looking at Emily.

Emily smiles and kisses her forehead, "Good girl."

Aiden crawled over to his mother. Emily sets Violet down and picks up Aiden, offering her other breast to him. He latches on and drinks away. Emily once again pets the babies hair as he eats. Aiden smiled at her as he drank.

Emily smiled back at him, "Hey cutie."

"When do you think they'll use bottles?" Reid asked as Aiden finished up.

She covers herself up with the blanket, "We should start soon actually. They are getting to the age now, they'll start talking and walking soon."

"Oh god. Once they start walking, there's no turning back."

Emily laughs a bit, "They will be running around everywhere!"

Reid shook his head and sighed, "Wow."

Emily shakes her head, "We will have to start closing our door."

He laughed, "Oh yeah." Reid looked at her.

She nods, "Especially if they learn how to climb out of their cribs."

"We don't want that to happen." Reid laughed.

"That would be…" She laughs, "Really bad!"

"I agree." He said, holding Violet.

Emily nods as Aiden rolls around on her lap, giggling.

"We have very happy babies."

She nods, "Thank goodness. Happy adorable babies."

He smiled, "Mhm."

Emily watches Aiden, tickling under his chin. Aiden laughed and squealed. Emily starts tickling his side as he squeals. He started kicking his feet in the air, laughing. She stops, "My ticklish little man."

"So are you going to get out of bed today?" Reid said.

Emily smiles, "Do I have too?"

"I can't handle these two on my own." He winked.

She smiles, "I'm sure you can hon. You would get lonely though."

"Oh yeah. For sure." Reid said. Violet stood up, holding Emily's arm.

Emily smiles at him, then at Violet. "Hey strong girl."

"We might have to start locking the door soon enough." Reid winked. Violet looks over at him, tilting her head to the side. "Violet, you'll understand when you're older." She makes a confused face then looks at Emily. She waves one hand in the air letting out a long squeal. Reid smiled, watching her.

Violet points to Emily, "Mmmm!"

"Can you say mommy, Violet?" Reid said, encouraging her.

Her brows furrow as she points at Emily still, "Mmmm…"

Reid smiled. Aiden was watching them. Violet struggles, making the 'mm' sound some more. She waved her hand and suddenly went, "Ma!"

Reid smiled at Emily. Emily gasps, picking Violet up and holding her in the air. "Ma! That's right baby! Ma!"

Violet laughed, "Ma! Ma!"

She kisses her quickly; you could see the happiness and excitement all over Emily's face. "Violet! Yes! SO smart!"

"You're so smart!" Reid said, smiling.

Emily hugs her, smiling and developing tears at the same time. "Oh baby I love you so much."

Aiden looked confused, looking at Emily. Violet was smiling wide and laughing.

"Ma ma ma!" Violet squeals.

"They're growing up so fast already." Reid said.

Emily wipes at her eyes, "It's crazy…"

"I know." Reid said, looking at her.

Suddenly Aiden's voice chimes in, "Ma…?"

"Oh wow. Good job Aiden!"

"Ah!" Emily hugged Aiden to her as well. "My babies!"

Reid smiled, looking at them. Emily hugs the babies close, "Oh my god…" Tears are in her eyes, happy tears. The tears of a mother. Reid moved closer to them and gave the babies a kiss on the head and Emily a kiss on the lips.

Emily kisses him back, resting her forehead against his. "Spencer… Oh my god…"

"I know." He said, giving the twins another kiss.

She rests her forehead against Spencer's neck, she couldn't seem to stop smiling.

"They're growing up so fast." Reid repeated.

"I just can't believe it…"

Reid smiled as the Aiden touched Emily's face. Emily smiles, happy tears in her eyes. "Hello my amazing baby boy."

He smiled at her. "So we going to go downstairs?"

"I'm too happy to move…" She says holding the babies to her.

Reid smiled, "Okay." He moved to the other side of the bed, sitting down beside Emily.

"This is one of those moments… That feels like a dream..."

"Oh this is very real."

She shakes her head, "I can't believe it…" Reid smiled, getting close to them.

"Hey do me a favor? Pretty please?" Emily grins.

"Depends." He smirked.

She gives him a look, "Behave. I just need my robe. It's in the closet. The silk red one."

"Yeah sure." He laughed, getting up and into the closet grabbing her robe. Reid walked back to the bed and gave it to her.

Emily takes it, "Thanks." She slides out of bed, letting the silk slide onto her bare body.

"Not a problem." He said, sitting back down on the bed. She slipped the silk robe on the rest of the way, before turning around and tying it.

"Hi Violet and Aiden!" Reid said, looking at them. They smile and wave at him.

"Can you say daddy?"

Aiden tilts his head, "Aaa…"

"We'll try later." Reid smiled.

Emily sits down, "D's are hard for babies."

"I can tell." Reid said, looking at her.

Emily smiles, "He tried though. Couldn't quite get that D out."

Reid smiled and stood up. He wrapped his arm around Emily and gave her a kiss. Emily smiles, leading against him slightly as his hands slip around the soft robe that covers her skin. She kisses him back lovingly. When Emily and Reid kiss, the babies make squealing noises.

Emily rests her cheek against his chest, looking down at the babies. "Oh what's this now?"

Reid smiled, rubbing Emily's back softly. The babies smile up at their parents as they roll around on the bed.

"Do you want to get dressed?" Reid asked Emily.

Emily smiles up at him, "I'm so comfy though."

"Fine." Reid said, kissing her nose. Emily smiles a bit, leaving a soft kiss on his chest. Violet and Aiden made kissy sounds.

She laughs, "Hey you two. None of that."

The twins keep making the sounds, laughing. Emily laughs a bit, shaking her head.

"They're so entertaining." Reid said, sitting on the bed.

She sits next to them, smiling down at the babies. "They are so fun." He nodded, lying down. Emily smiles as she sits on the edge of the bed, watch her little family.

"I love you guys so much." Reid said.

Emily smiles down at him, "And we love you Spencer."

He smiled, getting up. "I'm going to brush my teeth." Reid walked into the bathroom.

Emily sits with the babies and nods, "Alright!"

After a few moments, Reid walked out of the bathroom and sat back down. There was a knock on the door. "Hm. I'll go get it."

Emily looks up at him and nod, "Okay. Thanks."

Reid walked downstairs and to the front door. He opened it. "Oh hello Ambassador Prentiss." He said, a bit shocked.

**Please leave a review!**


	34. Chapter 34

Ambassador Prentiss stands there wearing her sun glasses and fancy black clothing. She raises an eyebrow at you, "Dr. Spencer Reid… Right? Are you who my daughter has apparently been seeing?"

"Uh, yes." He said, "Would you like to come in?"

She nods, walking right in. "Yes I would."

Reid bit his inner cheek, "So, um, do you want to talk to Emily...? Or...?"

Miss Prentiss takes her sun glasses off, looking around the apartment. "Is this…Where Emily lives?" She scratches up her nose, "Interesting."

Reid nodded, a bit nervous. "Uh, I -um- live here as well..."

She looks over at him, squinting a bit. "Yes. Interesting."

He bit his lip, "I'll get Emily."

"Hmmm… So are the rumors true…? She had a baby?" The Ambassador walks around.

Reid walked to the staircase, "Um... Yeah. Two..." He coughed. "She had twins."

She nods and repeats, "Interesting…"

Reid bit his lip. He walked upstairs and into the bedroom. Emily was already dressed, "You need to come downstairs now. Your mother is here."

Emily just stands there, frozen. "Tell her to leave."

"Just come down. Please. She knows about the twins."

"She came to judge me and the babies. And you." She shakes her head.

"Just give her another chance. Please come." He said.

She picks up the babies, "I don't know why you're making me do this… She doesn't deserve another chance." Emily shakes her head and starts for the stairs.

"I'm not forcing you too but just go talk." Reid said, getting Aiden from her. "We'll go together."

Emily shakes her head, "This is gonna suck…" She walks downstairs, "Hello mom…"

"You can do it." Reid whispered, walking down behind her.

Emily's mother looks over at her, "Oh there you are." She looks her over, "Pregnancy hasn't taken a toll on you it seems? You've gained weight."

Emily rolls her eyes, setting the babies on their blanket. "Yeah. You were always really good at pointing stuff like that out."

Reid sat on the couch, playing with the twins.

Emily crosses her arms, "What are you doing here?"

Violet and Aiden laughed and played as Reid tickled them.

The ambassador glances at the babies for a moment, then back at Emily. "You were ignoring my phone calls. So I thought I would stop by your… Home?" She makes a disgusted face.

Emily sighs, "I ignored them because I didn't want to hear your negative comments."

Reid picked up Violet and hugged her, giving her a big kiss on the head.

Her mother shakes her head, "You should just listen to me. Life would be much better for you…"

Emily shakes her head, "You need to leave if this is all you're going to say. I don't want to hear it. I'm happy."

Aiden was kicking his feet in the air and laughing. Emily shakes her head, "If you can't appreciate that these are your grandchildren I don't think you should be here."

Reid stood up and walked over to Emily. He put his arm around her waist.

Her mother scoffed, "Please. I'm your mother. You should listen to me. Maybe if you did you wouldn't have gotten knocked up so many times."

Reid tightened his grip around Emily's waist.

Emily's fist's grip tightly together, her mother knew about the first time… About the rape and pregnancy. And the abortion. Pair that with everything that happened with Sam? And she was pretty much saying her babies were a mistake? She didn't know what to say. Like always, her mother brought her into a fearful silence. Reid looked at Emily. She was pissed.

"Get out." Emily growled out, "I've given you chance after chance to be a mother to me. And you could have come here today and at least been a proper grandmother to my children. My beautiful perfect babies! But no. You came saying the same crap you always do."

Reid looked at Emily's mother and nodded slightly as he swallowed.

"That is no way for a child to speak to their mother." The Ambassador crosses her arms, not affected by any of this.

Emily shakes her head, "I'm not your child. I'm a grown woman. I have a steady job, that even though I'm not working at it right now I know I'll always be welcomed back because I'm good at what I do. I have to beautiful babies, Violet and Aiden. Who I take care of and love with all my heart. And I'm a damn good mother too. And I have an amazing, loving, perfect fiancé who I am thrilled to marry someday. A man who loves me for me, and tells me I'm beautiful every day. And I'm so blessed to have him in my life." Emily's body shakes, "I've made my own life. A life I love. And I haven't considered you or your rude comments a part of it for a long time. Because a real mother would never say this."

Reid smiled a bit, looking at Emily.

Elizabeth shakes her head, "How could you ever be happy with the life you have?"

"S-Sorry to bud in but..." He swallowed, "... Um, Miss Prentiss, I love your daughter very much." Reid said.

Emily looks up at him, as her mother speaks. "Whatever you say. Emily, you know perfectly well what happens in the end. The men leave. They leave you with the children and go off to find a more excitement in their life. He'll do the same, especially to a woman like you."

Reid looked at her mother, "Actually, no. I would never leave Emily. Ever. Just because many people get divorces, doesn't mean that we will. I plan to be with her for the rest of my life. That..." He swallowed, "That's a promise."

Emily takes a breath, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave now. I have a family who loves me now. And until you apologize for what you've done wrong to me… Don't call. Don't come over. And don't expect an invite to my wedding. Although, I'm sure you would ignore it anyway. Just like my invite to my funeral."

Reid looked down at Emily as she talked.

"Leave. Now." Emily spoke clearly.

He nodded in agreement.

Elizabeth scoffed and put her sun glasses on. "If you want to live in this dump then go right ahead." She turns towards the door, walking away.

Reid shook his head, closing the door behind her.

Emily turns her body to face away from the door, her arms holding herself as she takes deep breaths. Reid walked back over to Emily and gave her a much needed hug. Emily hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry that she was rude to you…"

"It's okay Emily."

Her hands grasp the back of his shirt as she hugs him. Her voice strained as she held back tears. "N..No... It's not okay… I'm so sorry…"

His hands go up and down her back. "Don't be sorry. If your mother doesn't want to be in this family, then that's her decision."

"She wants nothing to do with me… If she can't constantly get me down… It's not worth it to her…"

Reid nodded, "You have us now."

She nods, biting her lip. "And I'm so thankful for that."

"I'm thankful for you." Reid said, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm..I'm just so sorry…" Emily didn't even know what to say.

"Emily... Forget your mother. Focus on them." He said, looking over to the twins.

Emily takes a deep breath, "I..I know that I should… I just… I don't even know why she came…"

"No one's knows." He said, leading them to the couch.

Emily sits down, looking a bit like a zombie. Completely out of it.

Violet reached up to Emily, "Maaaa."

Emily smiles and picks her up into her arms as she snaps out of her daze. "Hi baby girl."

Violet smiled back, her head resting on her chest. Emily leaves a small kiss on her forehead. After a few minutes, Violet falls asleep in her arms.

"Oh? Someone was sleepy…" Emily smiles a bit.

Violet huffed and puffed in her sleep. Emily smiles a bit, rocking the baby girl slowly. "See? They love you so much. Don't listen to your mother."

Emily smiles again, "And I love them…So much… And you too. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Same goes to you." He kissed her on the cheek.

Emily smiles and suddenly Spencer's phone starts to ring.

"Ugh." He groaned, getting up and answering it. "Spencer Reid."

"Hey there boy genius!" Garcia said on the other side of the line.

"Oh hey Garcia." Reid said, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Okay lover boy here's the deal. Since we have the day off and I'm completely bored and free… I'm thinking that I should come over later and you should take Emily out for a romantic night!" Garcia chuckles.

"Thank you. I think we need to get out." Reid said, smiling.

Garcia smiles on her end of the phone, "I had a feeling… Since you were gone on your case so long. I thought you would take that sexy girl out for a night on the town."

"Thanks again Garcia. What time?"

"Anytime you want! Give me a time and place and I'll be there!"

"Um.." He looks at the clock, it was 5. "...7?"

Garcia nods, "I'll be there!"

"Okay. Great." Reid said, with a small smile on the end of the phone.

"Well I'm going to gather my things so I can spoil your babies! See you then!" Garcia hangs up.

"See you." He said, putting his phone on the counter. "Hey Emily... We have a date night tonight."

Emily looks up at him, "Huh? We do?"

He sat down next to her, "Yeah. Garcia volunteered to come over tonight."

Emily smiles a bit, "That's nice of her."

"I know." He smiled, "So where do you want to go?"

"On a date? Jeez, I don't even know." She smiles a bit, "We could… Go to dinner..Or something…"

"Dinner sounds good." Reid said, "And maybe dancing after?"

Emily raises an eyebrow, "Since when do you dance?"

Reid laughed, "I don't. But if you want too? Or we can just come home after dinner?"

"I think I'm going to have to take you up on the dancing offer. This may be the only chance I get to see Spencer Reid bust a move." Emily smiles.

"I know this nice, um club." Reid said.

"I'm sorry, what? **You **know of a good club?" She laughs.

"Yeah, well Morgan told me about it. It's not like a let's-jump-up-and-down sort of thing but more like slow dancing."

"Aw, I don't get to watch you shake your grove thang." Emily winks.

"Oh god Emily." He laughed, "Nope sorry." Reid winked back.

"Hm… That's a bit disappointing," She purses her lips.

"Don't worry, hopefully I can make up for the loss." He laughed.

She winks, "We'll see."

"Wear something sexy." Reid winked.

She smiles, "Don't I always?"

Reid laughed, "Oh yeah."

Emily smiles, "I'll have to pump some breast milk for them before we leave."

"Oh okay." He said.

"In case they get hungry…" She stands up with Violet, Aiden was hugging her around her ankle. "Will you watch them while I do that?"

"I'm sure I can handle it." He smiled.

Emily smiles a bit handing him Violet, "Good boy."

He rolled his eyes and held onto Violet. Emily smiles, kisses his lips quickly and starts upstairs. Reid smiled up at Emily and then back at the babies. Aiden stares up at him, head tilted to the side.

"What?" He asked the little boy.

He lets out a squeal as he throws his hands in the air, tips, and tumbles back onto his back. Reid laughed, helping him sit up. He laughs, clapping his little hands together.

"That was fun?" Reid said, laughing with his son.

He keeps giggling as he plays with his own toes. Reid smiled as Violet woke up from her short nap. "Hello beautiful."

She smiles and rubs her eyes. Reid looked at the little baby. She let out a long high pitched yawn. He smiled down at her as Aiden grabbed onto his leg.

Aiden pulls himself up, his arms wrapping around so he doesn't fall. Spencer plays with the babies, losing track of time until about 6:30 rolls around and Emily comes down with two bottles and completely ready to go. She's wearing a tight, curve fitting, vneck dress. The round top of her breasts peeking out of the dress. A pair of high heeled red pumps rest on her feet as she walks up to them. Hair and makeup done to perfection as well.

Reid's eyes widened as Emily walked down the stairs, "H-Holy sh-" He stopped himself and stood up, walking to her. "You look hot."

Emily blushes a bit, pushing Spencer playfully. "Stop it."

"It's true." Reid said.

Emily licked her lips and smiled, looking down at the ground. "I'll go get dressed." He said, walking past her and slapping her butt.

Emily lets out a small yelp, rubbing her butt. "Naughty boy."

Reid smiled, walking up the stairs to the bedroom. He looked through the closet and found a dark denim pair of jeans and a white dress shirt. Reid slipped them on and went to the bathroom to fix his hair and brush his teeth. After a few more minutes, he walked back downstairs to join Emily.

Emily is sitting on the couch, both babies sitting on her lap. They were running their fingers through her soft, freshly combed hair. Reid walked over to the couch and sat down next to them.

Emily looked over at him, "Welcome back handsome." She gave him one of her special smiles.

"Thanks. I try." He winked.

She grins, "You don't have too."

Reid rolled his eyes just as someone knocked on the door. "Coming!" He said, opening the door to see Garcia.

Emily gets up, a baby in each arm. She walks to the door, "Hey Penny."

Reid opened the door wider, Garcia trotting in. Emily smiles, "Thanks for doing this Garcia." The twins still play with her hair.

"Oh god. It's no problem! I know you guys need a little alone time." Garcia said, putting her purse down on the ground.

Emily kneels down, setting the babies on the blanket. She stands up, straightening out her tight dress. "We really do."

"Oh wow Emmy! You look hot!" She smiled, "Where are you two going...?" Garcia said suspiciously.

Emily smiles shyly. "Thanks Garcia… Dinner and dancing actually."

"Oh have fun!" Garcia said, "So when will you two be coming back?"

"Umm 12 maybe?" She looks to Spencer, "Around there. Is that too late?"

"No honey! That's fine, now go!" She said, pushing them towards the door.


	35. Chapter 35

Emily grabs her bag, "Okay okay! Bottles are in the fridge if they get hungry. Heat it up in the pot. Make sure it's not too hot. This is only the 3rd time they've used the bottle so be patient. Put them down at like 8 or so. They like to be sung to or read… They will most likely cry when we leave. If you can't get them to calm down, Disney movies are under the TV. They go into a brain dead zone out when the TV is on. And if you get hungry there is a frozen pizza in the freezer…Ummm…"

Garcia laughed, "Emily! Go have fun. They'll be perfectly fine."

Emily looks back at the babies; they are reaching for her, eyes wide. "Oh…Babies…"

"Em, let's go. We'll be back before you know it." Reid said, grabbing her hand and walking out of the home.

"I know but maybe we should just say good bye. Maybe I'll rock them and-" Before she could even finish Garcia laughed closed the door in her face.

"Bye!" Garcia laughed on the other side of the door as the babies started to cry.

"Garcia knows how to take care of babies." Reid said as they walked down the hall and into the elevator.

Spencer had to drag her until they got in the elevator, "They're crying…"

"But you know that the babies are perfectly fine." Reid said.

Emily nods, "I…I guess so…" It was Emily's first time away from the babies since they were born. It was like a throbbing in her heart, she didn't think it would be this hard.

"Just enjoy yourself tonight okay?" Reid smiled as they got into the elevator.

Emily looks up at him, her eyes a little be sad and scared. "I..I'll try…"

"Aw, come here." Reid said, pulling her into a hug.

Emily hugs him back, "I…I'm sorry. It's not that I'm not excited to go out with you. I am… It's just this is the first time we've been apart… They may think I'm abandoning them… I don't want them to feel that way…"

"I know Emily but you will have to leave them eventually." Reid said, as the elevator door opened and they walked out.

Emily looks down at the ground as they get to the car, "I know… But you don't think it's too early?"

"No, I don't think so. They're almost 7 months old." Reid said, getting in and starting the car.

Emily belts up and nods a few times, "I guess you're right."

Reid nodded, "Okay we're going to this Italian restaurant." He said, driving.

Emily smiled a bit, "Yum. Sounds good to me."

Reid smiled and after a few minutes of driving he pulls into the parking lot. He got out and opened the door for Emily. Emily smiles and slowly gets out of the car. "Thanks."

"Of course." He said, walking into the restaurant. "Reid for two, please." He told the front desk. The waiter took them to a secluded booth at the back of the restaurant. It was lit by a candle.

Emily looks around as she sits, "This is beautiful."

Reid smiled, "I think so." The waiter comes by and asks what they want to drink. "A bottle of red wine please."

They nodded and walked away. "That's okay right?" Reid asked Emily.

Emily smiles and nods, "Yeah, that sounds perfect."

"Good." He smiled at her.

Emily smiles and looks down at the candle, the flames danced in her brown eyes.

"So, um... This is only our second date." Reid laughed.

Emily laughs a bit, "Yeah I guess it is isn't it?"

Reid smiled and the waiter came back with the wine and asked what we wanted. "I'll have the steak, medium rare please."

Emily smiled up at the waiter, "I'll have a salad and…" She bites her lip, she needed to fit in her dress… Maybe she shouldn't get anything else.

"And...?" The waiter said.

Emily bites her lip, "Um… Just a salad. I think. Yeah."

The waiter nodded and walked away, "That's it?" Reid asked.

"Ah.." Emily looks down, "Yeah… I should just eat that." She licks her lips.

"Well, alright then." Reid said, holding her hand on the table.

Emily's thumb rubs the top of Reid's hand, she heard her stomach growl loudly. _Stupid diet…_

"Emily. You're starving. Have you even eaten today?"

She bites her lip, "Nope… I have not…"

"Remember when you were pregnant; you said that you'd start eating properly? Please."

Emily looks down, "I… I just... I want to be able to fit in that dress… I want to look perfect. So I'm on a diet…"

"You're starving yourself though. A diet just means better food choices." Reid said.

She looks down a bit ashamed in herself; she kept making these mistakes…

"Let's worry about that tomorrow. Let's just enjoy ourselves tonight." Reid smiled.

Emily smiles a bit and nods, "Right." She waves down the waiter. "Excuse me!" He walks over to her and she smiles, "Forget the salad. I want a big plate of ravioli."

"Sure thing ma'am." He said, walking away.

"That's my girl." Reid said with a laugh.

Emily looks over at Spencer and smiles. "Better?"

"Much." He winked.

She winked back letting out a soft laugh.

He smiled, "I know we're not supposed to talk about the kids but wow they're already so big. Do you miss being pregnant?"

Emily smiles, "They are huge… And eh…I do, but at the same time I don't."

Reid sighed, rubbing her hand. The waiter brought the food over. "Enjoy."

Reid took a bite of his steak, "Mmm..."

Emily smiles, "That was quick. Thank you." She puts her napkin on her lap.

"It was." Reid said. chewing the steak. "Want a bite?"

Emily smiles and nods a bit, "Sure."

Reid cut off a bit, "Open up." He said.

Emily smiles a bit, leaning forward a bit and opening her mouth.

He put the fork in her mouth and let it slide off the fork.

Emily smiles a bit, chewing the meat. "Yum!"

Reid smiled and took another bite of his meal.

She mentions to her own meal, "Want some of mine?"

"Sure." He smiled, opening his mouth.

Emily cuts off a piece putting it in Spencer's mouth.

"Mm, this is good." Reid said, chewing it.

Emily smiles and nods as she continues to eat and sips her wine.

Half an hour later, they both finish and Reid pays the bill.

Emily till sips at her wine, one leg crossed over the other.

Reid sipped at his wine, looking at her. "Ready for dancing?"

Emily finishes his wine, smiling a bit. "Sure!"

He finished his, "Let's go." Reid said, standing up.

Emily stands up, fixes her dress, and grabs her purse as she walks to Spencer.

He grabbed her hand and they walked out of the restaurant and back into the car.

Spencer grasps Emily's hand as she get into the car, belts up and smiles at him.

He got in, and started to drive. "It's only a couple minutes away." Reid said with a smile.

Emily nods a few times, looking out the window.

After a few more minutes, he pulls into the club parking lot. "Here we are."

Emily gets out and looks at the club, "Hmm… Seems nice."

"I hope." Reid said, getting out and walking into the place with Emily.

Emily takes his hand, "I'm sure it will be."

They walk through the parking lot and into the building.

Emily walks in behind him.

"Oh wow." Reid said, looking around. It was dark, a live band playing in the corner and many booths.

Emily smiles a bit, "This is nice, not quite what I was expecting."

There was a dance floor, filled with couples making out and grinding. "Uh, yeah."

Emily smiles up at him, "Slow dancing huh?"

"I, uh well, guess that's what Morgan considers 'slow'," Reid smiled down at her.

She chuckles a bit, "Do you want to leave?"

"Nah. Let's go have fun." He smiled, grabbing her hand.

Emily laughs a bit, as he pulls her onto the floor. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He nodded, as the got into the middle of the dance floor.

She smiles, "Alright honey."

Reid wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

Emily laughs, "Do you even know how to dance to music like this?"

"What? How do you dance?" He said, confused.

She smiles and shakes her head, "Never mind. Let's see your move ."

Reid looked at her, "No no. Show me."

She pushes him playfully, "You first."

He rolled his eyes, and pulled her close again, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Emily grins a bit, wrapping her arm tightly around his neck.

His hips moves with hers and his hands slowly move down to her butt.

"Oh?" Emily leans against his hands a bit, "Been waiting to do that all night huh?"

Reid smiled and nodded, "Maybe just a bit."

She laughs a bit, "I certainly don't mind…"

He gave her butt a squeeze.

She let's out a small playful yelp, "Hey you!"

"Hey what?" He said, with a smirk.

Emily smiles, "Butt grabber."

Reid winked and squeezed it again.

She let's out a small squeal, "People are watching!" She giggles.

"So what? Everyone's making out anyways." He laughed.

Emily laughs, mentioning to a group of guys. "They aren't."

Reid looked over, "They're just staring at your ass."

"Oh? Really?" She shrugs a bit.

"Mhm." Reid said, looking down at her.

Emily laughs a bit, "Jealous big man?"

He shook his head, "Nah."

Emily raises an eyebrow as they dance, a bit to slow for the song being played. "Oh really?" She smiles.

He pressed his hips into hers, swaying side to side.

Emily grins at this, her hips rubbing against his.

Reid smiled, "I love you."

She smiles back at him, "I love you too." Emily kisses the side of his neck.

He kissed the top of her head.

Emily looks up at him, smiling big.

Reid kissed her on the lips.

Emily smiles a bit, kissing him back. Her hands hold the side of his face.

"Mmm..." He said, "Want to head home?"

"Hm? So early?" Emily smiles.

"Well, don't you want to see the babies?" He said.

"Yeah.. But they are sleeping by now/"

"Then let's enjoy ourselves." Reid smiled, swaying his hips with hers.

Emily smiles a bit, kissing Spencer's lips quickly. "Yes sir."

Reid playfully bit her lip and smiled.

She let out a small giggle as Reid did this, smiling up at him.

He pulled back and kissed her, letting his tongue slip passed his lips.

Emily let out a surprised squeal of a noise at first but then, opened her mouth to him while holding the sides of his face.

Reid kept kissing her, their tongues twisting together.

Emily let's out a small soft groan.

He pulled back, "Enjoying the night?"

Emily nods and smiles, "Yes I am. You?"

"Mhm. I'm loving it." He smiled.

SHe drapes her arms over his shoulders again, "It has been a long time."

"Since we've been on a date? Yes it has." He smiled, grabbing her waist.

She chuckles, "Since we've been alone at all."

"True. But once the twins go to bed, we're pretty much alone."

She shrugs, "But sometimes they wake up and we always have to try and keep the noise level down."

Reid laughed and nodded in agreement.

Emily smiles, her thumb gently stroking Spencer's neck as they dance.

He looked into her eyes, "So... am I a good dancer?"

She laughs slightly, "I'm impressed dr."

Reid raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Oh?"

Emily smiles, "Although, I haven't seen you get down and dirty yet."

"Show me your ways." Reid laughed.

"Oh no.." She laughs, "I'm not embarrassing myself."

"And me getting 'down and dirty' won't be?"

Emily smiles, nuzzling her hips against his. "But I want to see."

"Maybe one day. I'm not making a fool out of myself." He laughed.

She let's out a whine, rubbing her hips against his again as a way of swaying him.

He looked down at her, "N..No." Reid laughed.

"Mmm… Please…" She keeps doing this.

Reid rolled his eyes and grabbed her butt, pressing his hips into her.

Emily arches into him, smiling. "Hey this again? And you wanted to go to a slow dancing, classy place."

He removed his hands, "Fine. If you don't like it." Reid said, sarcastically.

"And who said I didn't like it?"

He raised his eyebrow, placing his hands back on her butt.

Emily grins slightly.

"Show me you getting 'down and dirty'"

She shakes her head, "Hell no."

Reid imitates Emily, "Please..."

"Noooo. You can't make me."

He shrugged, swaying his hips and playing with the hem of her dress.

Emily smiles a bit, watching his face as he obviously studies her body.

Reid lifted her dress a bit, his hands rubbing her upper thighs.

"Oh?" She lets out a pleasured purr, "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" He smiled.

"Remember we are in public, "Emily said even though she didn't really care.

Reid smiled, "Fine."

She kissed his ear and whispers, "I would take you now if I could."

"I know you would." He winked.

Emily winks back, "You would love it."

"I always do."

She smiles a bit up at him.

Reid kisses her nose.

She lets out another giggle, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He smiled.

Emily smiles again, as they still dance. The men from before had moved a bit closer.

Reid notices them and tightened his grip a little on Emily's lower back, pulling her a bit closer.

She leans against him, "Everything alright?"

"Y..Yeah." He said.

Emily tilts her head, "Are you sure?"

"Just... there's those guys over there and they keep looking at you."

Emily looks over at the group of men, one of them whistles and winks. "We could go somewhere else? Get a drink at the bar?"

"Emily, do you want to go?" Reid asked.

"I.. I don't know…" She shrugs, "I mean. I would rather not… But if you feel uncomfortable because of them we can."

"I don't know." He said, "They're bugging you."

She nods, "It's up to you."

"Yeah." He said, "Let's go."

Emily nods a few times, "Alright honey."

They walked out the door of the building and got into the car.

Emily belts up, setting the purse on the ground by her feet.

"Did you enjoy it though?" Reid said, breaking the silence as he drove.

She nods, "Yes I did!"

"Me too." Reid smiled.

Emily glances down at her watch, 11:00pm. They had a bit of time, "How about ice cream?"

"Sure." He said, driving to the local parlour.

She claps his hands together with a smile, "Yum!"

Reid smiled and parked into an open space.

Emily got out of the car, visibly excited, as she started towards the ice cream place.

He laughed, "You're like a little kid."

She raises an eyebrow, "When it comes to ice cream? Hell yes."

They walked inside and Reid ordered vanilla.

Emily looks at the menu for a bit, "Hmmm… Strawberry in a cone!"

The employee nodded and got their ice creams, "Here." She said, handing it to them. Reid paid and the couple walked over to the booth.

Emily smiles and slides into the booth, "I'm really blowing my diet tonight…Jeez."

"Oh shush. You look gorgeous." He said, licking the ice cream.

Emily smiles a bit, "Okay okay." She take a long lick of her strawberry ice cream, "Yumm!"

Reid smiled and took another bite of the vanilla ice cream.

Emily holds her cone out, "Try some?"

He nodded and licked some of it. "Mmm, it's good."

Emily chuckles, Spencer had some ice cream on the tip of his nose. "Oh yeah?" She flicks her tongue out, licking the tip of his nose.

Reid laughed, kissing Emily. "Well. Thanks."

She smiles, licking her lips. "You're welcome!"

"Love you." He said, finishing his ice cream.

"I love you too…" She let's out a sigh as she still eats her ice cream, "And I love you… Cream."

"Mr. Ice cream? Really?" He laughed.

"Don't make fun of me," Emily laughs.

"You say that to a two year old." Reid smiled.

Emily gives him a look, "Don't start that again."

Reid laughed, "You know I'm just joking."

"Mhmm sure," She laughs along with him.

He smiled, "Want to head out?"

She finished up the rest of her cone, licking her fingers. "Mhmm!"

He stood up and they walked out the door.

Emily threw out her napkin, following behind him.

Reid got into the car and buckled up.

Emily sits down, belting up as well.

He started to drive home.

She stares out the window at the sky, at all the beauty bright stars.

Reid parks at their apartment and gets out.

Emily get's out, still staring up at the stars. She really had a thing for star gazing.

"Come on." He said, holding her hand.

Emily smiles, "Look at the sky."

"It's beautiful." He smiled.

She looks up at the sky, "Do you know any constellations?"

"Well, there are thousands of constellations."

Emily looks at him, "Can you point any out genius?"

"No. Not tonight."

"…How come?" She bites her lip.

"It's too cloudy." Reid said, pulling her to go inside.

"What are you talking about… I can see the stars right there…"

"Emily. I'm tired." He said.

She looks down, a bit hurt. Spencer was being really distant suddenly as the elevator started up. "Oh..Okay."

He grabbed her hand, "I'm really full from dinner."

Emily nods, "Okay."

The elevator opened and they got out, walking to their apartment.

When they get to the door, Emily unlocks it quietly and walks in.

Reid follows behind Emily as they walk into their home.

She closes the door behind him, rubbing her forehead and takes her heels off.

"Hey you two." Garcia said quietly, walking over to them. "How was the date?"

Emily nods, "It was nice."

"I actually had a wonderful time. I loved it." Reid said.

Garcia smiles, "That's great!"

Reid smiled, "Well, I'm going to go lie down. I am tired. Thanks for everything Garcia." Reid walked up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Emily puts her purse down, biting her lip. "Night…"

"Hey boo." Garcia said, walking over to Emily. "What's wrong?"

"Oh…Nothing… He's just tired…" She licks her lips and takes a deep breath.

"You tired him out." Garcia smiled.

Emily shrugs a bit, "Yeah I guess so. Thanks again for watching them. I hope they were good."

"They were excellent! As soon as you left, they cried for, maybe, half an hour. Violet fell asleep soon and Aiden soon after." She smiled.

Emily smiles, "Oh. Good. I'm so glad!"

"Well, I'm always here to help!" Garcia said.

"You won't let me pay you right?" She smiles just a bit.

"No!" She said. "Bye. I'm leaving. See you later."

Emily laughs a bit, opening the door for her. "Okay okay. See you later."

Garcia grabs her purse and walks out, smiling at her.

She smiles a bit, "Drive safe." Emily closes the door behind her.

Reid was lying on the bed with his eyes closed.

Emily goes right upstairs and straight outside onto the balcony, looking up at the sky.

He noticed Emily go outside to the balcony. Reid got up and walked out, putting his arms around her stomach and resting his head on her shoulder.

She smiles a bit, "I thought you were sleeping."

He shook his head and kissed her neck.

Emily giggles a bit, "Oh? I thought you wer

e so tried?"

"I took a 5 minute nap while you were talking to Garcia." He laughed, kissing her neck still.

She closes her eyes, "Mmm.. Feeling better then?"

"Yeah." Reid nodded.

Emily smiles and nods, "That's good."

"I guess so." He said.

She looks up at the sky as she leans against the railing.

"So, what are you thinking about Miss Prentiss?"

Emily smiles a bit, "Hmmm… I don't think know… I guess I was just dazing off a bit."

"I do that too." He smiled, holding her left hand as he played with the ring.

She looks down as Spencer plays with the ring, "It's weird… I can't remember exactly what I was thinking… But I was happy… So I'm sure it's something about you."

Reid smiled, "I think about you all the time."

Emily looks up at him, "The feeling is mutual."

Reid kissed her.

She kissed him back, closing her eyes.

He gave her a meaningful, loving kiss.

Emily turns around, resting her hand against Spencer's neck.

Reid pulled back, looking into her eyes. "I love you."

She smiles up at him, blinking a few times. "I love you too."

"Let's get to bed." He said, picking her up.

Emily let's out a small squeal, "Always carrying me." She grins a bit.

Reid smiled, putting her gently on the bed.

Her brown eyes look at him, sparking a bit.

He took his clothes off, only staying in his boxers as he lied down beside her.

Emily reaches around to unzip her dress.

Reid helped her unzip it all the way.

She leans back a bit, taking the dress off and throwing it to the side. She was wearing a red bra and panties.

He motioned for her to come lie down as he got under the covers.

Emily glances over at Spencer, before she crawled over to him.

He put his arm around her, kissing the top of her head.

She leans her body up against him, smiling up at him.

"Good night Emily." Reid said, kissing her.

Emily kisses him back, "Goodnight Spencer.'

He smiled and closed his eyes.

Emily drifted off into a deep sleep soon after that, Spencer holding her close through the night.


End file.
